Second Chances
by pukingranebows
Summary: Kurt Hummel just wants to get over Blaine, but when the boy returns after a year abroad ready to start over, is Kurt ready for it? An Anderberry! fic told through flashbacks that uncover scars that only time, love, and forgiveness can heal.
1. Truth

Chapter 1  
>Truth<p>

CURRENT DAY

_Ding Dong! _

Kurt waited impatiently for the door to open. He could hear movement inside and his hands itched to knock again so that they would get here faster. He was late he knew which meant that Blaine would get here any second, and while he despised Rachel's twin brother, he didn't want to ruin the surprise for him. Blaine had been on an exchange in Italy for a year, the length still surprised Kurt, and now he was coming home. Rachel always complained that she missed him and how jealous she was that her brother got to, for the most part, leave home before she did.

Kurt sighed and his hands tapped restlessly against his white skinny jeans. Should he ring the doorbell again? Was it too soon? Would he be rude?

Finally the door opened, bringing Kurt out of his thoughts. "Hey, there you are Kurt!" Rachel said grabbing his arm and pulling him inside, before slamming the door behind him. "We were getting worried." She seemed slightly out of breath but her smile was bright.

"Hey," he said apologetically as he pulled her into a loose hug. "I'm sorry, I completely lost track of time." Rachel's smile never faltered as she dragged him to her kitchen.

"It's okay, the party hasn't started yet." Kurt took in the decorated kitchen. There was a giant blue Welcome Home banner written in big block letters. The dining table and island were covered with a bright red table cloth that donned various party foods on top of it. He flinched at the clash of the blue and red but didn't say anything about it. Though next time, he was planning the party. People mingled leisurely around the house, waiting patiently for the guest of honour to arrive.

"Wow," Kurt mused allowed. "Blaine has a lot of friends."

Rachel laughed, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. "Yeah despite what you might believe, loserdom doesn't run in the family." Kurt raised a perfect brown eyebrow but didn't comment because he was not one hundred percent sure what to say. Even though Rachel was the eldest by 1 minute 23 seconds, Blaine was and always had been the preferred child. Kurt had been Rachel's friend for two years now, and Blaine had only been around for one, but Kurt wasn't blind, and subtlety definitely didn't run in their family. Blaine was "perfect." Straight A's, lead singer of his schools Glee Club, popular, kind, funny, and attractive to say the least. Everybody who met him fell for his charm and Kurt felt bad for Rachel. She had straight A's but they didn't come naturally to her, she had to work very hard for them. She was the lead singer of the New Directions but nobody really wanted her to be. She had no friends outside of the Glee Club and even most of them couldn't stand her. Kind was a word she could put to use more often as she was prone to selfish tendencies, and as looks went she wasn't ugly but she wasn't as gorgeous as Quinn. Compared to her brother, Rachel really was the ugly duckling, but then again that's from an objective view. Personally, Kurt hated Blaine.

That's right; Kurt hated the dapper prince Blaine Anderson. He could see through his fake school boy charm in a minute. Blaine was a snob, arrogant, and honestly he was really mean to his sister. Kurt honestly couldn't stand the kid. Rachel knew this and that's probably why he was here. So that she wouldn't be alone in a room full of people who adored the jerk-off who shared her blood.

"I honestly don't know why you did all of this for him," Kurt whispered to Rachel. Over the silence they had retreated to the large window seat so that they were apart from the festivities without seeming socially inept.

She sighed deeply avoiding his eyes. "Mother and Father wanted me to." Kurt huffed and crossed his slender legs, snuggling his back into the wall.

"Would it be bad of me to say that I don't like your parents very much?" Kurt asked in a tone that implied he really he didn't care if it was bad or not. It was a fact and she would just have to accept it.

Rachel just choked out a bitter laugh. "Everybody loves my parents, just like everybody loves Blaine."

Kurt leaned in towards her and said with a small smile, "It's a good thing I'm not everyone then." A small, sad, but very genuine smile graced Rachel's lips and for one single moment she was breathtakingly beautiful. And then she pulled Kurt into a tight a hug and he was compelled to hug her back because she was stunning, and nobody in the entire world could change that.

You're my best friend," Rachel whispered in his ear. A shiver went down his spine and he felt on the urge of tears.

"You're my best friend too," he whispered back, his throat surprisingly tight. They embraced each other for a few more seconds, before mutually separating. Rachel cleared her throat and dabbed her eyes daintily with the back of her hand. Kurt wasn't sure what just happened, but he was pretty sure they had just gotten even closer than they already were. A new bond had been formed and it made Kurt warm inside.

"Everyone hide!" A voice yelled. Kurt caught Rachel's eyes and gave her a reassuring smile. He patted her knee once before standing over her and offering his hand.

"You can do this," he said smiling. Without a word she took his soft hand and he pulled her up. Together they crouched behind a plush leather couch and waited. Somebody dimmed the lights and silence filled the room. The sound of the lock being played with resounded and everybody held their breath waiting for the moment to burst from their hiding places. The door opened and a figure walked through. Maria Anderson who was platooned at the living room door raised three fingers. She lowered her ring finger, then the middle, then the pointer.

"Surprise!" Everybody yelled as Mrs. Anderson jumped up and turned on the lights. The person in the doorway shrieked and jumped a foot in the air. Kurt smirked.

"Holy s— cheesus you guys scared me half to death," Blaine said turning to the crowd with his charming smile. Kurt scoffed at the obvious almost swear, and moved back to the window seat so he could watch.

Blaine moved from the foyer into the living room hugging all the people he knew.

"I cannot believe you guys all came here just for little old me." Everybody laughed and rubbed off his thanks with "it was our pleasures," and "we missed you so much dude" and "we want to hear about all the Italian babes." Kurt rolled his eyes at the amount of kiss asses in one room. Honestly.

"Rachel," Mrs. Anderson called to her daughter who was still standing behind the sofa. "Come say hi to your brother, he's been gone for so long I'm sure you missed him."

To anybody else Maria Anderson would seem the picture perfect mother. Happy, rich, with picturesque children but Kurt knew the truth. He knew way too many truths about this family honestly, but he was glad he did. Maria was a cold hearted bitch. She was a business woman who was barely ever home, and when she was she seemed to ignore her daughter at all costs. When they did talk her voice was always harsh and cold unless she was in public like she was now, where she put so much sugar in her voice it was practically oozing honey. And it made Kurt feel sick to his stomach.

"Of course I did," Rachel said plastering a smile on her face. It wasn't fake but it was uneasy, not sure how her brother would receive her. She walked over to him arms outstretched. "Brother, Blaine, it's so good to see you again."

He smiled widely and ran into her hug. He sighed deeply snuggling into her neck. She and Kurt froze.

What. The. Hell?

Hesitantly she patted his back and he pulled her into him tighter. "Aye bella, I have missed you."

"I—I've missed you too," Rachel managed to stutter out. They were lucky the crowd had dispersed again because Kurt swore Rachel's awkwardness was touchable. Maria stood by her children watching the party while keeping a motherly eye out on her children. She didn't want them to get into another nasty fight in a public place. All her friends and work mates were here.

Blaine was still latched on to Rachel and it looked like he had fallen asleep. Rachel was still awkwardly patting his back, and he was sure if they could make eye contact he would see pure distress there. Sighing inwardly Kurt stood and walked towards the siblings, stealing himself for a fight.

"Rachel," Kurt said ignoring Maria's glare and tapping the girl on her shoulder. Both Blaine and she looked, finally making the younger boy let go of his hold and step back from his sister. Though he was still holding loosely on to her forearm. "The vegetable platters are getting empty. Would you be able to help me refill them?"

"Of course," Rachel replied. "If you'd excuse me brother?" He nodded his head and let go of her, she smiled and quickly followed Kurt to the kitchen. The doors swung shut behind them.

"Holy hell!" Rachel whisper yelled as soon as the door closed. "Did you see that!" Kurt nodded not trusting himself to anything. "He just hugged me!" Rachel continued, "He just hugged me and told me he missed me like he actually meant it!" Kurt nodded along to her rant. "That was bizarre; he's never that nice ever. Even at events like these, I don't get it… what is he planning…"

"How can you be so sure he's planning something?" Kurt asked, leaning lazily against the marble counter. "He just got back from Italy. If he's going to revert back to his douche-bag ways he'll start tomorrow." Rachel nodded, calming down slightly as her thoughts slowed down.

"I can't believe he's actually back," she said quietly.

"Either can I!" Blaine said as he walked through the kitchen door. Kurt and Rachel froze but un-tensed when they saw an Asian boy follow Blaine into the kitchen. "I am so much darker now it's insane," the boys walked to fridge not even noticing the best friends by the counter. Kurt and Rachel breathed out a silent sigh of relief that they hadn't overheard their conversation.

"The tan look suits you," the tall skinny Asian boy said, taking a step back to give his friend a once over. "That with your Italian accent and angel like voice means you'll be picking up girls in no time." Wes winked at Blaine who he busied himself in the fridge effectively avoiding a reply.

"What do you want to drink?" Blaine asked, his head peering into the cooling system.

"A diet coke please," Kurt said. Blaine jumped, as did the Asian boy. Kurt chucked to himself but stopped when Rachel gave him a death glare. She hadn't wanted to draw any attention to themselves.

"Oh it's just you," Blaine said as he calmed down. He reached into the fridge and grabbed the requested drink. Kurt scoffed.

"_Just_ me? Please, I am fabulous and just has nothing on me." Blaine rolled his eyes as he walked up to Kurt and placed the cold Diet coke in his hands.

"I'm sorry for offending you your highness," Blaine looked up. His golden hazel eyes shone into Kurt's bright blue ones and suddenly Kurt couldn't breathe. His eyes were _beautiful._ He had forgotten how warm they were. They were a golden hazel, flecked with bits of bright green and gold. Kurt's gaze wandered and he took in the boy's heavily gelled black curly hair that looked phenomenal without all the product in it. His eyes flickered to the golden tanned fingers that brushed his and he almost shuddered at the contact. Blaine was warm, so warm, and his skin was a sexy golden brown that definitely suited him. Just like the Asian boy had said. Kurt's glasz eyes darted back to Blaine's and he almost gasped. Kurt had never seen so much emotion in one pair of eyes before. They bled a story of a million words that he could not comprehend, but could catch snippets of; sadness, happiness, anger, fear, confusion and a bit of lust. The emotions kept pouring out until suddenly Kurt snapped back to himself.

What was he doing? This was Blaine! Stupid, douche-y, rude, ignoramus, terribly attractive Blaine. And he was Rachel's brother. And he was "straight." Without much thought Kurt ripped the diet Coke and his hand away from Blaine's.

"Thank you, peasant," he all but spat out. Memories of two years ago washed over him and his old hatred for the boy came bubbling back. Blaine visibly recoiled and a hurt looked crossed his face before he regained his composure. His walls came down and his expression was stony, his posture erect.

"Come on Blaine," Wes said looking confusedly between Blaine and Kurt. He took a loose hold of Blaine's elbow and pulled him back gently. "Jeff and Nick have missed you and are threatening to shank me if I don't bring you to them right now."

Blaine nodded and turned, giving the Asian a shaky nod. "Of course they did, they love me." His tone was joking, loving and not in any way smug. But Kurt still narrowed his eyes at him, irritation penetrating through.

"Because everybody loves Blaine Anderson." Kurt said sarcastically. He had not meant to say it, only think it loudly to himself. But apparently the thought was too much because it pushed itself from his lips and invaded his mouth. Now it was out in the open, heavy, and excruciatingly awkward.

"What is that supposed to be mean?" Blaine asked turning back around to face Kurt who stood defensively with his hand folded over his chest. Rachel glanced at her brother and back to Kurt taking them both in. Kurt's stand was defensive and cold, powerful even in his posture. Blaine on the other hand was neither defensive nor offensive. He just stood like he would in any other conversation, not like he was about to step into hell, which as sure as Rachel had every single Barbra Streisand song in her repertoire, was about to happen.

"It meant what it sounded like," Kurt replied, his now stormy grey eyes like ice. "Everybody loves you."

Blaine cocked his head. "But you say it like it's an insult."

"Then maybe it is."

Blaine's eyebrow furrowed in confusion at the pale skinned boys words. "I honestly don't understand where all this hostility is coming from."

Kurt scoffed and took a step forward. "You wouldn't understand would you? You're little Miss perfect, why _should _you understand? Why should Blaine Anderson concern himself with the happenings of less perfect beings than himself?" Kurt took another step forward, and suddenly they were face to face, merely inches apart. Kurt had to look down at Blaine because he was a few inches shorter and Kurt smirked inwardly at this. "But let's not forget," Kurt continued, lowering his voice to a whisper and leaning in to speak in Blaine's ear. "That I know your secret."

Kurt pulled back and looked at Blaine who looked on the verge of tears. "K-Kurt," the shorter boy stuttered out. "I never got to apologize for that, I am _so_ sorry—"

Kurt cut him off with a raise of his hand. "Apologies were for the days and weeks after, when you were nothing but cruel to your sister and I."

"I—" Blaine moved to speak again but Kurt plowed onward ignoring anything Blaine had to say. "Your apologies became useless after the hours and hours spent in the closet. Your _apologies_ became forever inadequate when I tried to help and you told me to, and I quote, 'Get the fuck out of my house because I don't allow faggy freak abominations under this roof."

Rachel gasped but Kurt ignored her, continuing on with his rant.

"Your apologies became non-existent," Kurt leaned in again and whispered into Blaine's ear so that only he could hear, "When you broke my heart."

Kurt pushed past Blaine and stormed out of the kitchen. Rachel looked at her distressed brother and back to the still swinging door, before breaking into a soft run after Kurt.

Blaine breathed in a shuddered breath as a single tear fell from his eye.

* * *

><p>"Okay honestly Kurt, what the hell was that?" It was five hours after the appropriately named "Kitchen Incident." The party had finally ended so Kurt and Rachel had resided to her bedroom since Kurt was sleeping over. They sat cross legged and facing each other on Rachel's humongous white wood canopy bed, already dressed in their sleeping clothes. This for Rachel consisted of a foot length pale pick night gown, and for Kurt a pair of powder blue silk pajamas.<p>

Kurt shook his head at Rachel's question. "That was a years' worth of repressed angst and I am deeply sorry you had to witness that."

Rachel's brow scrunched in concern. "But are you okay?" she took his soft porcelain hands in hers and squeezed softly. "That seemed serious. Like super serious, like tell me everything right now because I deserve to know what's going on between my best-friend and my twin brother." Kurt just sighed deeply. He couldn't tell her everything, that wouldn't be fair to Blaine. Even if he did hate the curly haired dork to a cellular level, Kurt wasn't a mean person and the secret wasn't his to tell.

"I can't tell you everything," Kurt said looking Rachel in the eye to make sure she understood. "This is a two sided tale, and there are many secrets that I do not have the authority to tell." Rachel nodded her expression somber as she feared the worst. "Obviously it all started two years ago when I-"

"Rachel!" a voice called interrupting Kurt. Rachel rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Yes?" she called back to who, Kurt assumed, was her father.

"Can you come here for a second please? I need your help."

"Sure!" she yelled back. "I'm sorry," she said to Kurt apology written all over her face. Kurt let out a tight smile of reassurance, and let it drop as soon as she left, her long night gown billowing around. He sighed. He cannot believe that he is going to tell her everything. He should be happy, relieved to get this off his chest. But Kurt just can't shake the feeling that she is going to be beyond pissed at both him and Blaine, and he honestly doesn't want to put their friendship under that strain. It would be better if Rachel just forgot about it, then Kurt could go back to pretending like it didn't happen, and Rachel could live happily and blissfully in her ignorance.

Somebody clearing their throat brought Kurt out of his semi depressing thoughts. He looked up only to be greeted to the sight of the one person her really didn't want to see.

"May I come in?" Blaine asked from the doorway.

Playing nonchalance, Kurt shrugged. "It's your house."

"True," Blaine nodded. "But I don't want to go anywhere I'm not wanted."

"You're never wanted by me," Kurt retorted looking at his nails. "In fact, this six foot radius is pushing things."

Blaine snorted, "That wasn't always the case."

Kurt replied not looking up from his nails, "And you didn't always used to be a prick. But things happen, people change." Blaine didn't answer and Kurt continued to pretend to analyze his nails. Together they stewed in an uncomfortable silence, when suddenly Kurt felt the bed dip beside him.

"Look at me," Blaine said gently, pain evident in his voice. Kurt ignored him, not moving. He was the one who got hurt here no Blaine, Blaine had no right to sound so wounded. "Kurt, please," Blaine tried again his voice breaking ever so slightly. When Kurt still didn't move he let out a shaky breath and dragged calloused fingers through his ungelled hair.

"Look," he said staring intently at the back of Kurt's head, silently willing him to turn around. "I'm sorry, okay? I don't know how many times I have to say it until you believe me but I am _so, sorry_." Kurt whirled around violently, anger and pain evident in his ever changing eyes.

"We've already been over this," Kurt all but spat. "Sorry means nothing to me now. You had your chance and you lost it. Actually no! You had your chance, and you _let_ it go. So don't you dare come scurrying back to me with meaningless apologies."

"Kurt. I was young, _we _were young! I made mistakes and all I want is a chance to rectify them." Kurt jumped to his feet no longer able to sit through his wave of emotions. Anger, pain, regret, love, but mostly anger rippled through him as he stared at the raven haired boy.

"Don't you dare think," he said, his voice shaking from rage. "That you can traipse back in to my life, after a year of no communication, and expect everything to be all dandy and fine!" Kurt's beautiful porcelain face was that reminiscent of an angry angel's. Beautiful in its deadly ferocity, but lethal in its release. He turned his vibrant blue eyes to Blaine's, and Blaine wondered how he could see so much emotion in two orbs.

"You broke me Blaine!' Kurt yelled. The silence between them was palpable; Kurt didn't think he could breathe. "I gave you fucking—" and just as quickly as it surfaced, the anger dissipated leaving Kurt exhausted and so very sad. "I gave you _everything_, and you…you broke me." The exhaustion swept over him like a tidal wave, and he fell heavily on the bed, still able to leave feet of room between himself and Blaine. He was so tired now. A year's worth of pent up emotions were a dangerous thing.

"Kurt, I—"

"No," Kurt interrupted, his voice a hollow shell of the pure ire it held before. "Just go."

"But—"

"Go!" Kurt said with much more fervor, though it had nothing on the energy of just minutes before. "You said you didn't want to be where you're not wanted, well you're not wanted. I want you, no. I _need_ you to leave. I honestly cannot stand looking at you right now."

Blaine nodded jerkily, his heart pounding an erratic beat as he stood unevenly to his feet. All he wanted to do was take Kurt in his arms and hug him until all the hurt went away. But knowing that he was the one who put it there, that he was the one who caused Kurt's gentle soul sorrow, hurt him more than he could ever say.

Standing slowly, Blaine walked to the door and looked back at Kurt who sat with his head in his heads. "Just so you know," Blaine said quietly, so quietly that he wasn't even sure if Kurt could hear him. "I never stopped loving you...I s_till_ haven't stopped loving you." With those soft words lingering in the air, Blaine left. And only when they were alone did each boy finally let their tears fall.

* * *

><p>Rachel came back five minutes after when Kurt had just managed to pull himself together. He had wiped his tears and the pink flush of his cheeks had left. His eyes were a still a bit glassy and his smile a bit watery, but as for now Rachel either hadn't looked at his face properly yet, or hadn't noticed. Never had Kurt been more appreciative or Rachel's big house until now. He knew he and Blaine hadn't been particularly quiet, so Kurt assumed she had been far enough away that she didn't hear their row.<p>

"Sorry I took so long," Rachel said as she plopped back down on the soft mattress next to Kurt. "Family affairs; trust fund and all that business."

Kurt nodded in understanding. "You and Blaine are turning eighteen soon."

"Yup," Rachel said in confirmation to his not quite question. "Which means we'll have full access to the ten million dollars in our trust funds." Kurt nodded again, surprised at how high the number was but not surprised in the least. The Anderson's were….well of to say the least. The fact that they were passing on some of their fortune to their children was no surprise.

"Anyway," Rachel said rolling so that she was lying on her stomach at Kurt's crossed feet. "You were going to tell me a very interesting story." Kurt sighed, and a knot formed in his throat as all his feelings rose to the surface and he pushed them down trying not to cry.

"I—I was." Kurt swallowed loudly and brushed an invisible hair off of his forehead. His hand shook as he lowered it back down. Fuck he was nervous. There was just so much to tell. So many feelings that he had pushed down until they were almost forgotten, and now he was about to bring them back up again. He honestly didn't know if he was ready for it. But he didn't have a choice. Steeling himself, Kurt began.

"Like I said before, it started two years ago when I first met—"

"Hello ladies," a voice said interrupting Kurt yet again. Kurt and Rachel looked to the door to see Blaine standing there clad in a tight red tee-shirt and red plaid pajama pants. Kurt gave him a seething glare and Blaine reiterated. "I'm sorry, lady and gentlemen. Hello lady and gentlemen."

Rachel rolled up from her laying position, "what do you want Blaine?"

Blaine shrugged a small smile on his face. "I just wanted to hang with my sis and her best friend. Is that a crime?"

"Well considering what went down in the kitchen, yes it is." Rachel replied crossing her arms. Blaine scoffed walking slowly into the room.

"Are you really blaming me for that?"

Rachel raised a black brow. "Is there really anybody else to blame?"

Blaine didn't say anything, but stared in Kurt's direction. Kurt in turn, was pointedly looking at everything that wasn't Blaine. Kurt was pissed…again. Not five minutes ago Blaine was telling Kurt he loved him, and now here he was being his arrogant self like nothing had happened. Kurt new that bitchy Blaine was a cover, a mask, that he wore when all else failed. So Blaine couldn't be all right, but why was he pretending? What was the point?

"So you're blaming Kurt?" Rachel asked irritation clear in her voice.

"Didn't he insult me first?" Blaine asked cocking hid head slightly and meeting Rachel's incredulous stare.

"That is beside the point, he—"

"Look Rachel," Blaine said cutting her off as he sat down on the bed next to her and Kurt. "I didn't come here to argue with you. I came here to tell you something really important." He paused and Kurt watched as his arrogant armor slipped away. The constant smirk fell, and his brows creased in worry. He bit on his bottom lip and looked at his hands that rested lightly on his knees.

Kurt's breathing hitched as he watched Blaine. He couldn't be telling her what he thought he was. He wouldn't, not now, not after all this time.

"So you made up your mind?" Kurt asked in a whisper.

Blaine looked up at him, surprised that he had spoken to him. He nodded once, and smiled. The smile was full of hope, wonder, and uncertainty. And Kurt knew for sure what his choice was. Kurt smiled back, a beaming toothy smile that he only ever used when he was completely and wholly happy.

Rachel looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I think I'll leave you too alone," Kurt said, still smiling. He got up to leave but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Don't leave," Blaine said softly. "I know you're still mad at me, and you hate my guts. But I still need you, and this is my first step of me trying to becoming the person that you deserve. I just…don't leave please?"

"But you know Rachel won't reject you," Kurt replied sadly. "You don't need me for this."

"I always need you," was Blaine's simply reply. He said like it was a fact that everybody knew, as if he was saying 'the sky is blue,' or 'we need more cheese.'

I always need you.

Kurt softened a tiny bit, and slowly sat back down. "Thank you," Blaine smiled. Kurt just tipped his head.

"Will somebody please tell me what is going on?" Rachel asked interrupting their sort of bonding moment. Blaine turned himself back to Rachel, and took a deep breath before taking her hand.

"Rachel, I have something I need to tell you. It is important, and big, and will help explain a lot of why I used to be such an ass. It will also explain all the animosity between Kurt and me."

Rachel nodded though confusion was still written all over her face. "Kay…"

Blaine looked down at their intertwined hands and breathed deeply. "I…I like…what I'm trying to say is…"Blaine stumbled over his words, still afraid to say the two small words; two words that had the ability to change his life forever. He looked at Kurt who gave him a small encouraging smile. His gaze went back to Rachel who looked at him with her warm brown eyes, and suddenly Blaine had all the courage he needed.

"I'm gay."  
>Silence filled the pink room for three heart beats before Rachel's face broke out into a massive smile.<p>

"Oh Blainer's," she said squeezing his hand a little bit tighter. "You honestly thought I'd have a problem with that?"

Blaine shook his head "I just…"

"Look at who my best friend is," she said laughing softly.

Kurt and Blaine made eye contact, but Kurt looked away as soon as their eyes locked. Blaine brought his gaze back to Rachel who he had never loved more in this moment. It was true that she had a gay best friend but Blaine was still worried. Things were always different when it was your own flesh and blood. And he used to be a horrible person; he wouldn't have been surprised if she had acted disgusted just to spite him. But that wasn't Rachel. Unlike him, she wasn't a terrible person. Blaine allowed a small smile to break through and Rachel returned it.

"You're my brother Blaine, my _twin_ brother. Of course I'd support you. You love who you love. But a word of advice," Rachel continued her tone getting more serious. "Don't tell mother and father until after our birthday and the trust fund papers have been signed."

Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I've been thinking about that. And I was going to do what you said, but if my own parents can't accept me, why would I want their money? If they really want to disown me then let them. I wouldn't want anything of theirs attached to me anyway."

"I can understand that," Rachel said delicately taking his other hand in hers as well. "But do you really want to be out in the world with nothing? What would you do for university money or rent?"

"Your sister has a point," Kurt said. "If you're going to be kicked out in the world on your own, you may as well have as many things helping you as you can get." Kurt knew the Anderson's, and he knew they didn't like him because he was gay. The bitchy attitude may also have something to do with it, but he didn't start using it on them until they started to despise him because of his sexuality. They had many a row in the past, so now they settled with silently hating each other from afar, avoiding contact with each other as much as necessary. It was good thing they were basically never home or Kurt was pretty sure he'd be dead right now. "Not to be rude or anything," Kurt continued with a roll of his eyes. "But your parents are pretty cold. I wouldn't pull any self-righteous acts here. This could make or break your future, so I'd listen to your sister. Wait until you get the money."

Blaine looked at him in slight shock, before nodding shakily. "Sure, yeah, I guess. I suppose I just don't like the idea of living off of their money."

"You already do anyway," Rachel said shrugging slightly.

"And as soon as you have a good job you can live off your own savings and keep the ten mill for a rainy day." Kurt finished. Blaine looked between Kurt and Rachel thankful for their words of advice. They had a point, so he guessed he'd have to wait. Keep up the lie just a little bit longer.

Rachel watched her brother with a smile on her face; Italy must have been good to him because he has really changed. But as much fondness she felt for him he had to leave. Kurt was about to her something important.

"Well," Rachel started not wanting to sound rude. She hadn't been sent to finishing school for no reason. "As lovely as it is having you around and not being a prick," Blaine made a noise but she ignored him. "Kurt has some important things to tell me. So unfortunately I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"There's no point," Kurt said as Blaine started to rise, "…really. I mean, he is the second lead of this tale," Kurt continued not looking Rachel in the eye.

"I'm sorry what?"

Blaine looked at Kurt, one triangular eyebrow raised. "You're going to tell her?" He asked in astonishment.

"Well there's nothing to hide now," Kurt said shrugging, feeling nervous under Blaine's stare. "I mean you just came out and she deserves to know….she's your sister."

"Could somebody please tell me what you're talking about!" Rachel said loudly, interrupting Kurt and Blaine's cryptic conversation. Kurt nodded to Blaine almost imperceptibly. Blaine turned back to Rachel and took both her hands in his again. He rubbed his thumb over them softly in s soothing motion.

"Rachel," he started. "A long time ago, Kurt was my everything."

"And Blaine was mine," Kurt said sadly.

Rachel looked at her Blaine's intertwined hands, then to Blaine's saddened face, and Kurt's. "I'm sorry what?" she asked in disbelief.

"What we're saying is," Kurt said meeting Rachel's sceptic face, "Is that two years ago your brother and I were in love."


	2. A Trip Down Memory Lane

Chapter Two  
>A Trip Down Memory Lane<p>

Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank-you so much for all the story alerts and favourites, as well as the reviews. This is my first fanfiction so you guys should Review more so I know how I'm doing. Feed back is great and makes me want to write even faster! I adore you all and I hope you enjoy this next chapter, this is where the first of the flashback start, so they're sixteen here. Enjoy (:

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

**5:01pm**

He'd made a mistake. This was a massive mistake. That's why he was sitting alone in the Lima Bean right now. Because Blaine had come to his senses and realized how stupid this was. They couldn't so this. Why would Blaine want to anyway? Kurt was _Kurt_, and no matter how much Kurt envied Blaine for it, Blaine was perfect. He could see why Rachel hated him so much. Kurt groaned. Rachel. He was betraying her right now. By being here, or at least he would if Blaine knew the meaning of the word punctuality.  
>"Okay," Kurt said to himself. "If he's not here in five minutes I'm leaving. It's obviously a sign from…" he made a gesture, not wanting to say God since he didn't really believe in him. "…something," he finally spluttered out. "That this was a bad idea and I'm an idiot, and Blaine is a douche, and Rachel was right, and I'm so obviously crazy because I'm sitting alone in a coffee shop talking to myself." He huffed and sat back in the comfortable chair glaring at the wall.<p>

**5:02**

Kurt watched the door.

**5:03**

He sipped his coffee.

**5:04**

He watched the clock.

**5:05**

…

**5:05:30**

He tapped the table with his manicured nails.

**5:05:45**

"This is ridiculous. I'm worrying myself over nothing, over a nobody. Oh shit, the barrister's looking at me like I'm crazy." Kurt ducked his head and did his best to stop glaring at the clock that resided above the poor girl's, who was just wondering why the gorgeous young man was staring daggers at her, head.

**5:05:55**

"I feel stupid…he's not coming. He's not coming I should just go." He looked back at the clock that's hands seemed to move painstakingly slowly. "Five more seconds. That's it then I'm gone."

**5:05:59:99**

"This is ridiculous I'm behaving like a thirteen year old girl with a crush on Nick Jonas. That's it I'm leaving." Kurt stood to leave, when the bell on the door chimed. Kurt turned to look, his stomach flopping in anticipation, and he was not disappointed.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine said with a smile walking over to his table. "I am so sorry I'm late, Warblers practice ran a little late. Wes is like a drill sergeant." He shook his head laughing, but stopped when he say that Kurt was standing. "Why are you standing?"

Kurt laughed nervously thinking of a lie. "I just…umm..." Kurt was never at a loss for words. Ever. What was it about this boy that made his head spin and his tongue tie itself in knots? "I was just going to make an attempt at guessing your coffee order," Kurt said shrugging. Blaine gave him an amused quizzical look so he kept on talking.

"You just seem like a guy who has a regular, so I thought I'd try and guess it."

"And you were going to start without me?" Blaine asked putting on a mock hurt expression. "How rude."

"Well that's what you get for being late." Blaine stuck his tongue out at him playfully, and dropped his leather satchel next to the empty chair. "So what were you going to choose?"

"I don't know yet," Kurt said moving past Blaine towards the counter. "Give me a second to look." With Blaine trailing behind him, Kurt walked up to the counter. The Lima Bean was considerably quiet today, so only them, and two other couples occupied the store along with the two barristers. It was nice. While Kurt loved the city and all things busy, sometimes he just needed to be away from crowds of people. And while he loved the buzz and busy vibe that usually flowed through this place, this gentle mellow feel was superb. Especially with his nerves; he needed whatever he could get to ground himself.

Kurt looked at the hand written menu, the many different coffee flavours and types written in the stunning chalk calligraphy. "I'm ready to order," Kurt said to the barrister girl he had scared before. Her name tag read Stacey. "Can I get one Grande Non-Fat Mocha for myself and, one… Medium-drip for my hobbit friend over here."

"Hey!" Blaine said indignantly. He was _not_ a hobbit. Kurt ignored him and moved over to wait for Stacey to finish making their orders so that he could pay. Blaine came to stand next to him.

"So was I right?" Kurt asked.

"About what?" Blaine asked playing dumb.

Kurt nudged his shoulder playfully. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. The scorching cup of delicious drug goodness; did I get it right?"

Blaine laughed at Kurt's description of coffee. "Yes, you did actually." He said still smiling. "How on earth did you know?"

"Years of stalking," Kurt replied with a smirk so that Blaine knew he was joking.

"Well I don't know about you but I take stalking as a complement. It means that you think I'm interesting enough to dedicate all your time to."

"Well you are," Kurt laughed. "You are _Blaine Anderson_; lead Warbler, head prefect, perfect son, infatuated with all things Disney, Harry Potter, and Broadway. Dapper as an old-fashioned gentleman…Anyone who doesn't think you're interesting must be out of their horribly unfashionable minds."

A light blush lit up Blaine's cheeks. "Well you're not so bad either."

"One Grande non-fat mocha and a medium-drip," Stacey's voice called out as she placed the piping hot cups onto the counter. Kurt nodded and Stacey rang the orders into the cash register. "That'll be $10.41."

Kurt started to take out his wallet when Blaine placed a warm hand on his. "This is on me," he said with a bright smile.

"I couldn't—"

"Oh stop it silly," he interrupted pushing Kurt's hand down so that he would put his wallet away. "It wouldn't be very gentleman like of me to have you pay."

"Lest we forget that I am also a man, and don't need, nor do I particularly want to be treated like a lady."

"Indeed, but who is the 'dapper' one in this relationship?" Kurt started at that. They had never really discussed what they were. This was their first official date so did that mean they were dating now. They hadn't even kissed yet, well there was that almost kiss when they first meet but that doesn't count. Rachel effectively cock-blocked that.

While Kurt was lost in his thoughts Blaine had taken out his wallet, paid, picked up their coffees and was currently heading back to their table. "You coming?" he asked over his blazer clad shoulder. Kurt didn't answer but walked over to Blaine and took his coffee with a soft smile.

"Sorry I was in my own little world for a second there, the word relationship really through me off."

They both sat.

"W-well I d-didn't mean to just…_force_ it on you," Blaine stuttered out. "I mean I just assumed because I like you and you like me and we're on a date and oh my god I just made this all up in my head didn't I, I should just go."

Kurt smiled around the rim of his cup. "You are too adorable," he said grabbing Blaine's arm and pulling him back to his seat. "The ever eloquent Blaine brought to a stuttering mess when asked to validate a relationship. I am highly amused."

"Well I just—I'm embarrassed because obviously I like you much more than you like me."

_Not likely,_ Kurt thought to himself. "But did I ever say I didn't want to be your boyfriend?" Kurt asked cocking his head ever so slightly.

"But you said it through you off—"

"I didn't say it was in a bad way though," Kurt said shaking his head slightly.

"I don't understand," Blaine said softly, looking at Kurt with big, watery, hazel eyes. Kurt placed his hand on top of Blaine's in the centre of the small round table.

"What I'm saying, Blaine Warbler," Kurt said using Rachel's pet name for her brother eliciting a soft smile out of him. "Is that I would _love _to be in a relationship with you."

Blaine's smile was breathtaking and Kurt couldn't believe that he honestly thought he'd say no. Doesn't he see how gorgeous he is? Not that that's the only reason Kurt said yes. Blaine was smart, and funny, and loved all the same things he did without stepping all over Kurt's individuality. They complemented each other in a beautiful way that Kurt was only beginning to comprehend, and honestly, he wanted to know more. Kurt wanted to know what made Blaine tick and what made him smile that special smile. The one that make his eyes crunch up and his lips spread wide so that the happiness glowed from his face. He wanted to know what his hair felt and looked like without the gel in it. He wanted to know what Blaine's most scared of and what his most precious memory is. More to the point, Kurt wanted to _know_ Blaine Anderson.

"Really?" Blaine asked, sounding breathless and stupefied. Like he didn't believe this day would ever come.

"Really," Kurt replied picking up Blaine's hand and kissing it softly.

* * *

><p>CURRENT DAY<p>

Kurt awoke to the sound of muffled voices. He groaned softly and looked beside him; Rachel was still sound asleep, curled around the little teddy-bear Finn had gotten her. It was kind of weird, Rachel dating his brother. Especially when he had to keep his relationship with her bother a secret. But he knew that wasn't entirely her fault and shouldn't blame her for it. But still it was weird, her coming round not to see him, him walking by Finn's room and hearing giggling and whispered words. Having Finn ask him for girl advice because he was Rachel's best friend and knew her like the back of his hand. It was sweet, and he was glad that she was happy, but it's exhausting sometimes.

The voices got louder, snapping Kurt's attention back to them. He listened for a few heartbeats and realized one of them was Blaine. (He would know that voice anywhere). And the other was female so it must be Mrs. Anderson. Smirking to himself, Kurt quietly got off the bed, so as not to disturb Rachel and quickly slipped to the door, sliding out with the agility of a ninja.

Kurt was quite surprised to see Blaine and his mother right outside Rachel's door, both looking furious, but Mrs. Anderson—Jane more so.

"Top of the morning," Kurt said, pretending to tip a hat. Mrs. Anderson sent him a look of pure loathing and he just smiled back, feigning indifference since he knew being ignored got to her the most. Rachel took after her like that.

"If you could excuse us please," Mrs. Anderson said coldly. "But my son and I were having a conversation."

"Well next time don't have it in front of a room filled with sleeping people," Kurt said raising an eyebrow. "Besides this looks serious and if one of you ends up dead I think you should have a mediator for a witness in court."

Mrs. Anderson narrowed her eyes at him. "Is that a threat?" she asked bitingly.

Kurt just continued smiling at her, though his ethereal eyes were just as cold as hers. "I mentioned court didn't I?" Kurt replied. "If it were a real threat or if I had an actual murder plan for you. Believe me when I say I wouldn't get caught, and no one would miss you when you're gone."

"That's it!" Mrs. Anderson said, "Get out of my house!"

"My," Kurt asked crossing his arms and cocking his head. "And here I was under the impression that you and I were such great friends."

"Get. Out." Jane said slowly, pointing towards the stairs. "I am not in the mood to play games with you, Hummel."

"And I'm not in the mood to take orders like I'm a dog," Kurt said shrugging slightly. "Moods are so finicky aren't they?"

"I will not ask again," Jane said glaring daggers and maces and swords, and whatever other sharp weapons at him. But Kurt stood unfazed. God, he hated this woman. And God pissing her off was so much fun.

"But you never really asked in the first place…"

"Blaine!" Mrs. Anderson yelled turning to her son. "Get this boy out of my house." Kurt looked at Blaine one eyebrow raised. Blaine's gaze flickered from his mother back to Kurt again, a million thoughts racing through his mind.

"No," he said jutting his chin out.

"I'm sorry what?" she asked, narrowing her glare on her son.

"I said…I said no," Blaine repeated with more power this time.

"Well I never," Mrs. Anderson replied taking a small step back. "I guess you really are contagious," she spat at Kurt. "And you're infecting my son; how Paul stands your presence I'll never understand."

"Maybe it's because he's not a heartless bitch," Kurt said coolly, not letting any of the hurt he felt show. "Or maybe," he said taking a step closer. "I fucked it into him."

"Excuse me?"

"Maybe I fucked him so hard over his desk that I made him scream for more. Maybe I fucked the bigotry out of him."

Suddenly Kurt felt a rough hand on his elbow. He was pulled roughly back, when he heard the sound of hand connecting with wall. Mrs. Anderson had tried to slap him – not just slap, fucking back hand him with all the fancy rings she wore –into oblivion, and Blaine had pulled him out of the line of fire.

Holy. Shit.

"Blaine, take that boy and get him out of my house or I swear to god..."

"Come on," Blaine hissed pulling Kurt's elbow. "We need to leave now." Kurt followed without complaint because he was still in shock that she had tried to hit him. He had been pushing her to the edge for two years and now she had finally fallen. Rachel was going to be _pissed.  
><em>

It wasn't until they were in Blaine's white Lexus LFA that Kurt snapped out of his shock. "Oh god," he said. "I can't believe she tried to hit my face."

"And I can't believe you said that to her!" Blaine said as he backed out of their four door garage. His knuckles whitened as he gripped the steering wheel as hard as he could.

"I'd apologize," Kurt said moving around, getting comfortable in the soft leather. "But I hate her so…"

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled, jerking to a stop at a red light and running a hand through his un-gelled hair. "Do you not realize what you just did?"

Kurt shrugged, "Made your crazy bitch mother act like a crazy bitch?"

"You made me choose sides." Blaine hissed. "After you told me to stay on parents good side, you made me choose and I had to choose you."

"You didn't have to," Kurt said quietly.

"Yes I did," Blaine replied bitterly, his hands still holding the steering wheel in their death grip. "You wouldn't have forgiven me if I didn't."

"I would have understood though—"

"Understanding and forgiveness are two very different things," Blaine said, taking his eyes off the road a moment to look at Kurt. "You may understand why our relationship ended as badly as it did, but you most definitely haven't forgiven me for it."

Kurt paused before answering, staring at Blaine's profile fighting the impending anger he could feel rising in his chest.

"Have you given me any reason to forgive you?" Kurt asked not in an accusing or emotional way. He asked it like he was asking what was for dinner; normally with a hint of curiosity, and not a single expression flickering across his face to display what he was really feeling. When Blaine showed no sign of responding Kurt continued on. "I know we had this argument, discussion whatever yesterday, but since you obviously have not grasped the gist of what I was saying, I will reiterate for you. You have given me no reason to forgive you. You disappeared for a year after kicking me out of your house, calling me a fag and a freak, taking everything from me, breaking my heart, listening to your mother instead of your heart, saving yourself instead of what we had…" Kurt's voice shook so he stopped talking for a moment to just breathe. "And then," he started again. "You return, and give an apology, and expect me to just forgive you and open my heart to you again?" Kurt made a sound of disgust. "I understand everything, but have not forgiven you. While you Blaine may have forgiven yourself, you obviously do not understand anything or the way I am feeling right now."

The silence in the car was heavy. Kurt couldn't bring himself to look at Blaine, and Blaine being the good driver that he is didn't take his eyes off the road, no matter how badly he wanted to look and hold and be able to show his love for Kurt again. They sat in the silence for another five minutes before Blaine turned and pulled in to a very familiar parking lot.

"The Lima Bean?" Kurt asked, nostalgia rippling through him. "Really?" Blaine shrugged and got out of the car, walking around to open the door for Kurt.

"I'm still in my PJ's," Kurt said pouting. "So are you."

Blaine looked down at himself to realize that what Kurt had said was indeed true. He was still wearing his red t-shirt and red plaid pants. "It doesn't matter," he said leaning against the open door. "It's 7am on a Saturday, nobody will be in there to judge us." It was amazing how he could do this, act like nothing was wrong.

"But I have bed hair," Kurt said stalling for time. He really didn't want to go in there. There were too many memories inside the Lima Bean's four small walls that he really didn't want to deal with. Kurt hadn't been back there since Blaine had left, and he was hoping he never would, Blaine memories were always much too powerful.

"Stop stalling and come on," Blaine said tipping his head towards the shop. "We're both bitchy without caffeine in our veins, and I would very much like to continue this conversation without an angry decaffeinated Kurt." Unable to stall any longer without sounding like a petulant child, Kurt exited the car fixing his hair.

"This is so embarrassing," Kurt grumbled. "I'm in my PJ's."

"Look at this way," Blaine said locking his expensive car twice for good measure. "If anybody dare's make fun of you, you can just tell them how much they cost. Trust me when I say they'll be at least double anything they're wearing."

Unable to stop himself Kurt cracked a grin, and Blaine smiled back before walking towards The Lima Bean. Steeling himself for the nostalgia and awkward conversation that he knew was coming Kurt, followed catching up quickly, until they were walking side by side with a fair amount of space between them.

"After you," Blaine said as he held the door open. The familiar chime sounded through the store and Kurt stepped inside, instantly assaulted with the delicious smell of coffee.

"Oh my god!" A familiar voice screamed happily from behind the counter. "My favourite boys are back!"

"Hey Stacey," Kurt and Blaine said at the same time. Blaine blushed slightly and moved to the counter to speak to the barrister.

"How are y'all doing?" she asked in her southern drawl, her smile bright. "I have _missed_ you."

"Well you know how things have been," Kurt said leaning against the counter. "Awkward and…distant." Her brow scrunched in confusion and she tilted her head looking from Kurt to Blaine. Her dark brown pony tail swished lightly. "Well y'all are back together now right?"

An awkward silence filled the shop as nobody answered the question. Stacey's gaze flickered from both of them amusement and sadness in her gaze. "Alright then," she said leaning on her elbows against the counter. "Well at least y'all are talking again; I haven't seen you together since the break-up."

"Yes," Blaine said running his hands through his hair awkwardly. "That's probably because I went to Italy for a year." Stacey stared at him; her mouth open wide in shock.

"Excuse me?" she finally asked a threat heavy in her voice.

Blaine shuffled his feet nervously, his hand still in his hair and his head down as he stared at the pristine white tiles. "I went to Italy for a year."

"That's funny," Stacey said moving to stand with her hand on her hip. "But I thought you said that you went to Italy for a year and didn't even tell me or you know, have the courtesy to say goodbye." Kurt had to stifle a giggle at how much Blaine looked like a boy being scolded by his mother as he still didn't meet her angry stare.

"W—well," he started. Kurt still found it odd how sometimes Blaine could be this perfectly eloquent dapper prince charmer, and other times he was just a bushy haired dork who stumbled with his words. It was fucking adorable.

Shit.

Kurt really couldn't afford to be thinking like that. Not now. Not yet.

"I think what he means to say," Kurt cut in from Blaine's rambles. "Is that you heard correctly. He left for Italy without telling you. He didn't tell me either, so it's okay it wasn't just you." The last part came out much more bitterly than he had expected, but if Stacey noticed she didn't say anything.

"He did _what_ now?" Stacey asked crossing her arms. Kurt smiled wryly feeling kind of bad for Blaine. She was a force to be reckoned with when she was in a rage, and honestly, Kurt was surprised he hadn't told Stacey. He knew it was a last minute decision but Stacey was a close friend of both them, and since he and Blaine hadn't been on talking terms them Kurt had assumed he would tell Stacey.

"It's okay," Kurt said placating-ly. "We weren't on talking terms then anyway; I wouldn't expect him to come to my door just to tell me he's leaving. I think once was enough." Blaine looked hurt, and Stacey looked sad. It was amazing how much telling the truth affected people. He knew he had become harsher since the whole thing but that wasn't truly anyone's fault. And while he was still pissed at Blaine, he didn't blame him for the changes in himself. Time and events change people, this was a fact. There was nothing he could do about it. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, time and circumstance made Kurt a cold, harsh, bitch. He had to admit it wasn't pretty sometimes, not when he hurt the ones he loved because he couldn't control his tongue, but sometimes it felt so damn good. People are so afraid to tell the plain hard truth these days that it felt liberating to just say what was on his mind. And if this made him a bitch, so be it.

"I'm sorry," Kurt ended up saying.

"No, no need to apologize," Stacey said. "You didn't say nothin' but the truth. Now Blaine," she said looking at Blaine who looked as if someone had run over his new puppy. "Don't look so down, I ain't blaming you for nothin' yet. Honestly, from what I could weasel out of the both you, you were both in the wrong and both of y'all don't know everybody's full story. So you need to plan a time, to just sit down and talk." She looked both of them directly in the eye; Kurt gave her a sarcastic smile and Blaine nodded. "Good," she said satisfied. "Now I'm assuming y'all came here for some coffee since your relationship is still in tatters."

"Yes ma'am," Blaine said with a mock salute and cheeky grin. "A medium drip for me," Blaine said. He turned to look at Kurt before saying, "And a Grande Non-fat Mocha for my elf friend over here," Blaine finished his order smiling.

"How did you know?" Kurt asked with a secretive grin, unable to _not_ play along.

"Years of stalking," Blaine said with a brush of his hand like it was no big deal. Pains of that memory pounded through Kurt's chest and for a brief moment he was stuck between wanting to laugh and wanting to cry. They had been so happy then; when they first became boyfriends. When they had first started to become each other's everything.

Stacey placed the steaming hot liquid on the counter and made a shooing motion with her hands. "It's on the house," she said still shooing. "So go sit at your table and talk. I know y'all, and that's what you came here to do so go get a move on. It physically hurts to see you guys so distraught."

"I am not distraught," Kurt and Blaine hissed at the same time.

Stacey laughed, "You guys can't fool me. I may be from Texas but I ain't dumb," she said shaking her head. "Blaine, you look like someone punched your puppy in the face and Kurt, you look like a cat being drowned in water. Look," she said her tone turning infinitely more serious, "I know what went down between y'all was some serious shit, but I ain't honestly ever shipped a real life couple as whole heartedly as I have with you too. And it may not seem like it, but I am hurting for the both of you. No I ain't saying get back together, because it's obvious that the both of you are still hurting. But I want you to make peace with each other, so that the both of you can heal."

"No offense," Kurt said coldly, "But we don't need your help."

"If that's the truth then you can close down the Lima Bean," Stacey replied not phased in the least by the annoyance pouring from Kurt. He never did like asking for help, but Stacey was just as truthful as he was. And even if she had to tie him down to the table she would make him listen.

"Kurt," she said. "You need to learn to let go of the past and to forgive. Blaine, you need to let go of your guilt and to stop blaming yourself." Both boys tried to respond but she gave them the hand interrupting their sentences because hello, what the hell kind of grown woman gave the hand anyway? "Don't you try to deny it," she said swishing her ponytail. "You know what? I don't even want to talk to y'all until you've at least made peace with yourselves."

"But—"

"No, go." Stacey said firmly taking their orders and placing it in their hands. Without any real choice the boys sullenly took their drinks and walked to the door, no longer wanting to talk there. Not with Stacey and her heavy words hovering about.

"Well that was…pleasant," Blaine said as he opened his car door.

"That was classic Stacey," Kurt sighed. "And you know she'll shoot us if we don't at least talk."

"I know," Blaine said quietly. His untouched coffee sat in the cup holder and his hands tapped the steering wheel restlessly.

"Where should we go then?" Kurt asked, "Since your house is out of the picture and my dad will bring out his shot gun if you come anywhere near our property."

They sat in silence until Blaine perked up, "I know where we can go." Without another word to Kurt he put the Lexus into reverse and pulled out of the parking lot.


	3. Dreams on a Sycamore Tree

**So does anybody else hate Mrs. Anderson or is just me? Well here come chapter three and luckily she isn't in it. There's more flashback than current day in this one which more or less means more fluff. **

**I've realized that I have't had a disclaimer yet so  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of their characters. All characters in this story are property of Ryan Murphy except for Stacey, she's my brain child. XD<strong>

**That's about it. Sorry for the long Author's note. Oh and Review guys! I really want to know how I'm doing, but thank you for all the follows and favourites! I love you all *less than three***

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Dreams on a Sycamore Tree

FLASHBACK

"Hey there, _boyfriend_," Blaine said with a big grin when Kurt opened the door. They had been official for a week now and Blaine made it his personal ambition to use the word whenever he could. And Kurt never stopped him because it made his heart race and his stomach flop every time he said it.

He and Blaine were boyfriends (insert inappropriate girlish scream here), and it never ceased to amaze Kurt that here in Ohio they could have such an amazing guy. They had hung out every day after that lazing about in the summer sun, though Kurt stayed under the umbrella because he didn't tan; her turned into a lobster. And while these days were fantastic and so very domestic and comfortable, Blaine had asked him out for their first real date as boyfriends and Kurt was excited and nervous. They hadn't shared their first kiss yet and he hoped, desperately in fact, that the horrible mistreatment to his lips might be rectified today.

"Hey yourself," Kurt said smiling and leaning against the door frame. Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt's soft cheek. His lips lingered a little bit longer than needed and his touch sent a shiver down Kurt's spine. Sometimes he just wanted to take Blaine and smash their lips together so that he could _finally_ taste this sweet boy in front of him, but Kurt wanted their first kiss to be perfect, and he could afford wait for that moment.

"You ready to go?" Blaine asked holding his hand out. "It's kind of a long drive and I want to get there as soon as possible."

"You're really not going to tell me where you're taking me?" Kurt asked with a slight pout as he looked down at Blaine.

"Stop it!" Blaine cried slapping his hands over his eyes. "Your demon puppy dog eyes will never work on me, no matter how cute they are!" Kurt laughed and stepped outside, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Alright you win," he said with mock defeat. "Take me away!" Cautiously, Blaine uncovered his eyes and when he saw that Kurt was just being his normal dazzling self he grabbed his hand and walked with him to his car.

"You know I'm in love with your car right?" Kurt said as his eyes raked over the Lexus LFA.

"Ah I see how it is," Blaine said with a stricken expression, "You're only in this relationship for my car!"

Kurt laughed, "Of course! Why else would I date you?" Blaine unlocked the sweet ride and the both sat down.

"Oh, I don't know," Blaine said pulling out of Kurt's drive way. "Maybe because I'm sex on a stick and sing like a dream?" Kurt raised an incredulous brow. "What?" Blaine asked at Kurt's silent judgement. "I know what boy's like!" he started singing, "I know what boys like! I know what boys like, and boys like me!"

Kurt literally face palmed.

"I know what Kurt likes!" Blaine continued making up his own lyrics as he sang at the top of his lungs. "I know what Kurt likes! I know what Kurt likes and Kurt likes me!"

"Or at least he did until you started singing that horrid song," Kurt said shaking his head sadly. "And here I was thinking you were dapper."

Blaine just shrugged. "One can't be dapper all the time; it's not good for the crazy that lies beneath."

"I bet."

"No seriously," Blaine said, shaking his gelled head. "Think about it. If I didn't metaphorically let my hair down—"

"Which you should do," Kurt interrupted. "I imagine your curls must be so soft without any product. Why you use so much is beyond me. The instructions say the size of a pea, Blaine."

"You don't know my hair—"

"And you don't know style," Kurt said staring at the shine of the gel. "Honestly let me style it for you, and you will see the wonders that the size of a pea can do."

Blaine just stuck his tongue out at him. "I don't care what you say," he replied sounding rather childish in the most adorable way. "I _know_ I look fantastic."

"You just keep thinking that," Kurt said with a smile and an eye roll.

"Well it got me you, didn't it?" Blaine asked sincerely, his right hand taking hold of Kurt's where it rested on the arm rest, "Which is the greatest thing I could ever get."

Kurt blushed bright red, tightening his grip on Blaine's hand. "Nah," he said with a shine in his eye. "It was you being sex on a stick that got me. I find things that come with their own sticks are so much more…desirable."

This time it was Blaine's turn to blush as Kurt hid a satisfied smirk. Making Blaine blush was a leisurely pastime for Kurt, it was amazing in a way he couldn't describe. To be able to see the physical affect that he could have on Blaine just by saying a few words was exhilarating and heartwarming all at the same time. When Blaine blushed he was adorable, and the way he'll tuck his head, look away, and then touch his hair was endearing and sweet.

The boys settled into a comfortable silence, broken only by the soft tunes of the radio that they would turn up and sing along to when the song was good.

"Are we there yet?" Kurt asked forty minutes later.

"Almost," Blaine replied with a mini eye roll at his adorably impatient boyfriend. "Five more minutes, and then we'll have to walk for a bit."

"Walk?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow. "Really?"

"It's not bad," Blaine said looking at Kurt. His eyes raked up his crossed slender legs and rolled his eyes again. "Though I don't know how easy it will be in those boots. Honestly Kurt," he shook his head slightly, "I thought I told you to dress down."

Kurt looked down at his outfit; white skinny jeans, knee high doc martens, red and white checkered dressed shirt, grey sweater and a fedora… "But I am dressed down," Kurt said looking at Blaine in confusion. Blaine just laughed out loud.

"Kurt _I'm_ dressed down." Kurt's eyes took in Blaine's navy blue polo shirt and black pants that were hemmed to end just above the ankle.

"No," Kurt said, "You are dressed like a commoner."

"Coming from the high king himself, I know I've been insulted." Blaine pulled a mock hurt face and pulled the car into a sharp park. Kurt looked around surprise and confusion evident on his face.

"And we are…?" Kurt asked pure distaste in his voice as he took in his surroundings. They had stopped on a dust road that had a few pieces of dead looking shrubbery. Up ahead was a small pathway that led into the forest that lined the side of the road—if he could even call it that.

"Very close to my favourite place in all of Ohio," Blaine said with a smile. "Come on, there's another five minute walk before we get therem but trust me, you will not be disappointed."

Blaine got out of the car and walked around to open the door for Kurt. He was met with a distrusting stare. Blaine rolled his eyes and held out his hand with a big smile.

"Do you trust me?"

"What?" Kurt replied.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes?"

Blaine grabbed his hand.

"Then jump!" He pulled Kurt until he was on his feet and his chest was flush with his. They both burst into a fit of giggles.

"I can't believe you just used Aladdin to get me out of your car," Kurt said in between laughs.

"Well," Blaine said as he tried to get his breath back, random giggles escaping. "Disney is magic."

This set them into another bout of laughter; because even though the joke wasn't really that funny, they were both on such a happy high that it's really all they could do without bursting. Slowly they both managed to contain themselves only to realize just how close they were standing. Almost every single part of them was touching; chest, thighs, hands that had not been let go, now intertwined at their sides. Kurt looked down and Blaine looked up and their eyes locked. Bright glasz locked with shining hazel and for a second all time and space stood still. Electricity seemed to ripple through the air, the boys were hot to the touch, they're hands burning but both much too afraid to let go. Slowly and at the exact same time Kurt and Blaine moved in. Blaine tipped his head up and Kurt tipped his head down. Their eyes fluttered shut and Kurt felt Blaine's lips graze his, as soft as the brush of a feather when;

_CACAW!  
><em>

The sound of the bird broke the spell around them, and time and space continued moving again with a harsh jolt. Blaine jumped back and Kurt's eyes flew open, their hands still weaved together.

An awkward silence ensued.

"Umm…" Blaine began.

"We should go," Kurt interrupted; his pale skin was aflame with blush. He had never been so embarrassed before, and he came to school dressed as Gaga for Christ's sake, though in his opinion, he had looked fabulous.

"Onward ho," Blaine said making an awkward forward motion with his right hand. Kurt gave a small smile and walked in step with Blaine, their hands swinging softly between them.

* * *

><p>The path was beautiful. It was five feet wide made of soft dirt that muffled the sound of their footsteps. The glowing sunlight rained down between the leaves, giving the trees and atmosphere around them a pale green hue.<p>

"Who nature could be so beautiful?" Kurt said with a joking smile, bumping his shoulder against Blaine's. "Honestly though," Kurt continued looking around himself in awe. "How did you find this place? I've lived in Ohio all of my life and not once have I even heard of these woods being here."

Blaine shrugged, "This place is like my room of requirements…It found me when I needed it most, and—" Blaine stopped, unsure of how to continue. "Now I come back whenever I need to think…It's my—It's my favourite place in the world." He smiled softly and Kurt's heart melted.

"And you want to share it with me?" he asked softly surprise and something akin to adoration in his tone. Blaine looked at him with his wide hazel eyes.

"Of course I do," he replied with a warm smile. "If this is my favourite place in the world, then you are most definitely my favourite person. It only seems right that you two should meet." The last sentence was said in a conspiratorial whisper and was ended with a playful eye wink. Kurt smiled back, taking Blaine's bait of lightening the mood, even though he knew the curly haired boy had meant every word. It was heartwarming. They had really only known each other for two weeks and had been dating for one, but already Blaine was becoming Kurt's world. He was the first thing he thought of in the morning, and the last thing he thought of at night. Kurt would miss his voice if he had to go more than a day without hearing from him; he lived for his cute text messages and the phone calls good night. It was getting ridiculous, but even if Kurt wanted to, he wouldn't have been able to stop. Blaine had lodged himself into his life, and it seemed like they were both determined to never let go.

His mind tried to warned him often, flaring up dark thoughts in his moments of happiness. Kurt usually supressed the thoughts, but sometimes he couldn't help but listen. He was falling too deep too fast. Kurt knew this, for him not to would just be naïve. But despite what his brain said, Kurt couldn't stop himself, nor could he protect himself. With the countless hours the boys had been talking they both knew practically everything about each other now, so there was nothing to protect. Blaine knew Kurt inside and out now, if he wanted to break him, he would. But the same went for Kurt; he was responsible for this beautiful boy now. To look after him and treat him right and—wow it sounded like they were married.

"Okay," Blaine said breaking Kurt out of his rambling thoughts. "I'm going to need you to close your eyes."

"Isn't that what all axe murderers say before they kill their victims in the middle of the woods?" Kurt asked with an amused smile.  
>Blaine just rolled his eyes and mimed shutting his eyes. With an eye roll Kurt did what he was asked. After a few seconds Kurt felt a warm body press up behind him, and soft hands place themselves on his shoulder.<p>

"Trust me," Blaine breathed softly in his ear causing Kurt to let out a shuddered breath.

"Always," he replied, and somehow they both felt the words resound through them. Tying them to a bond they didn't even know had been made.

Guiding him slowly through the forest, Blaine led Kurt—who kept his eyes 100% shut—forwards for another minute or so.

"Okay," Blaine said finally, pulling them to a stop. He went back behind Kurt until their bodies were flush together—chest to back, and covered Kurt's eyes with his own.

"Reach your hand out," Blaine said quietly. He hadn't spoken louder than a whisper since Kurt had closed his eyes, and Blaine's masculine, breathy murmurs sent shivers up Kurt's spine. Slowly and carefully so that he would not lose his balance, Kurt reached out his hand. When he felt what felt like leaves and vines in his hand he took a firm grip. He felt Blaine smile against his neck.

"You may open your eyes." Blaine stepped back freeing Kurt's vision at the same time Kurt pulled the curtain of vines to the right and he gasped at what he saw.  
>A clearing, not big but quaintly stunning nevertheless. In the centre of the low growing grass stood a magnificent sycamore tree, giant and grand that's branches reached far over the neighbouring trees' tops. Small but colourful wild flowers dotted the grass, and right underneath the tree, to the left of the trunk sat a red and white checkered blanked and a good old fashioned picnic basket.<p>

"Oh my god Blaine!" Kurt said happily, covering his mouth in awe. "What—? I mean—? Gosh you didn't have to do this." Kurt reached out and took Blaine's hand in his, rubbing it tenderly and looking him in the eyes, hoping that they would show how much all of this meant to him.

"But of course I did," Blaine said with a dazzling smile.

"Oh you know I would have been happy with a dinner at Breadstix."

"But _I_ wouldn't be," Blaine said walking Kurt into the clearing and feeling the sunshine rain down on their faces. "You deserve so much more than the normal date spot," Blaine said with such disgust that would have been comical had he not been completely serious. "I mean you like Romance, and heart, and this place is so dear to my heart and there's nothing more romantic than a picnic so I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone. Unless you don't like it," Blaine said suddenly starting to worry. "Oh gosh I'm so stupid," he made to run his hand through his hair but seemed to remember that it was gelled before letting it drop limply. "I just assumed and, I'm sorry we should just go. You probably think I'm such a dopey idiot and now I've gone and ruined our first date—"

"Blaine," Kurt said loudly stopping Blaine's rambles, even if they were adorable. "This is absolutely perfect and I'm so touched that you would go through so much trouble to set this up for me."

Blaine looked up at him surprised. "Really?"

Kurt brought Blaine's hand up to his lips and smiled. "Really," before placing an open mouthed kiss on the inside of his wrist; write where the palm ended.

Blaine shivered at the soft warmth of Kurt, and blushed profusely when Kurt returned his hand to him.

"So this must be some room of Requirements," Kurt mused allowed taking in his surroundings again. "Because I'm sure even with detailed directions I would not have been able to find this place."

Blaine shrugged, and walked to the trunk of the tree leaning against it, a knowing smirk gracing his lips; a grand contrast from the blushing boy of just moments before.

"Well our journey isn't over yet," he said.

"Oh no?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow. "Where more do we have to travel?" Blaine pointed a finger up and smiled as comprehension crossed Kurt's face.

"Nu-uh," Kurt said shaking his head. "I am not climbing that tree."

"But Kuuuurt," Blaine fake whined, sounding like a petulant child. "I need you to complete this journey with me! The ring must be placed in the fire of mount doom."

Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriends' nerdiness, but didn't budge. "Just because you're a hobbit doesn't mean you're Frodo," Kurt replied crossing his arms. Blaine pouted sticking out his bottom lip, and tilting his head, staring directly into Kurt's eyes. He made his hazel eyes large and soft, and look so heartbreakingly sad—"Jesus!" Kurt exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. "Fine! But I promise you, one day those damn puppy dog eyes won't work on me."

Blaine grinned like a five year old who had just been giving a lollipop. "I'm not the only when with demon puppy dog eyes." Kurt just flipped him off. Ignoring it Blaine continued speaking, "Trust me, you won't forget it."

"You say the words trust me a lot." Kurt muttered before looking down at his jeans. "Blaaaaaine," he moaned, taking his turn to sound like a whiny little kid. "I'm wearing white jeans."

"Yes but—

"White _expensive_ jeans."

"I told you to dress down!" Blaine exclaimed with an amused smile on his face. "Look," he said when he notices Kurt's sour expression. "You can either take them off,"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Or for our second date I'll take you on a shopping spree."

Kurt's mouth fell open. "I'm sorry what?"

"Well I've been thinking about what we should do for our next date and—"

"You want to take _me_ on a shopping spree?" Kurt asked. "I don't think you understand how expensive I am."

Blaine gave a bitter laugh. "And you have no comprehension of how much money I have."

"No." Kurt said with an air of finality in his tone.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked blinking at the sudden harshness in Kurt.

"I said no," he repeated. "Or rather, we can go shopping, but I'm paying for my own things."

"But Kurt—"

"No but's Blaine," Kurt said with a small smile, the ice leaving his voice. "You've already done so much for me I couldn't possibly take anymore."

"But I want to, I enjoy it."

"And I enjoy watching you climb," Kurt said giving a playful push towards the tree. "I want to see just how well that cute butt of yours can move."

Blaine blushed again, but accepted the end of conversation, though vowing internally not to let it lie. Kurt would get his shipping trip if it was the last thing he did. With a little shake of his toosh, Blaine turned and began to climb up the tree. Kurt followed close behind, muttering profanities about the state of his clothes under his breath.

* * *

><p>The climb went smoothly, the thick branches made it easy plus the fact that it seemed like Blaine could do this in his sleep made things go much quicker. The boy gave advice on wear to step, how to be nimble, and told Kurt to be weary of the fire ants. They were killer sometimes.<p>

Finally Blaine stopped on a thick branch near the top of tree. Without hesitation he sat down and looked down for Kurt. "Come on!" He said with a comforting smiling on his face. "You're almost there."

Kurt smiled on the inside. Blaine didn't think he knew how to climb trees. True he hadn't done it and while, and these tight pants limited most of his movements, but once upon a time back in the day, Kurt used to be an avid tree climber. They were the only place he could escape. They made him feel free, and tall; like the birds flying off into the horizon. He visited them a lot after his mother died, but the habit died down when he started high school. But now that he was back in one, and he could feel the sturdy life churning under his hands, Kurt felt free again. Looking up at Blaine, Kurt, careful not let his pants touch anywhere more than necessary, made the final step up to Blaine's branch.

"Isn't it beautiful?" The curly haired boy asked Kurt without looking at him. "I can see everything up here, and it's probably the only peaceful place in this hick town." Following Blaine's line of sight, Kurt saw the beautiful expanse of the rest of the forest, and then the dotted patches that were the rooftops of all the buildings and houses. The sun shone down illuminating everything in its ethereal glow.

"Who knew Lima could actually be…pretty," Kurt said as he settled in next to Blaine, their shoulders just touching. The gentle breeze that comes with being so high up caressed their faces cooling them down, and all at once Kurt found himself smiling.

"This is truly amazing." He breathed, "God," he continued. "I have not been so high up in forever."

Blaine gave him an incredulous surprised look. "You used to climb trees?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded. "My mother loved it, and I adored the feeling of being so high, and free, and…untouchable."

"What made you stop?" Blaine asked quietly, looking at Kurt from the corner of his eye, but then his manners kicked in and he added. "But you don't have to answer that if you don't want to, I don't mean to pry."

A small chuckle came from Kurt and he shook his head as an answer. "I honestly…I don't know." He replied. "I know I stopped around my first year of high school, but I can't say why I just…did."

Blaine nodded and nudged his shoulder, "Well now that I know you can climb, you aren't ever going to stop again," he said with a smile. He turned his face to look at Kurt, forgoing the beautiful horizon in favour of beautiful porcelain and astounding now sky star blue eyes. "You sir," Blaine flicked Kurt's nose causing Kurt to wrinkle his nose in the cutest way ever. "Are as a free as those birds, and one day, one very close day you and I, we'll get out of here and soar as high as the world will let us."

Kurt scoffed, "I'll fly as high as I let me, which is all the way to the sun." The both laughed, and Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, resting his head on his shoulder. He nuzzled his head into Kurt's neck making a sound of contentment.

"I like you," he whispered into the soft expanse of Kurt's neck. His hot breath tickled Kurt's cool skin, and his words sent a thrill down his spine.

"I like you too," he whispered back, tipping his cheek so that it rested upon Blaine's head.

As the two of them sat in a sycamore tree, sunlight pouring around them, as the wind caressed them, Kurt realized he couldn't ask for a more perfect moment. "Blaine?" he asked softly moving so that he could look at the boy still attached to his neck.

"Mm?" Blaine asked lazily looking up.

"Will you kiss me?" Kurt bit his lower lip in a nervous gesture, but he didn't look away from Blaine. The boy in question simply smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Slowly and deliberately both boys moved in and this time the birds didn't disrupt them. The lips melded together softly, moving in perfect unison as Blaine opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Kurt pulled away first; flushed and breathless, but he didn't move far. Their foreheads leaned against each other as they both fought to get their breath back.

"I," Blaine nipped at Kurt's bottom lip playfully. "Have," he kissed his forehead, "Been," he kissed Kurt's nose, "wanting," he kissed Kurt's right hand, "To do," he kissed Kurt's left hand, "That," he pressed a light kiss to Kurt's lips, leaning back only a fraction so that their lips still brushed. "Forever," he whispered, his mouth moving against Kurt's. Before Blaine knew what was happening, Kurt drew him in for a deep kiss that elicited a moan from one of the two, (though if Blaine had to guess he'd say it came from him).

"Come on," Kurt said with a coy smile, leaning back and putting a distinguishable amount of space between them. "We better eat the picnic before the food spoils in this sun."

"I don't know," Blaine said with a shrug. "I was kind of hoping we could stay up here forever."

"Forever is a long time," Kurt said, ever his practical self.

"Not if it's with you," Blaine replied almost instantaneously. Kurt didn't answer and there was silence for seven seconds before; "Oh gosh that was cheesy," Blaine said with a smile. "You're right we should go eat, I think the height is doing something to my head."

Kurt just smiled and gave Blaine a chaste kiss, "You're cute. Don't ever change."

Blaine gave a mock offended scoff, as he slid down to the branch below. "As if I would. I'm sex on a stick and sing like a dream, remember? The day I stop being that, is the day the world stops spinning."

"And god forbid that should happen—"

"Oh hush," Blaine said, "You're sarcasm is invalid because you know it's true."

"Whatever you say," Kurt said rolling his eyes. "Now keep going, I am starving and I want to see what you packed."

"Aye, aye captain," with a mock salute, and one more kiss because they could now (insert internal fan girl squeal on both their parts), Blaine descended the tree. "See you at the bottom."

* * *

><p>PRESENT DAY<p>

"Fuck you and everything you own," Kurt said as the car came to a rough stop on the dust road. "Why the hell would you take me here?"

"Because we need to talk," Blaine said as he pulled the key out of the ignition. "And we could always talk here. It was our place our –"

"Somewhere only we know," Kurt finished in barely more than a whisper. He shook his head and his chestnut hair fell across his face. He brushed it back angrily, a mixture of emotions flickering across his eyes. "You're a real douche bag you know that Blaine?"

"And you're a prissy bitch," he replied causally. "This isn't new information. So are you coming or not?" Kurt defiantly shook his head.

"It's too much. I c-can't…"

"Suit yourself," Blaine said with a shrug before he exited the car.

"Wait," Kurt called. But either Blaine didn't hear him of just ignored him.

_Click._

Kurt heard the tell-tale sound of the car locking. "Fucker," he huffed under his breath. Looking around Kurt found the manual lock and unlocked the door, letting himself out before slamming the door and storming after Blaine.

"What the hell Blaine!"

Blaine looked over his shoulder at Kurt, who currently resembled hell on legs. If he was afraid he didn't show it instead. Instead he raised a bushy eye-brow and said; "what? I gave you a choice."

"You didn't say it involved locking me in your damn car."

"Oh I'm sorry," Blaine said not looking sorry at all. "I thought you liked my car."

Finally catching up to Blaine, Kurt gave him a disbelieving look. "I can't believe you're being so mean." Blaine scoffed, obnoxiously loudly and actually stopped in his tracks.

"I cannot believe you have the audacity to say that," he said looking as infuriated as he did surprised. "I just—ugh never mind!" he said with a shake of his head. "Let's go," he continued walking again with Kurt in perfect step next to him. They walked on the pathway in between the trees in a cold silence. The pale dawn light shone through the trees giving everything a light glow, though no warmth was felt. Birds flew lazily overhead and a few butterflies fluttered around the pair, nature showing no qualms with the obvious animosity that radiate doff the two boys. Six minutes later and they were in the clearing they had visited so many times before; their tree of dreams.

The sycamore tree was as magnificent as ever, seemingly fluorescent in its bright green luminescence. A pang of pain flashed through Kurt, this was the beginning of their everything. It was the only place that was truly _theirs_, as far as he could remember nothing bad had ever happened there. Why did Blaine want to taint this place's memories?

"I don't know what the point of this is," Kurt said crossly, not moving as Blaine silently walked up to the tree. "This is crazy let's just go back to the car and talk there."

"Don't you miss flying?" Blaine asked not looking at Kurt, but staring up at the vast branches of the tree scraping the sky. "Don't you miss being free? This world has so many burdens that drag us down when sometimes all we need to do is let them go so that we can soar."

"Blaine?' I don't know what you're talkin—"

"We used to fly together Kurt," Blaine said his voice laced with sadness. "You and I would sing, and dance, and flutter, and be happy, and…we were in love."

"And then you ended it," Kurt spat with venom finally walking to the bushy haired boy. "We were in love and we were happy and you let it end."

"It had to end," Blaine said so sadly it made Kurt's heart hurt. Blaine's head dropped from looking at the sky to stare at the grass and wild flowers growing at his feet.

"For both our benefits."

Kurt laughed without humour. "I think you mean for yours." He came to stand next to Blaine, standing perpendicular to the boy whose head was still bowed. "I gained absolutely _nothing_ from the split."

"That's bullshit!" Blaine said turning sharply to look at Kurt. "You gained Rachel…"

"I always had Rachel."

"That's right," Blaine said. "You've always had _my_ twin sister. _My_ sister, who can barely stand me because I'm such an arrogant prick who _always _gets what I want."

"It's not like that—" Kurt started lamely.

"You got to keep your happy little family—"

"What?" Kurt asked angry and confused. "What does my family have to do with anything?"

"Your family has to do with everything," Blaine said quietly, all spite gone in his voice. The hollowness of the sound resounded through the clearing, and Kurt shivered.

"I-I don't understand."

"My mother's a crazy bitch," Blaine said without emotion. "More than you know."

"I—" Kurt started, but he didn't know how to continue.

"Forget it," Blaine said looking back at the tree. "I've said too much already."

"But—"

"All you really need to know," Blaine continues cutting off Kurt again. "Is that I love you. I've always loved you, and whether you believe me or not, I still love you." He looked at Kurt now, whose eyes were brimming with tears of frustration and a year's worth of pent up emotion he didn't know how to express. "It's just…things are so much more complicated than they seem, but just know that I am _so so_ sorry for everything. I am so very sorry for clipping your wings, Kurt. When all I've ever wanted is to see you fly."

Blaine's large hazel eyes were brimming over with tears, and when he blinked, they fell over and spilled down his cheeks. Crying was something Blaine rarely did, and to see the heartbreak so plain on his face was like seeing sunshine bleed. It pushed Kurt over the edge and his tears fell too. Every single piece of him that had belonged to Blaine, the pieces that Kurt had done his very best to supress came erupting out from beneath the surface.

"_Blaine," _he whispered taking a step so that he and Blaine were face to face. "Please tell me what's going on." Blaine raised a shaky hand and placed it softly on Kurt's cheek using his thumb to wipe Kurt's tears.

"I'm sorry," he replied shaking his head. "But I can't."

Kurt nodded mutely, silently leaning in to Blaine's gentle touch. "You don't know," he started shaking his head slightly. "How much I've wanted to hate you. I've sat and I've cried over every single piece of my heart that you broke. I've screamed at all the hurt that you brought me, but not once could I hate you, not really."

Blaine chuckled darkly. "My welcome back party could have fooled me."

"I hate what you've done to me," Kurt replied moving his head out of Blaine's hand. "I hate how you make me feel. I…I hate how after all this time and after all the pain you've brought me just one of your megawatt smiles has me falling again!" Kurt took a harsh step back looking like he'd just been electrocuted. "I hate how much you've changed me," Kurt continued. "You've made me angry, and bitter, but you've also made me happy, and free and—" Kurt stopped mid rant shaking his head with a humourless laugh. "I hate how you've affected me Blaine, but I could never hate you. I love you too much for that."

Blaine didn't reply and the silence between them was fresh, raw, and as tangible as one of Kurt's cashmere sweaters. Finally Blaine broke the silence.

"I love you too, Kurt. But that's a conversation for another time." Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath thankful that even now, Blaine still new exactly what to do and what to say. This wasn't the time for this conversation. It may be the place but neither boy was ready for it to happen.

"Are you ready for one more climb?" Blaine asked, interrupting Kurt's thoughts. The porcelain boy looked at him eyes open semi-wide in surprise.

"Always."

* * *

><p>TBC..<p>

R&R


	4. Wake ups and Break Downs

**So I'm an angst monster and I'm sorry, but unfortunately it's inevitable. The Present Day is kind of short but it's not for want of trying. My brain just decided to do it this way. **

**Thank-you for the lovely reviews and I truly hope they keep on coming, they honestly make me want to write!**

**Oh! and I have a slight trigger warning for the end of this chapter. It's not that bad or indepth at all but if you really can't read it just stop when Wes says, "Because I know the power of secrets Blaine," and start again at the last paragraph. You can PM me if you want a brief summary of what you missed.**

**On to the chapter! (long author's not again, sorry!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of their characters. All characters in this story are property of Ryan Murphy except for Stacey, she's my brain child. XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Break Down

Kurt walked leisurely into the Lima Bean. It was empty due to the fact that it was a weekend, and fairly early for most people to be out and about.

"What can I getchya honey?" the pretty barrister asked in a sweet southern accent as he came up to the counter. But as her eyes raked his being, a spark of recognition flashed through her grey eyes.

"Where's your arm candy?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Kurt asked looking behind him to see if she was talking to somebody else, but he was the only one there.

"The short one," she continued, "with the nice smile? He looks at you like you're the only thing good in this world?" The girl was met with a blank stare. She sighed leaning against the counter, raking her memory for something more she could say. "What's his name, Blake? Blaire? I'm sorry I've never been good with names."

"Oh," Kurt said, some form of life showing itself again as understanding and surprise attacked his brain. "You mean Blaine?"

"Yes!" she said excitedly. "Blaine! I like him. Y'all are so cute together, I've never seen him looking so happy before."

"Umm..."

"Oh I'm sorry honey," the barrister said. "I'm overwhelming you aren't I? Shit, sorry I do that. Okay let me try this again like a normal person this time. Hi," she said holding out her hand. "My name is Stacey."

"Hi Stacey," Kurt said warily, giving her a slightly scared smile and a loose handshake. "My name is Kurt, Kurt Hummel."

"It's nice to properly make your acquaintance," Stacey replied, her southern drawl adding a lovely flow to her words. "May I take your order?"

"What's that you were saying about Blaine and I being cute?" Kurt asked ignoring her question in favour for his.

"I just meant as a couple y'all are adorable." At Kurt's suddenly red cheeks she hurried on. "I mean y'all are dating right? I just assumed because…and y'all are always look so happy, and god I'm so sorry I'll just—"

Kurt raised his hand pausing her ramblings. "It's okay," he said with happiness. "We are. Together I mean. I'm just slightly surprised that it was so obvious we were dating, and am incredibly surprised that you're not disgusted by it."

"Obvious? Ha! Sweetie you and him eye fuck each other every time you make eye contact, how could I not notice? You should be pregnant by now, honestly."  
>Kurt blushed bright red and his eyes flickered to the menu before looking back at Stacey.<p>

"Well," he replied slowly. "I've definitely not heard the term 'eye fucking' before, but sure…"

"Huh," Stacey huffed. "You could have fooled me. You two are pros at it. It's fun to watch though"

"Which leads me to my next question," he said leaning gracefully against the counter. "You're not disgusted by this?"

Stacey looked at him, half in offense and half quizzical. She cocked her head slightly and shrugged. "Why should I be disgusted?"

"Oh I don't know," Kurt sighed dramatically. "Maybe because we're two guys and it's immoral to the church and God and the government and all that jazz."

The brown haired barrister shook head violently, her grey eyes suddenly ablaze with an unrecognizable emotion. "Why in the world would I ever think that? Love is love! All men are created equal, and in my books the measure of a man is in their capacity to love. If you are to hate another man for his ability to love, then you are no man at all. And God would not create a creature, in his own image nevertheless, and put it on this earth to be ridiculed and mocked. Hatred is the Devil's creation. So anyone who says god hates fags can suck my dick, and burn in hell."  
>Kurt raised his eyebrow at her profanity and the fierceness of her statement but nodded his head in approval. His eyes took in her appearance; long high ponytail, stormy grey eyes, creamy complexion, red lip gloss, and the tacky yellow barrister uniform.<p>

"…And you're not a lesbian are you?"

Stacey rolled her eyes. "Do I have to be gay to believe in gay rights? No. I just have to be a good person.

Her steady gaze was met with watery eyes and a sad smile. "Wow," the pale boy breathed. "I wish a few more people who went to my school were like you."

"If anyone tries giving you a hard time," Stacey said her tone one hundred percent serious. "You just call me and I'll beat their asses down."

"Oh," Kurt said oddly touched at her offer. "I'm sure that won't be necess—"

"My dad's a cop," she said with the same intensity. "He'd cover the crime, I'd make it look like an accident, and I'd get myself an alibi."

Kurt just smiled, shaking his head at her strange adorableness. "Thank you, I'll keep that in mind."

"Sweet," she said with a devilish smile. Kurt could almost picture her with thunder and lightening behind her while she did a maniacal laugh. "I haven't kicked anyone's ass in a long time…Anyway," she continued after a small lilt in the conversation. "You never did answer me, where is dapper boy?"

"Still asleep I bet," Kurt said with a shrug. "He's not much of an early riser."

"…It's ten thirty."

"And I'm sure he fell asleep five hours ago."

"Whoa," Stacey said in awe. "Wack sleeping schedule."

"Tell me about it," Kurt said with an eye roll. "So," Kurt paused and took a good look at the menu trying to decide what he was in the mood for. "Can I get an Americano please?"

Stacey gave him a weird look.

"What?"

"An Americano?" she asked. "Really?"

"What? I like the way I feel and sound when I order one, all European and such." The southern girl didn't even dignify that with a response, she just gave a dejected sigh.

"You were doing so well you know," she finally said. "Well nobody's perfect."

Kurt harrumphed at that but she ignored him.

"So I'm actually going to order you a non-fat latte with extra whipped cream and chocolate because I like you, and because an Americano? Really?"

"I—"

"Ssh," she interrupted. "Go and sit, your drink will be ready soon."

Knowing he'd be unable to change the southern girl's mind, and not really caring _all_ too much, Kurt took out his wallet with a questioning look. "How much is this going to cost? With the _extra_ whipped cream and the rest?"

"Oh it's on the house," Stacey said turning around to make the coffee.

"But—"

"My mother owns this place," Stacey said over her shoulder. "It's fine."

"You do realize a business needs money to stay afloat right?" Kurt asked his tone chock full of skepticism.

"And you do realize I told you to sit down like two minutes ago right?" she retorted. "I'll be with you in a sec, just go. I can't make it good with you hovering over me.

"Are you trying to drug me?" Kurt asked skeptically making Stacey laugh.

"And why on earth would I want to do that?"

"Because every girl wants a gay best friend," Kurt replied like it was the most obvious answer in the world. Stacey burst out into laughter until her eyes prickled with unshed tears.

"Oh my," she gasped out between her laboured breathing. "You're too funny."

"That's nice to hear," Kurt said with smug smile. "Few people appreciate my deadpan humour." He readjusted his leather satchel as he put the wallet away, reminding himself to leave a tip later. "Just for that I'll sit. But my latte better be delicious."

Stacey snorted. "Like I could make anything less."

* * *

><p>Five minutes later Kurt had a steaming cup of latte sitting in front of him that was laden with whipped cream and chocolate shavings, as well as a plate with two chocolate chip cookies and a chocolate biscotti.<p>

"Are you trying to fatten me up so that it's easy for you to drug me so that you can take me to your fortress of girlitude?" Kurt asked when Stacey laid all the food on the table.

"Chambers of girlitude Kurt?" Stacey asked with a wry grin. "You do know you can just say vagina right?" Kurt spluttered making Stacey laugh as she pulled up the chair opposite him and sat down. "You are so innocent," she continued once she had settled into the comfortable plush chair. "It is so darn adorable!"

Kurt's blush dissipated as he gave her an incredulous over the rim of the mug he held in his hands. "I am _not_ innocent."

The barrister had the audacity to laugh at Kurt's statement. "Uh I'm sorry honey but yeah, you are." Kurt's gaze turned cold but Stacey just rolled her eyes. "Mature yes, but you're still as innocent as a newly born lamb. Honestly," she said with a wistful sigh. "I haven't seen such innocence in a long time."

"Then just how old are you?" Kurt asked sharply. For some reason he couldn't understand, her calling him innocent bothered him more than it should. Maybe it's because innocence to him means to still be young and untainted by the world, and while Kurt was young. The world had definitely tainted him. It had taken its dirty hands and rubbed them all over him in the form or verbal, emotional and physical bullying. The world had made its mark on him when it made him gay and then made him live in Bigot Central Ohio. The world had taken its claim on Kurt's innocence when it took his mother from him, so yeah, he was young. But he wasn't innocent, not anymore.

"Because for someone who looks so young you talk a big game," he continued. "What are you eighteen?"

"I'm twenty-two," she said still unaffected by Kurt's new hostile exterior. "But despite my 'young' age I know a lot, and I've seen a lot. Trust me." Something in her tone and in her eyes made Kurt not push it. He was still irritated but something flashed through her eyes when she said. And that something had looked dark and deep…a bit heavy for a first meet.

"Alright," Kurt said steering the conversation a bit. "But I'm still less innocent then you think I am."

"Oh yeah?" Stacey crossed her arms with a smirk, a mischievous light in her grey eyes.

"Yup." Kurt took a sip of his latte and almost crooned. It was _so_ good. In his appreciation for the coffee, Kurt let his eyes flutter shut as the warmth spread through him. When he opened his eyes again Stacey was inches away from him. Her happy grey eyes were now laced with what looked like hunger or something else Kurt couldn't quite place; they were trained on his lips.

"Oh Kurt," she said he voice huskier. The southern accent dripped like liquid honey making a sensual and incredibly sexy tone. "You lips look so _kissable_." She drew out the last word, her heavy gaze flickering from his eyes back to his lips again. Slowly she licked her lips and Kurt stopped breathing.

"Uh-oh," she made a pout, her moist red lips begging to be kissed by any male…who was straight. "It looks like you have a whipped cream 'stache. Let me…get that for ya." Before Kurt could object, or do anything really, she moved her thumb to his top lip and slowly, with eye contact, wiped the cream off of his lip. She brought her thumb to her mouth and sucked the cream off and gave a super sexy smile, "mmm…delicious."

"Okay," Kurt said standing up harshly, half pushing her off of his lap which she had somehow gotten herself on to. "I am done. It's funny, I thought we'd already established that I was gay but huh, I guess not. Sorry to waste your time and goodbye."

Kurt made to turn but was stopped by Stacey's deep raucous laughter. Kurt looked back at her, one eyebrow raised. "Did I do something to amuse you?"

"I-It's just…" she tried to speak between her laughs but she was giggling too hard. She wrapped her arms around her sides, and laughed some more. "Woo!" she said after a good two minutes at least. "I'm sorry you're just too innocent, I couldn't _not_ fuck with ya."

Kurt glared at her, heat rising in the pit of his stomach as he did his best to stay cool. "I'm sorry that me not wanting to be molested by a woman in public makes me innocent." He spat, unable to keep all of his perplexity down.

"Ah," Stacey said with a knowing smile. "So you want to be molested by a man?" She gave a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows as the accent made that sentence sound ten times dirtier than it already was.

"Well yes. I mean no! Gosh! No molestation for me."

"And that makes you innocent," Stacey replied with a shrug. "Look at you, all beet red at the thought of sex." Kurt all but growled as he sat back down, anger coursing through his veins. Curse his skin for revealing every single one of his emotions!

He rolled his eyes as he crossed legs. "Yes, because in this world molestation is the same thing as sex." The same haunted expression flickered across Stacey's face before it got replaced by amusement.

"Fine," she said surprisingly compliantly. "Then how far have you and Blaine gone?"

"We—" Kurt started, but he cut himself off at her curious expression. "Look," he said sitting straighter in his chair. "Innocence isn't just defined by sex. A many manner of things can take away someone's purity, okay? Bullying, family death, being forced to face the world on your own, all those things can force a soul to grow up. The _do_ force a soul to grow up. Innocence is a luxury few can afford and unfortunately I am broke. Sex is just one side to things, and yes, maybe I am lacking experience on that side. But do believe me when I say they world has done its best to beat the innocence out of me."

"Well the world failed," Stacey replied simply.

Kurt's response was bitterer, "According to you."

"Huh," Stacey said after a pause. "That must be why you found Blaine." At Kurt's quizzical expression she continued with a happy grin. "The world couldn't beat the innocence out of you, so they decided to _fuck_ it out of you instead!"

Kurt literally face palmed. "Oh my god," he groaned into his hand. "It's like talking to Puck and Santana. All right, change of topic." He made a hand movement saying she could choose.

Stacey leaned back in her chair getting comfortable.

"Okay…are you a top or a bottom?

* * *

><p>PRESENT DAY<p>

"You need to stop moping, dude," Wes said to the lump under the thick duvet that was Blaine Anderson. "It's been two weeks."

The thick lump moved and let out a string of unintelligible consonants and guttural noises.

"Dude, I can't understand you. Why don't you stop being a mole person and come up for air."

The lump mumbled again.

"I'm sorry what?"

Finally Blaine's curly head popped out. "But I don't wanna," he pouted.

"Ah!" Wes said dramatically, "It lives!"

Blaine rolled his eyes at Wes's theatrics. "Is there a reason why you're here?"

"Oh wow rude," Wes said, taking a seat in Blaine's wheeled desk chair. "I was just coming to check up on my best friend. Make sure he wasn't dead or anything since he dropped off the face of the earth as soon as he got back from frickin' _Italy_. But instead I get attitude. Well excuse me for caring!"

Blaine rolled his eyes again but allowed a small smile to grace his face. "Hello, Wesley."

"Oh," the Asian boy said spinning in lazy circles. "We're on a full name basis now? Fine. Blaine Charlie Everett Theodore Anderson, you get your ass out of this bed right now or so help me god, I will call Kurt myself."

Blaine's eyes widened temporarily before calming, calling Wes's bluff. "You wouldn't."

Wes returned his stare, "You know I would." After a few seconds Blaine sighed heavily and uncurled from the delicious blanket of warmth that had been his cocoon for the past few days or weeks. He wasn't sure. Time passed differently in the cocoon.

A rough shudder passed through him as his shivered. "It's _cold_ out here," he said with a hiss.

Wes snorted. "No Blaine, this is average room temperature," Blaine shot him a dirty look but Wes just ignored it in favour of throwing his arms dramatically in the air and leaning back against the chair back, pushing it as far as it would go. "Welcome to the new world where everything is average!" Blaine stood up showing that he was only wearing a pair of blue polka dots boxers and a black V-neck.

"And where everyone wears pants!" Wes continued shaking his head. "Seriously dude put on some pants."

"What if I don't want to?" Blaine asked sounding like a petulant child. "What if I want to just crawl back into my cocoon of warmth in my boxers and stay there forever because everything is nice there and nothing hurts."

Wes stared at Blaine, and Blaine stared back. A conversation flowed between them, and Blaine sighed. "Fine, fine you win. But only because my last sentence made me sound crazy."

You always sound crazy," Wes said with a chuckle. "Now go shower, you smell like a hobo. We can talk after." Blaine rolled his eyes (a feat he finds he does often in Wes's presence), before he shuffled to his private bathroom shutting the door behind him.

Wes sighed massaging his temples. This was going to be a long day. He could feel it.

.o.0.o.

"Really Kurt? Really?' Mercedes accused as she walked into his basement bedroom, her hands on her hips. "This is what you've become?" The shape under the Egyptian covers moved but no understandable noise came from it.

"Boy it has been two weeks enough is enough."

The shape moved again, but no distinguishable form of Kurt was a visible yet. Mercedes huffed getting fed up already. This fool was done with his moping and wallowing in his self-pity. Queen Mercedes is on the scene now, and she was going to get things back together again.

"You have got three seconds Kurt, three seconds." The lump moaned but Mercedes just held up three fingers. She dropped the first. "One." He showed no sign of moving.

"Two. I swear Kurt; if you make me count to three you will regret it." The lump didn't move. Mercedes sighed moving to the edge of his grand bed staring down at him.

"Two and a half….thr—"

"Fine!" Kurt yelled popping violently out of the colours. "I'm up."

"Boy…" Mercedes crooned when she took in his appearance. "What the hell have you been doing?" Kurt's pale skin was flushed and dry, a combination that had never happened before. His glasz eyes were red rimmed and his hair was everywhere.

Kurt just glared at her. "Well I was—"

"You were letting a man rule your life man. Come on white boy," she said reaching out her hand. "You need to get your pale butt in the shower and get cleaned up. I don't want to see you again until you are the Diva Kurt Hummel that I know and love."

Kurt rubbed his eyes yawning. "That may take a while."

"And I have all day…all night too." She continued looking back at her duffel bag that was placed by his door. "You need some obvious girl time. And Queen Mercedes is on the case. Now go shower. You reek."

Kurt got up slowly, rolling his eyes as he did so. "I do not reek Mercedes, I smell like lilacs and vanilla."

"Uh-uh boy," the fierce girl countered. "You smell like man sweat and depressed tears." Kurt shot her a glare but she just made the shooing motion with her hands.

"Go."

Kurt groaned but walked over to his bathroom, dramatically slamming the door shut when he entered. It was Mercedes' turn to roll her eyes. The boy was overdramatic sometimes but she loved him. And he needed some serious help. Kurt's skin, dry? In no universe did that _ever_ happen. It was time to bring the boy out of the dumps, and if that meant throwing him and Blaine back together again, so be it. Luckily, she had a plan.

* * *

><p>"Doesn't that feel so much better?" Wes inquired at the newly washed Mr. Anderson. "Your skin can breathe again." Blaine flipped him off as he rummaged through his closet for a clean pair of sweatpants.<p>

"See," Wes said. "This is why I don't like mopey you. You get all mean, where does the dapper prince go? He was always so much fun."

Blaine found the sweatpants and slid them on having already put boxers on in his washroom. "If you don't like me so much," he asked Wes. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Because," the Asian boy replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You need to be cheered up."

"What I need," Blaine said sadly, sitting on the edge of his bed facing Wes, "is Kurt." It had been two weeks since they had visited the sycamore tree, and Blaine hadn't seen head or tails of Kurt. Blaine thought they had ended it on a good note, as friends even. Sitting up in the tree had been peaceful and nice; they'd talked about many different things though they did avoid the topic of them. Still, it was improvement and Blaine had honestly thought it would keep improving from there. But obviously not since the porcelain boy was so obviously avoiding him.

"What you need," Wes said, his dark brown eyes warm and comforting. "Is a reality check." Blaine looked hurt but Wes continued on. "Look, if you want things between you and Kurt to move forward, obviously you're going to have to make the first move."

"But I already did!" Blaine said falling back into his Downey bed. "I took him out for coffee, _I _took him to the sycamore tree, _I—"  
><em>

"Broke his heart and then disappeared for a year, returning looking sexier than ever."

Blaine looked livid. "Whose side are you on Wes? Because you sound just like him right now."

"I'm on happiness's side," Wes said in a calm and neutral tone not wanting to anger Blaine anymore. The short boy was hard to anger, but when he was raging he was just like his mother and it was scary as hell. "All I want is my Klaine back together. But obviously I'm the only one who realizes how hard this is going to be." Wes moved to sit on the bed next to Blaine, who had sat up during his exclamation. The dark haired boy avoided his gaze, but Wes wasn't offended by it.

"You need to look at it from Kurt's perspective too," Wes said softly. "You almost destroyed him that day."

"And I almost destroyed myself!" Blaine yelled, finally looking at Wes. His hazel eyes were bright with pain and tears of frustration. "Does nobody understand how fucking _hard_ that was for me? But I _had_ to do it. For his sake and for Burt's and his entire family, I had to break his heart."

Wes looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean for Burt's and his family's sake?"

Blaine looked away wiping harshly at the tears.

"Blaine," Wes continued, "What aren't you telling me?"

"There are two sides to every story, Wes," Blaine said quietly. "But I cannot let the world hear my side."

"It's a good thing I'm not the world then." Wes retorted. "What happened?"

Blaine sighed a heavy breath that felt like it was weighed down by the world. "I can't tell you." Wes shuffled closer to the crumbling boy, debating with himself whether to touch him or not.

"I'm your best friend, Blaine," he tried again. "You can tell me anything."

Blaine shook his head, his still wet curls flicking water onto Wes's face.

"I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about," Wes said grasping at straws here, trying to figure out how to make Blaine open up. He had never been this hard to crack. "I'm not going to go blabbing to Kurt if that's your scare."

"Of course you won't," Blaine said. "I do know that you can keep a secret."

"Do you?"

"Of course I do. I trust you."

"Oh, you trust me?" Wes asked cocking his head slightly. "Well you sure aren't acting like it."

"Why do care so much?" Blaine asked turning to Wes, an unreadable expression on his face. "Why can't you just accept what I have to say and leave it at that?"  
>Wes gave a grim smile. "Because I know the power of secrets, Blaine."<p>

Blaine's expression didn't change and something in Wes hardened. "Do you remember these?" He asked removing the vast array of bracelets he wore on his left wrist. They slid off to uncover harsh pink and red lines on his skin. They were deep, and looked incredibly painful, and there were so many it physically hurt to look at. Each scar told a story of pain that was too much for a soul so young to bear.

"Do you remember when you found me, Blaine? When I was at the edge and you brought me back." Blaine nodded slowly, his vision blurring as he recalled that day. It was Wes's birthday and Blaine was going to surprise him by sneaking into his house with a home-made birthday cake, and then he was going to force the boy out with a fun night with his friends. It was common knowledge that for some reason, Wes hated his birthday. But had been scarred shitless when he walked in and found Wes covered in blood as he held a razor to his skin. The Asian boy was sobbing, and hadn't even noticed Blaine until the shorter boy and ripped the razor from his hand and thrown it out the window. There was so much blood.

"I—"

"You saved me that day," Wes said staring directly into Blaine's hazel eyes. "I was almost gone, I was so close. Do you remember what the hospital said?"

"One more minute and he would have been a dead man," both boys said together.  
>"I almost bled out," Wes nodded, at Blaine's unfocused eyes. "Because I was too afraid, ashamed, to the truth. I—I know what secrets can do to a person," Wes said his voice breaking slightly. "And that's why I care. You saved me, Blaine. So let me save you."<p>

There was silence for three seconds before Wes found himself with a handful of sobbing Blaine.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said through broken sobs. "I am so, so sorry."

"Ssh," Wes said patting the boy's curly head. "It's okay, it will all be okay." Wes held Blaine as he shed thick hot tears onto his shoulder and chest. He held him as he cried for the things he couldn't say and for the things he wished he could. He held him as Blaine cried his story out onto Wes's canvas skin. He held him as the boy cried, because sometimes when a soul cries, all it needs is to be held.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

**So did you guys like Stacey and Wes? They kind of make me happy (:**

**R&R**


	5. Hello to you too

**I'm sorry I took so long to update! I had a wicked sense of writer's block. I'm still iffy about this chapter and it's short but I wanted to give you guys something and not make you wait even more. I guess I won't keep you from reading; so on with the chapter.**

**Review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of their characters. All characters in this story are property of Ryan Murphy except for Stacey, she's my brain child. XD**

**R&R**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<br>Hello to You, Too

Kurt smiled at his reflection. He was dressed down in black skinny jeans and a comfortable grey cashmere sweater, but he felt like himself again. Even if his current self was sad and frustrated beyond repair.

"Come on out Kurt," Mercedes called from the other side of his door. "It's been thirty minutes since the shower stopped, so I know you're ready. Stop wasting time." Kurt rolled his eyes at how well the girl knew him before he took a deep breath and opened stepped into his impeccably neat room.

"Hey 'cedes," he said with a warm smile. "What's new?"

"Don't give me that," Mercedes said with a heavy look. "You and I have a lot of talking to do." The dark skinned girl lay on Kurt's bed staring at the ceiling. Her head lolled lazily to the side so that she could see him. She patted the empty side of the bed next to her with a smile. "Come on boo. I know you've missed me, so get over here."

"Does my dad even know you're here?" Kurt asked as he moved to lie down next to her, thankful that he hadn't taken the time to properly style his hair.

"Of course," Mercedes said with an eye roll. "What kind of person do you think I am? I called him before coming, and don't even try to act like that was a problem. Your dad loves me; he'd be fine with me spending the night. I practically spend every night here anyway."

Kurt nodded, "fair enough." He stopped talking not wanting the conversation to go any further. Mercedes allowed his stall as they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"_Kurt_," Mercedes finally said.

"What do you want to talk about 'cedes?" Kurt asked grumpily.

"You know what I want to talk about," she said with a pointed look. "You and Blaine."

Kurt rolled onto his side to face Mercedes but he didn't make eye contact. He opted for playing with an invisible piece of thread on his duvet instead.

When Kurt made no move to help the conversation, Mercedes rolled her eyes and continued. "So you guys went back up the sycamore tree," Mercedes said. "And then

what? You never told me in full detail, and obviously it's bad because you haven't been the same since."

"It wasn't bad Mercy," Kurt sighed. "It was fantastic. Wonderful even."

"What did you guys do?" Mercedes asked still trying to catch his eye.

"We talked," Kurt said with a shrug.

"About…?"

"Us." Kurt said finally looking up. "We talked about us and how even though we ended on the shittiest terms possible, he still loves me, and even though it's against my better judgement I still love him too."

"Hold up," Mercedes said holding up her hand. "Blaine still loves you?"

"Yeah," Kurt said with a nod.

"Even though he decided to act a fool and break up with you?"

"Apparently," Kurt breathed, rolling back onto his back.

"And you accept that?" Mercedes asked raising a black brow. It wasn't that she didn't approve. She knew something was up with the break-up, no way a man who was _that_ in love, would just suddenly wake up and decide to break everything around him. But she was worried for Kurt's sake. He has been more than hurt by Blaine, she didn't want to sit around and watch it happen again because the curly haired dork couldn't get his act together.

"I don't accept it, but I believe it," Kurt said staring at the ceiling. "It's just…what bothers me most is that after all this time he still has such a massive effect on me. And that…there is more that he isn't telling me."

Mercedes looked at Kurt who was still staring at the ceiling in puzzlement. "What do you mean?"

"I—he said he still loves me 'cedes," Kurt said his hand finding its way to his heart. "And when we were under the tree he said, I got to keep my family. I _got_ to keep my family, what the hell does that even mean!"

"Easy Kurt," Mercedes said calmingly, putting a gentle hand on her friend's bicep. "Did he say anything else?"

"Yeah," Kurt said with a wry smile on his face. "He said his mother was a crazy bitch."

Mercedes snorted. "We already knew that."

"But when I asked him to explain," Kurt continued. "He said he couldn't and all I needed to know is that he loves me and he's always loved me. And…"

"Uh-huh," Mercedes said urging him forward when he suddenly cut off.

"I told him I still loved him too."

"Okay, and then what?" she asked looking at the ceiling with Kurt, who's gaze hadn't wavered.

"And then we just talked in the tree until it was safe to go home."

"You just talked?" Mercedes asked unbelievingly.

"Yes 'cedes we talked."

"Okay let me get this straight," she said turning to look at Kurt again because really? This boy was ridiculous. "You guys confessed your undying love to each other and then talked for hours with the setting sun as you're golden backdrop—"

"Not exactly in those words but—"

"And you're complaining about this?" Mercedes asked pure disbelief written all over her face. "Are you kidding me?"

"It's not that," Kurt said, sitting up. "It's the fact that I thought we ended the night as like friends, or unlikely companions…"

"And?"

"And nothing!" Kurt screeched throwing his hands in the air. "It's been two weeks and I haven't heard a single word from him." Mercedes rolled her eyes sitting up too.

"Well did you try to get in contact with him?"

Kurt shook his head slowly, biting softly on his bottom lip. Mercedes tusked in disappointment.

"Then why are you going to begrudge the boy for doing the exact same thing you are?" she asked leaning on her right arm and staring at Kurt. "If anything he has more of a right to."

Kurt looked at her, his big blue eyes filled with sadness. "Why are you taking his side?" he asked more hurt than anything.

Mercedes just rolled her eyes not touched by Kurt's theatrics. "He's made the first move twice now I do believe," Mercedes said holding up two fingers. "_And_ he stuck up to his mother for you when it's a known fact that the woman hates your guts."

"She tried to slap me!"

"And you told her you fucked her husband over his desk," Mercedes deadpanned. "Look," she continued in a softer tone when she saw Kurt's crestfallen face. "I don't mean to sound harsh but I'm me, and you've fallen far so it's going to take a big shove to get you back up again." She paused, making sure she had Kurt's full attention. "But the way I see it, you've more or less made it clear to him that nothing can happen between you two again until you know why the hell he broke up with you in the first place. I know Blaine," Mercedes said. "And once you get behind the sometimes douchey exterior, he is a gentleman. If you say no Kurt, he's going to back off. And that's what he did. The ball's been in your court this entire time."

Kurt slumped back on the bed smashing his head against his soft pillow. "This is all my fault isn't it?"

"Some of it, yes." Mercedes said with a soft pat of his knee. "But you're a boy, what else is to be expected?" Kurt rolled his eyes making his friend laugh.

"It looks someone needs some cheering up!" A familiar southern accent yelled as Kurt's white door was thrown open and Stacey strutted inside flanked by Santana, Tina, Brittany, and…Artie?

"Artie," Kurt asked in shock. "What the hell are you doing here?" Well that came out ruder than expected, but the boy was surprised.

"Way to be happy to see me," Artie, said wheeling towards the bed with Brittany who had planted herself on his lap.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said shaking his head. "My brain must have short circuited because I think I just saw Artie roll into my room. Did I just go crazy?"

Mercedes patted Kurt's head in a patronizing way. "No he's here Kurt. Though I have to be honest with you I'm not sure why…"

"Wow okay guys," Arties said looking offended. "I can feel the love in this room."

"Yeah," Kurt said with a pointed look. "_My_ room."

"I was invited, okay?" He said looking at Stacey who gave Kurt a smirk. "And the girls needed a ride here so I offered."

"How the hell can you drive?" Mercedes started, "You know what." She said shaking her head. "I don't even want to know." And at Artie's devilish grin she was sure she was right. The boy was as innovative. If he wanted to drive, he'd _find_ a way to drive.

"Okay," Stacey said walking up to Kurt and snaking her arm around his waist. "I'm here now so it's time to get the party started."

Kurt raised an eyebrow in alarm. "Party? Aha, No. Does my dad even know you're here?"

Santana rolled her eyes from her placement in the middle of the room where she was laying out her sleeping bag. "Stop your whining gay boy," she said putting her hand on her hip. "We're here, we're not leaving, deal with it."

"I wouldn't argue," Stacey said with a shrug. "It's me _and_ Santana you're up against. Bitch One and Bitch Two. There ain't no way you'll be winning this one honey."

Kurt sighed heavily knowing she was right.

The assholes.

* * *

><p>"Ssh! You'll wake him!"<p>

"Isn't that what we're here for?"

"Oh my goodness he is so cute when he's asleep!"

"…Really?"

"What, he is!"

"Look guys, I know I invited you here but he broke down and he needs his rest. Let's just chill and be quiet until he wakes up."

"Do you really think we're capable of being quiet?"

"…"

"That's what I thought."

"Fine. But only because I know that if I leave you alone for a second you'll give him the most violent awakening."

"Yay, Mama Bear Wes has come out to play!"

* * *

><p>Kurt was surprised, for a "Twin Bitch party" it was really laid back and not at all like a party. Everybody was spread out around his room each doing their own thing while music played in the background. Quinn was painting Brittney's toes on the floor by Kurt's bed. Artie was by himself flicking through Kurt's CD'S and actually smiling at some of the titles. But more suspiciously were Mercedes, Santana, and Stacey standing together in the corner of his room talking quietly with their cell-phones out.<p>

They were planning something.

But before Kurt could move to interrupt their careful scheming Tina vacated his private bathroom and came over to him with a small smile on her face.

"Hey Kurt," she said sitting down next to him, propping her back and head against the headboard.

"Hey Tina," he replied.

"It feels like I haven't talked to you in forever."

"I know," Kurt said looking at her with apologetic eyes. "Things got…crazier than I expected."

"Oh I bet," she said with a knowing smile and Kurt just rolled his eyes. He didn't answer so Tina snuggled into his side, looping his arm with hers. He entwined her fingers with his and rested his head on top of hers that lay on his shoulder.

"So," she said after a lengthy pause. "What are you going to do now?"

"Curl up into a ball, watch sad movies, stuff myself with ice-cream and cry?"

"I don't think that's very proactive," Tina said with a smile. "Try again."

"Oh hush," Kurt moved his shoulder, nudging her head slightly. "I know what I have to do, relax."

"Good," Tina said seriously. "I don't like seeing you unhappy."

"If you did then I'd have to call you Karofsky."

"The dick."

Kurt laughed. "Well guess what?"

Tina looked at him in question. "Only one more year and we're out of this horrid place."

"Oh my god," Tina said with a big grin. "You're right."

"What's Kurt right about?" Quinn asked looking up at them from her perch on the floor.

"We only have one year left of hell!" Tina said with a giddy grin.

"I don't know," Quinn said thoughtfully. "That's still a pretty long time."

"That's only twelve months," Tina said.

"Fifty-two weeks," Quinn replied.

"Five-hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes!" Brittany yelled. Kurt looked at her in surprise that she would know such a thing before smiling brightly.

_"How do we measure, measure a year?" _he sang loudly._  
><em>

Quinn and Tina smiled at each other, and then jumped up in perfect unison, alternating lines singing to each other.

"_In daylight,"  
><em>

_"in sunsets,"  
><em>

_"in midnights,"  
><em>

_"In cups of coffee,"  
><em>

_"in inches,"  
><em>

_"in miles,"  
><em>

_"in laughter,"  
><em>

_"in strife."  
><em>

Kurt joined in, rolling off the bed and standing on the floor.

"_In five-hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes."  
><em>

Artie shut off the music from the speakers and started Season of Love from where they were in the dong before he joined Tina, Quinn, and Kurt in the last line of the verse.

"_How do you measure, a year in the life!"  
><em>

Santana and Mercedes looked at the three singing teenagers shaking their heads. Kurt ran up to them and took their hands leading them to the middle of the room.

_"How about love?" _He started.

_"How about love?" _ They repeated back smiling.

"_How about love?" _Tina, Quinn, and Artie sang.

"_Measure in love," _they all sang together. "_Seasons of love, Seasons of love!" _

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke to somebody shaking him softly, but he didn't want to wake up. He wanted to lay there and relax in the pool of apathy unconsciousness created. He groaned softly, rolling away from the hand.<p>

"Blaine, wake up."

He rolled some more begging for sleep to drag him under some more. He wasn't ready for the real world yet. It hurt too much.

"Blaine, get up." The voice said again harsher and more recognizable now.

"G'way." Blaine mumbled half-heartedly.

"You know that's not going to happen."

"Yeah," a different voice called. "So get your ass up already."

"Shut-up Jeff," the first voice scolded.

"I'll shut-up when he's awake."

Wait what, Jeff? Where the heck was Blaine then? Opening his eyes slowly for curiosity's sake, Blaine cracked an eye-lid. He saw his night stand and his dark blue he was still in his room them.

"He awakens!" Jeff yelled.

Before Blaine could move to a sitting position or pretend to go back to sleep, Jeff launched himself at him and wrapped Blaine in a massive all-encompassing hug.

"GLOMPED!" the blonde yelled.

"Oh my god, get off of me!" Blaine pushed Jeff's head and arms, but the boy had latched on with a vice-like grip. Blaine wriggled, but he could barely move an inch in each direction. After a few seconds he gave up fighting, lying still on his side facing the wall as Jeff lay sprawled on top of him. Jeff snuggled into him, and Blaine cursed under his breath. A few seconds after Blaine heard the door open.

"Wow," the deep voice said. "That is incredibly heterosexual."

Blaine froze under Jeff's dead weight hating the fact that he couldn't see shit right now. That couldn't be who he thought it was. That wasn't possible. The owner of that voice was far away in China, or Japan, or Egypt, or wherever his mother had stationed him so that he was far away from the family.

"Cooper?" Blaine asked tentatively, hoping and wary.

"The one and only," the voice replied. Blaine shoved Jeff off of him and was standing in two seconds flat. Jeff lay next to him looking stunned to say the least.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Blaine growled.

"Well hello to you too, brother," Cooper said with his classic lopsided smile. He was leaning against the open door with his hands in suit pocket, leg's crossed, eyes sparkling. "Long time no see."

"I said," Blaine jumped off of his bed, striding towards his brother. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Is this the place you want to do this, Blaine?" Cooper asked cocking his head in question.

"What?" Blaine challenged. "Here, in my room, in _my_ house?"

"No." Cooper looked to his left. "Here, in your room, in front of all your friends who have probably never seen you lose your cool a day in their lives."

Blaine looked sharply to the left surprised to see Wes, Jeff, Nick, and David watching the interaction with interest.

"No," Jeff said. "Please continue—Ow!" He cut off when Wes elbowed him hard in the gut, and then gave the two feuding brothers a weak smile.

"Hey Cooper," Wes said walking forward. "It's so nice to see you again."

"You too…" Cooper started.

"Wes," the Asian boy finished.

"Of course."

"But while it's nice that you want to…catch up, with your brother," Wes said coming to a stop next to Blaine who was still shaking in anger and shock and other mixtures of emotions. "We actually have something planned for tonight and need to start getting ready for it now so…"

"I'll get out of your hair, of course," Cooper said nodding his head in Wes's direction. "I'm sorry to interrupt your evening, but," Cooper turned back to Blaine. "You and I really need to talk."

Blaine finally managed to find his voice again. "I have nothing to say to you."

Cooper sighed rolling his eyes. "You really need to stop being so dramatic."

"You seriously think I'm being dramatic?" Blaine asked his always warm and friendly voice suddenly cold as ice. Wes shuddered but Cooper continued unfazed.

"I'm not the bad guy here," the older Anderson said. "Come talk to me when you've cooled down a bit, okay?" He asked in a softer tone. "I _really_ need to talk to you."  
>Cooper turned to walk away, but was stopped by Blaine's question.<p>

"Does Rachel know you're here?"

He sighed. "I'm not sure I'm at liberty to answer that."

"Does Rachel know you're here?" Blaine asked his voice lower and much more forceful than before.

Cooper turned around looking sad. "Who do you think invited me here?"

* * *

><p><strong>So Artie and Cooper weren't supposed to show up at all. And by show up I mean in the story as a whole, so we'll see how this progresses with these lovely gate crashers. Cooper is played by Matt Bomer by the way.<strong>

**Enjoy the Valentine's day episode, tell me your thoughts on it and this chapter.**

**R&R **

**TBC...**


	6. Chances Come from Breaking

**So this is the longest chapter yet but only by 300 or so words. Still, it's a new record *crowd cheers*I hope it's good. I'm somewhat iffy about the last half but I couldn't delay any longer so here you go C=**

**Just a note, Santana's texts are the normal font and Rachel's are the bolded/italic ones. **

****Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of their characters. All characters in this story are property of Ryan Murphy except for Stacey, she's my brain child. XD****

**Enjoy =D**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<br>Chances Come From Breaking

"Blaine's pissed," Cooper said walking into Rachel's room. She was pacing for the floor nervously, hands clasped together. She looked up at him in shock.

"What?"  
>"Don't sound so surprised," the eldest Anderson said. "He has many a reason to be angry with me. And we didn't part on the best of terms."<p>

"You didn't part on any terms at all," Rachel said pointedly. Cooper shrugged his hands still in his pockets.

"That wasn't entirely my fault." Rachel stopped her pacing in front of her brother, carefully studying his face. She hadn't seen him in years, none of them had. Of course their mother was to blame for that, she barely liked to consider him a part of family, and in fact she didn't even know he was here right now. But Rachel could care less about the ruckus it would cause later. Blaine needed his big brother.

"But some of it was." She replied.

"Everybody has some blame," Cooper said running a hand through his hair, the first 'nervous' gesture she'd seen him commit all day. "They always do." He looked down at the floor, his last sentence lacking the constant Cooper assuredness he usually spoke in. He suddenly looked incredibly young, younger than his twenty-six years despite the tallness that only he had inherited from his father. Rachel and Blaine hadn't been so lucky.

Sighing deeply Rachel moved to her bed and patted the space next to her twice. Cooper looked at her in question and she smiled and tipped her head.

"I need you on my side," she said with a cheeky grin. "Considering that Blaine is going to murder me."

"Psh," Cooper scoffed sitting next to her. "He won't murder you."

"Oh, no?" Rachel asked. "Have you met Blaine? He has our mother's temper."

"I know," Cooper said flicking his hand. "But Blaine is a more of a pee on everything you love type person."

"He…what?"

"It's when somebody pisses you off, so you pee on everything they love." Rachel looked horrified, and Cooper burst out laughing lying back on her bed. "Don't sorry sis; I'll make sure he stays away from any suspiciously large drinks."

"Thanks, I guess." She lay down next to Cooper, both their legs dangling over the side of the bed, though his were quite a bit longer almost grazing the floor. They lay in silence for a few moments taking a second for their thoughts. Rachel had taken a big risk bringing Cooper here, and she honestly hoped it worked out for the good. She missed her older brother, they had always been close and not being able to see him properly since he was eighteen had been hard.

"Cooper," she said softly not looking at him.

"Yeah, Starshine?"

"I've missed you."

Cooper turned to look at her, an uncharacteristically soft smile on his face. "I missed you too."

* * *

><p>"Okay," Nick said with a slight crease to his brow. "Who was that?"<p>

Jeff looked at him like he just poured his milk before his cereal. "Did you seriously miss that entire conversation?"

Nick rolled his eyes and walked over to Blaine who was still standing in the middle of the room. "How come you never told us you had a brother?" he asked softly placing a hand on his shoulder. Nick was surprised to find Blaine shaking with anger.

"I'd step back if I were you, Nick," Wes warned taking a step back himself. Nick glanced at Wes but didn't heed his warning, instead stepping in front of Blaine impairing the shorter boy's view of the door. Blaine's dark hazel eyes focused on Nick's brown ones and he breathed in through his nose and then out through his mouth just like they had practiced.

"Easy now," Nick said gently rubbing soothing circle on Blaine's back. "Just breathe." A few minutes later and Blaine could move again without the stream of anger flowing through him and turning his vision red. "There we go," Nick said with a small smile. "Feeling better?"

"Much," Blaine said without smiling, but it was the best they could hope for.

"So," David said clapping his hand soundly. "Does anybody care to explain?"  
>Blaine's head snapped towards the boys on one side of the room like he'd completely forgotten they were there.<p>

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea," Wes said shaking his head, "At least not for now." Wes looked at Blaine for confirmation but the curly haired boy was distracted by the Warblers in his room.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked not rudely, in a tone that was more level than either Wes or Nick was expecting.

"Well..." Jeff started.

"We're here on a mission," Wes interrupted giving Jeff a warning look. "So go get re-showered and all dolled up. We're taking you out."

"And where, pray, are you taking me?" Blaine asked raising a bushy eyebrow. "In Lima, Ohio nevertheless."

"That is irrelevant," Wes said with a shrug.

"You're really good at persuading me," the sarcasm dripped off of Blaine's voice and Wes cursed internally. This really wasn't the mood he needed Blaine in. Cooper was an uncalculated move, hell his piece wasn't even on the playing board and now that he's here the whole games gone wack.

"Look," David stepping forward and crossing his arms. "It's either you go shower yourself, or we'll shower you for you." Blaine gave him a skeptical. "Don't think we won't do it…remember the camp incident?"

Blaine's eyes went wide for a fraction of a second before he nodded brusquely. "Fine, whatever. I need something to cool me the fuck down anyway." Blaine grabbed his towel and strode with heavy footsteps to his bathroom before gently shutting the door.

Blaine just swore. He was really, _really_ angry. "Fuck!" Wes exclaimed. "This will ruin everything. I just know it."

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

"So, for how much I know about you, I don't really know that much about you." Kurt swung his and Blaine's hand leisurely in the space between them as they both rocked gently on the swings. Kurt sat on the left, Blaine on the right, with their backs to the rapidly setting sun. It was getting dark and all of the children and their parents had gone home, so they were free to proceed how they liked without any judgement.

"Well," Blaine said rubbing his thumb over Kurt's soft hand. "What do you want to know?"

"Would everything be too vague?"

Blaine chuckled lightly. "Seriously," he said squeezing Kurt's hand. "Give me one specific, something you care a lot about."

"Okay…family," Kurt grinned. "Tell me everything about your family!"

Blaine's face fell and Kurt suddenly felt awkward. He rubbed Blaine's hand softly. "I'm sorry," he said apologetically. "I didn't realize that was a sore subject. See," he continued trying to lighten the mood. "That's why you were supposed to choose."

Blaine smiled and looked at Kurt. "No, I—I should tell you. I mean we're in a relationship and I _really _care about you, so I should be able to tell you everything right?"

"Only what you feel like telling," Kurt said with a warm smile. "I won't be offended if there are certain things you want to keep to yourself. I know it feels like longer, but we've really only known each other for three weeks now, and our first date and kiss was two days ago. There is still a lot of growing room for trust and comfort."

"Well," Blaine said sounding slightly surprised but looking calmer and impressed. "When did you become such a smarty pants?"

"Why so amazed?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow. "And for your information I am a genius and a man of many talents."

"I'm sure modesty is on that list too." Kurt stuck his tongue out at Blaine causing his eyes to crinkle in the most adorable way. "Aw how cute," Blaine patronized. "You're mature as well."

"Don't make me flip you off, Anderson," Kurt threatened. Blaine laughed.

"Ah, the bird!" he yelled. "The most fearsome of all creatures. Whenever they are flipped they fly into a rage and attack. Please," he begged hopping off of his swing and kneeling in front of Kurt between his legs. "Don't set it free! It will go for my face…I love my face!"

Kurt looked down at him; neck suddenly hot at their…compromising position. Blaine was on his knees between his legs begging Kurt not to 'set it free.' And he was giving him the puppy dog eyes, damn if this boy didn't know what he could do to Kurt.

"Well I didn't want to be the one to say it," he said. "But that's what she said…or rather that's what he said."

"Wow," Blaine said not moving. "I can't believe you just said a 'that's what she said joke…'"

"Finn and Puck are rubbing off on me," Kurt said shrugging. "The entire glee club is actually."

"But you're so quaint," Kurt looked down at Blaine in contempt.

"Quaint? Really?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Sorry, I miss-pronounced the most beautiful, darling, gorgeous, breath-taking, witty, most stunning boy I've ever met in my life."

"Oh honey," Kurt drawled in a random incredibly poor British accent. "You spoil me so."

"What rubbish," Blaine copied the accent. "I only give you what you deserve." Blaine suddenly jumped up, holding out his hand to Kurt who looked at him astonished.

"Please kind sir," he said bowing. "Would you honour me with this kind dance?"

Kurt giggled at Blaine's utter ridiculousness. "Are you being serious right now?"

"But of course," the shorter boy said continuing on with the accent. "I'm British, can I be anything but?" Blaine winked and Kurt shook his head. Blaine shook his hand.

"The dance floor is waiting," he called and Kurt fake sighed, slowly putting his hand in Blaine's.

"Fine," he said putting his nose in the air. "You may have this dance."

Without warning Blaine tugged on Kurt's arm causing the taller boy to stand and crash into Blaine who was already standing ridiculously close. Their bodies were suddenly flush with each other, thigh to thigh, chest to chest, hand in hand. Kurt was suddenly breathless.

"W-we don't have any music," he managed to breathe out. Blaine shrugged leading and stepping to the side. "I'll guess I'll make some then."

"_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on,"_ he sang softly and slower than the original, making it into a makeshift slow song for them to dance in time to as they spun in slow circles next to the swings.

"_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong,  
>I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, Do-own."<br>_

His voice broke on the down. Kurt stopped their slow movement and watched with confusion as a single tear fell from Blaine's eye.

"Hey," Kurt cooed softly wiping the tear away with his thumb. "What's the matter?" Blaine looked away so Kurt cupped his face and held in position, firmly but not painfully, so that Blaine was forced to look at him. "You can tell me anything, remember?"

"And you said you wouldn't force me," Blaine said sadly. Kurt bit his bottom lip knowing that Blaine was technically right.

"But it hurts seeing you like this," Kurt said stroking Blaine's cheeks softly. "Especially when I know that there's something I can do to help."

Blaine shook his head, a hard feat against the strong grip Kurt had. "Believe me when I say there's nothing you can do."

"You're right," Kurt said. "But there's something you can do. You can open up to me, talk to me. I want to listen." Blaine avoided his gaze, staring at the ground.  
>Kurt, still biting his lip stared intently at Blaine, hoping the boy would listen to him and speak. Kurt hadn't been lying when he said he barely knew him. After the kiss Kurt had gone home and replayed it over and over in his mind. Then he went on to imagine their entire lives together in a completely non creepy and stalker-ish way, when he realized that he knew next to nothing about Blaine. The boy had mastered the art of deflecting and reflecting questions so much that Kurt must have done all the talking. Well it wasn't going to happen again, Blaine was on Kurt's radar and he wasn't leaving, or deflecting, or reflecting ever again.<p>

Finally Blaine looked at him and relief poured through Kurt followed quickly by an unshakeable sadness. Blaine looked so world shatteringly heart-broken. On reflex, Kurt held his arms out open and Blaine collapsed into them hugging Kurt tightly but not crying.

"I'm sorry," he said his lips brushing lightly against the skin of Kurt's neck sending sparks down the pale boy's spine. He shook his head softly.

"Never apologize for needing to be held."

They stood like that for a long time, the darkness of night setting in around them. One by one the twinkling stars ascended the night sky, casting a small amount of light above them. The crescent moon rose lazily into the sky, and it wasn't until the first sounds of night-time critters started chirping did Blaine pull back with a watery smile.

"See that wasn't too bad," Kurt said with a small smile. "We should do it more often."

Blaine let out a choked laugh rolling his eyes. "That was an unexpected emotional break-down that won't happen again. So don't worry you're safe."

"Blaine," Kurt said meeting his boyfriend's saddened eyes with his steady gaze. "Letting your emotions out is okay you know. Bottling stuff up isn't good for you."

Blaine rolled his eyes with a smile. "Don't worry, Kurt," he said with a reassuring clap on the shoulder. "I'm okay. I'm always okay and I will always be okay."

"Psh," Kurt scoffed. "I cannot wait for the day you realize how wrong you really are."

"No you don't," Blaine said matter-of- factly.

"Of course not," Kurt replied. "You wouldn't be able to handle it."

* * *

><p>CURRENT DAY<p>

Hot water splattered against his skin, scorching his body and rolling off of him in waves of steam. His shoulders were tense and his head was pounding. That was not the wake-up he had been expecting nor wanting. Cooper was here. _Cooper_. And what's worse? Rachel invited him. _Rachel!_ He just didn't understand it. Sure Rachel and he had been pretty close, but not as close as Cooper and he. And then the bitch had betrayed him, and dropped off the face of the planet for six years. Who did he think he was? Showing up here looking like he owned the place—

Blaine punched the hard tile of the shower wall, not even feeling the pain shoot up his arm or the blood drip down from his now split knuckles. He rested his head against the tile, his eyes screwed shut as he hit the wall over and over again as he fought frustrated tears.

This just wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to have come back from Italy, get close to his sister again, win Kurt back even as friends, and start the new year with happiness and some stability in his life. Instead he and Rachel were still as distant as ever despite their ever present similarities, he and Kurt had been avoiding (?) each other for weeks, and Cooper's sudden arrival had thrown Blaine's life way of balance. Why did nothing ever go his way?

Sighing deeply and heavily, tied down by the weights of his world, Blaine pushed himself off of the wall. He looked down as the water fell heavily on his head. He watched as the water span in a fast vicious whirlpool and Blaine couldn't help but wonder when his life had become one and why he didn't have the power to stop it.

* * *

><p>"Look," David said to the currently panicking Wes. "We don't really have a choice. The girls have done our their part and we need to do ours."<p>

"All we have to do is get him there," Jeff said shrugging. "I don't see why that'll be so hard."

"Come one," Nick said from where his head was perched leisurely on top of Jeff's. "He's obviously freaking out, he'll be hard to persuade."

"Then we'll just make him," Jeff said with an evil smirk clapping his hands together. "I have the chloroform and rope."

Nick gave his boyfriend an incredulous look. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I have weird fetishes," Jeff said with a shrug.

"More like kinky as hell than weird," David countered shaking his head at Jeff. "I mean chloroform, really? You have a willing boyfriend right here. I really wouldn't recommend rape. You know prison and all that jazz."

Jeff rolled his eyes, "I wasn't going to _rape_ anybody."

"That's what they all say," Nick said sighing sadly. "I didn't know he was unconscious—"

"They said yes before they passed out," David added.

"We just like it rough—"

"Why the hell do you guys know so many rape excuses?" Wes asked breaking into the conversation but never ceasing the pace of his pacing. "You know what?" he continued. "I changed my mind, I don't want to know. Let's get back on track. How are we going to lure Blaine out of this room? It's going to be hard. You see that duvet?" Wes pointed at Blaine's currently unmade bed. The boys nodded wondering what this had to do with anything. "When I found Blaine this morning he was wrapped up in and he said it was his cocoon of warmth and happiness and he never wanted to leave."

"Ooh," David hissed. "He has hit an all-time low."

"Now you see the predicament."

The boys all thought in silence, Wes thankful that Blaine always took unmanly long showers. "I've got it!" Jeff yelled out suddenly. "Rachel!"

"What?" everybody looked confused.

"Well Blaine was always saying he wished things between him and her were better right?"

David nodded. "Yeah, so?"

"So," Jeff continued bouncing slightly in excitement. "We can get Rachel to go talk to Blaine, put things to peace between them, and convince him to go."

"Do you think she'd really agree to do it?" Wes asked absently playing with the vast array of bracelets on his wrists.

"She brought Cooper here for a reason," Nick said. "And I highly doubt it was to drive a bigger wedge between her and her brother."

"So you think she'll do it." Wes said.

"I'd bet Jeff on it."

"Hey!"

"Ssh sweetie," Nick said patting his head. "She'll say yes, I'm sure of it."

"Okay." David said nodding approvingly. "That only leaves one thing…who's going to ask her?"

"NOT ME!" They all yelled at the same time.

"Fine," Jeff said. "This means war."

All of the boys stood, staring each other down before charging at each other each trying to push the other through the door. It quickly became Nick and Jeff versus Wes and David because Nick and Jeff were dating and had automatically called a truce.

"I will win!" Jeff screamed as he pushed Wes who was inches from the door. Wes grunted pushing back with all his might. Nick and David ceased their fight to watch the final score. With one last and final shove Wes fell through the door and into the hallway.

He looked around in surprise and sighed. "Do I have to?" he whined.

"Yup," David said.

"Those are the rules," Nick finished.

"Adios," Jeff waved his fingers at Wes. Jeff wore a satisfied smirk. "And remember, you can't come back till it's successfully done." With a wink from Jeff, a shrug from David, and a sympathetic look from Nick, Jeff slammed Blaine's door shut, locking it.

"Well Fuck."

* * *

><p>The impromptu performance quickly escalated into a full fledge karaoke night. Tina pulled out the machine and everybody except for Stacey, were belting songs at the top of their lungs. Whenever Santana and Mercedes weren't on stage though, they were attached to their phones like they held the universe inside of them.<p>

"Hey Satan," Kurt said coming to sit next to her while Mercedes was singing a heart breaking rendition of Whitney Houston's I Will Always Love You.

"'Sup, prancing Smurf?"

"Nothing," he said. "Just wanted to say thanks, you know for all of this."

Santana looked at him in amusement. "Okay, what do you want?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "What makes you think I want anything?"

"You just said thank you," she said. "To _me. _And when I asked you what you wanted you crossed your arms. That's a defensive movement which lets me know you're lying. So," she said smiling at Kurt's slightly bewildered face. "I'm going to ask you again. What do you want?"

The light-skinned boy huffed.

"Hey don't get prissy," Santana laughed looking at her cell-phone because it had vibrated in her hand. "It's not my fault you're so easy to read."

"Fine," he said glowering at the phone. "Who are you texting?"

"None of your business, gay boy." She replied, flipping her phone to type a message.

"Why not?" Kurt asked annoyance starting to roll under his skin.

"Because it's none of your business," Santana repeated sending the message and placing the phone on the floor next to her on the other side of Kurt.

"Friends don't keep secrets," Kurt tried, though he knew he wasn't kidding anybody. He couldn't guilt Santana into anything; he never could before so it most definitely wouldn't work now. The girl in question just looked at him, her eyes alone saying 'really bitch, really?'

"Yeah, yeah I know," Kurt said waving his hand. "But I had to try."

"Valiant effort," she said sarcastically. Kurt rolled his eyes and turned to Mercedes who had just ended her song.

"Santana," she called from the stage. "You're up!"

Jumping up, Santana stood and walked over to the karaoke box, taking the mike form Mercedes who went to sit next to Stacey. Santana looked through the songs that luckily Kurt had updated a few weeks before, before smiling wickedly and turning to the 'crowd.'

"This," she said with a devilish grin. "Is for my girlfriend Brittany S. Pierce," she winked at the blonde girl before music started playing from the speakers and Kurt chuckled.

"_That was never the way I planned, not my intention," _Brittany giggled happily.

"_I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion," _A soft light caught Kurt's eye on the floor.

"_It's not what I'm used to, just want to try you on." _He looked at it and a devilish smile graced his beautiful face.

_"I'm curious for you caught my attention." _Kurt reached over and picked up Santana's phone, thankful that she was too distracted by Brittany to even look his way. Unlocking it, Kurt went to her most recent message knowing it was a major breach of privacy but not even caring. She, Stacey, and Mercedes had been at it all night, and it was getting on his last nerve. And if they didn't want to tell him, then he'd find out himself.

"_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick!" _She had two conversations. One to W#1, and the other to Rachel. Kurt didn't know who W#1 was but why the hell was Santana texting Rachel? Glancing back at Santana to make sure she wasn't looking, (she wasn't), Kurt opened the conversation.

_**It's going to take longer than expected**  
><em> (4:36pm)

Ugh really? Y?  
>(4:36pm)<p>

_**B's being angsty and W#1 said we shouldn't force him**.  
><em>(4:37pm)

Sounds kinda srs. What happened?"  
>(4:38pm)<p>

_**Not sure he won't go into details, all I kno is B's asleep now**.  
><em>(4:38pm)

Okay  
>(4:50pm)<br>My boy's getting suspicious. How much longer?  
>(5:40pm)<p>

_**I don't know, Cooper came a day early. Blaine's pissed.**  
>(<em>6.01pm)

I thought you said he was here to help!  
>(6:02pm)<p>

_**It's a bit more complicated than that**…  
><em> (6:07pm)

Wait what? Cooper was back in town? _The_ Cooper? As in Cooper_ Anderson_? As in Rachel and Blaine's mysterious older brother! Kurt was confused. Cooper hadn't been heard from for like, six years. Blaine had told him so himself. Confused and now slightly worried Kurt scrolled down through the next few messages.

Hobbit what arent you telling me?  
>(6:10pm)<br>Hobbit  
>(6:12pm)<p>

Worm  
>(6:15)<p>

Tiny Jew  
>(6:16pm)<p>

Loud mouth  
>(6:18pm)<p>

*sigh* fine…Rachel.  
>(6:19pm)<p>

_**Sorry, am with Cooper. He says hi btw.**  
><em> (6:40pm)

So what's happening?  
>(6:41pm)<p>

_**Just keep him there…we're not sure how long this will take**  
><em>(6:50pm)

K, but hurry the fuck up.  
>(7:00pm)<p>

_Relax  
><em>(7:20om)

That was the end of the conversation, and it did nothing to quell Kurt's worries. What the actual fuck was going on. To say he was more confused than ever would be understatement. It seemed like Santana and Rachel were planning something that involved Blaine and him. Plus Cooper was back in town a day early and Blaine is less than happy about it which really was to be expected. How else was Blaine supposed to handle his big brother up and leaving him when he needed him most? Which leads to why was Cooper back in the first place, and what plans does his arrival complicate?

Kurt felt very bewildered, like he'd just chosen the red pill when he truly should have picked the blue one. Now he was more confused than ever and he couldn't even ask Santana about it without her realizing he'd gone through her phone which would _not_ end well. Reluctantly Kurt put the phone back where he found it and turned back to Santana who was just finishing Katy Perry's I Kissed a Girl. He narrowed his eyes at her, watching her relaxed fluid movements. She was an excellent actor. But by the end of the night, Kurt would know what was going on.

It was a promise.

* * *

><p>Wes paced outside of Rachel's bedroom. It was safe to say he was freaking out. What was he supposed to say? "Hey there! I know we haven't talked since, well, at all, but I need you to go talk things out with your brother and sort out your issues because I need my boy happy again so he that he can get his beau back?" Yeah, because that's not pretentious or creepy in any way.<p>

Wes stopped in front of the door playing with the bands on his arm. He raised one arm to knock, opting to just wing it, when he heard soft mumbling from inside.  
>Well darn, Cooper was in there. Should he wait or just go in anyway? Asking Cooper to leave would be rude though. Then again he was a dick, who had left his family for no good reason. But what if they were talking about something important? Wes rolled his eyes in annoyance at himself. Nobody cared about Cooper anymore, so he most definitely shouldn't worry about being rude to him. But some semblance of decency fought inside of Wes, stopping his hand from knocking. Sighing again Wes lowered his hand in defeat.<p>

"I don't have all day," he whispered to himself. "Or much sanity left considering I'm talking to myself." Shaking his head, Wes took a look back looking up and down the hallway and then back at the door. If he knew what they were talking about he could figure out whether it was too important to interrupt or not. Double checking that the coast was clear Wes pressed his ear to the door. The sound was super muffled but from the pitch of the grumbles it sounded like Cooper was talking.

"What on earth are you doing!" A voice screeched. Wes froze, paling. He turned around to see an offended looking Mrs. Anderson.

"Umm…"

Mrs. Anderson grabbed the boys' ear, pulling the lanky teen down to her height. "Don't make me ask again." She all but growled. Wes gulped loudly.

"I-I I was just checking to see if it would be okay for me to interrupt," Wes stuttered out. Mrs. Anderson rolled her eyes at the boy.

"Yeah sure you were," she spat. "What were you really doing? What were you going to do to my baby?"

"What!" Wes exclaimed. "I would never do anything like…._that_ to Rachel. What is wrong with you, that's disgusting!"

"Did you just ask me what's wrong me?" Mrs. Anderson asked pulling harder on Wes's ear. "I'm not the one who was listening and watching a young lady in her room at seven in the evening."

"It wasn't like that I swear!"

"I've had enough of your lies." She tugged him forward to Rachel's door. "I'll let you tell her the truth instead."

* * *

><p>"So who's going to be the one to let mother know I'm home again?" Cooper asked standing by Rachel's door with his suit jacket in his hand. He was about to leave before the question popped into his head. The only thing he really knew was that Jane was going to be pissed. No, more than pissed. Furious. Irate…these words aren't even strong enough for the surge of anger she was going to feel. It would be like how much energy the Death Star uses to run and blow up planets, shoved into a 5'5 Philippine woman.<p>

"Ha," Rachel laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, that." Cooper raised a black brow. "See the thing is," she said walking towards him with big eyes. "I was kind of hoping you would avoid mother with everything you were worth."

"Is that so?" Cooper asked not amused

"Yeah."

"And why should I do that?" he asked looking down at her, suddenly surprised by how pleading her eyes were. It was crazy how good Rachel and Blaine's puppy eyes were. Cooper had tried to learn them but it had never worked. He blames it on the fact that his eyes are a cold blue, and he's much too prideful to fake beg effectively. Blaine and Rachel just said it's because he's too ugly to be cute.

"Because it would only add more friction in this house," Rachel replied not letting up on her eyes. "And everything is already super tense with Blaine moping and mother being well, mother. So I don't think we should add to that."

Cooper sighed looking at his younger sister in exasperation. "What did you think would happen when you invited me home?"

"Well you weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow!" Rachel exclaimed. "And now you showing up early have messed up Blaine's mood. Now he won't want to do the plan which will destroy everything. And I love you and all but you were always very good at messing things up."

"So I keep hearing," Cooper sighed.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said sadly. "It really wasn't supposed to be like this."

"No it's okay," Cooper said putting a smirk on his face. "I really should avoid mother anyway. It's too late to deal with her issues."

Rachel looked at the clock on her nightstand in confusion. "You realize it's only 7:30 right?"

"Psh," Cooper scoffed. "Anytime is too late to deal with her shit."

Rachel laughed pulling her brother into a tight hug. "Despite what you may think," she said. "I'm really glad you came."

"Well I couldn't let it pass the ten year line," Cooper replied pulling out of the hug. "That's when things get awkward." Rachel laughed shaking her head.

"If you were trying to escape the awkward," Rachel said. "I think you chose the wrong house to return to."

"Yeah well if your puppy eyes weren't so damn good I wouldn't be here," he said jokingly. At her stricken expression Cooper laughed and fluffed her hair. "Relax," he said pulling her into a half hug. "I knew the risks when I said yes. I still know them. It's good. I'm glad to know somebody here still thinks about me. Now," he continued placing a hand on the doorknob. "Before we start a pathetic pity party I'm going to go. Love you Starshine, I'll be back soon."

Cooper opened the door, and jumped back in surprise at the same time Rachel froze completely. There standing in the doorway, holding Wes's ear in a stern grip, was Mrs. Anderson.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Reviewing helps save the rainbow unicorns who are starting to die out because of my lack of flailing. Yes I went there, so please review XD<strong>**


	7. Family Ties

**Glee this week, ugh, still crying. This chapter didn't really help and I'm iffy about the ending...again (notice a trend here?) I was going to let it sit in word for longer but then I realized I need to actually finish something and this is what happened, I hope it's good.**

**Oh! and I was thinking, the twentieth reviewer would get a free oneshot prompt! Anything they want as long as it's Klaine (doesn't have to be established relationship). So review and it could be you!...that rhymed...even better XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee or any of the Glee characters or related places because I am not Ryan Murphy. The only thing I own is Stacey, she is my brain child XD**

**R&R**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<br>Family Ties

FLASHBACK

It took another week for Blaine to mention his family again. Kurt didn't press the subject and had avoided it vigorously in conversation, even though the thoughts of it constantly plagued his mind. He often debated whether he should just ask Rachel or not, but he truly wanted Blaine to tell him himself. Plus it would just open risky questions that he would have to answer with lies, since Rachel still didn't know Blaine was gay. Another thing that bothered Kurt but another issue he didn't press. Everything would sort itself out in due time.

It was a Tuesday, and both boys were feeling the vicious oppressiveness that was the end of the summer. They had just passed the halfway mark, and it was making the boys nervous. Blaine boarded at a school that was two hours away. It was why Kurt had never even met him till now, and Kurt went to crappy stupid worst bigot school in all of Ohio, McKinley. Were they going to have a long distance relationship, which Kurt was positive, never worked, or were they just going to break it off and break each other's hearts? Either way, it was a lose/ lose situation and though neither boy said anything about it, it was a big elephant in the room.

They were in Kurt's bedroom watching Moulin Rouge after relaxing at the sycamore tree all day. It was the one place where there were no weights around them. Time was inconsequential there, and the boys reveled in its magic.

"Kurt," Blaine said tearing his eyes from the screen.

"Mm?"

"I'm sorry."

Kurt looked at Blaine worry instantly etched onto his face. "For what baby?" he asked, not liking how sad Blaine looked.

"For not being as put together as I seem."

Kurt swore his heart broke. It's amazing how much Blaine can break and put his heart back together again. "I don't think that's something worth apologizing for," Kurt said softly.

"I don't know," Blaine said. "I really like you, like _really_ like you. But I don't want to drag you into all of my family things. It's not a safe place to be."

Kurt cocked his head slightly playing with one of the soft curls above the nape of Blaine's neck. "Telling me about it doesn't drag me into it," he said twisting the curl gently. "If anything it makes me more prepared for if I ever do get pulled into the line of fire."

Blaine leaned back into Kurt's soft touch sighing softly. "How is it that you're always right?"

Kurt smiled. "I'm a genius remember? Why does this keep surprising you?"

Blaine smiled closing his eyes as Kurt kept playing with his curls. The pale boy had finally managed to talk Blaine out of blanketing his hair in gel whenever they were together, and it always took all of Kurt's self-restraint to not have one hand constantly in Blaine's hair. It was just so soft, and curly, and fluffy, and perfectly Blaine. It made Kurt happy, and luckily for him, Blaine liked having his hair touched or they have had a serious problem.

"It doesn't," Blaine said opening eyes. "I just like seeing the smile on your face every time I remind you of it."

Kurt blushed and Blaine smiled even wider, pulling Kurt's hand away from his hair and holding it in his. "So," Blaine said looking at his and Kurt's intertwined hands. "You want to know about my family." Kurt didn't say anything, and just watched Blaine who still didn't look up. "Where do I even begin," he asked breathlessly.

"I don't know," Kurt shrugged. "I hear the beginning's always a good place to start."

Blaine rolled his eyes and nudged Kurt with his shoulder. "Thank you," he said sarcastically. "I totally didn't know that."

Kurt shrugged again. "Don't hate, you're the one who asked."

Blaine ignored him in favour for stroking his thumb of his hand. It was a gesture that calmed him. "Okay," Blaine said breathing deeply. "Let's go like this. In my family there is me, my twin sister Rachel, my older brother Cooper, my mother, my father, and my mother's grandparents." Kurt raised his eyebrow at that information.

"You have a brother?" he asked before he could think better of it.

Blaine sighed. "Yeah," he said. "He's older by six years and has been AWOL since I was eleven."

"You mean—"  
>"Yeah, he just waited for his inheritance money and then left." Blaine's gaze was blank as he stared off into the distance and his voice was hollow, devoid of any emotion.<p>

"Were you two close?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine gave a deadpan laugh that was harsh against Kurt's ears. It didn't sound like Blaine. "Yeah, we were close. He was my best friend since before I could talk, and then he left without as much as a goodbye."

"And you don't know why he left?"

"Does it sound like I do?" Blaine snapped.

"Sorry," Kurt winced. "Stupid question."

Blaine deflated. "I'm sorry," he said with more emotion than there was before. "It's a sore spot."

"I can only imagine," Kurt replied squeezing Blaine's hand.

"Umm…where was I?" Blaine asked glancing at Kurt.

"Cooper leaving?" Kurt said softly not wanting Blaine to relive that blow. That must hurt, to have somebody you love just disappear like that. No, that must more than hurt. It must be heartbreakingly soul shattering.

"Yeah," Blaine said clearing his throat. "Um, well Rachel was heartbroken about that too, but strangely enough mother didn't seem that upset, just indifferent."

"What about your dad?" Kurt asked cocking his head. He knew that if he upped and left his dad would go full out ape shit. They needed each other.  
>"He umm…he was destroyed by it," Blaine said, eyes un-focusing again as he stared into nothing, most likely reliving a memory. "Cooper was his first son, you know? They were…they were close, and it really destroyed him. He threw himself into his work, and distanced himself from Rachel and me; like he was afraid we'd leave him too. It was hard."<p>

Kurt didn't know what to say, so he rubbed soothing circles on Blaine's back, while his thumb rubbed circles on his hand, in the hopes to soothe him if just a little bit. Blaine had gone through some serious heart ache, and yet was somehow still so strong.

"And as you obviously know," Blaine continued. "I'm a bit more than well off."

Kurt scoffed, "just a bit.'

Blaine smiled a humourless smile. "Well it's my mother's company passed down to her by her parents. But my grandparents are old school and don't want a woman running the company, so she had to get married before she could get the rights to it, and even then the rights go to her husband. So she married my father who now runs everything."

Kurt nodded not one hundred percent sure where this was going. "And umm…well the company, it was supposed to go to Cooper, being the first born son and all that. They had him in business programs since he could talk and do basic math. It's like he was made just to take it over, and he never showed any signs of not wanting to do it. And now that umm...not that he's gone the business is going to belong to me."

Kurt gasped. "But that's not what you want to do!"

Blaine shook his head like he was trying to escape the reality of it. "Except that I don't really have a choice."

Kurt turned to face Blaine completely, "Blaine Anderson," he said firmly with a heavy gaze. "Look at me." The command wasn't forceful more so than pleading. "Look at me," he repeated when Blaine didn't move. Rolling his eyes at the short boy's stubbornness, Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's face and moved it so that he was looking at him.

They locked eyes. Blaine's eyes were overcome with sadness, while Kurt's were firm and forceful. Willing Blaine to believe everything he told him. "You always have a choice," Kurt said. "If it's not what you want to do, then don't it. Your future is yours and yours alone, nobody can dictate what you do."

"That's not true," Blaine argued.

"Yes it is," Kurt countered. "Choices are everywhere and can't be made for you. You're not their little doll they can play with. You're a human who has wants and dreams and aspirations and deserves the chance to reach for the stars."

"I can't be like Cooper!" Blaine yelled frustrated tears welling in his eyes. "I can't disappoint everybody I love!" Blaine wrenched himself out of Kurt's hands wiping angrily at the tears.

Kurt nodded his gaze still never leaving Blaine. "But you can't disappoint yourself either." He said quietly. "Do you really think you could stand it? Living everyday doing a job you hate because you were too scared to say no? You may love your family now," Kurt continued, glancing at their hands that were still intertwined. "But believe me, if you give into this, you will truly grow to resent them."

* * *

><p>CURRENT DAY<p>

"Cooper," Mrs. Anderson said in cold surprise. Her head cocked to the side, and it was only because of her years of etiquette training that her mouth didn't drop to the ground.

"Hello mother," Cooper said with a tight smile. He opened his arms in a way that suggested he was asking for a hug. But if Mrs. Anderson got the message, she certainly ignored it.

"What are you doing here?" she asked glancing at Rachel who looked ready to melt into the ground. "I'm sorry," she said laughing and shaking her head. "What I meant was; how did you get past the front gate? I'm pretty sure, nope, I'm one hundred percent sure you're black listed."

Cooper's arms dropped to his side. He glanced at Rachel wondering if he should get her involved or not, when she stepped up beside him, looping his arm in hers.  
>"Actually," she said with a fake smile on her face. "I invited him here.<p>

Mrs. Anderson turned to look at her, surprise and contempt flashing through her face before the cool and collected mask slid back into place again. "Rachel," she cooed. "Why would you ever do such a thing?"

"Because," she said, her grip on Cooper's arm tightening to the almost painful levels. "He's my brother and I missed him."

"And he's been disowned," Mrs. Anderson said flatly. "He's not allowed on this property."

"Technically," Cooper said. "I am." Mrs. Anderson glared at him and Cooper just shrugged. "You didn't take it to court, and I didn't sign anything. It was more of a mutual agreement; one that no longer suits my benefits. Actually," Cooper said. "That agreement never really suited my benefits at all. It only suited yours. So let me reiterate. It was a mutual agreement _you _made, that I no longer feel like complying by. And there hasn't been enough drama in my life recently," Cooper said leaning against the door frame.

Mrs. Anderson looked furious, her face was calm but her body was tense and—

"Ow!" Wes yelled out. "Okay," he said. "I'm really sorry to interrupt but can you please let me go? Please? You have an iron grip, and I need this ear for Warbler practice."

Mrs. Anderson let Wes go. The Asian's boy's hand shot straight to his ear massaging it out. "Jesus," he breathed out.

"What do you want Cooper?" Mrs. Anderson asked, paying no mind to the pained boy next to her.

"That's the million dollar question isn't it? Luckily, you have a million dollars," he winked. Mrs. Anderson ran a hand through her long curly hair, a habit both her sons had inherited, growing impatient with her son.

"Answer my question or leave," she said. "I don't need your poison around my children."

Cooper laughed loud and sarcastically. "Oh my god!" he guffawed. "My poison? Are you shitting me?" Mrs. Anderson winced at his profanity but didn't say anything. "What did I do so wrong? I left, which isn't even true. You made me leave because I didn't want what you wanted me to want."

Rachel looked up at Cooper in confusion. "What?"

"Oh!" Cooper faked gasped. "You didn't tell your children? Of course not," he said with a smile on his face. "Why would you? I mean the truth was obviously never an important trait in this house."

"Cooper!" Mrs. Anderson threatened.

"What?" he asked throwing his hands to the side. "You don't like hearing the truth? Well you need to hear it. What I want, _mother,_" Cooper spat like it was the worst word in the world. "What I came back for, was for the truth to be set free. There are too many secrets in this house. It's not healthy, and I know for a fact that it is killing Blaine."

Wes watched the banter with awkward eyes. He was intruding on something deep and personal. He shouldn't be here, but it would distract everybody if he just left now.

"Cooper," Mrs. Anderson said much softer this time.

"What?" he asked, sounding annoyed. "You ruined my life. Do you really think I'm going sit back and watch you destroy theirs as well?"

"It's not that simple," she said her voice losing the softness instantly.

"Sure it is. Rachel," he said turning to his baby sister. "Our mother is a lying whore." Mrs. Anderson gasped but Cooper ignored her. "She exiled me because I didn't want to run her company. I wanted to help people. I wanted to start my own business whose whole purpose was to help those people who couldn't help themselves. I told her this when I was seventeen. She gave me an ultimatum. Either I run her company, or I leave, forever."

Rachel gasped; her hand flew to her mouth looking horrified. "When you were seventeen? So you didn't even have any money?"

Cooper nodded solemnly, his hand running through his hair quickly. "Obviously you know what I chose."

"B-but," Rachel turned to her mother anger burning in her eyes. "How could you do that to your son?"

Mrs. Anderson rolled her eyes. "You're making this sound much worse than it is."

"I was on the streets," Cooper said. "I had no food, nowhere to sleep at night."

"It's what you wanted," Mrs. Anderson said, not even showing a small sign of remorse. "You had a choice."

"And you had the choice not to give me one!" Cooper yelled. The hallway became eerily silent, and Wes felt more out of place than ever. "You could have supported me, or at least given me until my eighteenth, when I had the money. But you didn't. You cast me out into the rain with nothing but the clothes on my back and the money in my pocket."

"Well you're okay now aren't you?" Mrs. Anderson said gesticulating to all of Cooper. "You're big, and strong, and handsome, and all that's good and righteous," she ended sarcastically.

"Only because I found good people," Cooper said his jaw clenching. "I found those with _good_ souls who helped me simply because I needed help."

"Okay," Mrs. Anderson said. "And now you're Mr. Big Shot who's finally living his dream. I don't understand what the problem is here."

Cooper scoffed. "You don't understand what the problem is?" He took a step towards her, which was much more menacing due to the height difference. "Fine. Since it's so hidden from you, let me explain. I came back here with a list of shit to get done. Number one on my list was to resolve things with you. For _years_ mother, I hated you. I resented the very ground you walked on and every word out of your mouth. But the one thought that kept me from breaking in here and doing something stupid, was the thought that maybe you regretted your actions. The tiny thought that maybe you missed me, and wished that I would come home. But fear of your rejection mixed with the hatred kept me at bay."

Mrs. Anderson looked at her son, a hint of something flickering in her eyes but it was covered by the thick layers of ice that surrounded her. "Then why did you come back?" she asked sounding not quite tired, but weary maybe. "Because I don't need your forgiveness."

"No," Cooper said sadly standing no more than a foot away from his mother. He locked eyes with her, blue to hazel, fire vs. ice. "I needed to give it. Mother," he placed a firm hand on her blazer clad shoulder. "I forgive you. For everything that you have done to me and everything you were willing to do to keep me here. I forgive you."

"Did you not hear me?" she spat, all weariness being replied by her vicious coldness. "I don't need your forgiveness."

"Yes mother, I think you do." She shrugged his hand off of her and she stepped back. "Don't run," Cooper said taking a step forward. "I don't know what happened to you, what made you so cold and heartless. But just know that I forgive you, and deep down, I still love you and I know you still love me. One disappointment isn't enough to destroy two decades of love. I am your son, and you're not as heartless as you seem."

"Get out," Mrs. Anderson growled.

"Mama,"

"Leave!" she yelled causing Rachel and Wes to jump. "I don't need you here. Get the hell out of my house! And Rachel, since you missed him so damn badly you can go with him."

"Don't push her away too," Cooper said reaching his hand out towards her.

"Did you not hear me?" Mrs. Anderson screeched. "Get. Out. Now."

Cooper looked at his mother with sad eyes before turning to walk down the hall. Rachel stared after him, frozen in place. His mother was seething, and quickly turned in the other direction stomping down the hall to her bedroom. Rachel shook her head sadly; her eyes were brimming with tears. This was all so much to take in. Biting her lip anxiously, Rachel quickly retreated into her bedroom slamming the door behind her. And once again Wes left in an empty hallway at a complete loss of what to do.

* * *

><p>Kurt was starving. From the singing, and the confusion, and the sneaking he was positively exhausted, and still had no idea what Santana and the rest were up too. With a dejected sigh he stood up. "I'm ordering pizza!" he yelled.<p>

Everybody turned to him and Kurt groaned internally. He was an idiot. Immediately, everybody yelled what toppings they did and didn't want. As if Kurt had asked them.

"Pepperoni!" Quinn said.

"Bacon and mushrooms," Mercedes called.

"Green pepper!"

"All meat!" Artie yelled and it took everything in Kurt not to make that into a gay joke.

"Anchovies!" Brittany called out. Everybody looked at her. "What?" she shrugged. "Lord Tubbington always asks for them on his pizza and they're surprisingly delicious."

Kurt shrugged not even bothering to try and understand Brittany and her witticisms. Today was not the day for that.

"Anything else?" he asked turning to the cell-phone girls.

"Nah," Stacey said smiling at him. "We know you'll just ignore everything anyway."

Kurt shrugged. "Well it is my money. But I do take everybody into consideration."

Stacey rolled her eyes. "Sure you do, lover boy."

"Fine," Kurt said walking by them to the stair case. "Believe what you will. I'll be back." Stacey waved at him, and when nobody moved to follow Kurt descended the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Wes is taking a long time," Nick said from his perch on Jeff's lap. "Do you think everything's all right?"<p>

"Rachel's probably just being stubborn," David said with a shrug. "Let the boy take his time."

"I don't know," Nick said. "My Warbler senses are tingling; I don't have a good feeling about this.

Jeff shook his head. "Honestly," he said with a fond smile on his face. "If you don't make the Warbler council next year I think I'll quit." He kissed the back of Nick's neck. "As for Wes," he continued mumbling against Nick's skin, sending shivers down the boy's spine. "If you're so concerned why don't we go look for him?"

"No," Nick sighed nuzzling back into Jeff's gentle touch. "David's probably right."

"What's David right about?" Blaine asked exiting the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. He seemed much calmer, though there was tenseness to his body that wasn't usually there, like he was ready to pounce at any given moment.

"Dude," Jeff said staring at Blaine's beaten and still lightly bleeding hand. "You masturbated _way_ too hard."

Blaine rolled his eyes at Jeff. "I wasn't masturbating," he said picking up the sweatpants he wore before and placing them on his bed before he sat on them. "I punched the shower wall."

"I think masturbating would have been more productive," Jeff said leaning back in the desk chair. "It would have put you in a better mood and left you uninjured."  
>Blaine didn't reply, but then again Jeff wasn't expecting one. It was Blaine in a pissy mood; it would take a lot to make him speak properly. Luckily a lot decided to walk into the room looking quite shell shocked.<p>

"Whoa dude," David said when Wes entered the room. "Are you okay?"

Wes looked at him not really sure what to say. "Umm…I don't really know," he said. He looked around for a chair but opted for sitting on the floor when he realized they were all taken.

"What happened?" Nick asked looking at Wes.

"I think I just witnessed something I really wasn't supposed to see," he said putting his head in his hands.

"What was it?" David asked wanting to know. Wes was pretty excitable sure, but he seemed shell-shocked right now. Whatever he saw must have been _good_, or bad depending on the news.

"Family stuff," he said looking at Blaine.

The curly haired boys brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Cooper and your mother meeting again after six years," Wes said. "It was not pretty."

"Yeah well I hope she hit him where it hurt," Blaine said without remorse. "That's what he deserves for leaving."

"Yeah, about that," Wes said slowly. "That's not exactly true."

Blaine stared at him. "I'm sorry what?"

"That's not true?" Wes said again. "He never left willingly; he was kicked out. By your mother actually." Wes could tell that Blaine didn't believe him. The look of pure disbelief and skepticism on his face was enough. "You don't believe me," he said with a sigh.

"You're right I don't," Blaine said running a hand through his hair. "That doesn't make any sense."

"What doesn't?" Wes asked cocking his head. "The fact that Cooper may not be as bad as what you believe?"

"No," he said solemnly. "It's the fact that that contradicts everything I've ever been told!" Blaine said in frustration.

"Maybe that's because your mother is a chronic liar," Wes said with a shrug.

"Don't blame this on her," Blaine said.

"Oh wow," Wes said with wide eyes. "Don't blame your mother he says," looking at Nick, Jeff, and David making sure they'd heard it to. "Now you're definitely hiding something." Wes said looking at Blaine again.

"Not really," Blaine said. "I just don't believe you."

"Does that seem wise?" David piped in.

"Oh," Blaine scoffed. "You would take his side."

"Get off your high horse Blaine," Jeff said from underneath Nick. "Let's be real. Why would Wes lie to you?"

"Whoa, whoa," Nick said standing up with hands out in a calming manner. "Simmer down everybody; we don't want to be taking sides here."

"Whatever," Blaine said crossing his arms.

"Look," Nick said looking from Wes to Blaine and back again. "Obviously Blaine is going to have a hard time accepting this," Wes made a face but Nick kept speaking. "Well look at it from his point of view, Cooper disappeared, shows up six years later, and then here's from _you_ not him, that everything he knew was a lie? Now while I have no reason to believe that you're lying," he said directly to Wes. "I do understand why Blaine's being pissy—

"Hey!"

"This is a lot to handle and—"

"I don't understand why he didn't tell me himself," Blaine said putting his head in his hands. "He's had six years, _six!_ That's a long time to stay away from a home you "didn't" run away from."

"He was scared," Wes said to his half naked friend. "He said it himself. As for the why he hasn't told you before? He did try to speak to you this morning, but as I recall somebody kicked him out."

"Don't make this my fault," Blaine said angrily. "The fault isn't mine."

"He didn't say it was your fault," David said with a shrug. "He's just answering your question. He tried to speak to you, you kicked him out of your room."

"He was leaving Rachel's room," Wes said. "As far as we know he could have been coming here to try again. But then he got kicked out…again."

"Wow," Jeff said. "Poor guy's been kicked out of a place he used to call home an awful lot."

"Despite your best efforts," Blaine said with a tight smile. "I still feel no sympathy for him. Now if you excuse me," he got up and slid the sweatpants he was sitting on, on underneath his towel. "I'm leaving." Walking into the bathroom he grabbed a t-shirt and a jumper throwing them on.

"Where are you going?" Wes asked borderline frantically. "We have plans!"

"Yeah well cancel them," Blaine said. "I'm really sorry I just…I need some time to think alone. This has been a very stressful day and just…too much to think about."  
>Before either of the Warblers could object, Blaine was out the door.<p>

"What the hell just happened?" asked David.

"I don't know," Jeff said. "But the Girls are going to kill us!"

* * *

><p>The "party" had managed to make its way upstairs because that's where food is. Or at least that's where it would be if the pizza guy would hurry the hell up. Everyone was starting to groan so Kurt snuck into his dad's stash of unhealthy food to tide them over. He'd been meaning to dispose of all that blood clotting junk anyway so now was a good a time as any.<p>

Everybody was now spread out in front of the plasma T.V. Santana and Artie were fighting over what movie they wanted to watch, Mercedes was chatting with Quinn on the four person sofa, and Tina looked like she was trying to explain something to Brittany if her slightly frustrated expression was anything to go by.

"Boy," Stacey said from her perch on top of the kitchen counter next to Kurt. "If food don't get here soon I'm going to be as cranky as a bull in a china shop that was forced to pay for all the crap he broke."

"Is that even a real saying?" Kurt asked giving Stacey a weird look.

"Did I just say it?" she asked, flipping her long brown hair that was out of the high pony tail for once.

"I think we can establish that you did," Kurt said with a sarcastic flourish.

"Then it's real," she replied.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant."

"But that's what you said," Stacey replied with a cheeky grin. "Now go answer the door and get my food."

"But it didn't ri—"

_Ding-dong! _The bell rang. Kurt looked at Stacey with an eyebrow raised in surprise. She just shrugged with a smirk on her face and nodded towards the door. Kurt sighed sliding off the counter towards the door making sure he had his money on him. He heard Stacey follow him, and wasn't surprised when he felt a hand slap his ass.

"Sorry, you're not my type," Kurt said flatly, not looking at her as he unlocked the front door.

"And you're hot," she said. "I couldn't stop myself." Used to Stacey's weirdness Kurt just rolled his eyes, but narrowed them when he saw who was standing on the porch.

"You're not the pizza man," Kurt said pointing out the obvious.

Stacey gasped next to him, her eyes wide and her hand covering her mouth as the other crossed across her stomach. It was like she was trying to fold in on herself to escape the horrible reality that had suddenly appeared before her.

"Jesus, Stacey," Kurt said glancing back at the blue-eyed man who seemed to be in the same state of shock as the southern girl. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry," the man said snapping out of his surprise with a blink. "Allow me to introduce myself," He glanced at Stacey who was still frozen before holding out his hand. "I'm Cooper Anderson."

Before Kurt could process the name he had just heard, or what it could even mean, Stacey chose then to return back to reality.

"You. Fucking. Bastard," she spat, he face twisting in her pure and utter anger. "You _FUCKING _bastard!_" _Before Kurt could stop her, though he honestly wasn't sure if he wanted to, Stacy angrily slammed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? What's up with Stacey? Where did Blaine go? And what are the Warblers going to do now? <strong>

**Questions that should hopefully get answered soon if I could actually control my characters XD**

**Review, for reviews = love and more Klaine/Niff kisses :)**

**TBC...**


	8. Counting the Stars

**Hi there everybody, I am so very sorry for the wait. My BETA took her time getting through this and while I love her this is all her fault XD In her favour though, she _was_ watching Sherlock and then there was the Darren Criss sex riot which was enough to distract even the best of us so...I hope all is forgiven XD **

**Anywhoo this is chapter eight, and I hope you all enjoy it. Chapter nine should come sooner because I've already started it and I actually know what's going to happen this time XD **

**The twentieth reviewer prize still stands, and just review anyway. It gives me warm fuzzies and inspires me to write more and faster :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's characters, places, etc. I do however own Stacey and my own crazy plot lines :P**

**Read & Review (:**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<br>Counting the Stars

CURRENT DAY

The world was crumbling around her, and Kurt was the lone pillar of sand keeping her upright. But soon even he wouldn't be enough. She slammed the door and whirled around breathing heavily before she crumbled and thick hot tears started falling from her eyes. There were no hysterics, no heavy breathing, no snot and hyperventilation. The tears simply fell from her eyes like a snowflake would from the sky. Soft, slow, and so eerily beautiful as they fell through her crumbling world.

Cooper was here. He was standing outside Kurt's door, and from what she could gather he wasn't here for her. In fact, he hadn't even known she was here. He looked just as shocked as she did though not as visibly distraught; but that couldn't be properly judged at eyelevel, Cooper was an artist at hiding his emotions.

She didn't know how she ended up in Kurt's arms, but his gentle petting of her head brought her back to reality. She was still crying, and she was latching on to him with a death grip as he whispered comforting nothings into her ear.

Stacey relaxed into his touch, and she felt Kurt relax slightly too, as he felt her finally show some sort of feeling and signs of well-being.

"Ugh," Stacey pushed herself off of Kurt wiping at her eyes. "This is gross."

"Who was that?" Kurt asked kindly buy firmly, ignoring her. He knew Stacey. She would try to avoid the topic as much as possible but Kurt didn't have time for her games today. That was Cooper, as in Blaine's missing brother. And Stacey knew him. She knew him and had never told Blaine. The realization dawned and Kurt and he suddenly felt very angry. She had known where he was all this time and she had never said anything?

"Didn't you hear?" she replied with bitterness in her voice. "That was Cooper Anderson."

"Yeah I gathered," Kurt replied crossing his arms, resting his weight on his right leg. All the comfort and warmth he radiated before had disappeared and Stacey shivered.  
>Her pillar of sand shook.<p>

"What I really want to know," Kurt said. "Is how in the hell do you know him? That's _Blaine's _brother; the same brother who disappeared, leaving Blaine to fill his shitty ass life."

"Yes." Stacey said. "I know." She wiped at the rest of the tears that still continued to fall even though she tried to stop them. This was too deep. By simply opening up the door, a gash that went all the way down to the bottom of her heart had been reopened and started spewing out every thought and feeling. The tears couldn't be helped, nor the painful aching in her chest. But she yearned for them to stop anyway. Each pound of pain, each a tear, was a memory of a touch, a feeling, a scene of things she had longed to forget. They were too painful to remember then, and are still just as a painful now.

"Okay let me try this again," Kurt said doing his best to keep his bitch face as Stacey cried without even noticing. It was odd, like seeing ice burn; an oxymoron that somehow makes sense despite all the laws of the English. "How do you know Cooper?" he asked, his voice getting softer. He couldn't be mean, not right now. They had both been surprised and she was hurting, he needed to be there for her.

"It's…"Stacey sniffed and looked at the door wondering if Cooper was still there. She hadn't heard him leave, but then again she hadn't really been in a state to have, even he did. "It's kind of a long story."

Kurt rolled his eyes dramatically pulling his southern friend into a hug. "I don't know about you," he said walking away from the door towards the kitchen. "But I have all night."

* * *

><p>Cooper stood frozen outside the Hummel residence. That was Stacey. Stacey was inside Kurt's house. Stacey was inside Kurt's house with Kurt. Kurt was probably talking about Blaine. Stacey was probably talking about him, and they were both probably talking about the Anderson's and how screwed up they were.<p>

He groaned in frustration pulling at his hair. This didn't make any sense. His mother kicking him out? That made sense. Cooper coming to Kurt's house because he had nowhere else to go? That made sense. Stacey being at Kurt's house like they were friends? That didn't make sense.

Stacey didn't…why was she back in Lima? She hated it here, she had had plans. No, _they_ had had plans. And like everything else in Cooper's life, they had gone to shit, once again because of his family.

Cooper looked around himself in a sudden fit of anger for something to kick.

This.

Wasn't.

Okay.

The world couldn't just rip Stacey away from him and then dump her back into his life again. He had come here to help Blaine and get his life back on track, not to completely derail his own. He had just laid out the paths; Cooper wanted to stick to them.

But it was Stacey.

"Fuck!" Cooper growled raking a hand through his hair. This was a lot to take in. Surprises were bitches sometimes. Needing something to channel his energy into, Cooper started pacing. He walked from one expanse of the deck to the other, crossing pass one big window to the left and the door over and over again.

Stacey was back in his life.

He looped.

She was back again.

He looped.

And she was pissed. God, she was pissed.

He raked his hand through his hair.

But she had a right to be.

His jaw clenched.

He paced, focusing on nothing but his feet stepping one in front of the other. Left. Right. Left. Pivot turn, right, left right. His heart matched the melancholy timing of his feet as it settled in an odd mix between racing and slowing in anguish. A hollow feeling he hadn`t felt in a while started to claw itself out from his chest and Cooper wanted to scream. His hands dug back into his hair and he paced faster. He didn`t know what to do. He had to talk to Kurt, but he couldn`t do that without talking to Stacey he was sure of it. And while he wanted, no needed to talk to Stacey, he didn`t think he was ready for it.

Cooper's entire life was filled with choices that always seemed to screw up everybody else's life but his own. It was selfish and heartbreaking, and he had developed a thick skin to protect himself. But something's were too much and what happened to Stacey….he wanted to puke just thinking about it.  
>She blamed him for it. Of course she did. He shouldn't have left.<p>

He stopped pacing. Stopped walking. Stopped breathing. He simply stood and let every emotion pour through him. The hurt, the anger, the guilt, the sadness, the memories of happiness. He let them wash through his brain, over his heart, set tingles under his skin, and for a brief moment Cooper felt like he was going to burst.  
>And then he breathed out, and every emotion left through his mouth. They poured out of him in a single breath, and Cooper felt like himself again. His hands left his hair and he blinked before looking back at the door. He wasn't ready to go in yet, but he knew if he left he may never come back, and he had returned with a plan he intended to fulfill.<p>

Feeling oddly hollow, but much better for it, Cooper lay down outside the Hummel's front door and stared upwards into the dark star-lit sky. His hands were folded underneath his head, and he started counting the stars.

* * *

><p><span>Houston we have a problem<span>

(8:02pm)

What is it?  
>(8:03pm)<p>

Elvis has left the building  
>(8:05pm)<p>

ALONE?  
>(8:05pm)<p>

…yes…  
>(8:06pm)<p>

_*Incoming Call*_

"…Hello?"

"Where the hell did the hobbit go?"

_"_I—we don't know."

"How can you _not_ know?"

"He just upped and left!"

"You just let him!"

"It's not that simple…"

"No, it's very simple. You guys had one job. Get Blaine here and you couldn't even do that!"

"_Calm down Satan, I'm sure the boys have a very good reason for letting him go."  
><em>

"Thank you Mercedes—"

"You have three seconds to explain before I find out where you live, and go Lima Heights Adjacent all over your prep school asses."

"I—"

"Three seconds."

"Blaine had an unexpected visitor, and things were said that he wasn't ready to hear so he stormed off before we could stop him because he needed time to think."

"Who was the visitor?"

"_I don't think that's our business…"  
><em>

"WHO was the visitor?"

"It's not in my rights to tell you."

"…"

"Hello?"

"_Where did he go?"  
><em>

"Who?"

"BLAINE."

"_Where did he go?"  
><em>

"We don't know….that's usually Kurt's area of expertise."

"Fine. Thanks for nothing boys."

"We're sorry—"

_*Disconnected*_

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't hesitate when he got into the car. He knew where he was going. Like he said, he needed to think, and there was only one place he could do that properly. He had had slightly disconcerting thoughts about leaving the Warblers in his house, but he'd done it before and they'd been fine. They would probably leave soon anyway since he kind of completely destroyed their plans. He would have felt guilty about that if he wasn't in such an emotional overload.<p>

He drove without really seeing, and was lucky that there were no cars on the road or he's sure he would have gotten into a crash. He pulled violently off of the dirt road and was out of the car before the wheels had fully stopped spinning.

It was a warm night, and he was fine in his jumper and sweatpants combo. He walked quickly through the trees, his eyes on the ground as he blocked out all of his thoughts. He couldn't let them in yet. He wasn't ready.

Walking on auto-pilot Blaine made his way to the clearing, and sighed in relief as its calming atmosphere flooded him. It was still as beautiful as ever. The sycamore tree branched high into the night sky; its leaves looking as if it were scraping the top of the world, almost touching the stars. The stars themselves were bright and twinkled kindly in the night sky, helping the waning moon shine its pale light over the world. The grass under his feet was dry and warm practically begging Blaine to lie in it. But he ignored its call, heading straight for the tree whose promises of height and freedom where what Blaine needed.

He climbed it quickly, and nestled comfortably into his usual spot on his favourite branch about three quarters of the tree high. His back was against a part of the trunk and he could feel the life pulsating through this tree. It had seen generations. It was old and wise, and held a certain magic that only memories could create. Blaine couldn't even fathom the things that this tree had stood through, always growing; always reaching for the stars, never stopping no matter the weather…It reminded Blaine of a certain someone.

He sighed and closed his eyes, resting his against the trunk, chin lifted so his head was tilted towards the sky.

Kurt.

His heart ached for the porcelain skinned boy, his fingers missed the soft caresses on his skin, his mouth missed the sweet kisses, and his entire being missed his presence. They could sit for hours without talking and it was beautiful because Blaine would get to just feel Kurt. Feel his presence and everything that was going through his mind. Feel the love that radiated off of him and wrapped Blaine in a sensation he was sure he'd never felt before.

Blaine missed Kurt with everything he was, and it was all his fault. Kurt had been right, Blaine had had a choice. But he had acted like a scared little boy, and he made the wrong one. Now he had lost the better half of himself, his dreams, his sister, his brother and any chances of happiness he had ever had.  
>He opened his eyes and was met with a thousand twinkling stars.<p>

And now Cooper was here, and everything Blaine thought he knew was burning in flames around him. Cooper hadn't left of his own accord; his mother had kicked him out with nothing and made sure he stayed away. Why? Because he wanted to live his own life, something Blaine now wasn't allowed to do. Obviously Jane Anderson hadn't gone to the measures she took with Blaine. Cooper never did hang on to ties…Blaine had more to lose.

Blaine looked at all the stars, all the shining balls of gas floating in space millions of miles away. They never changed. They always changed. They were constant in their never ending, never always changing antics. They were always here.

Blaine felt like a coward. Because even know, when all the truths were being told, and all the web of lies were being undone, he was hiding. No, not hiding, thinking. But not taking action. He didn't know what action to take.

Jane still had him under her spell. If he tried to leave she'd destroy the one thing he loved. But if he didn't leave her twisted family he would die. Blaine scoffed at himself, that wasn't even a hard choice. He would much rather be miserable then see anything bad happen to Kurt.

_You could always tell him_, a little voice said. But he couldn't, because he knew what Kurt would do. And he couldn't let that happen. His mother may be a manipulative bitch, but for some unexplainable reason, he still loved her.

She was his mother.

Blaine sighed and impulsively started counting the stars.

One.

Two.

Three.

What was he going to do?

Four.

Five.

Six.

He didn't even know what his options were.

Seven.

Eight.

Nine.

That's a lie, they were just both rather unappealing and potentially messy. He could stay at home, take over the company, never talk to Kurt again, and bend to the wills of his mother while he grew old sad alone, and potentially "straight," in the eyes of all his employees. Or he could tell Jane to stick it where the sun don't shine, try to win Kurt back, set things right with Cooper, and figure out what the hell he'd do if his mother throws another bitch fit and throws him out like she did Cooper. Blaine rolled his eyes at himself. He knew which one he should choose. Which one would be the right thing for him to do. His mother was crazy and didn't deserve to control his life anymore.

But then there was the thing…the reason he was in this mess in the first place. He had more to lose, and Jane would destroy him. He could just tell everybody but nobody would take his word over Jane's, not where it really mattered. Blaine banged his head against the trunk.

What would he do?

Ten.

* * *

><p>Rachel paced in her room, surprisingly calm, which should be expected considering drama is her element. That exchange had taken her by surprise but it wasn't unwanted. She had learned a lot of good information. Mother was crazier than expected, Cooper is still awesome, and today was the day that truth would be set free.<p>

She looked down at her pajamas and shook her head quickly before running to her closet. She needed to be dressed for the occasion. Tonight was going to be a big one and she wanted to be looking good.

After a few minutes of rummaging she finally settled on a sleeveless pink vintage scooter dress, black tights, and a black cardigan tied together with a shiny black belt on her waist.

It was very darling.

Rachel smiled at her reflection and did a small twirl. Now it was time to get stuff done. First things first; Blaine. She needed to let him know the truth about Cooper and help the boys get him to Kurt's house. They were obviously having a hard time since they were supposed to be there a long time ago. She slipped into her black flats and left her room walking over to Blaine's.

* * *

><p>Jane Anderson's head was pounding. Cooper always knew how to rile her up but that had been too much. He had pushed every button possible and smiled as he watched her fall. She supposed it was her fault; she had trained him to be that way. It was good for a business man to know how to do. Pushing people's buttons and making them react the way you want them too…manipulation was an art and she and her son were experts at it.<p>

She pushed open the double doors that lead into her grand master bathroom and set the bath. She needed to relax. The steaming hot water poured from the taps and the heat instantly heated the room, and relaxed her muscles. She'd be so pleasant afterwards. She poured in bath salt, and about half the bottle of bubbles, because bubbles make everything better. When the bath was full and the bubbles at maximum froth, she slipped of her garments and slipped into the hot water.

"Mm," that felt good. She dipped her long curly hair back into the water, and felt it straighten out against her back. She slid all the way down until her ears were under water, and only her eyes, nose and mouth were above the surface. All noise was blocked out and Jane breathed.

She surfaced.

"Jane!" a voice yelled, and she sighed.

There goes her peace.

"In the bath tub," she replied to her husband's call.

Four seconds later and Paul stormed in, his face a stoic mask, but Jane could tell there was a storm brewing underneath. He must have found out about Cooper.

"Do you have something you wish to tell me?" he asked, his ocean blue eyes flashing with the emotions rolling under the surface.

"Anything in particular?" Jane asked playing absently with the bubbles in the bath. "Or would you like me to tell you that that tie doesn't match that shirt, I fired three people today, I hate all of Blaine's friends, I know you had fast food for dinner when I specifically asked you to eat healthier, and your new secretary is a gold digger who fancies you, and I want you to fire her first thing tomorrow morning."

Paul Anderson rolled his eyes. "Cute," he said. "But funnily enough, none of things have anything to do with what I want to talk about."

"No?" Jane asked in mock surprise. "Then please tell me, what is it that has you so ire."

"Cooper." Paul said. "Cooper was here and you…_kicked_ him out!"

"Yes," Jane said pausing to think about it. "I did, didn't I?" She looked at her husband. He was standing perfectly straight but his muscles were tensed, his jaw clenched, and his face was stoic. "You're mad," she said sounding confused. "Why?"

"W-why!" Paul spluttered, slightly shocked at his wife's cold heartedness. "We haven't seen him in _six_ years."

"Now that's hardly true," she contradicted with a patronizing tone. Paul looked confused and Jane rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid you know. I'll admit it took me a few weeks to notice, but the important thing is that I noticed."

"What are you on about?" Paul asked looking at his wife like she was crazy.

"Oh yes, that's it," she said nodding her head. "Keep up the act. 'You don't know what I'm talking about. I'm a crazy sociopath who doesn't love her kids. Blah, blah, blah.'" She mocked.

"You think I'm acting and yet…"

"The money," she sounding exasperated. "You gave Cooper his trust fund money. Not when he was eighteen though, that would have been too suspicious. So you waited a year and then took out the money, replaced it mere seconds later with your own so that I "wouldn't notice it was gone." And then you gave it to Cooper." She cocked her head and smiled. "No I'm wrong. You had it in your possession another year before he finally took it. How odd…"

"Oh that," Paul said scoffing at his wife. "I'm surprised it took you so long to mention that."

Jane shrugged. "I was biding my time."

"Well you're still wrong." He said moving to sit on the edge of the bath. "I never saw him then."

"No?" Jane asked seriously this time.

Paul gave a small smile and shook his head. "No. It was all done through e-mails and letters."

"But you were supposed to meet him at the café."

"He never showed."

"Huh…" Jane stopped to think this over before looking back at Paul. Cooper took after his father in almost every way. From the piercing blue eyes, to the strong jaw, and tall height, he could very well be a replica. "So is there a reason you decided to storm in here?"

"I like being dramatic?" He asked.

"Yes, Rachel gets that from you." Jane said nodding, leaning back into the water. "But I know you, and you're actually quite angry. Care to tell me why?"

"I'm surprised more so than angry actually," Paul said.

"Oh?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

"Don't get me wrong," Paul continued. "I am very mad, but I have a few questions first."

Jane sighed, closing her eyes. "Shoot."

"Why did you make him leave again?" Paul asked putting his hands in his suit pockets. "I think once was enough to get your point across don't you think?"

"He's here on a mission," Jane said playing with the bubbles again though her eyes still remained closed.

"Which is…?"

"I don't know, cause chaos. Destroy everything I've worked hard to create—"

"Give his brother his life back?"

Jane groaned. "Not you too," she said opening her eyes. "I thought we'd already had this conversation."

"Yes we did," Paul said. "And I never agreed. You can't blackmail Blaine into this."

"Well apparently," Jane said. "I can."

"It's not right."

"This company needs a successor."

"And you don't think it will fare better in the hands of somebody who actually wants it?"

Jane rolled her eyes at her husband's denseness. "My multi-billion dollar company can't go to just _anybody_."

"Well duh," Paul said, resisting the childish urge to splash water into her face. "I'm not going to pick some hobo off of the street. I'd choose a trusted person, someone who's been with us for years and is dedicated to this company—"

"Nobody is dedicated to anything but money," Jane said matter of factly. "End of."

"I think it's a pretty good reward for keeping the company afloat."

"Well that's just it," she said looking at her husband hoping that her message would sink in through his thick skull. "I don't want it to just be…afloat. That's not how you make money, that's how you get by. I want it to be soaring, like it is right now."

"You're welcome," Paul said.

Jane rolled her eyes. "It's your duty."

"Yes," Paul said. "It's mine. Not Blaine's or Cooper's."

"Yet."

"Well never if we have my way." Paul said.

"Now when has that ever happened?" Jane cooed. Paul glared at her and she smiled, turning her head to look at the wall, the back of her head facing her husband.

"Any other questions?" she asked, though it sounded like a dismissal Paul ignored it.

"I do actually."

Jane sighed lolling her head back to him. "Go on then."

"You seriously overreacted," Paul started. Jane clenched her jaw and rolled her eyes. "Why?"

"I'm pretty sure it's obvious as to why," she replied sounding bored. "I thought he was gone for good. His presence was unexpected and surprising. Plus its Cooper, he knows how to get under my skin." Paul nodded, raising his eyebrows quickly in agreement.

"Anything else?" she asked when they lapsed into a brief silence.

"Not really, no," Paul said with a tight smile. "This was very…informative."

"Did you learn anything new?"

"No," Paul said getting off of the bathtub. "Just what I needed to."

Jane turned back to him, and her eyes raked his body appreciatively. "I look forward to playing this game with you," she said with a smirk.

"This isn't a game, Jane," Paul replied.

"Then why are you playing?" she asked with a coy grin. Paul rolled his eyes and walked to the double doors, holding each knob in a hand. He turned to look back at his wife who had one leg raised out of the water. They made eye contact and Jane winked sliding a hand down her calf, over the inside of her thigh, disappearing into the water between her legs.

"Your move," she said.

And Paul left, slamming the doors behind him.

* * *

><p>"I'm actually really scared," Jeff said as soon as Wes hung up the phone. "Santana sounds pissed." Nick sighed from the doorway shaking his black haired head sadly.<p>

"She has every reason to be."

"What happened to us?" David asked looking at the three sullen boys around him. "We used to be the best planners in the world. We had a scheme for _everything_; I mean it's a proven fact that Nicholas Cage was only able to steal the declaration of independence because he used Plan #3705."

"I still think #6908 would have been better, much more explosions," Jeff said looking put out.

"He wanted to steal it, not blow up the white house," Wes retorted.

"But then he stole the president…"

"Which was Plan #20 I might add."

"Again," Wes said lying down on Blaine's comfy ass bed. "That's thievery _not _destruction."

"But destruction is so much cooler," Jeff pouted, spinning slowly in the desk chair.

"Alright," David snapped, bringing the wandering conversation back to order. "We need to focus."

"It's hard," Jeff said still spinning. "Because we don't have a plan for this."

"Then we need to make one," Nick said firmly, turning away from the entry way and walking over to David who was spread out over the love seat that was under the massive three paned window. "We need to make Plan #...876543, Is that what we're on?"

Jeff shrugged. "I thought it was 876544, but sure."

"Whatever," Wes interrupted. "The number isn't important right now." Jeff gasped in shock at such a blasphemous statement, but Wes ignored him, sitting up sharply with a new determined look in his eye. "We need to figure this out."

Nick sat on the love seat next to David, Jeff stopped spinning in the chair, and they all faced Wes faces full of determination. "Okay," the Asian boy said clapping his hands.

"What are our objectives?"

"Find Blaine," Nick said.

"Find Cooper," David said.

"Get them to talk," Jeff added.

"And make sure it goes well," Wes finished. "What else?"

"Get Blaine to Kurt," Jeff said.

"Or the other way round…" Nick said, and he smiled, the wheels in his head churning. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

><p>Rachel barged in without knocking, but she was Rachel, she didn't need to knock. What she walked in on though surprised her. Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff were conjugated in the middle of Blaine's floor with copious amounts of cell-phones, paper, pens, and blueprints around them, and there was no Blaine in sight.<p>

Wes looked up at first and blushed slightly at Rachel's stunned face. He was quickly reminded of the scene he had just witnessed and he suddenly felt like he had intruded on something deeply personal to Rachel, like she had just walked in naked or something.

"Okay," she said putting her hands on her hips. "What is going on here?"

Jeff looked up and smiled. "Rachel!" he said excitedly. "Just the filly we need."

"Did you just call me a filly?"

Jeff stood quickly and strode over to the short girl who gave him a weird look. He circled her once, twice, looked her up and down before stepping back and holding out his hand. "I need your cell phone," he said.

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't stutter," Jeff replied, folding his fingers twice signalling her to hurry up. "Cell phone. Out. I need it."  
>Rachel took a breath and smoothed out her dress before turning back to Jeff. "Let me try this again. Wes!" she called pushing past the blonde boy and walking over to the boys still clustered together. "What are you guys doing?"<p>

"Let me handle this," Nick said to the head warbler with a small smile. He stood and held out a hand. Rachel raised an eyebrow and Nick rolled his eyes shaking his hand softly. "You take it."

"No," Rachel said almost instantly. "I have a boyfriend."

"So do I," Nick said inclining his head towards Jeff who was watching them curiously out of the corner of the eye. Rachel's eyes widened for a second before she smiled and took Nick's hand wondering what she had just gotten herself into. She knew these guys' reputation, and while she knew they wanted to help, she wasn't sure if they really knew what they were doing. They had already failed in getting Blaine to Kurt's and now Blaine was gone and they were doing…something.

Nick lead her to the love seat and sat her down softly, before sitting down next to her, resting one knee on the cushion so that he was facing her.

"So…" she started.

"Do you want to see Blaine happy?" Nick asked locking eyes with Rachel. His dark brown eyes stared intensely into hers and she nodded roughly.

"Of course I do," she said nodding her head vigorously. "Despite our…rough patches he is my brother and he deserves to be happy considering all he's been through."

"Exactly," Nick said not breaking eye contact. "He deserves to be happy, but happiness is a long and arduous road."

"Okay…"

"And it's going to take a lot to get him to the end of it."

"Okay…?"  
>"Look Rachel, we're going to need your help but we need to make sure you're one hundred percent on board with this. It's going to suck, and if things don't go one hundred percent according to plan, Blaine might hate us forever."<p>

Rachel searched Nick's face trying to understand what it was he was saying. "I'm sorry," she said. "But I don't fully understand."

Nick sighed, massaging his forehead before looking at Rachel again. "You know Blaine," he started. "You know how he pens up his emotions and keeps everything lidded until he's ready to burst." Rachel nodded. "Well he's almost at his bursting point," Nick continued, slowing down not one hundred percent sure how to say this without sounding like a complete and total douche. "But he's stopping himself like he does." He stopped and searched Rachel's face hoping to see some comprehension there, but she only looked determined if not wholly confused. Nick sighed again before continuing. "Basically we're going need your help pushing him over the limit."  
>"You're going to make him burst?" Rachel asked understanding slowly flowing across her face.<p>

"Like a balloon," Jeff decided to pipe in with a criminal smile on his face.

"But," Nick said to calm Rachel's slightly horrified expression. We're going to make sure Kurt is there to catch him."

"I...How…wh..." Rachel spluttered. She stopped talking and closed her eyes, briefly running through her options. She had few. Opening her eyes again, she smiled and held out her hand.

"What do you need me to do?"

Nick smiled softly and held out his hand. "We're going to need your phone."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh you sneaky Warblers always up to something ;)<strong>

**Review pleeeaaase. It'll help save the truffula trees :D In case you can't tell I just saw the Lorax, it is phenomenal by the way and I recommend you all go see it!...If Darren Criss didn't kill you. I'm still recovering myself. *sigh* Sexy man.**

**Until next time**

**TBC...**


	9. Partial to the Night Sky

**Oh dear oh dear oh deary me...So I'm back, umm...I don't really have much to say in regards to this chapter just that we find out everything in relation to Stacey and Cooper and this chapter is centred around them. It's a long one because if you know me I can't make anything short, I was going to split it into two chapters but was advised against it so here you go XD**

** It jumps around a fair bit but it shouldn't be too hard to understand and thank you for your lovely reviews, keep them coming, they keep me as happy as my Beta when I spell properly XD**

**And speaking of my Beta, she has a few words to say:**

_Dear readers,_

_Well. Be prepared. This chapter is coming to you personally from the angst monster herself. I was on the brink of tears for this chapter and I don't know how I got through it. Believe me, she can do worse. And I have to deal with her on a daily basis XP no, she is wonderful._

_Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter because IT WAS A PAIN IN THE ASS TO EDIT. SHE CAN'T SPELL DEMEANOUR PROPERLY._ **(Demeanor can be spelt with an -or just like sceptical can be spelt with a k).**_ Gahh._

_Sincerely, Beta._  
><em>Irespondtopond over on tumblr :-)<em>

**R&R**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<br>Partial to the Night Sky

FLASHBACK

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight…"

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked rolling onto his back and turning his head so he was looking at Blaine as he lay next to him. The soft grass underneath Kurt tickled his face and he smiled softly breathing in the fresh night air of the meadow and the sycamore tree.

"Counting the stars," Blaine said with a soft smile. His tongue poked out of the side of his mouth as he stared intently at the star ridden night sky.

"Why?" Kurt asked with an endearing smile at his boyfriend. He was too adorable for words, and it made Kurt want to kiss him. Blaine didn't answer, but continued staring at the sky, obviously switching from counting out loud to inside his head. Kurt sighed softly and turned his gaze from Blaine up to the sky, reveling in its star blazed completeness.

There was so much out there, it made Kurt feel as small as it did large. Earth was but a small planet among billions of flaming suns, but at the same time, none were as unique as this small bundle of dirt. And none of them had Blaine Anderson on them.

"I count to help me organize my thoughts," Blaine finally answered. "It's a technique Cooper showed me when I was younger. When the world gets too much turn your heart to the stars, they'll always help you find your way again."

"Then why count them?" Kurt asked with interest. "Why not just pour your heart out?"

"Because you don't need to," Blaine said with affirmation. "Counting helps make order in whatever chaos is going on in your life right now. Emotions are confusing and voicing them, it just adds more confusion to the mix. Stars bring order to an order-less world."

"Huh…" Kurt said thoughtfully.

"You don't agree," Blaine said. It wasn't a question; he could feel the contradiction rolling off of Kurt on waves.

"It's not that I don't agree, I mean if it works for you it works."

"But…"

"I just don't think ignoring your emotions is a good way to deal with them," Kurt said shrugging as much as he could with his back on the ground. "I mean we were given them for a reason right? Why suppress such beautiful things?"

"I envy you if you think emotions are beautiful," Blaine said, his gaze never leaving the heavens. Kurt paused, swallowing thickly around the sudden lump in his throat.

"You don't think emotions are beautiful?" He asked in a strange mix between weak hurt and angry.

"They can be," Blaine answered seemingly oblivious to Kurt's sudden meltdown. "But more times than not they just hurt and cause unnecessary problems."

"What…what about love?" Kurt asked quietly turning to look back at Blaine. "Is love worth the trouble to you?"

"I… love is a dangerous thing." Blaine said in reply shaking his head in an almost imperceptible movement.

"That didn't answer my question," Kurt replied rising off of his back onto his left arm so that he could properly face Blaine from above. "Is love worth the trouble to you?"

Kurt and Blaine locked eyes. Blaine's were almost unreadable and it was throwing Kurt off since Blaine had eyes like a puppy. Big, brown, and could communicate paragraphs without saying a word. The stoniness was unexpected and if Blaine didn't answer how he needed him to, Kurt wasn't sure how he'd handle it.

Blaine blinked as he stared into Kurt's deep blue eyes, not understanding the swirl of emotions there. Was he trying to say what he thought he was trying to say?

"Love is many things," Blaine started, staring into Kurt's eyes. "But the one thing it always is, no matter what, is worth the trouble."

A small smile spread across Kurt's face and he leaned in and kissed Blaine's lips tenderly. "I glad you think that," he said softly, lips brushing against Blaine's. "Because I think I might be—"

"Wait," Blaine interrupted suddenly, sitting upright and holding Kurt's shoulders, keeping the pale boy at an arms distance away. "Don't…are you…don't finish that sentence unless you are one hundred percent sure."

"Blaine?" Kurt reached out a hand slowly, and cupped Blaine's face. The shorter boy was breathing heavily and was avoiding Kurt's gaze like he had a weeping angel in his eyes.

"I...I just…" he started stumbling over his words. The usual dapperness was gone, replaced by a crippling uncertainty. "Do you mean it?"

Kurt's eyes searched Blaine's face carefully before answering. "Yes," he said unable to help the grin that started to spread across his face. Gripping Blaine's face so that he was forced to look at him, Kurt said with supreme and total honesty; "Blaine Anderson, I love you."

Blaine's lips were suddenly on Kurt's as he pulled the pale boy into a deep and passionate kiss. His hands wove around Kurt's shoulder and rested on the back of his head, getting tangled in his soft caramel locks. Kurt, surprised by the sudden barrage on his face, breathed out into Blaine's mouth. But Blaine seemed to inhale Kurt's breath, pulling him in even deeper. Kurt couldn't help but melt into the kiss and wound his arms around Blaine's waist pulling him closer. Blaine gave in to the unsaid command, slowly lowering Kurt to the ground without breaking the kiss. He laid half on top of him, their legs tangled and half their chests touching before he finally broke the kiss, panting heavily. He didn't move far, his mouth was mere millimetres from Kurt who was trying to catch his breath.

Blaine looked up at Kurt with hooded eyes, amazed that he had earned the love of somebody so beautiful inside and out. Kurt felt Blaine's gaze on him and he looked down to meet it. A soft smirk played on the corners of his now kiss swollen lips.

"So I should take that as an 'I love you too' right?"

Quick as a whistle Blaine straddled Kurt who looked surprised at the sudden turn of events. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," Blaine said. "I love you more than anything in the world." Kurt smile shone brightly, and he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck pulling him in for another, more chaste kiss.

"You don't know how much it means for me to hear you say that," Kurt said when they parted, biting his bottom lip. "I…God I _love_ you Blaine."

Blaine smiled sweetly, kissing Kurt's nose. "I love you," he said kissing Kurt's forehead. "You beautiful," he kissed his left cheek. "Sweet," he kissed his right cheek.

"Compassionate," he kissed his chin. "Gorgeous," Blaine unwound Kurt's hands from behind his neck and kissed the underside of his right wrist. "Enchanting," his left wrist, "Man."

A tingle of pure bliss filled Kurt's entire person and he was sure he'd never felt happier than he had in this single moment.

Blaine took Kurt's hands and kissed each of his fingers softly. "Do know," he said his voice alive with pure unadulterated honesty. "That I will be yours for as long as you will have me."

"I hope forever isn't too long for you," Kurt said with a sly smile. "Because I plan on keeping you around for a very long time."

Blaine smiled and slid his fingers in between Kurt's so that their hands were intertwined. He rested their hands on the ground as he leaned in to kiss Kurt again basking in the feel of his soft lips, in his scent, in the feeling of his presence. Blaine was so far gone. He loved Kurt to the point that it physically hurts to think about. It was true that he had only known the boy for a month and a few weeks, but when they spent basically every single day together it felt like so much more than that. He had showed all of himself to Kurt, and he hadn't run away scared at the broken mess he was. Kurt had embraced him, and cared for him, and loved him like nobody in his life had. Kurt was everything, and that was a scary thought. With a content sigh, Blaine rested his head against Kurt's chest, un-straddling him, but tangling their legs together again as he lay down next to the porcelain boy, every part of him touching a part of Kurt.

"I love you," he breathed happily.

Kurt giggled. "I don't think I'll get tired of hearing that," he said with a smile.

"Good," Blaine said nodding. "Because I won't get tired of saying it."

Kurt wound his arm around Blaine's waist and the other played lazily with his hair, twirling the curly strands around his slender fingers. Blaine listened to Kurt's gentle heartbeat as they both lapsed into silence, not needing to say anymore.

Both boys knew they were loved, they could feel it in the air, see it in each other's eyes. Blaine looked up at the night sky and at the star's twinkling down at him, and for the first time since he was nine years old, Blaine didn't feel the need to count them.

* * *

><p>CURRENT DAY<p>

Stacey paced the kitchen. Her hands were fervently rubbing together as her head shook slightly. If Kurt didn't know better he was sure she was mumbling to herself as well. Her tears had subsided, but she hadn't said a word for half-an-hour, and yes, the pizza guy _still_ hadn't come yet.

Kurt was waiting for her to speak, giving her time. But her pacing was starting to make his head spin. He opened his mouth to speak but cut off by Stacey whirling around, her eyes bright with determination.

"I—"

"Ssh," she said. "It's okay…I'm okay. I'm done with…this." She gestured to her entire being. "I'm not a pussy, we know this. So I need to man up and face my fears."

"Which are…?" Kurt said after a slight pause.

"The truth," Stacey said hopping back up onto the counter. Her legs dangled softly in the air, and her arms gripped the edge of the counter, giving her stress something to hold on to while also keeping her balance.

Kurt watched her carefully. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them. "Cooper," she said without a shake in her voice. "For lack of better word, was my ex-fiancé."

* * *

><p>"When is the damn pizza getting here?" Santana grumbled about half-way through the movie. She had gotten off the phone with Wes about twenty minutes ago and she was still pissed. Fucking boys, they couldn't do anything right.<p>

"I don't know," Brittany said sadly from where she was curled up next to the Latina. "But I hope it gets here soon. The magical elves that live in my stomach are starving. Soon the children will die."

"I know baby," Santana said kissing the blonde's forehead softly. She looked to the door that leads to the hallway with contempt. Stacey and the smurf where taking their sweet time too. She had _heard_ that door ring. Maybe they were hiding the food. Santana mentally face-palmed. That was a ridiculous thought. Fuck she was hungry.  
>Turning awkwardly on the couch, she looked behind her to see outside the massive windows that overlooked the porch. Maybe she would be able to see the pizza guy, open the door, take the pizza, and then beat the jack-ass up for taking so long.<p>

What she saw instead was surprising. There was a man lying down on the porch. She was sure of it. It was dark so all she could see was his silhouette, bet she knew what men looked like.

What the actual fuck?

Brittany felt Santana tense up and looked up at her with her big blue eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I don't know." Carefully unfolding herself from Brittany, she stood. Everybody looked at her but she just waved her hand in dismissal. "I'm going to take a piss."  
>She was met with rounds of too much information, and you nasty, and by Brittany she was given a sceptical look. "Don't worry," Santana said with a smile. "I'll be back soon." Brittany's scepticism didn't fade but she leaned back into the couch, watching Santana with uncertainty. Santana blew her a kiss, touched by how well she knew her, before she snapped back to reality and left the room turning left towards the door instead right towards the bathroom. She walked silently, like all her cheerleading had forced her to be able to do. She unlocked the door quietly and debated between leaving it unlocked so that she could get back inside, and locking it behind her. She didn't know who this guy was, so she would keep everybody as safe as possible. Opening it and stepping out, she locked the door behind her. She knew what was doing was slightly stupid but she had razorblades in her hair, plus she had years of cheerleading and kick boxing behind her.<p>

She'd be okay.

Creeping silently up to the man, she stopped at his feet and looked down at the body. He was asleep. Interesting, that means he wasn't a rapist or killer then. They were much too careful to fall asleep on the job. Unless he was faking it to lure her out here. Ignoring the last thought she continued on, thankful that she watched so much Criminal Minds. Was he a hobo? No, he was wearing a Marc Jacobs suit, and considering how easily he slept on the floor in it he must come from money, or he wouldn't disrespect such an expensive suit. Not when there was a swing on the other end of the deck. Who was he then?

Walking over to his head, she looked at his face. He was young, no more than five or six years her senior. He had thick black hair, and stubble littered his strong jaw. He had long black eyelashes that fluttered slightly; he was probably having a nightmare.

Santana stepped back when he opened his eyes. She froze, and he jumped up in alarm, arms out in a defensive stance. Their eyes met and he relaxed almost instantly, Santana was still tense, though she didn't take a fighting stance. If he tried to attack her, she'd surprise him.

"Who are you?" he asked sounding slightly breathless. His heart was still racing.

Santana scoffed. "Who am I?" she asked. "I should be asking you that. Actually, I am. Who the hell are you?"

"I asked you first," the man said with a small smirk.

Santana rolled her eyes; Men. "I'm not going to play games with you," she said with an aggressive smile. "So let's try this again. Answer all my questions before I call the cops on you."

The man's eyes widened for a split second, before he sighed and crossed his legs outing his hands in his pocket. "Okay fine. Whatever. Do I at least get to know your name?"

Santana scoffed again. "No."

"Okay…" the man said shrugging again. "I guess I'll just call you Blaze, because your blazing fire of a personality is scaring the shit out of me."

Santana gave him a weird look and the man just gave a small smile. Damn it all to hell. He was hot. Thank god for Brittany or Santana was sure she'd say or do something stupid.

"So…" the man continued when Santana didn't say anything, "What do you want to know?"

"Who are you?" she asked almost instantly. The man raised a black brow, and held out a hand, taunting her to take it. "Hi," he said with a cocky smile, which really was the only way to explain it. A smile fuelled by confidence that was built on arrogance and a sureness of something inside himself. It was confusing and slightly unsettling; Santana didn't take the outstretched hand and eyed it with contempt. "I'm Cooper Anderson."

"Is that supposed to mean anything to me?"

"I don't know," Cooper said taking back his unshaken head. "Does it?"

"Not really, no."

"Then I guess it isn't."

"Okay then, next question." Cooper nodded in agreement. "Why are you here?"

"Well," he said looking up at the stars for a brief second before looking back at her. "That's a complicated question."

"Which means it probably has an uncomplicated answer."

Cooper laughed at 'Blaze's' answer nodding his head in agreement. "Fair enough," he said racing a hand through his hair. "I guess…I came here to help save my brother."

"But…"

Cooper sighed. "But shit got complicated."

Santana rolled her eyes at Cooper readjusting the hands on her hips. "Are you really going to make me ask?"

It was Cooper's turn to roll his eyes. He looked Santana up and down before sitting back down again. "Come lay with me," he said stroking the deck beside him.

Santana's eyebrows shot up to her hair. "Bitch puh-lease," she said. "I'm not stupid."

Cooper chuckled. "Right, Blaze still thinks I'm a rapist." Santana's steely gaze didn't waver. "Suit yourself," he said maintaining eye contact as he lay back down. "But I should warn you, with all the questions you enjoy asking, you're going to make this a long story."

Santana rolled her eyes. "I've had to be on my feet throwing girls into the air for ten hours straight. I think I'll be okay unless you bore me to death."

"Ooh," Cooper said with interest. "A cheerleader…" he cocked his head, "or a gymnast." Santana didn't answer. "Okay well then…where was I?"

"You were about to explain why shit got complicated before you tried to seduce me."

"Right," Cooper nodded. "Well one, I wasn't trying to seduce you, and two, things got complicated because of Stacey."

Santana crossed her arm. "What do you know about Stacey?"

Cooper shrugged from the floor, folding his arms under his head. "A lot I suppose, considering I was going to ask her to marry me.

* * *

><p>"I'm confused," Kurt said because there was truly nothing else to say. Stacey and marriage did not compute. At all.<p>

"Well we weren't fiancé's _yet_," she said as if that clarified anything. "But I found the ring so I knew he was going to ask me."

Kurt just stared at Stacey. She had to be lying, pulling his leg, trying to distract him from who Cooper really was. He wasn't her ex-fiancé; she would have told him that she was almost married once.

"You look angry and confused," Stacey said looking at Kurt who sat with his slender legs crossed in the wooden dining room chair. His expression was nearly unreadable but Stacey had had a lot of practice in uncovering the enigma that was Kurt Hummel.

"You don't think I have a right to be?" he retorted.

"I don't know," Stacey shrugged. "Do you? Because I know I do."

"You need to explain everything. Right now." Kurt ordered. "I…I thought I knew everything about you," he continued sounding bitter and hurt. "But I guess I was wrong."

"Everyone has their secrets," Stacey said with no apology in her voice. "And everybody has their demons. Don't be mad because I've had to uncover mine."

"You should have told me," Kurt shrugged. "That's all."

Stacey rolled her eyes. "Sorry that this wasn't something I wanted to talk about, and I didn't want to add to the weight that was already on your shoulders. It hurts to think about it, saying it out loud only reinforces the fact that it actually happened, and if you can't tell, I prefer to live in denial."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Friends help friends," he said. "And they listen to friends, and they _know_ friends. If you wanted to tell me you should have, don't worry about if would have affected me. I'm strong, remember?"

It was Stacey's turn to roll her eyes. "Let it go Hun, I didn't tell you. I have my reasons. Don't feel guilty like I know you are. It's not your fault."

"Whatever," Kurt said not believing her at all. He felt like he was being blamed for something he didn't know about, and he felt guilty about not knowing it. He always whined and bitched to Stacey, he was her venting system. Why didn't she think he was hers? Shaking his head Kurt brought his thoughts back to the present. He needed to focus. "Cooper, explain."

Stacey fell silent.

"I will pry this information from your dead hands," Kurt warned.

The southern girl huffed. "I don't know where to start."

"The beginning sounds good," he said. "You already said it would be a long story, I may as well get the extended version."

"Fine…." Stacey closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "As ironic as it seems, I actually met him outside the Lima Bean."

* * *

><p>Santana burst out laughing. Like deep, abs inducing, tear jerking, soul laughter. This guy could <em>not<em> be serious.

Cooper sat up looking slightly startled. "Why are you laughing?" he asked. His bewildered expression made Santana laugh even harder.

"Oh my god," she said between gasps for air. "Either you have the wrong Stacey or you are bat shit crazy."

"Umm…neither?"

Santana finally stopped and looked at Cooper with dawning realization. "Wait…you're serious?"

"Uh, yeah," he said with sass.

"No!"

"…yes?"

Santana's mouth fell. "Holy shit." She looked back at the door before making the decision to move and sit beside Cooper. "Okay," she said with a small lick of her lips. "You have my attention."

"I'm glad." The sarcasm was thick but Santana ignored it hungry for more information. She couldn't believe it. Stacey, Stacey Morgan the only girl who could rival her in bitchy hilarity had almost gotten hitched to this bonafide sex bomb. There was no way in hell she'd let him go without a really good reason, one that Santana was about to find out. She smiled to herself; sometimes she really loved being her.

Cooper lied down again, and Santana joined him, still sure to leave space between them. Guys always had issues with face to face contact when they talked about their feelings so she indulged him in his strange request. Her eyes met the gorgeous night sky, and her breath caught. When was the last time she'd seen the stars so bright?

"Gorgeous isn't it?" Cooper said with a small smile. "Almost as stunning as Stacey."

Santana repressed a gag. "Okay lover boy, what's the deal. Why aren't you too married right now? You're gorgeous, and I know Stacey, she'd tap and keep your ass."

Cooper sighed placing his hands underneath his head again. He kept his eyes trained towards the heavens not really sure where to begin. "It was my fault really. But to explain I should start from the beginning. I met Stacey outside the Lima Bean."

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

It was early, like too early. The sun was just rising and the fact that Stacey was awake at all was an atrocity. The fact that she was going out to work for her mother was even worse. What kind of woman made her daughter wake up at the crack of dawn during March Break so that she could work? Farmers, that's who, And was Stacey a farmer? Hell no. Just because she had spent most of her life in Texas didn't mean she was a hick. They had only moved up here because her grandpa was sick, and had needed someone to look after him, while refusing to go to a nursing home which her father hadn't wanted to put him in anyway.

She rolled her eyes as she pulled expertly up into the parking lot. She'd have the first few shifts at the Lima Bean before going back to apartment shopping. She hadn't taken into account how expensive living spaces were these days, and since she was going away to university soon, she needed to have a place to live.

She turned off the engine and stepped out of the car, the brisk morning wind caressed her face and she sighed. It would be hard leaving her parents but at the same time it was only one more month until no more high school! It was ridiculous how much she hated that place, especially now that she was graduating with no childhood friends or even slightly decent people. She sighed again and continued on her way, picking up her purse and the keys to the small café her mother had recently bought.

"Oh…hello," she said.

There was a boy sitting next to the door. He had never been here before. Stacey would have noticed because the boy was fine with a capital F. His messy hair was jet black and unkempt. A lovely five o'clock shadow adorned his face and his blue eyes were bright and struck her with a surprising intensity. An acoustic guitar lay across his lap and he played it absent mindedly, its melodic sound carrying through the wind.

"Hi," he said with a smile. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"You didn't." Stacey corrected. "You startled me is all. I've never seen you around before."

The boy shrugged half-heartedly. "I'm never really anywhere for long." That was odd; he couldn't be a year older than Stacey. A foster kid maybe?

Stacey realized she had to open the store but the boy was sitting next to the door. But she looked ridiculous standing in the middle of the parking lot. Moving with purpose, she walked next to him, and paused so that's he could unlock the door.

Guitar boy looked up at her, his eyes shining underneath his ridiculously long lashes. She looked back feeling slightly awkward. "I suppose I'm obliged to invite you in," she said pulling the door open. "So…" she gestured towards the opening.

The boy just shrugged though, shaking his head. "I can't really afford to buy anything, and just taking up space would be rude."

"It's better than staying out here and blocking the entrance," Stacey stated. "People would think we have hoodlum and not come here."

The boy cocked his head in thought before shrugging. "Fair enough." He got to his feet, resting his guitar against the wall. He brushed off his black jeans before holding out his hand. "I'm Cooper by the way."

"Stacey," she reciprocated taking his hand and shaking it firmly. He let her go and smiled.

"Onwards?" he asked.

"Onwards."

He picked up his guitar and the backpack he had with him and followed Stacey into the café.

* * *

><p>CURRENT DAY<p>

"You knew him when you were in high school?" Kurt asked, finding the fact that Stacey went to high school oddly distressing. Obviously she did but that was another life that he wasn't a part of. It's like when parents tell their children, 'I was a kid once.' All they can think is, 'Yeah well you're not now, and I can't imagine it.' Or as the kid's these days would say, 'pics or it didn't happen.'

As far as Kurt was concerned, Stacey had worked at the Lima for her entire life. It was selfish he knew but he was selfish on his best of days, catching him on worse ones wouldn't be any better.

"That's what I said isn't it?"

"And you weren't at least curious as to why a good looking mad had just shown up at your doorstep?" Kurt asked ignoring Stacey.

"Of course I was," she said. "But I was…I don't want to say shyer but I was less brash back then. If he wanted to tell me it would happen."

"And did it?" Stacey rolled her eyes.

"Obviously."

* * *

><p>"You play guitar?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow.<p>

"Mm," was Cooper's non-committal response. "I taught my brother how to play too, but he's way better than me now."

"You have a brother?"

"That's what I said."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Older or younger?"

"He's six years my junior," Cooper said glancing at the Latina. She probably knew Blaine but he doubted she'd make the connection between them. Blaine didn't talk about him much so she probably didn't even know he existed.

"How old are you anyway?" Santana asked looking at him and locking eyes. Her eyes scoured his face. "You can't be more than twenty-six."

"I'm twenty four," he said.

"So your brother is eighteen," she said looking back at the night sky. "Interesting."

"Is that your age?" he asked. Probably, But then again Stacey was here too so she could be his age, and if she was he'd believe her. She could definitely pass for it.

"I'm not telling you anything about myself," Santana said with a slight warning in her tone.

"You're eighteen then," Cooper said with a smirk. He felt her tense next to him and he knew she was right.

Santana scoffed though, acting like his guess was wrong. "What happened next?" she asked. "You're a hobo on the street who decides to sit outside the Lima Bean. You meet Stacey who invited you in. Then what?"

Cooper lightly ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know," he said with another non-committal shrug. "Life?"

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

_4 DAYS LATER_

Stacey had her laptop on the counter as she used her break to scour the internet for new apartments in LA. She had been accepted into UCLA and was going to study psychology there. She had seen enough of the victim's her dad had saved to know that people were sick, and some just needed help recovering. And she wanted to help them. Ever since she was little she'd always wanted to help people.

"Sup, Texas?" Cooper asked leaning against the other side of the counter. His guitar was on his back and his ratty backpack was on the floor.

"Not much Guitar Boy," she said shutting her laptop. "The usual, looking for an apartment that I can afford on my own, but as usual, finding none."

"Well L.A is an expensive city."

"I've realized."

"Why don't you live in the dorms?" Cooper asked.

"Because my scholarship doesn't stretch that far, and dorms are fucking expensive," she said with a shrug. Cooper smiled; she was so sweet, not wanting to ask her parents for more than she needed. It was times like these that Cooper wished he wasn't cut-off. Not because he liked to flaunt his money, but because he'd be able to help her. She deserved it.

"What if you got a roommate?" Cooper asked. "Someone to help pay the rent."

"I don't know anyone well enough to ask them to live with me," Stacey said. "And I doubt any of these cow-tippers are leaving the state so much as going to a higher level of education. God I hate it here. I honestly cannot wait to leave."

Cooper smiled, and shrugged in agreement.

"What about you?" she asked after a brief pause. "What are you doing come summer time?" Stacey had learned little about the mysterious boy in front of her except his age and his name. She also knew his favourite coffee order, movie, and colour. As well as that he had a younger brother and sister who were both musically inclined. Nothing that substantial, which was bothersome because she really wanted to know more about this witty stranger. But whenever she tried to ask him questions he deflected them without her even realizing it.

"I don't know," Cooper said resisting the urge to jump up and sit on the counter. "I'll see where the wind takes me I guess."

"I have to ask," Stacey said readjusting her pony-tail. "Have you finished high school?"

Cooper scoffed. "Yes and no."

"What does that mean?"

"That means," Cooper said shrugging off his guitar and placing it gently on the floor next to his bag. "That I have been trained in all the subjects since the time I could talk. I've been able to read since one and a half, and my grades in school were never below 98%. I don't mean to sound like I'm bragging," he said with a cocky smirk that contradicted his statement. "But I was a made genius."

"So basically you don't have your diploma, but you're super smart," Stacey summarized.

"To make it much less fancy, yeah."

Stacey grimaced, "I don't do fancy," she said. "Too many things to distract from the truth. I'm a plain and simple type a gal."

Cooper nodded, "I'll do my best to remember that."

Stacey nodded her approval, before turning around to grab the cloth off the holder. Wetting it she started cleaning the counter, stopping to nudge Cooper's elbows off.  
>"So what happens if you can't find a place?" Cooper asked watching her clean and feeling slightly useless, not liking the feeling at all.<p>

Stacey shrugged. "I don't want to think about it. It's kind of not an option for me." Cooper nodded thinking to himself. He had a chance here to do something very stupid. If it worked, well he'd better hope he's made the right choice, and if it didn't he could probably say good-bye to their friendship forever.

"I have a proposition for you," Cooper started albeit a little nervously. "Now this may sound crazy and feel free to stop me anytime, but…I know a guy who might be able to hook you up with a place." Stacey raised a brow. "But the rent would be pretty steep and you'd need a roommate. And I was thinking since I have nothing for me here anymore, and I kind of need a place to stay, I was thinking that possibly maybe, I could stay with you and help you pay the rent and all that jazz."

The last bit came out all in one breath but Stacey understood it. Her eyebrow stayed raised but she took a step back giving Cooper the once over. "What're you playing at Guitar Boy?" she asked with distrust.

Cooper raised his hands, "nothing," he said with a small smile. "I mean I know we don't really know each other—"

"At all."

"At all," Cooper added. "But it seems like I'm the only somewhat friend you have here, and I can honestly say you're mine, or at least the only one who can help me. Well we can help each other. But it was just a suggestion, you know, in case you couldn't find anything."

Cooper's semi-awkward rambling came to a stop so he gave a weak smile taking a step back. "Again just a suggestion…"

Stacey paused thinking, surprised at herself that she was honestly thinking this through. Cooper was obviously a mad man/high school dropout who had nothing better to do than lurk her coffee shop all day. Yet he was sweet, and kind, and really obviously smart, plus he had an odd charm to him that made him almost irresistible. But did that mean she wanted to move in with him where only a wall separated her from him for all hours during the day and night. She didn't think so. But still…maybe she'd humour him…just to see.

"I'll think about it," she said causing Cooper to smile. "But I want to take a look at the places 'your friend' has before I make my final decision."

"Fair enough," Cooper agreed.

"And what are we going to do about you?" she asked. "You don't have a job, how are you going to be able to pay?"

"Oh don't worry," Cooper said with dismissal. "I'm me; I'll have found a job in two weeks."

* * *

><p>CURRENT DAY<p>

"Strangely enough he was right," Stacey said her eyes slightly out of focus as she relived the memory. "He found a job in a week and a half."

"Wait," Kurt said holding up his hand in the universal sign for stop. "You actually said yes?"

Stacey shrugged. "Desperate times called for desperate measures, and he was always around. I got attached, fucking sue me."

Kurt didn't say anything because he knew the feeling. The Anderson's had a habit on growing on you, just by being in their presence. It was a beautiful, intoxicating number that you under their spell in no time.

"So what was the place like his friend got you?"

Stacey laughed.

"Oh god, it was shit."

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

_5 MONTHS LATER – AUGUST_

"This place looked much better in the pictures," Stacey said with distaste as she and Cooper walked up to the complex. It was old and looked very rundown. Various stages of mold were attached to the scaffolding, and the balconies looked like they were going to collapse any second.

"Don't judge a book by its cover?" Cooper said unsurely, his noise scrunching in dislike. With an audible sigh, Stacey walked up the three steps and pulled open the door to enter the complex.

It smelt like mildew and old people.

"Wow I hate being poor," Cooper grumbled under his breath. They walked up to a rustic elevator that made both of them smile. It was an old school one, made of iron, with the gate that opened and closed instead of mechanical doors.

"I think it's charming," Stacey said sounding breathless.

"Do you think it's running though?" Cooper questioned.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because I haven't seen a sketchier building in my life and I've lived on the streets for a year."

Stacey just rolled her eyes, grabbed his wrist and dragged him over to the machine. "So," he said when they just stood in front of it. "How does it work?"

"It doesn't," a deep voice said to their left. The pair turned to see who had spoken. It was a slim man who wore jeans and a wife-beater that had random brown patches on them. His hair was messy and greasy, and he reeked of alcohol. "Oh," he said upon seeing Stacey. His pale green eyed raked in her body shamelessly and he licked his lips, showing an array of extremely discoloured teeth.

"Hello there gorgeous," he said walking over to them, though his eyes never left Stacey's body. "Mah name's Gary, what's yours?"

"None of your business," Stacey said with firmness. She didn't get a good vibe from this man so she definitely didn't want him knowing her name.

"Oh you gotch yourself a feisty one," he said with a wink to Cooper. Cooper resisted the urge to correct the man. He wasn't dating Stacey but it was probably best he didn't know that. "You better keep an eye on her or I'll swoop in." The man said, licking his lips again. "She looks delicious."

"Okay, goodbye." Stacey said turning and walking up the staircase to her right. Cooper looked back at the man whose eyes stayed glued to her butt, before he shook his head and walked away. He would need to keep an eye on her.

Their apartment was on the third floor and, compared to the exterior and main lobby of the building, really wasn't that bad. There was a fully functioning kitchen with a small table, a living room with a couch, a plasma TV (to Cooper's surprise), and a bookshelf that covered the back wall. The balcony was off of the living room but it looked as rickety as the others. The bedrooms were to the back and were on either side of the bathroom. They were 12ft by 12ft each, and contained a double bed, a desk and closet space. Stacey and Cooper had to say, it wasn't that bad.

"What do you think, Texas?" Cooper asked exiting the bedroom to the right that would be his if they decided to go for it. "Seem decent?"

"Other than the scum that's here, yeah it does."

"You're going to need to be careful when you're walking around here by yourself," Cooper warned. "I don't trust anybody here and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Aw honey," Stacey cooed. "You do care."

Cooper rolled his eyes. "I'm not joking Stace, that guy was smarmy as fuck and—"

"I know," Stacey cut him off with a small smile. "And I promise to be a big girl and always keep my mace on me. Besides he more or less said he'd keep his hands off me as long as I'm with you." Cooper raised an eyebrow.

"Meaning?"

"You're officially not allowed to leave." Cooper laughed running up to her and pulling her into a hug. Her arms automatically went around his neck and without a second thought Cooper picked her up and spun her around.

"So this is it," he said putting her down a bit less than gently. "We found our home."

Stacey lightly elbowed him in the ribs. "I call dibs on the bathroom."

* * *

><p>CURRENT DAY<p>

"That place reminds me of Lima Heights," Santana said with a revolted face. "Why in the hell did you agree to live there?"

"Desperation," Cooper answered. "Laziness, a tight schedule, I don't know. All that matters is that we did and it may have been the worst mistake of my life." Cooper's sexy face looked tortured before he shook his head, forcing his eyes to focus on the stars.

One.

Two.

Three.

"So what happened after that?" Santana asked when he didn't continue. Cooper blinked and pulled his gaze away from the sky, looking at Santana with an intensity that she could practically feel. "Then," he said. "….Then we fell in love."

* * *

><p>"The days passed by quickly after that," Stacey said with a soft smile. "We moved all our crap in, well mine mostly considering he had like, nothing. And then the summer ended. I started school, he did odd jobs and soon enough we had our schedule. He was an early riser so he'd be up before me and make the coffee. Its smell would make me up then I'd make breakfast while he showered, and we'd eat together. Depending on what time we had to do shit we'd either leave together or he'd escort me down. He never left before me."<p>

Kurt smiled at the raw adorableness of it. It was almost heartbreaking to see. Once upon a time Stacey had been happy, he could see now that the girl he knew was a broken copy of the girl that had been before. She was put back together now, but the cracks were still there and no amount of glue would fix them. Kurt sighed saddened that he hadn't noticed it before. What kind of friend was he?

"I don't know when I fell in love with him," Stacey continued, he southern twang adding a charming melody to the story. "But when I realized it, I was happy as I was scared. I'd never been in love before."

* * *

><p>"You'd think that I'd have been the one who instigated our relationship," Cooper said from where he lay. "But no, it was Stacey. I was fixing the lock on the front door when she marched out of her room and demanded that I answer all of her questions with honesty."<p>

* * *

><p>"I was fucking terrified," Stacey said with a laugh. "I really didn't want to be rejected but I'm not one to hold on to a self-made dream. It would have been the death of me. So I marched up to him, I marched up to him and said 'Cooper, you're going to tell me what I want to know. And don't you dare try to lie me, because you know I know when you're lying.' And he turned back to me with his smile though he did look slightly worried, and he said 'Of course.' And then I did it." Stacey sighed closing her eyes for a second. "I said, 'Cooper. I think I may be in love you with you, what are your thoughts on that?"<p>

* * *

><p>"She said it like she was reading the news," Cooper said with a loving smile. "It's going to be warm today 'what do you think about that?'" He laughed shaking his head, running his hand through his again.<p>

"Well what did you do?" Santana pushed impatiently.

"What else could I do?" Cooper asked. "I picked her up and kissed her."

* * *

><p>"Okay wait," Santana said looking at Cooper again, whose eyes were still strained upwards. "You didn't really explain this, why were you out on the street?"<p>

He grimaced before sighing. "I was kicked out of my house about a year before I met Stacey." He said.

"Why? You're obviously not gay and you didn't get anybody pregnant." Santana said with a surprising certainty. "I mean unless you killed somebody I don't see a reason here."

Cooper let out a bitter laugh. "I may as well have," he said. "I killed the old me that my mother loved."

"What did you do?"

"Oh relax," he said with wave of his hand. "Nothing as bad as you think. I just decided to take control of my life, a feat punishable by abandonment apparently."

"So you had nothing?"

"I had my guitar, the clothes on my back, my car, and the cash in my wallet. She cut-off my credit cards, and froze my bank account as well as my cell phone plan. I was utterly alone."

Santana nodded her head understanding completely. It was like when her grandma said she didn't want anything to do with her when she told her she was a lesbian. It hurt but it made her stronger for it, gave her a taste of real life. "That sucks," she said. "I'd say I'm sorry but apologies do not to stop the pain, and you're obviously well off now if that suit is anything to go by."

Cooper raised his eyebrow impressed. "You really are observant aren't you?"

"Only when my life's at stake."

"I've been over this Blaze," Cooper said with an eye roll. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"That's what they always say," Santana said with a shrug. "Now back to the story, you're taking your sweet time with this."

"I already told you it's a long one," Cooper said. "Every small part is important. But it's drawing to its dramatic close now anyway."

* * *

><p>"Wow," Kurt said when Stacey opened her eyes again. "You really loved him didn't you?"<p>

Stacey gave a wry smile, pushing herself off of the counter and landing lightly on her feet. "How could I not? He's got the Anderson dapperness, all men and women alike fall for that charm."

Kurt paused and took in Stacey's demeanour, lighter than it was before but much more sad. "Do you still love him?" he asked and he could tell right away that answer was always and irrevocably yes.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

_4 YEARS LATER – SEPTEMBER_

Cooper awoke with the soft, end of summer sun like he usually did. The soft wisps of Stacey's hair tickled his nose and he scrunched it, not willing to move his hands from around her waist. They were spooning, Stacey was the little spoon and Cooper had more or less curled himself completely around her. She was warm, and soft, and smelled good, plus he loved her, he really wouldn't have been able to stop if he wanted to.

Torn between staying where he was and getting up to start his day, Cooper lay there for a few minutes before the need to pee finally drew him away from the comforting warmth of Stacey and his bed. Stretching, Cooper walked out of the room and to the bathroom where he did his usual business. Washing his hands and walking out Cooper padded over to the kitchen with full intent to start breakfast, when the landline phone caught his eyes. It was blinking red. There was a message.

That was odd since nobody really called them, and if they did they usually used either his or Stacey's cellphone. With an odd feeling of foreboding Cooper picked up the phone and listened to the message, fully prepared for the worst.

"Cooper," A man's voice said, a voice that Cooper recognized all too well. "I know this your number so for Christ's sake call me back. This is important. I don't know how you got out to L.A but I know you and I know that this can't be the life you want for yourself. You were raised with money in your blood…this life doesn't suit you. Look, just meet me at Rosario's Pizzeria at one thirty and we'll talk okay? I…I miss you."

Cooper stared at the black phone in a mixture of surprise, happiness, and anger. That was his father. His father had called him. How the hell had he gotten his number? Sure they'd exchanged a few letters and e-mails but that didn't mean Cooper wanted to come crawling back. He didn't need their money.

"I need me that fine filly!" A deep voice called form outside the apartment in the corridor. It was loud and boisterous and very obviously drunk, and its statement was met with drunken cheers and laughter. "I bet she's just as feisty in bed as she in person," it slurred and Cooper quivered in anger.

"We should go see if she," a hiccup. "If she needs any help waking up!"

"Yeah!" The voices chorused, and Cooper turned to see the handle of the front door turning.

"Shit," he hissed under his breath. He knew he'd locked it, but that thing had been finicky since they'd moved in. He'd been meaning to get a new one but it was never a top priority in their tight budget. Keeping his footsteps as quiet as possible Cooper grabbed the kitchen knife and walked over to the door. He glanced between the moving handle and the blade in his hand before he took a deep breath, hid the sharp object behind his back, and in a swift movement unlocked and opened the door.  
>Three men who had obviously been leaning against the entry stumbled in, while the one who had been trying to open the door fell to his knees. He looked up at Cooper and gave him a yellow-toothed smile. "Well hello buddy," he slurred. "Care to h-help an old man up?"<p>

Cooper rolled his eyes at Gary, the first person they'd met when moving in here. He lived only three doors down, a fact that still kept Cooper on edge. "You're thirty-six and just tried to break into my house. Get yourself up." Gary didn't say anything, and instead wobbly got to his thought, shooting daggers at his friends for not helping him.

"Sorry to upset ya," Gary said. "We were just looking to see if yer girlie needed any help."

"If Stacey needed any help it, wouldn't be from you." Cooper said coldly, his ice blue eyes staring the drunken men down. Honestly it was like nine o'clock in the morning, how was it possible that these men were plastered already?

"You never know," Gary said attempting to wag a finger at Cooper but stopping when his hand fell as soon as it rose. "One of these days—"

"The cops will have grounds to arrest you." Cooper deadpanned. "Get out of my house." Obviously the Anderson's demeanour did nothing to bother because the drunken man just smiled a demented smile and turned.

"Come on fellas," he said to his friends who looked worse off than Gary did in the drunk section. "Let's get out of old Cooper's way." In an unsteady line, the drunk men left slamming the door shut behind them.

Bloody hell.

Sighing Cooper returned to the kitchen putting the knife back in its holder. He wanted to get out of here, move to a safer community, especially since he was going to ask Stacey to marry him. If they were going to grow old together he didn't want to always be in a hyper sensitive mode when it came to Stacey's safety. She should be able to sleep without some old drunk bastards trying to sneak in here to do god knows what to her.

Cooper's gaze slid back to the phone and visions of what life would be like with his inheritance money flashed through his mind. He knew in business ten million dollars was nothing, but it would do a lot to help his life. They could move to a place where it was safe, and the neighbourhood was good, that was even closer to UCLA for Stacey. He could finally start his business doing what _he_ wanted to do; help people. He was still figuring out the specifics of it, but the idea of it was well in play. And if all went well he'd be making millions while saving lives by the end of next year.

But could he really go back to his family after they kicked him out with nothing? Cooper sighed and ran his hand through his hair suddenly unsure what to do. The obnoxious voices of the men rang loudly through his ear and before Cooper could stop himself he rang his dad's cell.

Mr. Anderson picked up on the first ring.

"I'm so glad you called," and the relief was palpable, but Cooper refused to believe it.

"Are you playing games with me?" Cooper snapped.

"Of course not."

"So you really want to…help me?"

"Of course son, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know," Cooper said sarcastically. "Maybe because you've been absent from my life for let's see, five years now?"

Paul sighed and Cooper could imagine him massaging his eyelids. "That really wasn't my choice." He said. "And I'm coming now. Better late than never."  
>Cooper rolled his eyes and Mr. Anderson sighed again. "Look I was about to call you again actually, something came up and I can't do the one thirty meeting. How does now sound?"<p>

"Are you kidding me?"

"…No? You called me back so I assume you're taking the money. And I know you. Sooner rather than later."

"Then you know you're better late than never crap means nothing to me."

"If you're looking for an apology you're not going to get one over the phone. Rosario's, meet me there in fifteen."

Cooper paused taking one last second to think it over. "Fine." He growled. "Where is it?"

Cooper could practically hear his father smile through the phone as he gave the address.

"Bye son." Paul said in a way that bordered on tender. It pulled on Cooper's heartstrings, playing notes he had chosen to forget.

"Bye," he replied coldly before deftly hanging up the phone. He looked quickly at the clock and saw it was 9:15, he literally had fifteen minutes then. Sighing Cooper silently thanked the gods that Stacey didn't have work or school today. Hopefully he could be gone and back again before she even woke up. Dressing as quickly and silently as possible, Cooper was ready to leave in ten minutes. He wrote Stacey a quick note just in case things took longer than expected. With a quick kiss to his girlfriend's sleeping forehead, Cooper grabbed his wallet and keys, slamming the door closed behind him.

* * *

><p>CURRENT DAY<p>

"I have a really bad feeling about this," Santana said as bits and pieces of what she knew flashed through her mind. For some odd reason she couldn't shake the feeling that Cooper didn't know everything.

"Well that was the last time I saw her," Cooper said with such sadness it seemed to pour off of him like rainbows shone off of Kurt.

"Okay, well, why?" Santana asked eager to get to the climax of the story. Shit was getting real and she the more she listened, the more she realized how big and interconnected everything was.

"I honestly…I don't know," Cooper said. "I…I went to meet my father and we talked and set everything up. And then at the end when I was just about to leave he got a phone call that made him go pale. My father didn't show extreme emotion like that, and I mean ever. So obviously I was curious as to what has happened." Cooper paused, swallowing loudly. His next words came out choked, like they physically hurt to say. "It turned out umm…my brother he was in the intensive care unit of the hospital because a couple of guys thought it would be funny to beat up 'the resident fag.'"

Santana raised an eyebrow and her fist shook in anger but that was all the emotion she displayed. "And then what?" she asked gently.

"And then…my father gave me a choice." Cooper said sitting up suddenly, not able to bury his troubles in the stars. Santana copied him scrutinizing his face as he finished his part of the story. "He said that if I came with him now I'd be able to see Blaine just this once, and then obviously I'd have to leave again before my mother saw me. And that meant leaving Stacey. But it was just a few days I thought, she'd be okay. But because I'm an idiot I left my phone on the counter so I used my dad's to text her, and I left her the number so that she could call and scream at me for suddenly leaving as much as she wanted. I was…I was gone for three days and I didn't hear from her. When I got back the apartment was emptied and she was just…gone." Cooper's voice broke on the last word and Santana tentatively placed her hand on his arm.  
>It was okay now, she knew who he was. "I…" she started. "Is that all you know?"<p>

Cooper looked at her earnest expression and suddenly his stomach flopped. "Yeah," he said with distrust, "That's all I know. Why…do you know something?"

Santana bit her lip and moved her hand from his arm, debating with herself. Should she tell him? It would break his world if she did, but he deserved to know. He had to know why Stacey wasn't there when he returned, and it would explain why she was as angry with him as she is. Sighing deeply Santana looked back at Cooper, surprised by how hard this was for her.

"There's something I'm going to tell you," Santana said slowly. "It's going to hurt, and I know you're going to blame yourself but you need to know that Stacey has healed from it so it's okay."

"What are you talking about?" Cooper asked and for the first time in her life, Santana regretted being the bearer of bad news. With a deep breath and a silent prayer, she let it out.

"Stacey was raped the night you left."

* * *

><p>"I woke up and he was gone," Stacey said as she started pacing the kitchen floor. "I didn't think much of it, he had left a note; 'he was running a few errands, he'd be back shortly'. I didn't have anything that day and truly I was glad to have been able to sleep in, so I lounged around in sweatpants and a tank-top all day watching TV, singing obnoxiously loudly, all that jazz. It wasn't until about five that I started to worry and it was five minutes later that I noticed he'd left his fucking cell phone on the counter."<p>

* * *

><p>Cooper went cold. He couldn't feel anything. He couldn't see anything. It was like his entire system shut down and he couldn't control any part of him. "She…what?"<p>

Santana nodded solemnly not really wanting to repeat it, the words were so harsh against the cool night air, and saying it solidified the statement made it true. Made it real.

"Oh my god," Cooper keened as he looked at her with wide blue eyes. "Who…" he stopped looking disgusted at himself or at the world Santana couldn't tell, before trying again. "Who was it?"

* * *

><p>"Twenty minutes later and I heard somebody playing with the door," Stacey said with a humourless chuckle. "So thinking it was Cooper I opened the door ready to give him the verbal berating of his life. Man was in for a surprise…"<p>

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Gary?" Stacey asked when she opened the door and saw it was Gary who was trying to get in. It sent slimy shivers down her spine when he smiled at her but she kept her cool, feigning calm indifference.

"Would you, sound too cheesy?" he asked.

"Wha—" But before she could answer her question Gary grabbed her face pulling her in for a rough kiss. She fought against him pushing him off in disgust. "WHAT THE _FUCK_ DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

She had involuntarily taken a few steps back which allowed the disgusting man entrance into her home. "Just what you've wanted for ages now," Gary said with his sickening smile. He looked at her lips and licked his own causing Stacey to shiver.

"What are you talking about?" she asked wiping her mouth on her arm, anything she could to get the taste of him out her mouth.

"I saw you yesterday" he said taking a step closer causing her to take a step back. "I saw you wearing those booty shorts, teasing me as you came back from your run, with your body all sweaty and your legs all long and, _firm_." He licked his lips again taking another step forward. Stacey was being cornered into her house. "You were practically begging me to take to you, and now I'm here to do exactly that."

"Gary, stop," Stacey said her voice somehow not shaking even though her heart was palpitating. "You reek of alcohol; you don't want to do this."

"Oh I really do," he said taking another step forward. They were becoming quicker with fewer in between and before she knew it, Stacey was in the living room, about two feet away from the couch. She was getting nervous, where the fuck was Cooper. "Your little boyfriend had flaunted you in front of me for far too long," he said with a hiss. "You are mine," he reached out and grabbed her wrist. "You always were."

"Let go of me," Stacey ordered ripping her hand out of his grip and stepping to the side, away from the couch. "I belong to no one."

"You belong to me," Gary snapped.

"I belong _to_ no one," Stacey repeated. "But I belong _with_ Cooper."

Gary scoffed in anger and distaste. "That idiot has kept us apart for way too long." His eyes raked over Stacey's body. Her tank top was low and tight leaving little to the imagination and her sweatpants were low and baggy. "Mm, look at you," he said undressing her with his eyes where she stood. "You dressed just for me didn't you?"

"You're fucking insane," Stacey spat stepping to the side again, trying to get into the kitchen. "Why would I want anything to do with you, you're revolting."

Gary's gaze darkened and he had Stacey's wrists in a tight grip before she could even cry out. "Let go of me," she hissed. Gary raised an eyebrow and bent her left wrist back at a torturous angle. She cried out in pain and he smiled.

"You should try being nicer to me," he said kissing her fingers. "I appreciate your…spirit, but you don't want it to get you into trouble."

"Fuck you asshole," Stacey growled squirming to get free.

"Soon enough, buttercup," Gary said stroking a finger down her face. "Soon enough." Stacey continued to struggle but the man had an iron grip. "Boys," he called twisting his head back to the door. The unlocked door opened and in came two more men, both more or less identical to Gary but with different hair colours; one was blonde and one was for some odd reason electric blue. The blonde was holding a pair of silver handcuffs while the held a roll of duct tape and some rope. Stacey's eyes widened and pure panic threatened to set in, but she couldn't let it. She needed to keep a clear head. If she could get Gary to let go of her she could get to the kitchen where the knives were.

"Now princess," Gary cooed, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"I choose the way where you rot in jail for the rest of your life," Stacey said before delivering a swift kick to his balls. Gary doubled over in pain and let go of her hands. With a cheer of triumph Stacey ran to the kitchen, but Blondie and blue hair moved to intercept her. Blondie grabbed her pony tail jerking her to a painful stop three feet in front of the counter. Gritting her teeth so she didn't cry out in pain Stacey threw her elbow back and smiled in satisfaction when she heard it collide with his nose. The man let go of her, grabbing his nose as blood poured from it. She ran forward and grabbed the carving knife, holding it out in front of her as blue hair stalked towards her.

"I am not afraid to use this," Stacey said but to no hindrance of the man. He kept coming so she took several steps back until they were on opposite sides of the table. Stacey's heart was pounding ad she tried to form a plan. If she made a run for the door there was a chance that she wouldn't make it. But she couldn't fight them; one on one would be tough, three on one would be impossible even with her knife.

Gary groaned and got to his feet, cracking his neck. "Okay you bitch," he said with a vehement smile. "The hard way it is." He stormed over to her from her side of the table, cornering her in. Making a sudden decision, she took two steps and jumped onto the table, trying to make a run for the door.

"Grab her!" Gary yelled. Blue hair grabbed her arm and pulled her off the table. Stacey lashed out with the knife, managing to stick it into the cartilage between his middle and pointer finger. The man screamed in agony and let her go. Stacey wasting no time charged for the door but was stopped by a hard hit to the stomach. All the air got knocked out of her and she doubled over in pain, wheezing.

Blondie, the one who punched her grabbed her pony tail and forced her body to unfold itself. "I think we've had enough fun for today," he said with a laugh. His dried blood stained his face causing a startling contrast to his pale clammy skin below. His eyes were bright with what looked like excitement and they seemed to bore through Stacey with an uncanny certainty.

"Let me go," Stacey clawed at his hands, having let go of the knife when she was punched in the stomach.

"Now, now," Gary said picking up the knife and placing it on the table behind blondie. "None of that. Alex," he snapped to the man with blue with hair. "She's almost more trouble than she's proving worth get the handcuffs."

Blue hair—Alex, nodded and got the handcuffs though he still looked to be in a great amount of pain. Blondie turned her around and grabbed her wrists, holding them in place as Stacey fought his grip with all she was worth. Cold metal closed around her arms with an air of finality, and the panic inside her grew tenfold.  
>"Please," she begged tears starting to form in her eyes. "You don't have to do this I'll give you whatever you want just let me go."<p>

"But this is what I want," Gary said licking his lips as he spoke. "You like this, begging for mercy." Stacey nearly puked but she kept it down, instead aiming a kick at Alex. She almost got him but he grabbed he foot and pulled on it hard. She lost her balance and fell on her back. The wind got knocked out of her again, and her eyes swam. Her head was pounding and she couldn't breathe.

"Duct tape." She heard Gary order and the sound of duct tape ripping filled the apartment. Before she could get her composure back she felt strong hands grab her feet which she kicked and moved as hard as she could.

"Keep still," a voice ordered. Her eyes were still blurred so she couldn't see who was holding her. A hand grabbed her chin, "Keep still," it ordered, "Or I swear I will kill you right now."

Stacey froze her heart racing. Gary wouldn't kill her, he…he hadn't worn a mask. He would have worn one if he wanted to hide his identity. But he didn't have a murder weapon on him, or is he did she hadn't seen it yet. Stuck, not sure what to do, Stacey stayed frozen as the men duct taped her feet together.

"Okay," Gary said with a smarmy smile, "It's time to get the party started. He clapped his hands and the Blondie and Alex picked her up. She started struggling again having made her choice. She would rather die than be defiled by these men. She couldn't let Cooper see her like this. Oh god Cooper…this could kill him. Struggling some more, she tried to get out of their strong grips but it was too hard when she no longer had use of her arms and legs.

Without word Blondie and Alex mercilessly threw her onto the bed she had previously shared with Cooper. She landed face first and the reality of it finally hit her. They were going to rape her. The panic roared to life like a fiery beast inside of her and she couldn't breathe. She started hyperventilating and fears started to form in her eyes. No, she scolded herself. No matter what, she wouldn't let these bastards see her cry. Rough hands turned her around and she was met with Gary straddling her midsection.

"I pity you," she said with nothing pure ire in her face and voice.

"Why's that?" Gary asked with an amused smile?

"Because you will burn in hell for all eternity."

"And you'll burn with me," he said the smile never leaving his face. "Because you deserve this you filthy whore."

* * *

><p>"Gary," Santana said.<p>

Cooper stood and ran to the side of the porch. Santana didn't see him but she heard the telltale sounds of retching and vomit hitting the ground. She stood up slowly and walked over to him. He was still retching so she rubbed his back softly. Tears fell down his face and Santana's heart kind of broke.

"I'm so sorry," she said, because even though it didn't help, and it didn't do anything to ease Cooper's pains it was all she had to give. Condolences to a night full of broken dreams and broken memories.

* * *

><p><strong>Well shit...that was depressing...sorry. <strong>

**On to happier things, I was thinking that I need a ship name for Stacey and Cooper. Do you guys have any? (Their last names are Morgan and Anderson if that helps)**

** We'll see our beloved boys and the Warblers again next chapter :)**

**REEEEVVVVIIIIIIEEEEEWWW**

**I love you all :)**


	10. Too Heavy for a Feather Falling Quickly

**Who's a bad kid? I'm a bad kid. I must apologize profusely for my...extended absence. Many things kept me at bay from this wonderful world, but every day hurt! I had a wicked case of writer's block, the worst I've had in a while, and my lovely BETA has gotten incredibly sick so when I did finally finish she couldn't edit it. (Send her your get well wishes, it'll make her smile!) So this chapter is Beta'd by somebody else because Payton needs to focus on getting better. Plus I had 2 unit tests this week and the literacy test which I'm pretty sure only people in Canada have to take -.- But none of these are excuses, just stupid obstacles that took longer than I expected to get around, so on to the lovely chapter!**

**I've realized that a lot of what each of the characters say contradict one another, so if you've noticed and think it's because I lack continuity, it's not. Everybody lies in this, they're like the fricking mafia, so only trust what Cooper says XD If you have any questions because anything is unclear PM me or review and I'll gladly answer it unless it's full of spoilers.**

**Also! The 20th reviewer prompt still stands, so basically the first person to review gets to give me any prompt for any ship in this fic they want! And I'll be doing this for every tenth review so keep them coming they make me happy :) I've started the next chapter so I promise it won't take me this long next time!**

**God, that was long winded, so with many apologies I present to you Chapter Ten!**

**Also before I forget, the two songs in this are Chiquitita by Abba (my dad bought me the CD and I went crazy, I make no apologies). And Forever by R. Kelley**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

The World is too Heavy for a Feather falling Quickly

FLASHBACK

Blaine was riding on cloud nine. He had never felt as happy as he did right now. Never had he felt so whole and complete, and it was Kurt who made him feel this way. Kurt Hummel, the boy who had given Blaine everything.

Blaine looked at his watch and saw it was almost three in the morning. Sneaking back into his house would be hard but it didn't even bother him, because he was Kurt's and Kurt was his. Blaine stopped because he couldn't stop himself; he was bathing in the afterglow even though he was miles away from his boyfriend and the room where they'd had their first time.

That's right. Blaine and Kurt had had sex and it was beautiful.

Blaine was inside his car, a massive grin on his face. He really wished he could stay the night, to be able to wake up cradled in his lover's arms, but he knew he couldn't. He didn't have a reason to be gone for the entire night; all his friends were overseas or visiting relatives so he couldn't use them as alibis. As it was sneaking in at three, glowing like a fucking angel would be the end of the entire relationship considering Blaine couldn't lie for shit. Deflecting he was good at, shutting somebody out he was good at, but complete plain faced lying? Not his strength. It was yet another reason he was sneaking in; if he came home at nine in the morning he would have to have an excuse which would mean lying, and since his mother was a walking lie detector it would be metaphorical suicide.

Not even slightly weighed down by all that he had to lose, Blaine exited his car and looked at the silent house. All the lights were off giving the house a cold and detached feel that wasn't all that alien to Blaine. It had the same vibe as his mother which made sense since it was her house. That's it, _her_ house, not theirs.

With a shake of his head Blaine snuck around the side of the house looking for the drainage gutter. When he found it he gave it an experimental pull making sure it could still hold his weight. When it didn't creak or groan or move, Blaine smiled and started hauling himself up. Finally _something_ was going his way. When he hit the roof overhead he groaned to himself because here came the hard part. He needed to reach behind him, and grab onto the roof edge, and then pull himself up without falling or making any noise. Reaching out with his right hand, Blaine clawed at the air for a few moments before he felt the roof surface of the shingles on his fingertips. Praying that he had a strong enough grip, Blaine let his legs go, and reached out with his right hand grabbing the roof. He breathed heavily as his entire body dangled in the air. Taking a deep breath, Blaine pushed himself up and climbed onto the roof.

Victory!

Resisting the urge to do a little dance, Blaine clambered silently over to his window and opened it, climbing in silently. He smiled. He was a ninja.

Suddenly the lights turned on and Mrs. Anderson stood in his doorway leaning against the frame, eyes trained on her nails as she looked incredibly bored.

"Honestly dear," she said finally raising her gaze to look at her slightly out of breath son. "You didn't need all those theatrics; you could have just used the front door."

It took everything in Blaine not to physically deflate, he had been _so_ close. "Well mother," he said faking a nonchalant shrug. "Where's the fun in that?"

Trying to avoid eye contact Blaine moved to his bed, sitting on it, and trying not to blush. He would never be able to look at beds the same way again. He had sex with Kurt on a bed. He giggled.

Jane raised an eyebrow at her son. "What's so funny?"

Blaine shook his head, his soft curls bouncing slightly. "Nothing," he said attempting to wipe the smile off of his face. "Sorry."

"Where were you?" Jane asked getting straight to the point. She decided it was best not to ponder over her son's intricacies; she had something she needed to do.

"Nowhere," Blaine said. She met his eyes and he looked away almost instantly. She rolled her eyes; she needed to teach him how to lie better.

"Now we both know you're no good at lying," she said walking over to him, and kneeling in front of him. Blaine was now taller than her by a good two feet, but the boy had never felt smaller underneath her scrutinizing glare. "So let's try this again. Where were you?"

"I was at a friend's house," Blaine tried.

"Better," Jane said with an appreciative nod. "What friend?"

"Just a friend."

"You shouldn't add the just," Jane scolded patronizingly. "I didn't ask you if it was more than a friend, I asked you their name. By adding the just you gave away exactly where you were, as if I didn't know anyway."

Blaine looked at her in surprise.

"I'm done with these games," she said taking Blaine's shock as a good thing. "I know you've been gallivanting with this boy, and it's time that you stop. I can't have you ruining everything by giving into your teenage urges."

"He is not some boy!" Blaine exclaimed loudly, louder than either of them had expected. "His…his name is Kurt." Blaine continued quieter. "And these aren't some "teenage urges,"" Blaine continued. "I am gay; I like guys, why can't you just accept that?"

"I won't have you ruin the credibility of this company or our family," Jane said with venom. Blaine just rolled his eyes, every time she spoke; the business came before her own family.

"My sexuality shouldn't discredit anything," Blaine countered his face a stoic mask, a less cold version of hers. If Cooper was a replica of his father, then Blaine was a replica of his mother. They were both short, had tons of curly black hair, had big hazel eyes that could speak volumes, and both could hide their emotions like pros. The difference was Blaine wasn't as good at playing with other people's emotions like his mother was.

That was Cooper's area.

Blaine took more after his dad in mannerisms; dapper, laid-back, but loyal, and trust-worthy. He'd do what he could but he didn't like being in the mix unless you did something to bring him there. And if you did, it may very well be one of the worst mistakes of your life. He had his mother's temper.

"It discredits everything and you know it," Jane replied with certainty. "I don't see why you keep playing this game, and quite frankly I've had enough of it. You will break up with this…boy tomorrow."

Blaine scoffed, anger suddenly coursing through his veins. "No," he said defiantly.

"…No?" Jane said the word like she had never heard it before, and coming from Blaine she probably never had. "Did you just say no to me?"

Blaine swallowed thickly but didn't back down. "I love him," he said with gusto. "I love him with everything I am, and if you can't accept that then fuck you."

Jane's eyes darkened but Blaine was too far into his rage to even care. "Who are you to ask this of me?" he asked standing up and backing away from her. "You've taken a lot of things away from me but I won't let you take this, I can't!"

Jane stood slowly. "Did I give you a choice?"

"We always have a choice," Blaine said watching her movement with wary eyes.

"Who told you that?" Jane asked with amused disgust.

"Kurt," Blaine said with pride.  
>Jane just rolled her eyes. "Okay then, you want a choice? Here's a choice." Jane moved to the bed and threw a pile of papers onto it, ones that he hadn't even noticed she was holding. Blaine didn't move and she rolled her eyes again. "Well, look at them," she said with a huff. Blaine tentatively moved towards them and what he saw made his eyes go wide in shock.<p>

"W-what is this?"

"It's your choice," Jane said coldly watching her son with steely eyes. It was sad, love made mortals of everybody. Once somebody had something to lose they were so easy to play with. "You have twenty-four hours to break off all relations with your friend. Failure to do so will result in what you see in front of you."

"Mother please," Blaine started.

"That is your choice," she cut him off. Without another word Jane picked up the papers and piled them nicely in her hand. "I didn't want to do it son," she said with a softer expression than he had ever seen grace her face. "But the more you defy me, the bigger my guns get."

"It'll destroy him," Blaine said looking through her. His eyes were glazed and if Jane were a weaker person she would have felt pity.

"If you don't," she said walking towards the door. "I will."

Blaine's eyes focused and he sent his mother one last heart wrenching look. She just shook her head, her feature's cold again. "Twenty-four hours." And with that she left, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>CURRENT DAY<p>

Cooper had his head between his knees and his fingers raked through his hair. "I have to talk to her," he keened. "I _need_ to talk to her." He moved to rise but Santana pushed him back down.

"Slow down, cowboy," she said. "I wouldn't advice that just yet."

"Why not?" Cooper asked, composure finally settling around him. He had calmed down from the shock and frenzied panic he had gotten into upon hearing the devastating news. To say Santana felt awkward was an understatement, she wasn't very good at comforting people, but Cooper had made her a fast learner. She had held him while he cried after his vomiting spell, and luckily for both of them she had some gum on her which he had chewed on viciously before spitting it out.

The tears hadn't lasted long, but a heavy air set over him as soon as they stopped. It seemed like that too was finally breaking and Santana wanted to sigh in relief. This guy was exhausting, which made sense considering who his siblings were.

"Because you didn't tell me you were Blaine and Rachel's brother."

Cooper gave her a pleasantly surprised look. "You knew?"

"I figured it out." Santana said.

"How did you even know I existed, Blaine doesn't talk about me."

Santana rolled her eyes. "You're aware you have a sister right? Who has a mouth the size of New York City. I don't usually listen to a thing she says, like ever really. But when I do I find out interesting things. You were a passing comment but I was surprised enough that obviously I remembered you. And then I put it all together, fucked up mum, you're here for your brother who plays guitar, it wasn't that hard to piece."

Cooper shrugged. "Well yup, I'm Rachel and Blaine's renegade brother, call the cops you found me!" he said sarcastically. "Can I go talk to Stacey now?"

"I…"

"What is it?" Cooper asked scrutinizing her hesitant expression. "Because I don't have time for this," He stood up despite her efforts to push him down again.

"Then you better make time," Santana snapped. "Look I am treading on eggshells here. I've already told you too much."

"Then stop—"

"Do you want to get burned?" Santana questioned the eldest Anderson with annoyance and anger, pushing his shoulder. "Because that is what'll happen if you just waltz back in there."

"I—"

"You need to think about Stacey," Santana continued. "She…she used to blame you, for a _very_ long time she blamed you." Cooper looked taken aback, like someone had just kicked his puppy. He must have taught Blaine that expression too.

"Why would she blame me?" Cooper asked.

"Why does anybody ever blame another for their troubles?" Santana answered with a shrug. "Because it hurts so much more when no one is at fault and it never ends well when one blames the world. She needed a venting system, and unfortunately it was you."

"B—"

"You weren't there," Santana said so lowly she may as well have been screaming. The impact was the same and it sent a chill through Cooper's core. "She screamed for you over and over again and you weren't there," Santana cut herself off and took a deep breath.

"How do you know all this," Cooper asked when she looked back at him, her eyes cold and unreadable as ever.

"I used to help out at my aunt's psychiatrist centre," she said with a modest shrug. "The money was good and it felt nice…helping people."

"Then why'd you stop?" Cooper asked curiously.

"Life," Santana said with an eye roll. "The Cheerios—my cheerleading squad—"

"I was right," Cooper said with a smile.

"It was really time consuming," Santana continued, ignoring him. "It's where I met Stacey. I was a cute kid, nobody could resist me."

"I'm sure," Cooper said with a smile. Santana just rolled her eyes and sat back on the swing crossing her legs. "So what should I do now, oh wise one?" Cooper said with a dramatic flourish before sitting down next to her.

Santana rested her head against the back of the swing so that she looks at the sky. Cooper copied her movement; there really is nothing better than a starry sky.

"Well," she said patting his leg. "You can stay here and count your stars, and I'll see if I can actually get Stacey to talk to you."

"You're really not going to let me in?" Cooper said with slight disbelief. He always got the women who could say no to him, honestly.

"Trust me 'guitar boy,'" Santana said using his nickname lightly. "It's for your own good."

Cooper rolled his eye but didn't say anything more. They sat in each other's company in silence, neither talking, neither feeling the need to, though Santana could feel Cooper getting more and more restless beside her. She moved to stand when a loud sound startled her.

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy,  
>Come on sugar let me know,<br>If you really need me just reach out touch me,  
>Come on honey let it show!<em>

Cooper pulled out his cell phone from his suit pocket looking irritated. "Yeah," he said pressing it to his ear. "Yes this is he…who is this…oh…hi...?" Santana gave him a questioning look to which Cooper answered with a small head shake. Santana rolled her eyes and grabbed the phone out of Cooper's hand and put it on speaker phone. A familiar voice wafted from the speakers.

"…and I think it would be a really good idea if—"

"Wes?"

* * *

><p>Stacey was trembling and it took less than two seconds before Kurt was hugging her again, though it was more like he was holding her together as every part of her threatened to fall apart. It didn't sound like she was crying, just shocked he supposed. Reliving an experience that traumatic it was…it was terrible. Bad things always happened to such good people. Stacey didn't deserve it. Nobody did. But if he ever found that bastard Gary Barrowman, he would give him a piece of his mind. Kurt wasn't a violent person but right now he was more than willing.<p>

Stacey shook even harder than before and Kurt's heart clenched. What could he do? Her head was burrowed in his neck and her hands were pressed between them as Kurt's arms pulled him and her together. Her ear was by his mouth and as if on instinct he started to sing.

_Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong?  
>You're enchained by your own sorrow<br>In your eyes there is no hope for tomorrow_

His mother used to sing this to him when he was younger. When the nights were too dark, or his nightmares too scary, she would sing him back to happiness with her clear beautiful voice.

_How I hate to see you like this  
>There is no way you can deny it<br>I can see that you're oh so sad, so quiet_

_Chiquitita, tell me the truth  
>I'm a shoulder you can cry on<br>Your best friend, I'm the one you must rely on  
>You were always sure of yourself<br>Now I see you've broken a feather  
>I hope we can patch it up together<em>

Her shaking subsided a little bit, and Kurt wanted to breathe a sigh of relief. He was helping.

_Chiquitita, you and I know  
>How the heartaches come and they go<br>And the scars they're leaving  
>You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end<br>You will have no time for grieving_

_Chiquitita, you and I cry  
>And the sun is still in the sky and shining above you<br>Let me hear you sing once more like you did before  
>Sing a new song, Chiquitita<br>Try once more like you did before  
>Sing a new song, Chiquitita<em>

Stacey slowly pulled herself out of Kurt's strong grip and looked at him; her big eyes were haunted and so filled with anguish that Kurt almost wished she was a guy so he could kiss the pain away.

_So the walls came tumbling down  
>And your love's a blown out candle<br>All is gone and it seems too hard to handle  
>Chiquitita, tell me the truth<br>There is no way you can deny it  
>I see that you're oh so sad, so quiet<em>

He let her go and she backed up, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to calm herself.

_Chiquitita, you and I know  
>How the heartaches come and they go<br>And the scars they're leaving  
>You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end<br>You will have no time for grieving_

She opened her eyes and gave Kurt the smallest of smiles.

_Chiquitita, you and I cry  
>And the sun is still in the sky and shining above you<br>Let me hear you sing once more like you did before  
>Sing a new song, Chiquitita<br>Try once more like you did before  
>Sing a new song, Chiquitita<em>

Kurt carried the second last line with quiet strength.

_Try once more like you did before_

To his surprise, just as he opened his mouth to sing the last line Stacey cut him off singing the words loudly and strongly though tears glistened in her eyes.

_Sing a new song, Chiquitita._

* * *

><p>"Santana?" Wes asked confusedly from the other side of the phone. "What are you doing?"<p>

"Where are you?" Another voice—Nick it sounded like—interrupted.

"Kurt's house still," she answered. "What's going on?"

* * *

><p>Rachel watched in half fascination half disappointment as the boys all crowded around Wes and the phone. As planners went, this was most definitely the most flawed plan she could have expected them to make. Everything was a variable, if one person didn't cooperate they were screwed and it made her nervous. Honestly, this was the last time she was putting anybody's lives in the hands of these boys; they were completely unreliable!<p>

"What makes you think anything's going on?" David said to Santana's voice. Rachel could hear the entire conversation from her vantage point and she rolled her eyes. Like these guys could con Santana.

"I'm not stupid," she said in a deadpan voice. "So let me ask you again, what are you planning?" The boys all gave each other a meaningful look before turning back to the phone.

"Okay here's the deal," Wes said. "We have a plan."

"But it's completely unstable," Nick said.

"And there are so many unknowns and things that could go wrong," Jeff added.

"So we're going to need your help," Wes finished.

"No shit," Santana said. "But that doesn't explain why you're bothering the older gayer Anderson."

"Yeah," Wes said slowly. "We need…Cooper," he said directing the conversation to Cooper. He wasn't an idiot; he knew he had to be on speaker phone.

"Present."

"We're going to need you to talk to Blaine," Wes said.

"If you didn't notice," Cooper said mockingly. "He really doesn't want to talk to me right now."

"A lot of people don't want to talk to him right now," Santana added. Wes ignored her pushing on.

"It's kind of imperative. From what I hear, you're the one who knows everything. You need to lay the truth down to Blaine and you need to do it now."

"That was the plan," Cooper said. "But I don't know where he is right now. And I can't just leave."

"Why not?" Jeff asked with something akin to anger…frustration maybe.

"Because my life is complicated."

"…meaning?"

"He met an old flame he hadn't expected," Santana said. "And if he doesn't take great care, that flame will burn him till he's nice and crispy."

"…okay."

Rachel rolled her eyes again. See, so many variables plus the ones they weren't expecting. Honestly. The boys looked stricken like they didn't know what to do about this. Rachel rolled her eyes again, and walked over to them snatching the phone out of their hands. If they were going to do this they would do this right.

"Do you still love her?" she asked fighting off the Warblers who were grabbing for the phone.

"I…what?" Cooper asked taken by surprise. "Rachel is that you?"

"You know it's me," she replied. "So once again, this time with feeling, do you love her?"

"I…yes."

"Good," she said with a smile, this would be easy then. "How much?"

"He was going to ask her to marry him," Santana interjected.

Rachel heard one of the boys whistle behind her in appreciation. "Must be one hell of a lady," Ignoring the distraction she turned her attention back to the phone and her brother who was on the other end.

"What happened?"

"I…"

"She upped and left when Cooper had to leave for three days," Santana answered on behalf of the tongue caught Anderson.

"…ouch."

"But she still loves him," Santana added.

"How do you know?" Cooper asked and Rachel could practically hear Santana roll her eyes.

"She's a girl," Rachel said. "I'll take her word for it."

"You don't even know who it is!" Cooper exclaimed.

"It's Stacey," Santana said.

"Aw!" Rachel squealed. "I'm going to have Stacey as my sister in law!"

"What?" everybody asked in perfect unison. In any other situation Rachel would have giggled.

"Don't worry," she said with a devious smile. "I have a plan."

* * *

><p>"Santana's taking her sweet time," Mercedes said as the credits rolled. She looked around her, "So are Kurt and Stacey."<p>

"So is the damn pizza guy," Artie grumbled.

"She's outside," Brittany said. "Talking to Blaine's brother on the porch,"

"How do you know that?" Tina asked from around the pillow she had clutched to her chest.

"She's right," Mercedes said with respect in her voice. "Or at least about the porch part. I didn't think Rachel and Blaine had a brother."

"Course they do," Brittany said with a shrug. "Don't you listen?"

"To who?" Artie asked rolling over to the window to take a peak. They were on the phone it looked like…weird.

"The hobbit with the loud words," Artie gave her a blank stare.

"My guess is Rachel," Tina said looking at Brittany. Everybody shrugged it made sense.

"Nobody does," Artie replied to Brittany. The blonde girl just shrugged tapping her hands on her knee. "I'm going to go check up on San," Brittany said after a pause. "Something's happening."

"Okay," Artie said. "I'm going to choose another movie."

"I'll go with you," Mercedes said suddenly, standing up and joining Brittany who was already at the door. Mercedes looked at Tina who just rolled her eyes and stood.

"Fine I'll come with."

Artie looked around in dismay. "Well I'm not going to stay here by myself," with a head nod he wheeled over to them motioning for Brittany to lead the way.

"What about Kurt and Stace," Tina asked. Everybody paused and heard a familiar soft tune coming from the kitchen. Mercedes crunched her brow in confusion. Why would Kurt be singing that?

"We better go now while they're distracted if we want to get out unnoticed." Artie said interrupting Mercedes's thoughts.

"Who said anything about going unnoticed?" Tina questioned.

"Fun did," Artie answered. "Now move." Tine and Mercedes rolled their eyes and walked over to the door, unlocked it and steeped out into the warm night air.

* * *

><p>"Everybody got it?" Rachel asked feeling oddly accomplished.<p>

"Yup," Santana said. "Text us when you're five minutes away."

"That's the plan," Rachel answered.

"Kick-ass," Santana replied before hitting the end button. Cooper looked at her and she raised an eyebrow. "What? We can't waste our time talking; we've got a marriage to save."

Cooper rolled his eyes and leaned back in the swing, kicking his legs slightly so that it rocked slowly. "I suppose I should say thank you," he said not looking at her.

"Thank me when she says yes," Santana said. There was a brief pause and she spoke again, "This is a big gamble you know."

"I know," Cooper sighed.

"But you're in love," Santana said scrutinizing his face while he still avoided eye contact.

"Too bad love is a losing game," he said stopping their rocking.

Santana just shrugged, "We'll see." Suddenly she heard the tell-tale signs of a door unlocking and she smiled. Perfect, she'd need their help anyway. Mercedes, Brittany, Tina, and Artie exited the door and walked over to them with curiosity plain on their faces.

"So you disappeared to talk to a random stranger of the night?" Mercedes asked placing her hands on her hips. Santana rolled her eyes.

"He's not random."

"Or a stranger anymore, thanks," Cooper inputted, taking in the most culturally diverse group of kids he'd ever seen. A black kid, an Asian kid, a white kid, and a paraplegic. It was like something out of a bad sitcom. "Hi," he said standing and holding out his hand. "I'm Cooper."

"Anderson," Santana added. "Of the Blainchel Anderson family."

"So Britt was right," Mercedes said with nothing short of surprise. "They have a brother."

Cooper shrugged. In a mock whisper he said, "Everyone has their dirty little secrets."

"Well I'm Tina," Tina said finally taking his outstretched hand. "And this is Artie, Brittany, and Mercedes. It's very nice to meet you."

"And I you," he said with a smile. "Considering that I'm going to have to ask you for your help."

Mercedes raised her eyebrow again. "For what?"

Santana smiled this time, subconsciously looking at Brittany. "We're going to get this piece of sexy hitched."

* * *

><p>After a brief fight over who would drive, Rachel just rolled her eyes and took the wheel with Nick riding shotgun. David, Wes, and Jeff were stuck in the backseat growling obscenities about how she only chose him because he had sucked up to her before with all the hand kissing and compliments. They quieted down eventually, or rather; they were drowned out by Rachel's iPod that was blasting Streisand songs throughout the Audi A8 W12 that belonged to Wes.<p>

"I have to say," David said with a smile. "You are a genius."

"I got the brains, Blaine got the looks, Cooper got them all," Rachel said with a shrug. "And we all got talent, but I got the most," she finished with a smile.

"Don't engage her in conversation," Wes hissed. "She might lose focus and get a scratch on my baby." Nick rolled his eyes from the front seat.

"Relax," he said. "We'll be fine, we're almost there anyway."

"Somebody text Santana," Rachel said making the smooth left turn. "The back-up is almost there."

* * *

><p>"Oh god," Stacey said shaking her head and wiping the remaining tears from her face. "That was way too emotional. Let's never do that ever again."<p>

"I don't know," Kurt said with a small laugh. "Don't you feel infinitely better now?"

"I'm not answering that," Stacy said. "But thank you."

"For what?" Kurt asked raising a slender eyebrow. He was leaning against the counter, his black jean clad legs were crossed and his elbows were propped up on the counter carrying his weight.

"For making me get that out of my system. That was a long time coming."

"I don't know if you should be thanking me, more so than Cooper." Kurt cocked his head fixing her with a questioning stare. "Are you going to talk to him?"

"No." Stacey answered instantly, crossing her arms and avoiding looking at Kurt.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to," she answered firmly.

"It might be good for you though—"

"How!" Stacey exploded looking up at Kurt again. "How will talking to him help me? I just closed those floodgates, I really don't think now will be a good time to open them."

"You need to let these feelings out. Look I know it sucks, but he _doesn't know_. How could he have known? As far as he knows he went away for three days, came back and you had upped and vanished. I'm thinking about his feelings here as well as your own, he was probably heartbroken and now here you are looking sexier than ever." Stacey shot him glare and Kurt softened, shaking his head. "He deserves an explanation."

"And he'll get one…just not today."

"You still love him!" Kurt exclaimed pushing himself off of the counter. "The man you love is sitting outside waiting for you and you're just going to let him go?"

"Do I have any other choice?" Stacey retorted. "It's been two years and we've both changed. I'm not the Stacey he fell in love with anymore, nor is he my Cooper. I'm doing him a favour."

"I think that's his decision to make." Kurt said. "Don't shut that door just because you're scared."

"Scared of what?" Stacey challenged looking him dead in the eye, daring him to say it. Kurt returned the gaze, head bitch meeting head bitch. Stacey broke eye contact first and Kurt said softly, with no venom or anger in his voice; "scared of being rejected."

"Fuck you."

"Don't hate me for telling you the truth," Kurt said with a soft shake of his head. "This is what friends are for. And you did the same for me. I only want to help." Stacey didn't respond, but sighed once, closing her eyes.

"I really don't think I can handle rejection," she said softly. "Not from him."

"Well he's still here, isn't he?" Kurt said moving over to her and taking her hand in his. He pulled her to a standing position and put his hands on her shoulders, scrutinizing her face. "Trust me when I say, a guy wouldn't stick around just to rub dirt in the wound. Not a good guy anyway. And if he's anything like Blaine—" Kurt stopped himself, swallowing thickly. "If he's as great a guy as he sounds, then you've got nothing to worry about."

Stacey nodded thickly, and he felt her shoulders square underneath his fingertips. She took another deep breath and softly pushed Kurt's hands off of her. "Let's get this over with." Before the pair could even move, the doorbell rang.

"Well," Kurt said with a soft smile. "Speak of the Devil."

* * *

><p>"Is this going to work? I don't think this is going to work!" To say Cooper was freaking out would be an understatement. Honestly, the boy was in full-fledged panic mode. Mercedes was sure that in a second he'd start hyperventilating and then pass out from lack of oxygen.<p>

Santana watched him with contempt until finally Rachel reached out to her brother, stopping his pacing mid step. "Breathe," she ordered. Cooper took a deep breath and visibly deflated.

"I don't think this is going to work," he said.

"Oh hush," Mercedes said. "We promise you, this will get you some positive results."

"Yeah," Wes added. "We've made sure that she can't slam the door in your face, and that she'll be outside."

"And she still loves you," Rachel said.

"While I can't guarantee she'll say yes," Santana finished. "It'll definitely soften her up."

Cooper shook his head, raking his hand through his thick black hair. "How did you guys convince me to do this again?"

"You want to big brother," Rachel said with a smirk. "Otherwise would you really be standing here right now?"

Cooper raised a brow and Rachel nodded. "Exactly, so stand up and everyone get in position. I think it's time we got this show on the road." Everybody stood up from the various places they were lounging and went to their assigned positions.

* * *

><p>Stacey brushed off imaginary creases in her clothing as she walked to the door. She took a final deep breath before opening the door. "Cooper—" she started but her words caught in her mouth. It was the fucking delivery man who had never showed up.<p>

"I'm so sorry I'm late," the boy who couldn't have been older than thirteen said. "I g-got…I got lost."

"Whatever," Stacey growled. "How much do I owe you?"

"Just check to make sure it's the pizza you ordered," the boy said holding out the box so she could open it. "We've had some mix-ups tonight." Stacey just rolled her eyes and complied with the boy's suggestion opening the box.

She gasped and jumped back staring at the pepperonis on the pizza that spelt out the words Marry Me.

"What the—!" she started but was cut off by the sound of music coming from outside.

The pizza boy held out his hand, "If you would?"

Shocked and slightly nervous Stacey didn't move staring at the boy like he was out of his mind. Kurt just smiled and placed Stacey's hand in the boy's. Before she could say anything he pulled her out of the doorway and over to the swing set at the end of the porch where Cooper was sitting with Jeff, Nick, Wes, and David circled behind him.

He looked up at her and said;

_Baby I have something that I want to ask you,  
><em>He patted the seat next to him, _so sit back and listen._

The pizza boy gently pushed her into the seat and Cooper smiled. He stood up quickly and stood in front of her, crossing his arms looking pope-like.

_Hey miss beloved we are gathered here,  
>to join each other hand and hand,<br>no more playing house  
>no ,<br>cause I want to make it real do you understand,_

_To have and to hold,_ Cooper took her hands softly in his  
><em>Til death do u part,<br>No one could ever interrupt the beats of our hearts,_

Cooper smiled and let go of her hands stepping back.

_Cus this I gonna last,_

The Warblers stepped out from behind the swings swaying softly as they sang

_forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever  
>and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever <em>

Cooper sang softly over them, repeating forever's in his melted chocolate voice. They swayed until they were behind him, where they promptly stopped their evers and turned around with their hands clasped behind their backs, until only Cooper was facing Stacey.

_Now there is no one here to speak out and interrupt this ceremony ah baby yeah  
>(baby just say) <em>The Warblers sang as David turned around.  
><em>All you got to do is say<em>,he sang  
><em>Say that you love me <em>Cooper took over_ and we will walk_

The rest of the Warblers turned around swaying again taking over the vocals as Cooper sang over them again.

_We will walk down the aisle watching the people smile,  
>flowers are everywhere,<br>nothing else can compare_

The four boys pirouetted to the back, and kept on turning until they hit the other end of the balcony, leaving Cooper alone.

_Girl you got the kind of love that  
>makes a man like me want to settle down<br>a picket fence and a house yeah _

Rachel, Mercedes, Brittany, and Santana walked up the steps from the driveway taking up the forevers as Cooper harmonized over them.

_Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever _

Santana and Brittany moved to Cooper's left side while Rachel and Mercedes went to his right.

_And ever and ever and ever  
>and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever<em>

_Girl I'm down on my knees_ Cooper fell to his knees in front of Stacey._  
>What's it gonna be?<em>

The girls took up the next vocals with the Warblers, who slowly walked the length of the balcony pretending to be walking down the aisle.

_What's it gonna be, what's it's  
>gonna be,<em>

_(Talk to me)_ Cooper begged

_What's it gonna be, what's it gonna be, what's it gonna  
>be<em>

_(Two words yeah)_

_What's it gonna be what's it gonna be,  
>Baby you and me, baby<br>you and me, baby you and me, baby you and me _

The Warblers and the girls stopped all at once.

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Forever and ever_

Nick and Jeff turned to each other and started slow dancing as they sang. So did Mercedes and David, Rachel and Wes, and Brittany and Santana. They continued on as Cooper sang over them.

_Forever baby, you and me baby, I will be your man you will be my lady,_

Cooper held out his hand again and she took it without a second thought

_We'll walk hand and hand side by side. _He pulled her up to him and his other hand encircled her waist pulling her into a slow dance

_I will be the perfect groom you the perfect bride,  
>would you just think about it baby,<em>

He let her go stepping back.

_Just think about it baby_

He stepped towards her again, holding her face and putting their foreheads together as he sang staring directly into her eyes.

_You and me will be together girl,  
>rain, sleet, snow no matter what the weather <em>

_Just think about it baby,  
>think about it girl,<br>we'll be making love for eternity raise a family,  
>girl I'm on my knees, <em>

Cooper dropped to his knees again

_say_

_(Marry me) _The still dancing couples sang

_Marry me_

_(Marry me)_

_Cuz I love you baby_

_(Marry me)_

_There's no other baby_

_(Marry me)_

_For you baby_

_(Marry me)_

_Said a picket fence_

_(Marry me)_

_Dog and a house_

_(Marry me)_

_About 12 kids  
>You cooking me breakfast in the mornings, and I'm taking the garbage out<em>

_Marry me_ _marry me, marry me, _Cooper grabbed her hand, still on his knees and brought it to his face, pressing against it softly as he continued on, pure passion and truth reining from his voice.

_Marry me, marry me, marry me_

He wants to marry her, he needs to marry her. It's been two years too long, and he can't survive another minute without her.

Marry_ me, marry me, marry me_

He met her eyes which were shining and on the brink of tears. He smiled softly and kissed her palm, standing again.

_Marry me, marry me, marry me, _

The music started to fade out and Cooper stepped closer until he and Stacey were no more than a breath apart

_marry me, marry me_

Marry me he whispered before finally, leaning down and kissing her.

* * *

><p><strong>Look who pulled out her fluffy rabbits ;) Until next time!<strong>

**R&R**


	11. Another Chance at Heaven

**God I am so sorry. I had this ready before but my Beta has been a busy bee so I'm, just uploading it unedited. If there are any mistakes they'll be fixed later. Sorry for the super delay I've been having a rough time lately and there has just been no urge to write what so ever. I spit this out because I love you guys and I know how much it sucks when author's don't update. So here you go! **

**Also, the winner of the one shot needs to reply to me so keep an eye out for that, and the 30th reviewer gets a one shot too so Review. They make me happy like Klaine makes that greatest couple ever. **

**Again I'm so sorry and I hope the next one won't take so long.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<br>Another Chance at Heaven

Stacey was floating in heaven. More like sinking. She was sinking into the warm sun that was Cooper. His kiss drew her in sucking the air from her lungs and making her heart beat faster. She was getting light headed, she was going to pass out she was sure of it, but she wouldn't even be mad. This was Cooper. He was here again and they were kissing and it felt oh so wonderful. Her hands had found their way into his hair, and she was pulling him in deeper not ready for their lips to part. She didn't think she was ever ready for them to part. They'd been separated for so long Stacey didn't think she'd ever get enough of him. Even now, she just wanted more.

Cooper broke away from her with a soft gasp. He didn't move far, just parted their lips and rested his forehead against hers breathing heavily. Their hot breath mingled together, and a soft smile crossed Cooper's face.

"Hi," he whispered trying to catch his breath.

"Hey," Stacey replied with a smile.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to sing that to you." Cooper tapped his hands softly on Stacey's waist where they were resting; wrapped around her tightly.

"I've missed you," Stacey said closing her eyes.

"I thought I'd lost you," Cooper replied. Stacey opened her eyes and looked up into Cooper's. She closed them again. She opened them. He was still here.

"I love you." Stacey said her voice breaking slightly. She looked down and licked her licks nervously before looking up at Cooper again through her eyelashes.

"Promise you'll never leave me again," Cooper basically demanded. His blue eyes were filled with a mixture of emotions but the one that Stacey saw was pain. Pain that _she_ had put there.

"What am I doing?" She asked trying to take a step back, but not moving very far because Cooper's arms trapped her. "Let me go." She ordered.

"No." Cooper said shaking his head.

"Let. Me. Go." Stacey gave Cooper a cold look but he didn't loosen his grip. Instead he held on tighter and pulled her towards him, pulling her head into his chest. He held onto her tightly, arms winding around her back and his head resting on top of hers.

"I will never let you go." He whispered, a tear rolling down his face. "Not again."

Stacey tried struggling for a few moments before stopping, relaxing back into Cooper again.

"Why won't you let me go?" she asked her voice breaking again as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Because I'm not going to lose you." Cooper replied. "I _can't_. Not again."

Stacey pushed Cooper back taking him by surprise so that he stumbled backwards letting her go.

"What if I am no longer yours to lose?" She asked, the tears slowly rolling down her eyes too. She didn't know what she was doing. She didn't know why she was pushing him away. Stacey just knew that she needed to get away from him, from this beautiful demon from her past.

"I don't need your permission," Cooper said sadly, his eyes following the path of teardrops as they fell down her face. "I will miss you—I _have_ missed you and I will keep on missing you until–"

"Until what!" Stacey yelled throwing her hands out to the sides. "What do you _want_ from me Coop? You can't just waltz back in here and expect things to be fine and dandy. We're not the same people we used to be." She paused and said so quietly that Cooper almost didn't hear her. "I'm not the same person I used to be."

"It doesn't matter to me," Cooper replied taking a tentative step forward. "You are still Stacey Liza-Belle Morgan, and I don't care that we've changed. I care that we didn't change together. That we didn't get to grow, and change, and become _better_ together." He reached out and softly took her hands, gently massaging them as he looked intently at her face, trying to pour all of his emotions out so that she could see them and feel them and know that he was telling the truth.

"Stace," he started. "I love you. I love you so fucking much. And yeah, you changed, and grew, and became harsher and a tad bit bitterer because life threw you a crappy hand. But I don't care. Honestly. I _don't._ I will date you until I can get the new you to love me as much as the old one did. But I know that you haven't changed that much. Not really. You can take the girl out of Texas, but you can't take Texas out of the girl." Stacey scoffed but Cooper continued on. "I bet that you still put your onion rings in your burger and never drink anything but Coke with your Mickey D's. I bet that you still sleep with socks on, and that your favourite smell is still petrichol; the smell of dust after rain. I bet you're still obsessed with your Spanish Soap Operas and that even though you're a slight little thing you can still take down a man twice your size. Texas, I am your Guitar Boy and that's never going to change."

Silence surrounded them as Cooper just looked at Stacey, scrutinizing her sad filled gaze. They locked eyes and nobody said a word, tension and electricity moving in sparks around them.

Suddenly a small round of applause started next to them. Stacey looked up in surprise to see Rachel clapping her lands loudly, tears pouring down her face.

"Oh my god," she sobbed, fanning herself slightly to compose herself. "Sorry," she said after she'd managed to calm down a few minutes later. "But that was beautiful, just A class stuff."

"Rachel," Mercedes hissed grabbing the brunettes arm and pulling her back.

"What?" she asked pulling her arm out of Mercedes strong grip. "That was beautiful and the theatrics were fantastic, but," she said stepping forward again. "We're going to need to hurry this along."

Stacey glared at Rachel, raising an eyebrow.

"Is this bitch for real?" Santana asked before Stacey could say anything.

"Unfortunately," Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"Hey," Rachel said offended. "No need to be rude, I'm just trying to keep us on track. I can see that this conversation is going to take forever, so I think its best we leave it till tomorrow. Give Stacey time to gather her wits and figure out what she really wants, which is Cooper by the way." Rachel stage whispered to Stacey. "I just don't want us to lose focus of why we're here. We need to get my family back together again, so Stacey, Coop, finish the scene. Kurt," she said turning to the pale boy who was sitting on the stairs next to the pizza boy who looked thoroughly uncomfortable. "Be ready, you're up next."

"You're aware this is real life, right?" Jeff asked Rachel with a quizzical look. "This isn't…it isn't a play."

Rachel just rolled her eyes. "Yeah I know. Now," she said directing her voice to everybody. "All of us, inside. This is a private convo." She ushered the crew towards the door with big waves of her hand. "You two," she said turning back to her brother and Stacey who were now standing a decent ways apart. "I'm giving you fifteen minutes, make them count."

They both nodded not really sure what else to say. In their moment they had completely forgotten that they're friends and relatives were standing right there.  
>"A word of advice?" Rachel said, still leaning out of the door frame. "Just admit your love sweetie; you can work out all of the kinks later. But if love isn't worth taking chances for, what is?" With that final word, Rachel entered the house and closed the door behind her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>15 Minutes Later<strong>

Rachel moved the curtain in the living room window, doing her best to see how her brother and Stacey were doing.

"I think you should give them their time," Kurt said from the floor with various piles of pizza boxes around him. Cooper had managed to use the pepperoni pizza in his proposal but it didn't leave much for eating and Kurt and the gang were still ravenous. Luckily for all, a thirteen year old kid is incredibly easy to manipulate and before they knew it, he left and returned with a brand new order that they only had to pay half price for. So everybody was pigging out, especially Kurt because boy could that guy eat.

"This stuff can't be rushed you know?" he shrugged.

Mercedes scoffed wiping her mouth with a napkin and putting it on her plate. "You just don't want to face Blaine."

"That's not true—"

"Well guess what pumpkin," Santana said from the couch with her legs draped across Brittany's lap. "You really don't have a choice."

"I'm not trying to say that—"

"Yeah," Artie said with half a bite of pizza in his mouth. "I mean I only saw you two together like once, but you were adorable."

"But I—"

"Even _I_ could see the difference in you," Brittany said with a smile.

"And that's saying something," Tina finished. "No offense," she said after a brief pause. Santana just waved it away.

"That's not what I'm trying to say!" Kurt yelled with pizza half way to his mouth. "I just…this can't be forced! You can't just throw us together and expect everything to be good. We've talked already, encase you weren't aware."

"Yeah, but he still hasn't told you everything," Wes interrupted sadly. "He's hiding something."

"But Cooper knows what it is," Nick added as he walked into the room with a class of water in hand.

"How does he—?"

"Cooper knows everything," Jeff answered. "_Everything_."

A brief silence ensued.

Finally Tina broke it, her soft voice travelling through the heavy room. "I just want you to be happy."

"Tina," Kurt started. "I am happy."

"Don't lie to us," she said firmly shaking her head. "I won't let you lie to yourself anymore. You're angry, and hurt, and pissed off, and bitter and you know what? I bet you have every right to be. But you cannot sit there and tell me that you're happy. _Blaine_ made you happy. He gave you your light back, you may not have noticed it Kurt, but life was getting to you, it was killing you. He brought you back."

"And then he buried me again."

"It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all," Nick said sympathetically.

"Don't quote self-help books to me," Kurt snapped, standing and staring down the caring faces that looked up at him. "Don't patronize me like that."

"Boo, we just want to help," Mercedes started.

"Well I don't want your help!" Kurt exclaimed. "I didn't ask you for it so why are you shoving it down my throat. Look at this, look at how many of you are here. What is this, a fucking conspiracy? I don't want this," he said gesturing towards everybody. "I just want…" The porcelain boy trailed off.

"You want what, boo?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah smurf," Santana said. "Spill the beans."

"I just want to be whole again," he sighed sitting down again full of defeat. A sad quiet filled the room.

"And we want you whole," Rachel said speaking up for the first time since the conversation started. "That's what all of this is for, and if Stacey and Cooper can do it, you and Blaine definitely can."

"But they didn't break up!" Kurt exclaimed. "He didn't willingly break up with her and destroy everything because he felt like it."

"Now you know that's not true," Rachel scolded, leaving the couch to sit on the floor next to Kurt. "I've been…researching, and piecing things together as much as I can. Apparently there's a lot I didn't know, and even more that you don't know. But I have it on record that he didn't break up with you because he "felt like it," and you know that."

"Oh I'm sorry," Kurt replied rolling his eyes. "He broke up with me – broke up with. God that sounds so lame, but if I say anything more drastic I sound like an overdramatic loser. He broke _us,_" Kurt started again. "Because he had to. That's what he told me. And apparently I got more out of it than he did; what I got were things I already have. I don't understand, he speaks in riddles and you know what? I don't even care anymore." Kurt threw his arms to his side. "Yeah I don't care."

"That's bullshit, Kurt," Rachel snapped. "And I'm not playing this game with you anymore. Cooper and Stacey's fifteen minutes are up. You," Rachel said to Wes. "Get them to come in now; we've got a mess to clean up."

"Yes sir," Wes mock saluted before hurrying outside to find the couple (?).

"And you," Rachel pointed turning her attention back to Kurt. "Get your act together or so help me I will give you the diva slap to rival all diva slaps. You love Blaine, you want him, you want, nay, _need_ to forgive him, if not for him then for yourself. So shut up and accept the truth. You have," Rachel looked at the time on her phone. "Fifteen seconds."

Kurt huffed and crossed his arms, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Sometimes, he really hated people.

* * *

><p>Blaine was falling asleep. The night sky and the peaceful calm that came with it were making his eyelids heavy. He should leave before he got too tired to drive safely, but his perch was so comfortable. This place was magic; he wasn't ready to leave this blissful cocoon; the place where nothing bad happened.<p>

He sighed, when did he become an old man who sat and pondered over how his life got to this point. He was young, too young to have these sorts of troubles, and yet here he was, dying slowly in the raging river of his woes. Just god damn it all! What he wouldn't give for his parents to not be the owners of a multi-billion dollar company. It's just created problems that he was losing the energy to deal with. He was being swept up in the hurricane, and he no longer had the will to fight it.

* * *

><p>"So," Stacey said wiping at her eyes softly.<p>

"So," Cooper echoed.

Stacey sighed licking her lips nervously and avoiding Cooper's lingering gaze. "Where does this leave us?" she asked bucking up and looking him dead in the eye.

"I think this leaves us at the beginning." Stacey raised a brow.

"What do you mean—"

"Stacey," Cooper cut her off. "One date, it's all I'm asking for. You can act like you don't know me and we can just start afresh, repave our road, and remake our footsteps."

The southern girl shook her head licking her lips again.

"Why is this so hard to say yes to?" Cooper asked taking a soft hold onto her crossed arms. "What are you so afraid of?"

Stacey looked up at him her grey eyes blazing, threatening to overflow with tears again. "Why is it so hard for you to take no as an answer?" she countered ripping her arms out of his.

"Because I know you," Cooper said taking a step closer until they were barely a hairs width apart. His blue eyes searched her face looking for something, "and I know that something is holding you back. It's not a bad thing to give happiness a chance," he whispered. "Just say yes."

"I can't!" Stacey yelled tearing her gaze away from his and taking a tiny step away from him. "I'm not good for you, for us, for relationships in general. I'm broken Cooper, and I promise you that nothing can fix me."

"You underestimate the power of duct tape," Cooper said with a small smile.

"I'm not joking!" Stacey exclaimed licking her lips again and looking up towards the star filled sky. "I," she pointed to herself, "Am done beyond repair. I…I can barely stand being close to males who are bigger than me. Being in small places makes me hyperventilate and having something on top of me throws me into a panic attack. I don't like heavy breathing, or somebody not calling first if they want to come over. I…I barely trust anyone and I just…"

"And yet you kissed me back when I kissed you," Cooper said with earnest fire in his voice. "And when I held you, you melted into my touch. I'm sure I was breathing kind of heavily after that first kiss and you didn't lose your breath, you were perfectly fine."

"So you think I'm lying?" Stacey asked her brow scrunching in confusion. "You think I'd lie about this? Why do you think I asked Artie to drive us here? The boy is handi-capable and very sweet, but I could take him in a fight any day."

"No," Cooper said shaking his head. "God no, I don't think you'd lie. I'm just showing you that even though your mind doesn't want to accept me, your body already has. I…I'm familiar, you love me, you could never be afraid of me. I would never do anything to make you afraid of me. You know me Stace, when you say no I always stop.

_Always._ Mama didn't raise no fool."

"Coop."

"No," the eldest Anderson interrupted. "Stop fighting, _please," _he begged. "Just this once lay your swords down and let somebody else help you."

"I can't."

"Why?" Cooper asked running a hand through his hair. "Why won't you let me love you?"

"Because I don't deserve to be loved," Stacey whispered closing her eyes and licking her lips. The look on Cooper's face, though she had only seen it for a second, broke her heart. He looked so hurt and confused.

"Why would you think something like that?" Cooper asked, resisting the urge to step closer to her, to feel her warmth radiating off of her skin.

"I—"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you," Wes said awkwardly from the front doorway. "But you're sister's kind of scary, and has ordered me to come get you."

Cooper nodded to him, though his eyes never left Stacey. "We'll be in in a minute."

Wes nodded and shut the door, taking a deep breath on the other side. Rachel was going to kill him.

"Well," Cooper prompted Stacey as soon as he heard the door close.

"I…"

"You are worth the world," Cooper said. "No, much more than that. You are everything; you are _worth_ everything, more importantly, you _deserve_ everything. Especially love."

"I…"

"I don't care why you think that, or what bitch told you that, or what fucker I'm going to have to hunt down and punch in the fucking face. I just care that you know and understand what I'm telling you right now. Stacey, my Texas, 'the greatest thing you'll ever learn is how to love and be loved in return.'" She smiled slightly at the Moulin Rouge reference.

"And guess what babe? You are loved. By me and all the great friends you have inside there, and you love them back. So obviously you do deserve to be loved and you need to let your walls down and let me in. Stacey baby, I love you. I've never stopped loving you, so open your heart to me, let me in, because god knows I think I might die if you don't."

Silence surrounded them and Cooper's heart was hammering in his chest. Suddenly, he jerked forward as Stacey pulled him by his tie for a deep kiss. They parted for air, and Stacey smiled the tiniest bit.

"Okay," she whispered, her lips brushing his as she spoke. "We start afresh." She took a step back and readjusted her shirt and hair. "Hi," she said sticking out her hand with a smirk on her face. "My name's Stacey."

Cooper smiled shaking his head. "Hi Stacey," he gripped her hand but instead of shaking it he kissed it softly. "I'm Cooper."

"That's cheating," Stacey scolded.

"I disagree," he replied smiling and locking his hand in hers. "It's using my charm." The southern girl rolled her eyes before sighing.

"We should go inside before your sister throws a fit."

"Yeah…"

"That was enthusiastic," Stacey said rolling her eyes.

"This isn't going to be fun," Cooper said solemnly eyeing the house with a grim aura.

"Was it supposed to be?" Stacey raised a brow at him and Cooper just rolled his eyes, squaring his shoulders.

"Fine," he said. "Lead the way…I love you."

Stacey smiled, leaning up and kissing his cheek softly. "I love you too. Now let's go spread the love bug to our little boys."

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Rachel asked when Wes walked in alone.<p>

"Just give them a few extra minutes," the Asian boy said as placating as possible, staying as far away from the short girl as he could. "They're almost done."

"Honestly," Rachel huffed. "I cannot trust you to get anything done."

"I'm sorry?"

Rachel didn't reply and Jeff snickered doing his best to hold in his laughter. It wasn't often that one got to see Wes scared and pinned down by anybody, nevertheless by a loud short brunette girl. Where was a camera when you needed one?

"Sorry for the wait," Cooper said entering the room with Stacey's hand in his.

"You should be," Rachel growled.

"You need to work on your patience, Starshine," Cooper said with a patronizing smile. "Now," he said his eyes grazing across the room. "…I wasn't expecting there to be so many people."

"That's what happens when you drop in uninvited," Kurt deadpanned from his spot on the floor. "Things don't go according to plan."

Cooper paused confusion flashing across his features for a second. "Is there a reason you're so hostile?"

"Many actually," Kurt replied crossing his arms. Cooper didn't reply so an awkward silence swept over the crowd.

"Okay," Santana said looking from Kurt to Cooper and back again. "I'm down for another round of Karaoke, who's in?" Her question was met with various grumbles of agreement. Soon everybody was back downstairs in Kurt's room setting up the sound system ready to give singing another go. The only people left in the living room were Kurt and Cooper after Rachel was begrudgingly dragged out by Santana, Mercedes, and Stacey.

"So…"Cooper started.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked crossing his arms.

"No need to be so rude," Cooper reprimanded softly. "I'm here to help."

Kurt sighed rolling his eyes. "We've been over this, I don't need help."

"That may be so," Cooper answered. "But Blaine does."

"Blaine?"

"Unfortunately, my baby brother is lying in a grave filled with shit."

"Umm…" Kurt started. "Eew?"

Cooper rolled his eyes, throwing himself gracefully onto the couch. "What do you know?" the elder Anderson asked, crossing his legs and taking off his suit jacket.

"That's a long list," Kurt started. "I know that the sky is blue, my father's name is Burt, my mother's name is Amelia—"

"That's all well and good," Cooper interrupted. "But what I meant was, what do you know about your break-up?"

Kurt crossed his arms and fixed Cooper with a cold bitch stare. "Okay," he said cocking his head slightly. "I am not in the mood for games, so why don't you tell me what you came here to hell me so that we can all go on our merry way."

"Alright," Cooper said hiding a small smile. He could see what Blaine saw in this kid, he had spunk. "But you may want to take a seat."

Kurt raised a brow but heeded Cooper's words and sat in the armchair across from the crouch. He crossed his legs and kept his arms crossed. After a brief pause Kurt rolled his eyes. "Go on then," he said impatiently.

Cooper sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't really know how to say this," he started. "So I'm going to just say it. You and Blaine's break up, it was kind of my fault."

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

Blaine paced his room, frustrated tears gleaming in his eyes. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be doing this to him, why would she be doing this to him? Blaine never did anything bad, he was a great kid, respectful, never got into any bad things, straight A student with a 4.0 GPA. So why would his mother do this to him. Doesn't she know how much Blaine loves Kurt, how much he needs him? Kurt saved him, when he didn't even know he needed to be saved. And now she's asking him to throw that all out the window.

Blaine groaned in frustration and pulled at his hair trying to get a breath. His lungs were closing; this couldn't be happening this wasn't happening. The papers lay on his bed watching his every movement, mocking him, weighing him down. He knew what he had to because he loved Kurt, and would do whatever it took to protect him.

It occurred to Blaine that he could tell Kurt what was going on, but he knew his boyfriend, and he knew he wouldn't accept it. He would want to fight, but the thing Kurt didn't understand was that you cannot win a fight with Jane. Ever.

Blaine sighed, his hand clawing at his chest as if it was trying to rip his heart out; to make this easier. But this would never be easy. Blaine was trapped and the only exits were enflamed with heart break.

"Fuck!" Blaine yelled throwing a hard punch at his wall. The feel of the shock reverberating through his arm made him stop; stop breathing, stop thinking, stop moving. He stood there frozen and indulged in his ability to feel at all. His heart pounded in his chest, his blood rushed in his ears, tears stung at his eyes, and his muscles shook. His heart bled, and his soul was crying; a loud painful sound that made doing anything almost impossible. Blaine didn't know he could hurt this badly about somebody he truly hadn't known for that long. But his heart didn't care. He loved Kurt, and for the love God he didn't want to see him leave, let alone be the one who was sending him off.

Blaine punched the wall again. If he was hurting this much now, he couldn't even imagine what it would be like after. Or even during. To watch the pain anger and hurt flash through Kurt's eyes, to watch his heart break…Blaine took a deep breath and shakily lowered his arm. It was bleeding but he didn't even notice.

He wiped his eyes warily and looked around his room. He needed to tell his mother that he had made his choice, and that he would never forgive her for it.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked to his mother's office. The door was closed but he could see light bleeding through from the cracks. He steeled himself and moved to knock when he heard his mother's voice on the other side. She was on the phone to…Cooper? It couldn't be. He pressed his ear against the door straining his ears to hear her conversation.<p>

* * *

><p>"Cooper," Mrs. Anderson said into the phone, her manicured nails tapping against her wooden desk. "This is your last chance to come back home and do what you were meant to do."<p>

She paused listening to an answer. "Fine," she growled. "You're really going to let your brother give up the person he loves?"

Another pause. "Don't blame me for your shortcomings; you're the one who chose to leave. And you're the one who's choosing to do this to Blaine…you know I don't want to do this…I really don't care if he's gay or not…I just want you back here doing your job!...fine…it's done…I gave him 24 hours that leaves him with 5 to go…trust me Cooper, he'll do it…Oh no, it won't be me he hates, it'll be you. I'll tell him the truth…his brother wouldn't come home, you destroyed his life to keep your own…don't say things you don't mean, darling…I've got to go…I'm sorry but this is all your fault…you have less than five hours to change your mind…goodbye."

Jane hung up the phone and sighed. Children could be so stressful sometimes. Speaking of children; "Blaine," she called looking towards the door. "I know you're there you mouth breather. Come in, we need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that made any sort of sense I was super sick when I wrote some of this XD<strong>

**Review!**


	12. Summer of Broken Dreams

**This** **didn't take that long to come out did it? Not my best but not bad :) I got my mojo back...I hope. **

**Well here it is folks, the break-up. I hope it's good...I'll let you get right to it.**

**Disclaimer: the same as the other ones**

**REVIEW...please =3**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<br>Summer of Broken Dreams

FLASHBACK CONT.

Blaine winced, and sighed before realigning his posture and walking in like hadn't just been eaves dropping on his mother's conversation.

"Sit," Jane said waving her hand over the two leather chairs that faced her grand ebony desk. "You're my son, this isn't a business meeting."

"I really wouldn't have known the difference," Blaine said stiffly eyeing the two chairs with mistrust. He'd just walked into the snake's pit, he really couldn't trust anything.

"You're being ridiculous," Jane reprimanded. "Just sit, you won't be comfortable standing like that."

"Oh," Blaine said sarcastically. "I'm so glad that after all this time you care about my comfort." Jane frowned rolling her eyes.

"I know you're pissed but trust me honey, this will be much better for you in the long run."

"What does Cooper have to do with anything?" Blaine asked ignoring her terrible attempt at comfort. He didn't care about her warped thinking about what was right for him; he wanted to know what his absent brother had to with any of this. The name hadn't been uttered in their home since he left. He hadn't even tried to contact them. Blaine thought he had seen Cooper once, when he first woke up in the hospital, but he was most likely hallucinating from al the narcotics he was on. Cooper wouldn't have come even if he had known.

"Of course that's what you care about," Jane said shaking her head. "Cooper has to do with everything," she continued. "But that's all you're getting from me until you complete your task."

Blaine sighed staring his mother down. Their gazes battled heavily, warm hazel against cold, new against old, inherited against original. Eventually Blaine broke his gaze first, unintentional tears welling in his eyes.

He looked back at his mother and she looked at him with pity. "I'd say I'm sorry, but I fear you wouldn't believe me."

Blaine shook his head working his jaw to keep the waver out of his voice. He was on the brink of tears because for a brief moment he had forgotten what he was about to do, and then he remembered and it came crashing down on him again like a thousand tons.

"Of course I wouldn't believe you," Blaine said.

Jane just nodded no remorse on her face. "Leave." She deadpanned.

Blaine gave her a bewildered look confused. "What?"

"Leave," Jane repeated. "I need to make some more phone calls and since this conversation is done, you should leave. Return when you're boyfriendless and ready to take up your responsibilities as the next man of this family."

Blaine opened his mouth to say something but seemed to think better of it. He stood to leave but stopped at the door turning back to look at his mother who was watching him with steady eyes. Anger poured through Blaine and it took everything in him to restrain it.

"I promise you mother," Blaine said his hand balling into fists. "One day you will reap what you sow."

"Is that so?" Jane asked a smirk planting itself on her face.

"Yes," Blaine said with a sad smile. "Because us humans— and no matter what you think you are human—us humans, we lack the grace of angels. And when we fall, we fall hard."

Jane raised an eyebrow.

"Enjoy your victory mother, for the war isn't over yet."

* * *

><p>CURRENT DAY<p>

Kurt blanched as everything in him stopped moving. "I-I'm sorry what?" He asked cocking his head as Cooper shuffle uncomfortably in his seat. "What did you just say to me?"

"Umm…Everything is kind of my fault." He repeated not meeting Kurt's eye this time. Before he could even register what was happening, Kurt was in front of him holding his face in his hands a frantic look in his eyes.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?"

"Look," Cooper said kind of nervous now. "Everything that has happens in my family is more or less my fault. I know that sounds cocky or self-centred or whatever but it's true. I am the centre of everyone's problems and—"

A loud resounding clap filled the room. Cooper hissed as his neck snapped to the side from the force of the hit.

"And you still didn't come back." Kurt whispered, which was a hell of a lot scarier than if he was yelling. The anger that pushed through his voice made it sound like he was yelling. All sounds in the basement stopped.

"It's not that simple, Kurt," Cooper replied massaging his sore cheek. "Ow, by the way."

"Really?" Kurt asked putting his hands on hips. "Returning home is that complicated."

"It is!" Cooper exclaimed running a hand through his hair. "I've been here less than twenty four hours and look at the mess I've made."

"And look at all the messes you made when you were gone." Kurt countered not even batting an eye at Cooper's very red cheek. "You destroyed _everything._" Kurt's voice broke and a slight sob escaped his throat. He stopped talking and just took a second to breathe.

"If I didn't my mother would have," Cooper said softly watching Kurt break down. "She…I mean technically she's to blame for this, but I'm not here to place blame I—"

"Then what are you here for!" Kurt yelled turning his full bitch glare at him. "What is the purpose of this visit because God knows I don't see one."

"I just want to tell you the truth," Cooper said standing up so that Kurt wasn't looking down on him anymore. "You need to hear it whether you want to or not."

"Why?" Kurt challenged not at all phased by the height change.

"Because," Cooper said running his hand through his hair. "I just want to see my brother happy."

"Then you should have come home," Kurt snapped. "Prevented all of this from happening."

"Contrary to what is obviously popular belief, I deserve to be happy too," Cooper said resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Coming home would have killed me, and would have let my mother win."

"That's so—"

"Selfish and petty I know," Cooper cut him off. "But Blaine made his choice too." Kurt sighed closing his eyes. "I told you," Cooper said more softly, "I'm not here to play the blame game. It will only ever goes in circles. I want to tell you the truth and the truth is Blaine saved you that day from a fate worse than heartbreak, if I do say so myself."

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

Kurt awoke in a state of bliss. Sleepy happiness flooded over him and he stretched rolling to his side. Last night had been amazing. Tender, sweet, and so very them Kurt couldn't even begin to fathom it. He bet himself ten bucks he was probably glowing right now, in any other occasion her would have been embarrassed having the word SEX practically painted all over his body but right now he couldn't care less. He loved it even. Blaine and him were as close as ever, and it felt great.

He sighed happily and closed his eyes leaning into his pillow. This had been one great summer for Kurt Hummel.

_Zzzz  
><em>

Kurt reached out and grabbed his phone from the nightstand noticing that it was 12:30 in the afternoon. Wow, sex really did make you sleep. He hadn't slept in past ten since the day he was born. Bringing his eyes back to the messages he gasped in surprise. He had ten missed calls and fifteen messages all from Blaine.  
>Kurt paled. This could not be good. With anticipation shaking through him Kurt opened the messages.<p>

_(1:00am)  
>I love you<em>

_(1:02am)  
>I mean it you are just…you are my everything<em>

_(3:04am)  
>That came on really strong didn't it?<em>

_(5:26am)  
>Baby I'm telling you now that I am so, so sorry.<em>

_(10:00am)  
>Wake up, Kurt<em>

_(10:01am)  
>Kurt, darling please answer me<em>

_(10:24am)  
>Kurt!<em>

Kurt stopped, confused and very scared. His eyes grazed the next couple of messages before he closed the chat and went to his voice mail. He had ten new messages. Not knowing what to expect Kurt pressed play. Blaine's voice flew from the speakers but he didn't sound like himself; Kurt had never heard him like this before.

"Kurt, I…I love you. I feel like I haven't said that enough so I love you I love you I love you I love you. God do I love you. I don't know why I'm doing this, I shouldn't be doing this, it will only make it harder but yeah…goodbye."

_Beep. _

Good bye? What the hell was good bye? Why did it sound like Blaine was saying _good bye_ good bye. Kurt skipped to the next message.

"You should learn how to you answer your phone. We need…we need to talk. Call me."

_Beep_

Well that was much more…formal than the first one.

"Kurt, answer your damn phone! I'm running out of time. Call me."

He sounded really angry, what the hell was going on?

"Kurt…just…just come over whenever you get this message, I _really_ need to talk to you."

Blaine wants Kurt to come over? To his house? What planet did Kurt wake up on? The next message was longer and a lot more painful than the rest. He was crying, Blaine was downright sobbing into the phone and it broke Kurt's heart. That's all he heard, that's all there was to the message, just Blaine and his tears that didn't have any right to be there.

Kurt, who was frozen from shock before, leaped into action running around his room to put on some clothes. Something had happened, something terrible, and Blaine needed him so he would go. Kurt knew without a doubt, that if Blaine called him, he would always come running.

* * *

><p>To Blaine<p>

From Kurt:

On my way, I love you.

* * *

><p>Blaine paced nervously, lead in his stomach and molasses in his veins. The world seemed blurry on the edges, like his mind was trying to take him away from here, from this horrible reality. But he was still here, and his feet were still moving on the carpet, and his body was still heavy, and his heart still felt like it was about to burst, and his eyes felt like they were going to burst into tears at any minute. But on the outside, not including the pacing, he looked as cool as a cucumber.<p>

He still didn't know why he asked Kurt to meet him here and not somewhere where he wouldn't have to live for a few more years. He was masochistic like that he supposed. Sighing deeply he sighed and looked at his watch, Kurt would be here soon.

* * *

><p>Kurt drove like the wind, suppressing the thirty minute drive into ten minutes twelve seconds. He still doesn't know how he did it, but at the time it felt like ten minutes twelve seconds too long. He couldn't get the echo of those sobs out of his mind. They had just had a beautiful night together, what could possibly have happened that hurt Blaine like that? <em>Who<em> could have happened? And what was going to happen when Kurt found them.

He pulled up to the mansion and was out of his Navigator and up the stairs ringing the doorbell in a flash. He realized he looked less than appealing dressed in skinny jeans and one of Blaine's Dalton sweaters, but he couldn't care less. He paused and listened. Not hearing any movement in the house he pressed the doorbell again shuffling impatiently on the door step.

Finally the door opens but it's not Blaine, its Mrs. Anderson. Or the She Devil, as Rachel called her.

"Kurt," she said raising an eyebrow and somehow looking down at Kurt even though he was taller than her by quite a few inches.

"Mrs. Anderson," Kurt said politely, though his legs shook to brush by her and go find Blaine.

"How can I help you?" she asked with a smirk and unease ran through the porcelain skinned boy.

"I need to speak to Blaine," Kurt answered. "Please may I come in?" He may be in a rush but Papa didn't raise no fool, manners are important. Especially when talking to your boyfriend's parents.

"Why?" Jane asked cocking her head. "In fact I didn't even know he knew you, I thought you were Rachel's friend."

"We met at a pool party at the beginning of the summer." Kurt replied still resisting the urge to barrel through. He barely registered the fact that he was more or less being interrogated. As far as "first impressions" went, he doubted he was making a good one. "We hit it off and we've been in contact since."

"What does he need _your_ help with?" Kurt raised a brow on the emphasis of the word your, but managed to keep his tongue in check when he replied.

"I don't know," Kurt answered. "But if you let me in I'm sure I'll be able to find out." It came out ruder than expected but Kurt didn't mind. Mrs. Anderson had always put him on edge but right now she was being super suspicious. What was she playing at?

"Of course," she replied with a smile opening the door and allowing Kurt through. "I didn't mean to slow you down, I was merely curious is all."

"Of course," Kurt said with an awkward smile and nod. He slipped of his shoes. "Now if you excuse me," he said in regards to a good bye.

"He's in his room," Jane said staring at Kurt with her honey coloured eyes.

"T-thanks," Kurt answered before turning and walking out of the entry way to the stairs. He turned back and Jane was still watching him a pondering look on her face. Kurt turned back and walked up the stairs creeped out by the encounter and silently wishing that whatever was wrong with Blaine didn't have anything to do with his mother. Though with the family issues Blaine does but doesn't talk about, Kurt wouldn't rule out the option.

He sighed as he hit the second floor.

Fucking rich people.

* * *

><p>CURRENT DAY<p>

"How do you think Kurt's taking it?" Rachel asked nervously with her hand in her mouth. She wasn't biting her nails so much as meticulously picking at them with her teeth. It was a bad nervous habit, she knows; stop bothering her it's been a long day.

"I don't know," Stacey said shrugging. "Porcelain's strong—"

"He'll take it like a man," Santana added. Rachel sighed leaning against the open door frame. They were trying to hear the conversation without outright sneaking. This was personal after all. They had heard Kurt's outburst, and Stacey had winced when Cooper had been slapped.

"If he's slapping that can't be very good," Tina said quietly.

"Nah," Jeff said with a smirk. He was lying down on the soft carpet of Kurt's room with his hands behind his head. Nick was staring at him longingly but keeping his distance because damn Jeff couldn't just _lie_ like that! "Kurt's a slapper. You guys are just obviously not as annoying as we are."

David chuckled rolling his eyes. "And by _we_ you mean you."

"You say potato I say useless vegetable."

"Hey!" Artie yelled. "Potatoes are not useless!" Mercedes turned giving him a weird look. "What?" he shrugged no apology on his face. "They are beautiful homey creatures that give us many different dishes and their honour should not be insulted."

"Okay Captain Tater," Santana said calmly. "Settle your fries before I go over there and settle them for you."

"Like we need two fights going on," Mercedes said rolling her eyes.

Artie grumbled in his chair. "I'm not looking for a fight," he corrected. "Just correcting a wrong statement."

"Does anybody else find it weird that we're having an argument about potatoes or is it just me?" Stacey inquired looking around the room.

"We're all a bunch of weirdos," Wes said with a shrug. "What are you going to do?"

"Shove a sock in your mouths if you don't shut up," Santana hissed. "Be quiet, I'm trying to eaves drop over here."

The group collectively rolled their eyes before lapsing into silence. Upstairs was quiet, things were about to get interesting, they could feel it.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

Kurt climbed the stairs two at a time, not stopping to take a breath. He walked through the long hallway pass Rachel's room where he almost went on default, but veered last second walking the two doors down and stopping hesitantly outside Blaine's door.

He had never been inside before, it was an odd feeling. He knew he could just walk in but Kurt knocked before he even realized he was doing it. This was Blaine's private space, the only space that was totally and inherently _Blaine's_; he wanted to be invited in.

After three seconds the door opened slowly and Kurt took in a breath. The door opened completely to reveal Blaine standing there looking put together and as dapper as ever, not an inch of any distress on his features.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed happily throwing his arms around the shorter boy's neck. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Kurt burrowed his nose into the place where Blaine's neck and shoulder connected, and Kurt sighed in relief. Blaine was okay, he was warm and solid beneath him. Reveling in his happiness it took Kurt a moment to realize that Blaine hadn't embraced him back. Scrunching up his nose in confusion Kurt stepped back, keeping his arms around Blaine's neck.

"You okay, baby?" he asked scrutinizing his boyfriends face.

Blaine's stoic mask didn't change and Kurt's stomach dropped. Slowly he let go of Blaine complete dread shocking his system. "Blaine?" he asked tentatively.

"We need to talk," Blaine said with a slight smirk that put Kurt on edge. He hadn't seen that face since he'd first met the kid. This couldn't be good. Blaine stepped out of the way opening the door with a dramatic flourish inviting Kurt in.

Kurt didn't take his eyes off of Blaine as he entered the room. Something was off; he wasn't his usual bouncy, energetic, dapper self. This Blaine was calm, stoic, and cold. It was the coldness that bothered Kurt the most, even when Blaine was shutting himself off he was never cold; he just dimmed the flame hiding it a cocoon that too was warm.

Cold aimed to hurt, warmth aimed to heal. Kurt's stomach dropped even more; what was going on?

"Would you like to sit?" Blaine asked pointing to his bed or desk chair. The room was pretty bare for the vast expanse it had. Kurt registered that there was a window seat but he didn't bring it up; he supposed that it was too romantic for what was about to happen. With lead in his heart Kurt sat in the desk chair, crossing his legs.

"Blaine," he said watching the curly haired boy fidget quietly; the only break in the cold front. "You're scaring me…what's going on?"

Blaine looked at him and cocked his head. He licked his lips slightly, a nervous habit he had picked up from Kurt. "Kurt, I need to tell you something. You'll probably hate me after but it's for the best I let you know now before things progress any…further."

"Blaine what—?"

"I never loved you." Blaine said interrupting Kurt's questions. Silence filled the room as Kurt took in what Blaine just said.

"…what?"

"I said," Blaine licked his lips again. "I never loved you. It was all a lie all of this. This relationship this "thing" we had, it was a lie all of it."

Kurt scoffed. "You can't honestly expect me to believe that."

"You don't have a choice," Blaine countered. "It is a fact; I know you're stubborn but don't make yourself a fool."

"I'll be making myself a fool if I choose to believe this. Blaine," Kurt left the chair and knelt in front of Blaine who was sitting on the edge of his bed. "What happened? Who's making you do this? I promise whoever it is we can fight them together just don't give in."

"Nobody's making me say this," Blaine said softly as if reassuring a small child. "It is my choice to clear my conscience. I can't let this go on anymore, you deserve better."

Kurt sighed, not believing for an instant the words leaving Blaine's mouth. He placed his hands on Blaine's cheeks, cupping the mop-haired boy's face in his hands. "Look at me Blaine," Kurt ordered. "Look into my eyes and say those words again and see if I believe them. If you're going to end this fine, but don't lie to me. I know I deserve better than that. Who is it? Your mum, your dad?" Kurt gasped. "Did Rachel find out?"

Blaine ripped Kurt's hands off of his face, throwing them roughly to the side. "This isn't a joke," he almost growled. "This is real. This is happening and you need to accept it." Kurt looked at him in shock at the violent movement. "I, Blaine Anderson don't love you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. It was all a test, an experiment, from the first time I talked to you."

Kurt looked at him flabbergasted; confused at the information Blaine was telling him. The dapper prince just went on ignoring Kurt's information overload.

"I didn't lie to you when I said my mother didn't like that I was gay, so she gave me a proposition. 'Try it out for the summer; see if it's really what you are or if it's just a phase.'" Blaine shrugged looking Kurt dead in the eye. "Turns out it was just a phase."

Kurt felt like he had just been punched in the gut. "You're lying." He said closing his eyes and taking a step back. "You're lying to my face."

"Why would I do that?" Blaine asked making a face. "What kind of lover lies to their partners faces?"

"Ones who want to protect them from the truth."

"What truth could be worse than this?" Blaine asked licking his lips again. Kurt didn't answer and Blaine gave him a sad smile. "I'm sorry it had to be this way but—"

"You're licking your lips," Kurt said his voice unwavering.

Blaine paused. "What?"

"You're licking your lips, you picked it up from me and I only do it when I'm nervous. You're doing it now. You're nervous and you're lying to me, don't try to deny it, plus your hands twitching like you want to run it through your hair. You're _lying_ to me!" Kurt yelled the last part, taking a step towards Blaine his eyes blazing.

"Tell me what's going on."

Blaine's eyes flickered to the door and back to Kurt again, the layer of ice melting just a fraction. "You're crazy," Blaine said. "Look this is hard to believe I know. I laid it on thick. I even went as far as to touch you…_intimately_." Blaine shuddered at the word and it sent pain shooting through Kurt. "You were a tool Kurt, a tool to serve me a purpose and you worked wonderfully. I am not gay. 100% not gay and you helped me figure it out. Now if you wouldn't mind, I think you should leave."

Silence brewed all around them. Blaine's heart was pounding and Kurt's was slowly breaking. His confidence in the fact that Blaine was lying to him was wavering. How could he say such horrible things to him? Suck _Karofsky_ type things to him. But he couldn't be lying, he couldn't be. Kurt's first time couldn't have been a lie. It was too rare, to true, to precious. Blaine was his, Kurt was Blaine's, they were each other's everything and nothing was going to change that.

"Blaine," Kurt said slowly, his throat feeling tight. "I'm going to ask you one more time. What aren't you telling me?"

"Everything but the lie you want to hear," Blaine said with a shrug. "Look, I didn't want to be harsh but it here it is; the cold, hard, unedited truth. You need to leave, Kurt, because I wouldn't touch your faggy ass again with a ten foot pole. Your entire being disgusts me and I'm so glad that you let me in, because," Blaine took a step towards Kurt so that they were very close and all he had to do was whisper to let his words be heard. "You let me see the real you, all of you, you exposed yourself in the rawest way possible, just so that I can see how disgusting you are from the inside out."

Kurt pushed Blaine away before he realized he had done it. Blaine smiled because he had done it; he had finally pushed Kurt over the edge. But on the inside he was crying out, begging Kurt to see through the ice and cold words to see the burning passion that was lying underneath. But Blaine was a good actor, and he'd been using this role his entire life. He didn't expect Kurt to be able to see through it; not today.

"Fuck you," Kurt hissed tears burning at his eyes. "You speak these poison words to me and my heart cries. Stop! Just tell me what you want."

Blaine sighed, "What does it sound like I want? I want you to move on, to get over this stupid crush you have on me and –"

Blaine was cut off by a stinging pain on his cheek. His head snapped to the side and he tasted blood. "Blaine fucking Anderson," Kurt said shaking his head. "I love you, from the bottom of my heart I love you and that is never going to change."

"Then make it change!" Blaine exclaimed, rubbing his cheek slowly. "Because I'm over you," he laughed bitterly. "It's surprisingly easy to get over things that were never there."

Kurt bit his lip and blinked trying to hold back the tears. He wouldn't cry in front of this monster. Before Blaine could push him away, Kurt grabbed Blaine's face and pulled him into a rough kiss that was all teeth and tongue. Blaine had meant to fight it on contact, but for a brief moment he melted into the kiss. It was the last one he'd get. This was the last time he'd ever have Kurt this close to him, loving him, touching him, because when Blaine takes their lips apart he's about to push Kurt away forever. Steeling himself, Blaine pushed Kurt roughly, so roughly that he stumbled back a little.

"What the hell was that!" Blaine yelled anger blazing in his eyes. Kurt met his angry gaze with strength and a challenge.

"That," he said calmly. "Was a kiss. And you responded. It was a brief moment but you responded you can't even try to deny it." Kurt walked back to Blaine searching the shorter boy's face. "You still love me, you _do_ love me, and no matter what you try to do it will always be there." Kurt stared at Blaine for a few moments before grabbing his head again meaning to pull him in for another kiss. But Blaine was ready for him. He grabbed Kurt's hand with his left arm, and his right hand rose to the side of his head ready to give a massive back-handed slap.

Kurt looked at him in horror. His gaze flickered from the strong raised hand to the angry face of his lover…ex-lover.

"You wouldn't dare," he hissed, trying not to show the utter despair he was in.

"Try me," Blaine retorted making no move to move his hand. "Now get the fuck out of my house, I don't allow faggy freak abominations under this roof." Roughly Blaine let Kurt go and the porcelain boy dropped to the floor, anger, shock, sadness, and confusion raking through his body rendering him useless in his own body.

Blaine had tried to hit him. _Blaine. _

Kurt looked up slowly, his eyes burning with frustrated and humiliated tears. Blaine looked down at him with no emotion showing on his face. Kurt stood and shook his head a thick scowl growing on his features.

"I weep for you," he said his voice breaking as the tears threatened to overwhelm him. "For the devils in your life must be very strong if they could have broken you so easily." Blaine didn't reply and watched him as he walked towards the door.

Suddenly without warning, Kurt felt a hand on his arm and a voice so pitiful and pleading that if Kurt still had a heart, it would have broken it.

"Kurt," he heard Blaine say. Warily Kurt turned around to see Blaine with so much emotion in his eyes that it physically hurt to look at. No, Kurt thought to himself. This is it; he's done what he wanted he's pushed me away. Fuck him to hell if he thinks he can take me back now.

Ripping his hand out of Blaine's soft grip Kurt whirled around and spat on Blaine's feet. "That," he said with venom. "Is more than what I think of you. Look at it, learn from it, then maybe one day you can be worth half of what that piece of spit is worth you piece of shit."

With those final words Kurt stormed out of the room and down the stairs. He made it to the front door before the finality of what had happened sunk in, and he made it to the car before the Watergates fell and the tears came down long and hard, streaming down his face. Sobs racked his body but he didn't make any noise. Even in the cocoon of his car, all was silent as Kurt Hummel finally broke beyond repair.

* * *

><p>Blaine stared at the spit on his socks as the sobs stored in his body. He could feel them but he wouldn't cry, not yet, not until he was sure Kurt was gone. Suddenly his stomach lurched and Blaine ran to the bathroom before he could vomit the contents of his stomach onto the floor. He heaved and heaved and heaved, and when there was nothing left he heaved some more, as tears fell down his face.<p>

Kurt was gone; he had pushed him away and in the worst way possible and he knew there was no turning back. He had done what he had set out to do, Kurt hated him and that was that. Curling into a ball next to the toilet seat, Blaine rested his head against the cold tile, warm tears gliding down his cheeks without him even registering it anymore. He felt oddly hollow, like there was nothing left inside of him. No hope, no happiness, no anger, no dread, just a cool numbness from his head to his toes. He closed his eyes and a banged his head against the wall, slowly at first until they got harder and harder. He stood up suddenly and started viciously beating the wall; kicking it and punching it as hard as he could. He quickly moved to the counter throwing all of his belongings at the wall, watching them shatter into a million pieces just like his heart had. Just like _Kurt's_ heart had. He stopped his mad display and stared at himself in the mirror, his razor in his hand. He was sweating, and breathing heavily; his hair was gelled and his polo shirt clung to his skin.

"I hate you." He said with affirmation to his reflection. "I. Hate. You. I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!"

Blaine threw the razor at the mirror and watched with brief relief as the mirror exploded into a million different pieces flying across the room. The shards flew into him and cut his arms but he didn't feel any pain.

"Good job Blaine," he said to himself his voice as hollow as a drum. "You officially break everything you touch, everything you love. I hope you're proud."

* * *

><p><strong>Comments, questions concerns?<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed, if you didn't...review. If you did...review. Even if it's just a happy face :)**

**Also one more episode left of Glee *sigh* I'm going to have post-Glee depression but this weeks 2 hours was fantastic! Tell me what you think :)**

**TBC...**


	13. Don't Shoot the Messenger

**So mixed reviews on the last chapter. Unfortunately I couldn't reply to two of you because of the whole anonymous thing, so I put a reply at the end of the chapter :)**

**We hit 30 reviews woo! *pulls out confetti cannon* I've inboxed the 30th reviewer and they should get back to me soon for the one shot :) Next goal, 40!**

**This chapter's a little bit shorter but basically everything is revealed. I wrote this chapter instead of doing my history essay, my math homework, and a project that is worth 30% of my grade, that is how much I love all of you and shows how much reviews (good or bad) really inspire me to write :) I also had no school today because it's Victoria Day but that's besides the point XD I love you all, and I'll stop distracting you now, on to the chapter!**

**REVIEW, they have the power to create unlimited green energy!...Or just make me smile a super bright smile! I think it's worth it either way =]**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<br>Don't Shoot the Messenger

FLASHBACK CONT.

Kurt pulled over after five minutes for fear of crashing. He parked at the side of the quiet road and pulled the key out of the ignition with shaky hands. Pain pushed through his body and distinguishable thought was impossible. This just couldn't be happening, it couldn't! This was supposed to have been the best summer of Kurt's life and instead he had been toyed with; a puppet in Blaine's sick game. He should have listened to Rachel, he had known Blaine wasn't any good, but Blaine had loved him.  
>A soft whimper broke through Kurt's pained silence. His cheeks were getting red and his eyes puffy but he didn't even care. On autopilot Kurt undid his seatbelt and pulled his legs up to his chest wrapping his arms around them so that he was in the tightest ball he could possibly make. His forehead pressed into the top of his knees and he cried; hot tears soaking his jeans, for it seemed, this was a summer of broken dreams.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine had somehow found his way to his bed, and there he lay for hours on end staring up at the bland ceiling. If he stared at it long and hard enough, he thought, maybe the world would slip away. Maybe everything he'd ever done would disappear and it would just become him and this wall for the rest of time. But alas this wasn't to be. Nothing ever went Blaine's way so why would this? Why now?<p>

Three quick knocks brought Blaine out of his almost coma-like stupor.

"Son?" Paul called from outside the door. "May I come in?"

If Blaine had the energy he would have said no, or given a snarky answer. But breaking people took a lot out of him and all he gave was a noncommittal groan. Paul took it as a yes though because Blaine heard the door open and his dad's soft footsteps walking over to the bed.

There was a pause before Paul finally spoke. "What happened?" he asked with a sigh.

"Like you care," Blaine said quietly. He narrowed his eyes at the ceiling trying to block his father out, trying to get back to his coma-like state where no emotion or memory could haunt him.

"Would I be asking if I didn't care?" Paul asked gently sitting down in the spinning desk chair that Kurt had occupied some time ago. Huh, Blaine didn't know what time it was or how long he'd laid there for, staring intensely into the nothing that probably held everything.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said his voice his sounding hollow. "Let me rephrase that; like you care about _me._ If you are here…which you are that means there's some other ulterior motive."

"Why does there need to be an ulterior motive?" Paul asked in the same caring voice. His son's words had hurt but he didn't show it.

"Because I haven't seen you, in like, weeks." Blaine said in the same monotonous and hollow voice. "And now you're being kind to me. It's weird and unusual and I don't like it."

"Blaine I—"

"Look," Blaine said tearing his eyes from the ceiling and looking his dad dead in the eye. "I've had a really bad day and I honestly don't have the energy for whatever conversation you want to have right now. I'm sorry if I sound rude, I just…I need to be alone right now."

Paul swallowed thickly. The deadness in his son's eyes was unexpected and it hit him harder than anything he'd ever experienced before. His voice truly matched how he was feeling. Blaine was hollow, empty, a shell of the boy Paul had never really known; a stupid decision that he regretted every single day.

Paul nodded slowly and rose to stand. Blaine looked back at the ceiling and sighed heavily. It sucked the life out of the room.

Oh my poor boy, Paul thought sadly. What has she done to you my wife of steel? He looked down at his son and echoed the sigh before walking to the door. He looked back and noticed a single tear falling down Blaine's face and Paul's heart broke.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. So softly that Blaine didn't hear him, didn't even register the word's presence. "I am so sorry my sweet boy."

* * *

><p>"There he is," a man's voice said waving his flash light into the car.<p>

"Oh thank god!" another man cried complete euphoria overwhelming him. "I'm going to kill him."

"Sir, I don't think it's wise to make death threats in front of a police officer."

"Ernest, we've been friends since high school and he's my _son_. He's so dead it's not even funny." The police officer rolled his eyes and knocked on the driver's window.

"Kurt," he called out. "Kurt it's me Ernest, Ernest Mcmanaway. Can you unlock the door please? I have your father here with you."

The figure in the car looked up at them, blinking his unseeing eyes.

"Kurt?" Burt gasped shoving his face onto the glass. "Kurt, are you okay? What happened?" Ernest put a hand on Burt and pulled the growingly frantic man away from the car window.

"Burt," Ernest said in a calm voice. "Breathe. In and out. You just had a heart attack for Christ's sake, relax."

"Relax?" Burt asked his voice going surprisingly shrill. "You want me to relax? Look at my son—!"

"He looks like he's in a state of shock," Ernest said calmly. And from what I can tell he's been that way for a while. I'm going to break the car window to get him out of there but while I do that I need to be able to trust that you're not going to kill yourself via hyperventilation. I'd rather not be dealing with two messed up Hummels."

"Messed up?" Burt asked fear racking through him. He couldn't lose Kurt too, not so young. A parent should never outlive their child.

"That was insensitive," Ernest said wincing slightly. "Sorry. See, police officer first, friend second. You, stay here." Ernest left Burt on the road and went back to the police car rifling through the contents in the boot. He picked up what he needed and closed it walking back to Kurt's Navigator.

"Kurt," he said knocking on the window. "Cover," he made a covering motion. "Your head." Kurt seemed to understand and moved a tiny bit, ducking his head in his hands. Ernest shrugged and swung the baton he had in his hand down very hard onto the glass. It shattered sending rays of glass spiraling down. Quick as a whip, Ernest manually unlocked the passenger door and climbed in ignoring the copious amount of glass.

"Kurt," he said placing a soft hand on the pale boys shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Kurt didn't answer right away, but he moved; his eyes blinked more awareness back into his face. Finally Kurt gave a sarcastic smile, rolling his head to look at Ernest. "Do I look okay?" he asked. His voice was hoarse and his cheeks were splotchy with tear stains. His eyes were puffy and his eyes were glassy.

"To be honest kid, you look like hell."

"If you know the answer, don't ask the question," Kurt spat. "It makes you look stupid."

"Alright," Ernest replied resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Well then…will you come outside with me?"

Kurt looked at him, scrutinizing his face. "Why?" he asked quietly all spite and snarkiness gone. "Why should I trust you?"

"Kid I've known you since you were born," Ernest said slightly confused. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"And I knew Blaine inside and out!" Kurt screamed. "He couldn't of been lying to me he couldn't have!" Suddenly Kurt broke down crying again and Ernest watched the emotional display awkwardly not sure what to do.

"Umm…Burt!" He called out the window to the man who was still standing on the street. "I think you should handle it from here."

* * *

><p>"Tell me, why did I marry you again?"<p>

Jane sighed looking at her husband with annoyance. "What do you want?" she asked watching him with steady eyes as he entered her office. His black hair was messy and he was missing a tie and suit jacket. The blue shirt was slightly rumpled and she groaned at how untidy he looked. Perfection wasn't just for show!

"You are a real cold hearted bitch, you know that?"

"Aaw," Jane cooed sarcastically. "Thank you so much for the compliment." She gave her husband a bright smile before rolling her eyes and placing her hands on her desk.

"And so I repeat, what do you want?"

"What did you do to Blaine?" Paul asked putting his hand in his pockets and leaning against the door frame.

Jane gave him an incredulous look. "As if you don't already know."

Paul shrugged in answer and gave a sarcastic smile. "Enlighten me."

"I ensured the survival of this company."

He narrowed his at her in suspicion, "and how did you do that?"

"I got our son's head out of the clouds."

"Is it weird that I don't believe you?" Paul asked cocking his head to the side.

Jane shrugged. "You always did have trust issues."

"Look!" Paul growled storming into her office completely and stopping in front of her desk. "I'm not playing games with you. What. Did. You. Do?"

Jane smirked giving her husband an amused expression. "Calm down honey," she said with a silky voice. "I promise you, it isn't as bad as you think."

"My definition of bad and your definition of bad are two different things."

"Oh really," Jane asked rising an eyebrow. "How is that?"

"You don't one," Paul answered running his hand through his hair, which explained why it was so messy. "I'm sure bad isn't even in your dictionary."

"You flatter me so, please keep going." She fake begged, batting her eyelashes.

Paul growled and slammed his hands on the desk taking Jane completely off guard causing her to jump a little. Satisfaction slid through Paul as he spoke. "Stop wasting my time." He said quietly. "What did you do?"

Jane sighed and leaned back in her chair crossing her arms. "You are no fun when you're mad."

"I'm only mad when you do something stupid."

"Then you shouldn't be angry with me," she retorted. "I'm a genius; stupidity isn't in my handbook." She flashed a smile and Paul sighed.

"Do I really have to ask again?"

Jane shook her head the smirk back in place on her devilish face. "You know the Kurt kid, right?"

"Rachel's pale friend?" Paul asked scrunching his face in confusion.

"Yes that one, well it turns out he and Blaine have been dating all summer." Jane paused waiting for Paul's reaction. The man in question just gaped at her disbelief blatant on his face.

"Blaine's gay?" he asked slowly, the surprising words unfamiliar in his mouth.

"As the fourth of July."

"How did we not know?" Paul asked still mildly shocked. Jane scoffed resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Don't drag me down with you," she scolded looking at Paul with something akin to disappointment. "I've known for a while now. You're just negligent and neglectful."

"Or you've been piling up my work to keep me busy for the last few weeks, why? So Blaine's gay and dating Kurt, whoop-di-doo, you don't care that he's gay and Kurt's a good kid…what did you do to them?" Paul asked suspiciously slipping into the chair opposite his steely wife.

"Oh _I_ didn't do anything," Jane said emphasizing the I in such a way that Paul knew she was lying. "Blaine did. He ended their summer romance."

Paul paused staring at his wife unable to put together the pieces. He couldn't leave her alone for five minutes, God! "He seemed pretty broken up about it," Paul started.

"That's because I made him do it," Jane said with a satisfied smile. "Our son crushed the boy's heart like it was a bug under his boot. I don't mean to sound so grotesque but my word it was heartless; I'm proud."

Paul gave her a scrutinizing gaze, this still didn't make sense. Jane met his gaze and sighed dramatically. "You still don't know why?" Paul cocked his head in answer and she breathed out heavily in annoyance. "It was an attempt to get Cooper back."

Silence filled the study. Three beats passed before Paul burst out laughing, his loud laughter filling the space between them. "Honey, that boy is never coming home."

"Yeah, no thanks to Blaine," she grumbled uncharacteristically childishly.

"So what, you threatened Cooper with the destruction of Blaine's heart? Really Jane that's the best you could do?"

"Don't mock me," Jane retorted angrily. "You didn't see them they really…they really love each other," she said softly. Paul cocked his head at her at the random display of feelings. "And he and Blaine were closer than anything," she continued the softness gone from her voice. "I'm surprised he still said no, but now I've got Blaine in my hands and I've insured that he'll never try to pull a Cooper and up and leave me."

Paul paused taking in his stunning wife with her soft features and hard eyes. Her long curly hair framing her face, and cascaded down her back that sat erect and strong in her seat. She was beautiful as she was dangerous, and some days Paul felt really bad for loving her.

"I know I'm going to regret asking, but, how did you do that?"

"I hit him where it hurts most," she said with a devilish smirk. "Children and love—they really are suckers for it."

"So you threatened Kurt?" Paul asked scrunching his eyebrows. He wasn't usually this slow and he felt stupid asking so many questions but he'd been out of the loop for a while and all the pieces weren't adding up.

"Oh of course not, I would never do anything so trivial." Jane rebuffed shaking her head a tiny amount. "I threatened his family; it wouldn't benefit Kurt much if Burt ended up in jail for first degree murder."

* * *

><p>From the minute they decided to have kids, Elizabeth and Burt had agreed that Izzie would be the emotional one. She would deal with the heartbreak and puberty and all the awkward stuff and Burt would sit on the side lines offering comfort but never really saying anything less it involve his shotgun.<p>

But when Elizabeth died that plan went to shit and Burt had to figure everything out as he went. Puberty had been awkward but he was exponentially glad that Kurt wasn't a girl because periods he would not have been able to deal with. He probably would have called in his sister Annie to help.

When Kurt told him he was gay Burt wasn't even surprised and had spent his gorgeous boys' childhood deleting any traces of homophobia that might have been instilled in him as a child. Not that his parents were madly against gay pride, it was just frowned upon in their eyes and naturally it came with him. But Kurt changed that, funny, kids are very good at changing things.

And when Kurt told him he was gay, Burt had been pretty happy because that meant

1. He didn't have to about the kid getting any girls pregnant

2. He wouldn't be breaking any or getting his heartbroken any time soon because they lived in Hick Town and

3. Kurt had made passing comments on how he would never date anybody who was in the closet.

So when Kurt had come home from Rachel's with his head in the clouds he knew something was incredibly wrong—or right. Apparently she had a closeted twin brother who was a dapper prince and they had a date planned for later in the week. Call it parent tuition, but Burt had known things wouldn't end well. Though he obviously couldn't tell his son that, so he sat and watched as the two fell in love and Burt had thought that maybe, just maybe, they have what it takes to make it work.  
>But as he drove his heartbroken son home with a thick silence lingering between them, all Burt could feel was sadness and longing because Elizabeth wasn't here to help him put their son together again.<p>

* * *

><p>CURRENT DAY<p>

"What!" Kurt screeched his hand flying to his mouth. "W…what did you say?"

Cooper sighed heavily running a hand through his hair. "Do you really want me to repeat it?" Kurt stood on shaky legs shock and then anger coursing through him.

"That bitch!" he yelled fury harsh in his eyes. "How…what— I…what?"

Cooper looked up at the teen suddenly unsure how to continue. "Answer me," Kurt answered his tone like steel. "She threatened to have my father thrown into jail! How."

"I…" Cooper started, Kurt glared at him and he shut his mouth. Taking a deep breath he started again. "We're very rich, Kurt," Cooper said sadly, "Filthily so even. You'd be surprised how easy it is to fabricate evidence."

"But my dad would never kill my mother!"

"We know that," Cooper said as calmly as he could. "But other people don't, and my mother would buy out the jury if she had to."

"Well it wouldn't have worked," Kurt said defensively. "He wouldn't have had any motivation!"

Cooper looked at Kurt, really looked at him and decided whether he should tell him. It was big news, massive news even. Cooper knew it had the potential to rock Kurt's world and tip it upside down but he needed to know. He was kind of surprised Burt hadn't told the kid but then again it didn't come up in casual conversation.

Cooper suddenly felt very awkward; this news was a lot, more than Cooper himself had the right to know but Kurt deserved the truth—too bad it wouldn't be coming from someone who matters.

"Your mother was pregnant," he said matter of factly. He watched stone-faced as Kurt froze from shock, and then disbelief.

"I'm sorry what?" he scoffed; a harsh laugh of disbelief and growing despair.

"You're mother she was…she was pregnant. Only two months or so and she hadn't told you yet, she hadn't told anyone….Only your dad."

Kurt stared at him, a battle going on inside his head. No way in hell had his mother been pregnant. Burt would have told him…right? And what did it have to do with anything if she was pregnant; they were a loving married couple, babies were bound to happen. And then it hit him…Kurt could have been an older brother to a little boy or girl. He could have had someone to share the loneliness of a quiet house with, someone to love, and bicker with, and protect, and beat-up. He could have had a sibling and his dad had never told him.

"You're lying!" Kurt screamed collapsing back into his chair. "You're fucking lying to me you cruel unreasonable bastard!"

Cooper sighed running his hands through his hair. He stood and walked over to Kurt kneeing in front of the distraught boy. "I'm sorry," he said sympathetically. "I'm not lying, and my mother would have used that in the trial. She would have twisted, made up evidence saying that Elizabeth had cheated on your father and that in a fit of fury he killed her. Falling down the stairs isn't a common way of dying, Kurt. It would have been really easy."

Kurt let out a strangled sob and Cooper put a comforting hand on his knee. "You don't know how sorry I am," he said softly. "And that's the truth."

Kurt's body racked with sobs though no tears fell. This was just too much to handle. Blaine returning and wanting to make things right, the trips down memory lane, Cooper showing up, Kurt finding out that Stacey had be _raped_, them reconciling, and now finding out that Blaine had saved Burt from a lifetime in jail for a murder he didn't even commit. When had his life become a soap opera and when was it planning on ending? All he wanted was peace and happiness but _Blaine_ oh god.

"Blaine saved us," Kurt rasped out. "The idiot. He should have told me." Kurt suddenly turned to Cooper whose efforts at comforting had been ignored until now. Kurt violently grabbed his shoulders and pulled his face close to his. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"Are you seeing yourself?" Cooper asked not unkindly. "You're a mess, and then you would have had to choose; the love of your life or your father? It's not a fair question and you would have had to choose your father. Blaine made the choice for you hoping to save you from the distress of all of this."

"But what he did wasn't kind either," Kurt snapped letting Cooper go and pushing him away.

"You didn't make it easy," Cooper replied sadly.

Kurt gave a frustrated growl and stood, setting his irate gaze on Cooper. "How do you even know all this?" he asked accusation and bitterness heavy in his voice. "You weren't even in the same state!"

"Jane told me," Cooper said wincing slightly. "She told me everything in an attempt to make me cave and come home."

"She told you everything?" Kurt growled. "We could have used that as evidence, discredited everything she said—!"

"Blaine didn't—still doesn't know that I know," Cooper said. "And even then it would have just become a war between her and us, and in the end mother always gets her way."

"I can't believe this," Kurt said mostly to himself. He started pacing and his hands held his head half threatening to pull his hair out. "I don't…I _can't_ believe this."

"I know it's a lot to process," Cooper said standing up and putting a calming hand on Kurt's frantic shoulder. "But you need to—"

"Don't you dare tell me what I _need _to do!" Kurt yelled throwing Cooper's hand off of him. "You've told me enough, you've _done_ enough!"

Cooper sighed heavily. "Kurt I had to, you needed to know."

"There's that fucking word again," Kurt said with venom. "What makes you think you can tell me what I need? What makes you and Blaine think I can't choose for myself?"

"Kurt—"

"No, fuck you!" Kurt yelled. "I'm done, I need time and oh god, I could have been a brother."

Cooper didn't say anything; he just looked at the boy's mental breakdown sadly. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Kurt whirled, "get out." He growled with authority.

"What?" Cooper asked in shock. He looked mildly hurt too but Kurt couldn't dwell on that.

"I said," he said taking a scary step forward. "Get out of my house."

"Kurt," Cooper said calmly, trying to talk sense into the irate boy. "I don't think—"

"That's the problem," Kurt said frantically using his arms to make wild gestures. Tears began to spring in his eyes and a lump grew in Cooper's throat. "You don't think do you?" he continued. "You just do what you want, tell people what to do, "tell the truth." But you don't fucking think. You don't think that for one second, people may not need your help, or people don't want to be bossed around or hey, THAT MAYBE THE TRUTH WASN'T TOLD FOR A REASON."

Kurt stopped, his breaths ragged and uneven, his hands contracting in and out of fists.

"Get out," he growled again. "Because I need time to think about the things that you really should have."

Cooper didn't know what to do; this wasn't the reaction he had expected. Granted he had been aware that it wouldn't be good, he hadn't expected…that. Not wanting to get another slap, or push the broken boy any further Cooper left without another word. He stopped at the door and watched as Kurt; breathing heavily in the middle of the room slowly put his head in his hands and crumbled to the floor, silent sobs racking his body.

"I am so sorry," Cooper said softly before walking to the front door and leaving the house.

He stepped into the night and sighed. He should really stop breaking everything he touched, but old habits die hard, and old prayers fall on deaf ears. He sighed and went to sit on the swing, not really sure what to do next. Taking out his phone, he texted Santana a quick message before pocketing the device again. This was going to be a long night. Who was he kidding, this night was going to last a lifetime.

* * *

><p>To: Santana<p>

From: Cooper

…I think I just broke Kurt

* * *

><p><strong>Woo, how was that for a big secret?<strong>

**Review and let me know you thoughts :)**

**TBC**

**REPLIES:**

**Danni - **_I'm sorry that you didn't like the Stacey/Cooper story it just needed to be told before anything could progress. If a man showed up at your door and immediately put your best friend into hysterics would you let him in? And Cooper needed to talk to Kurt, but Stacey got raped and that's a big thing and I felt like it would be weird and mean to just bluntly say, yeah I got raped. Hence the whole story line, but if you push through it we get right back into Klaine in the last chapter and this chapter, after all this story is about them._

**Thisisnottheend3 -**_ Yeah Blaine's kind of a dick but he had his reasons which we find out this chapter, I hope they were...satisfactory? As for Cooper and Stacey, I don't really know what to say...Sorry my characters piss you off I guess and I hope they haven't put you off this little brain child of mine :) Thank you for your review because it give me things to think about._


	14. Here We Go Again: Part 1

**Okay I am a horrible person and I am feeling all sorts of guilt over this but I am still just stuck. It's moving though, and I managed to spit this out, it's short but I figured it was better than nothing. I'm going to New Brunswick on Friday and I'm hoping the change of scenery will jolt the writing machine inside of me back into action. Until then though, I bring my most sincere apologies and deepest regrets. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't hate me too much, also check out some of the one shots I wrote over the expanse of my failing. Again I am so so so so so sorry and I hope to be back on track soon.**

**Enjoy**

**(This is not the end 3, your reply is at the end, sorry for forgetting to include it last time)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<br>Here we go Again: Part 1

FLASHBACK

"I did it." Blaine said with no emotion. His back was straight, his eyes steady, and his legs crossed in the uncomfortable chair that graced his mother's office.

"I know," Jane said with something akin to pride. "It was very heartless if I do say so myself, I like it." She gave him a smile and Blaine had to resist the urge to puke. It had been three days and he still felt like dying. He had just managed to drag himself out of his room and into the land of the living, only to have himself dragged into the snake's pit where he was preparing to make a deal with the devil.

"So tell me," Blaine said ignoring her twisted compliment. "What does Cooper have to do with this?" To be honest it had been bothering Blaine forever. The fact that his mother was still in contact with his brother and yet Cooper had made no attempt to speak to Blaine, and the Jane hadn't even brought Cooper up. If someone had asked Blaine before if he thought Jane remembered who Cooper was, he probably would have said no. The name hadn't graced the walls of their house in years, and Blaine hadn't expected that silence to be broken now.

"Is it really that important to you?" Jane asked cocking her head as she scrutinized her son. "I don't want you to torture yourself with the truth."

"Why, so I can torture myself with lies and the scenes that live in my imagination? Sometimes truth can be liberating mother; I beg that you don't forget that."

Jane stared at her son a second longer before cracking a small genuine smile. "My boy," she said with care in her tone. "I often forget how strong you are, how alike we both are."

Blaine bit his tongue to avoid offensive words spilling out like vomit. It was crazy how much words could sting, how they could send rivers of hate and disgust down his spine and make him want to cry. Blaine never used to think he could ever hate his mother but today he knew he was definitely close.

She was proud of him, and he had never felt worse.

"Just…Just tell me," he finally manages to spit out, swallowing all his cries of protest.

Jane shrugged leaning back in her chair. "Fine," she said with an overly dramatic sigh. "Cooper asked me to do this to you."

Blaine raised a triangular eyebrow. "I'm sorry what?"

"Yup," Jane said with a nod. "He challenged my authority too much. He challenged _me._ I had to raise the stakes and you were my ladder. If he had simply come home you wouldn't have had to break up with Kurt, but apparently he didn't care too much because…here we are."

Blaine stared at her blank faced. "Are you joking?" he asked with distrust and contempt. "Is this another stupid trick?"

Jane shook her head. "I told you that you wouldn't want to know. But here it is naked in front of you. Cooper had the power to stop all of this, he could have saved you but instead he threw you under the bus. He's been gone a long time, and now, it looks like he's never coming back."

Blaine stared at her fighting hard to keep his expression neutral.

There are some things in the world that everybody sees die before them. Sometimes it's love, other times it's loved ones, and occasionally it's even a pet. But everybody at some time or another watches their childhood burn. Simple innocence's are stolen, dreams are destroyed, moments are put back in context, and finally we understand that absolutely nothing will ever be as good as it used to be. It often comes as a flash, a sudden understanding that life has changed and it's different than you expected. Sometimes it's a punch to the gut that makes you double over and tears sting in your eyes because your six your old self would be disappointed in who you've become, because you've lost all faith in the world. And sometimes it's a giant kick in the nuts as everything you've ever known crumbles to pieces around you because it was all a lie. Every smile, every breath, ever fleeting moment of happiness; it was all falsity designed for this very moment, when it's realization brings you to your knees and stops the air to lungs and destroys all thought so that you have to feel it's presence. You have to feel the threads of memory burn because people aren't what you thought, things aren't what they seem, everything worthwhile now means nothing.

Blaine gasped as the wave crashed through him running through his memory and corrupting everything good Cooper ever was. In the expanse of ten seconds Blaine's big brother was dead to him.

And it hurt.

Jane cocked her head watching her son; she opened her mouth to speak but was cut off almost instantly.

"I have a proposition for you," Blaine said his voice a bit rougher than usual, but other than that he seemed absolutely fine.

"Oh you do?" Jane asked with a smirk.

"No, you're right I don't." Blaine replied. "I have a demand."

"What right do you have to demand anything from me?" Jane asked raising a brow.

"I want to go to Italy for a year, to live with Grandma and Grandpa while they're there." Blaine said ignoring her question.

"Why would I say yes to that?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Blaine asked readjusting in his seat. "Do you really want my miserable self sitting around here? Dinner parties can't be much fun with a depressed child and I don't care what you do, I won't be very compliant."

"Is that a threat?" Jane asked with an amused smirk.

"No, it's a promise." Blaine replied. "Look," he said a little bit softer. "I just need to get out, okay? I can't—"

"Fine," Jane interrupted with an eye roll. "You can go."

"I…what?" Blaine asked flabbergasted that it had been so…easy.

"I don't repeat myself," Jane said. "You heard me. I'll book the ticket for Friday. You have three days to pack and I'll call mother, she'll enroll you in school and the rest."

Blaine smiled; a small smile of triumph and slight victory. "Thank you," he said with a small nod. After a slight pause Blaine stood to leave but Jane calling him made him sit again.

"What?" he asked not rudely.

"I…nothing." Jane said uncharacteristically ineloquent. "I hope you…enjoy yourself." She said awkwardly.

"Umm…okay." Blaine said. "T-thank you?"

Jane nodded once and then made a shooing motion with her hands. Being properly dismissed Blaine stood and left his mother's office not looking back.

* * *

><p>CURRENT DAY<p>

Kurt wanted to die.

He had never had a pension for suicide but right now would be a very good time for it. Everything was just too much; he didn't think he could physically take it. His veins were on fire, his heartbeat erratic, his hands clammy, his head pounding; the world around him was blurry and he just wanted it to end.  
>Why did this have to happen to Kurt? Not that he would wish this hell upon anybody else, but the fact that it should happen in the first place was a great tragedy. Nothing made sense and it felt like everything was tripping. Right was left, down was up, forwards was backwards; he didn't know what to do next because reality seemed to be curving around him. But one phrase kept on rotating through his waning consciousness.<p>

_Blaine saved_ _us. Blaine saved us. Blaine saved us.  
><em>

"Oh my God Blaine!" Kurt gasped and suddenly everything crashed into place. He had to find Blaine right now. He needed to see him, to touch him, to understand everything and let the broken words on his lips fall into place.

I love you.

Kurt wobbled to his feet and took a deep steadying breath. He needed to find Blaine, he would deal with everything else after, but right now he needed Blaine.

A shaky smile plastered itself onto his face. Yes, Blaine is who he _needed_, who he wanted even after all this time. Kurt knew what he wanted; of course he did, he wasn't stupid. And now that it was possible, well it didn't excuse what Blaine did, never would it ever, but he needed to talk to him.

Properly.

Without secrets.

But he wasn't home. That's why Cooper came here. Not just to destroy Kurt's life; he was looking for Blaine, because only Kurt would know where he is. Because there's only one place in the world that Blaine has to himself.

Kurt knew where Blaine was.

Running to the door way he pulled open the closet and shoved on a pair or white Doc Martens, not even caring that the white would probably get very dirty in the bush of the forest. It wasn't important, none of it was important except the truth and hearing it from Blaine.

He unlocked the door and stepped outside, the calm cool air flowing over him in soft rivulets.

"Kurt!" a voice yelled from behind him. "Kurt, wait!"

He turned around to see Santana, Mercedes, Rachel, and Stacey racing towards him, eyes riddled with concern. Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff flanked them with Tina, Brittany and Artie in the rear.

"What's going on?" Mercedes asked.

"Where are you going?" Rachel inputted.

Kurt held up his hands to stop the barrage of questions. "I'm going to Blaine," he said in answer to Rachel's question.

"Why?" Nick asked cocking his head slightly.

"Is Klaine getting back together?" Jeff all but squealed.

Kurt shook his head, "Not yet."

"_Yet_," Stacey drawled out.

"So there's a possibility?" Tina asked with an excited smile.

"I honestly don't know," Kurt deadpanned, wiping the smiles from their faces. "There's a lot going on, and he was a real ass," Kurt said biting his lip. "I can't just forgive him like that, but I need to talk to him, and I need to hear the truth from his mouth. All this lying and secrecy, it's coming to an end right now."

Artie smiled and let out a loud whoop. "Well then lover boy," he said with a knowing look. "What are you still doing here?"

"Do you even know where Blaine is?" Wes asked before Kurt could answer. "We've been looking for him for most of the night."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Of course I know where he is, it's the place he always goes."

"Which is…?" Rachel asked when he provided no more information.

Kurt just shrugged and tapped his nose, "sorry honey, I can't tell you."

Rachel harrumphed but didn't push. They all stood staring at each other for a few seconds before Stacey broke the silence. "Well go on," she said giving Kurt a weird look. "Go get your man."

Kurt grinned pulling her in for a tight hug. He let go and stared at the group, his heart warming instantaneously. "Thank you all, so much," he said his throat closing slightly. "I…I haven't been easy to work with and—"

"We'll care when you're dating Blaine again," Santana cut him off giving him a look. "G.O. Now."

Kurt just shook his head and smiled fondly at the Latina before taking off down the porch steps to his car. He unlocked it with a quick beep and slid into the driver's side, his hands suddenly shaking.

He was going to talk to Blaine.

The very thing that he had dreaded since the day the shorter boy had returned was about to happen. Sure they had talked at the Sycamore tree already, but that didn't count, not really. They were faking, both of them, because they knew they could.

It's so very easy to say 'I love you' when you don't have to act on it.

Kurt sighed and stuck the key in the ignition. Here goes everything. He he goes again.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments, questions, concerns, yelling at me for taking forever? Review :]<strong>

**Almost forgot to reply to:**

** ThisisnotheEnd3: Aha well there's no point in making internet enemies, and it's your honest opinion and I'm very glad to hear it, (it makes me think more critically when I write). Yay! well I'm glad you like the plot, and I would completely recommend getting an account, that we can talk more and get e-mailed updates :D If it makes you feel better everybody wants to punch Cooper at some time or another, I mean it's Cooper, but he manages to charm his way into most of their hearts. Blaine, Kurt, and you are still harbouring anger that hasn't been dealt with and that's okay. But in Cooper's defense, look at who his parents are and what he was raised to do. Keeping a cool head may as well be in his DNA, he's a business men, if they don't piss you off then they're not very good ;) Anywhoo I hope you actually get this message because it's being posted in the edited version, if you have just inbox me so I don't re post it in the next chapter. Until then, stay honest :]**


	15. Here We Go Again: Part 2

**So this is it, the long awaited Kurt Blaine scene. I still don't know how I like it, you guys make me nervous ;) But my lovely BETA Payton said it was good so I'll have to have trust in her :]**

**This chapter is in three parts so there'll be one more after this before the chapters are their usual length again. I was going to merge the last two but I figured this deserved it's own chapter so here we go.**

**Nothing left to say so, Enjoy**

* * *

><p>The drive was infinite.<p>

The drive was short.

Kurt's heart was beating.

His mind was racing.

He didn't know what to think anymore, and that in itself was one of the scariest things he'd ever experienced. Kurt pulled onto the dirt road and stepped out of the car, but he didn't move. He stared into the forest, watched the dark shadows of the trees move and dance in the wind.

He inhaled.

He exhaled.

The trees kept on dancing.

Kurt took one last deep breath and moved onto the dark path, relying on his memory to guide him through the familiar path.

* * *

><p>The path hit the clearing and Kurt gasped, its beauty taking him by surprise again. He hadn't been here in a while, and definitely not at night. The full moon hung low in the sky, barely above the greedy hands of the sycamore tree that were trying to grab it. The stars twinkled brightly and fat fireflies flew slowly around the tree. The amount of natural light that lit the clearing was astounding.<p>

Kurt took a deep breath and stepped out of the dark. The grass bent under his foot and sprung back up again when he moved for another step. The grass still grew, the tree still lived, the stars still twinkled, the bugs still flew. Everything here was indestructible, so why wasn't he? Why did people break? Why did their time leave? Why was nothing permanent? Why wasn't happiness an everlasting emotion?

He reached out and placed a flat palm to the trunk of the tree. He could feel the life flowing under his fingertips. Every breath the tree takes, every exhale, the very heartbeat and its strength. Kurt looked up at the branches thick and long, sturdy but light, still growing, always growing. Even this tree isn't happy; not until the moon is in its grasp. It's what it's been growing for, it's why it will never stop growing. It's why people never stop growing. Happiness is always just out of reach. If they had it in their hands they'd stop, they'd become static. They'd die.

Kurt gave a wry and tired smile.

There are things worse than death.

He pressed his forehead to the tree trunk for a moment, breathing in the scent of wood and earth and life before stepping back. He got a good grip on the branch closest to him and hauled himself up. It was time to find Blaine.

* * *

><p>The climb didn't take very long. Kurt knew Blaine's favourite spot and could get there in his sleep. And apparently, so could Blaine. Kurt smiled softly watching the shorter boy sleep. His head dipped into his chest and his face was relaxed, though his brow was slightly creased. Kurt bit his lip, watching Blaine rest for a couple of moments before leaning forward and kissing the brunette's temple lightly.<p>

No response.

Kurt tried again, but he couldn't put much pressure into the kiss for fear of falling. Kurt looked around quickly and grabbed the branch a few feet above him. Using it for leverage, he used it to balance himself as he stepped onto Blaine's branch and saddled it facing the sleeping boy.  
>Kurt smiled scooting closer to Blaine. He could feel the heat radiating off of him. Blaine was always so warm; it was good to know something's never changed.<p>

"Blaine." Kurt said softly. The boy in question snuggled into his own chest drawing his arms more tightly around him. Kurt frowned scrutinizing the sleeping boys face. He was having a nightmare, he had to be.

Kurt reached out a soft hand and gently relaxed the crease between Blaine's eyebrows. Blaine leaned into the touch and Kurt cupped his face gently. Blaine sighed and like lightning his eyes snapped open. Fear and surprise flickered across Blaine's face before confusion set in. He looked around taking in his surroundings before looking back at Kurt.

The confusion softened a bit when he noticed Kurt's expression. He hadn't looked at him that tenderly since before he left for Italy. It made his heart ache.

They sat like that for a while, both trying to figure out what to say. Blaine figured 'what are you doing here touching me while I sleep' would be a good one but it seemed a bit inappropriate and oddly enough, he didn't want to be rude.

"So," Kurt said before Blaine could inquire about their situation.

"Hello," Blaine opted for instead.

Kurt smiled which made Blaine smile. "I umm…I talked to Cooper," Kurt said, and suddenly all the iced steel returned to the pale boy.

Blaine cocked his head disbelief striking him silent. "You…what?"

"He showed up at my house out of the blue telling me he's 'here to set things right.'" Kurt said using quotations on his Cooper impersonation.

"I…what?"

Kurt sighed biting his lip again. "The asshole told me everything."

That shot Blaine back into awareness. He sat up straighter eyes unwavering. "What's _everything_?"

"Him leaving, Jane trying to get him back by playing with you, making you br—making you _break_," Kurt's voice broke and he paused looking down before looking back up eyes ablaze. "He told me about you breaking up with me because she was going to accuse us of murder. He told us about you protecting us because you are such a _fucking_ idiot!"

"Not exactly the thank you I was expecting…" Blaine tried to joke.

"Thank you? _Thank you?"_

Blaine raised his hands in a don't hurt me motion, "it was a joke. You weren't ever supposed to find out—"

"Well I did." Kurt seethed. "I have."

Kurt stopped speaking and Blaine looked at him. "So…"

"That's just it Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. "So what? What now? What the fuck do we do now?"

"I—"

"I'm still _pissed_ at you," Kurt cut him off pointing his finger two centimetres away from his nose. "_You _and your stupid smile and your stupid face," he started jabbing Blaine's chest painfully with each stupid. "And your stupid hair and your stupid family."

"Okay ow," Blaine said grabbing Kurt's wrist to stop his torture. He rubbed his chest hoping that that wouldn't bruise. "Look we need to stop and we need to assess this situation." Kurt pulled his fingers out of Blaine's gentle grip. "You're really angry right now. You need time to process this information, let's have this conversation in a couple days' time—"

"No." Kurt growled grabbing Blaine's wrist in an iron grip encase he tried to leave. "No don't you dare push this until later, we're dealing with this, and we're dealing with this now. We can't just—" Kurt stopped talking and put his head in his hands. He shook his head softly and a quiet manic laugh erupted from him. He looked up at Blaine slowly his eyes brimming with tears.

"How?"

"H…how what?" Blaine asked. His throat was tight and his eyes were burning. His arm itched with the conflicting need to touch Kurt and to pinch himself to see if any of this was real. It really didn't make any sense, but at the same time it did.

Cooper was home.

That's really all there was too it.

"How could you make that choice?" Kurt asked, and he sounded so broken. He looked at Blaine through watery eyes, though none of them fell. They just sat perched on his eyes like tiny dreams hoping to not be broken.

"I…I knew you couldn't." Blaine replied working to get the stutter out of his voice. "It's a tough choice, a _stupid_ choice and I would never make you choose."

"But why didn't you just tell me?"

"How could I!" Blaine exclaimed looking at Kurt with surprise that he still didn't understand. "How was I supposed to walk up to you and make you choose between me and your father?"

"We would have found some way around it," Kurt argued.

"Nobody finds a way around Jane," Blaine deadpanned. "She's a spider and we're all trapped in her web."

"It was _my_ choice to make," Kurt replied, his voice shaking with the anger, hurt, pain and regret he felt.

"Well I took it from you," Blaine said. "I made the right choice—"

"So you're saying _I _would have made the wrong one?"

"They're both wrong choices, Kurt!" Blaine barked trying to get through to the porcelain boy. "There's no right choice for you to make, not really."

"So why did you make it?" Kurt asked his voice quiet. "Why did the impossible choice _have_ to be yours?"

"Because…" Blaine broke off running a hand through his messy hair.

"Because what, Blaine?" Kurt challenged. "God knows I've been dying to know!"

"Because I couldn't bear to stand there and watch you let me go!" Blaine yelled, his loudness making the following silence thick and oppressing. "You…you would have chosen Burt and I just couldn't stand to watch that happen. To have you voluntarily break up with me. To have you say goodbye."

"So you did it first." Kurt's voice was clear, and surprised. He was looking past Blaine his eyes out of focus.

"But I didn't mean it," Blaine continued.

"And you think I would have!" Kurt snapped back to reality cocking his head at Blaine. "I still love you, Blaine!" Kurt yelled his hand balling into a fist. "Being forced to break up with you wouldn't change that. Fuck, it _still_ doesn't change that! Because no matter what stupid, hurtful, fucked up shit you said to me that day, what we had was _special_. It is special…"

"It's gone now," Blaine said swallowing thickly.

Kurt let out a dry laugh. "You are so full of shit!"

"I—"

Kurt leaned forward trapping Blaine against the trunk of the tree. He didn't stop until their faces were inches apart. Kurt's gaze traveled across Blaine's face taking in every single contour of his face. When his eyes finished their travels they stared directly into Blaine's with intensity so fierce it took Blaine's breath away. Kurt didn't say anything. He just stayed there breathing Blaine's air, staring into his eyes…waiting.

Finally Blaine leaned forward pressing his forehead against Kurt's. He exhaled heavily closing his eyes.

"We _can't_ do this," he said shaking his head a tiny bit.

"Yes we can." Kurt replied with confidence. "We can do whatever the fuck we like."

"Your dad—"

"Will have me, Cooper, and you willing to testify on his part if your mother does go through with this."

"She will—"

"It's been a long time."

"A year isn't that long."

"She did it for Cooper not for you," Kurt said moving back a bit. "It was a test to get Cooper to come back, right? Well he didn't, so I'm sure she doesn't care anymore."

"But he's here now," Blaine said.

"He didn't say yes back then, I doubt he'd agree now."

Blaine didn't reply and Kurt took his face in his hands moving in close again.

"Look," he said licking his lips before continuing. "I didn't come here to talk about your annoying brother." Blaine raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "I'm here about us, okay? Because you told me you loved me, that you never stopped loving me, and I need to know right now, are you ready to honour that. Because Blaine, I _love_ you. I love you with a passion that would eat me alive if I were a lesser being. I love you with everything I have and everything I ever will be. You _destroyed_ me last year. I still don't think you realize the extent of the damage you did, but here I am, right back here where we should be; me, you, and the sycamore tree. I…I haven't forgiven you yet, not one hundred percent, but I understand now and that's more than I can say for the old me. I want this to work; I want to be able to love you without any regret again. I _need_ you in my life Blaine, so please just tell me the truth because –"

There were lips on Kurt's. They were warm and sure and kissing him with so much power and purity Kurt melted. And then his back bone grew back and he started kissing Blaine back with a fervor that matched a drowning man gasping for air. He pushed Blaine back into the Tree trunk with a smile. The scent of Blaine surrounded him, drowning out everything but the feeling of Blaine under his fingertips and the sound of his heartbeat reverberating through his ears.

Blaine pushed him away softly, breathing heavily against Kurt's neck. A smile spread across the shorter boy's face and Kurt could feel it along his skin. Blaine left the nook and pulled Kurt into another kiss. This one was tender and deep, sweet and full of promises both their hearts wished they would keep this time. Blaine moved back breaking their lips apart, his eyes still closed.

"Kurt," he said his voice raw from their strenuous activity. "You want the truth? Well you got it. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," Blaine opened his eyes, and his hazel eyes looked like they were melting from the warmth they were exuding. "I love you. _Ti amo, tu sei il mio amore_, and I am so sorry for everything I have ever done to hurt you in my attempts to save you."

Kurt gave a sad smile.

"I know our situation is kind of fucked up, but I wouldn't have it be fucked up with anyone else, and God Kurt, I missed you so badly. You were…you are my best friend and my boyfriend and you became a part of me and—"

"Ssh," Kurt said cutting him off. "I love you too, now kiss me. I miss the taste of your lips." Blaine smiled and complied pressing his lips back where they belonged. With Kurt.

_Klaine_ was back.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay umm comments, concerns, questions? Did that live up to expectations or should I just scrap and rewrite? All your thoughts I's love to know! <strong>

**Reviiieeeeeeeeeewww :D**


	16. Here We Go Again: Part 3

**Random fact, beautiful scenery is good for writing mojo! So the Here We Go Again chapter arc has finally come to a close, not much of our boys in this chapter but everything is important nevertheless. They'll be back next chapter for sure though :] I don't have much else to say so on with the chapter!**

**Also this chapter is unedited because I don't know when I'll have time to post it otherwise.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Time seemed to move slowly after that, words thoughts and stray kisses flowing along a stream that didn't quite coincide with the real world. It was odd, Kurt was so happy, and he was so scared. He was still angry believe it or not, and he felt like he was filled with so many bubbles that he could fly away into the night sky if he just let go of the branch he sat on.<p>

They were being sewed together again, Blaine and Kurt. Cuts were becoming scars and the scars were being smoothed until nothing but the memory was left. Not everything of course, the approproiate longer lasting feelings were still there; distrust, apprehension and of course, fear. Giving your heart back to somebody after having it sheltered for so long was a scary thing, let alone giving it back to the person who shattered it in the first place.

But they were healing. For the first time in 365 days, Kurt and Blaine had a glimpse of what it would feel like to be whole again.

* * *

><p>"This is crazy," Rachel said mostly to herself as she rummaged through Kurt's fridge looking for a snack and something to drink. "But I have this feeling that everything might be okay again, really really soon."<p>

"That's the joint talking," Santana said. She was perched on the bar stool with Brittany on her lap who was playing with her hair. "Nothing's different, you're just high."

"I am not-I am not high!" Rachel spluttered almost dropping the orange juice in her indignation. "I can just...feel it."

"Trust your gut," Mercedes chimed in hopping onto the counter, "It is your family."

Rachel nodded pouring the orange juice and sipping at it slowly. The crew in the kitchen fell into a comfortable silence as the feeling of peace grew. "I think you may be right," Mercedes said with a small smile. "Everything is all right."

"In my experience," Santana countered winding her arms more tightly around Brittany's waist. "Things are always calmest before the storm."

* * *

><p>Cooper took a deep breath. He wasn't nervous, Cooper Anderson didn't get nervous, nervousness was a trait of the week. Why would he be nervous? So what if his belly was turning and he felt nauseous. He wasn't nervous just...apprehensive. Okay fine! Cooper was nervous, of course he was nervous. He was loitering outside his mother's office and he'd be damned if he didn't feel like running for the hills, but Jane needed to be dealt with. He just wasn't expecting to do it today. In fact he'd been hoping to talk to Blaine first but Kurt had kicked him out and then high tailed it out of there before he could follow him. Cooper had never been one for wasting time so he went home to see if he could reconcile with his mother. Their first 'discussion' hadn't gone well, and it wasn't what Cooper had wanted. They had both been surprised, maybe now with the shock gone, everything would work out.<p>

He'd always been a dreamer.

He took another deep breath and knocked on the door three times. He heard a sigh before his mother's familiar voice told him to enter. He pushed open the door cautiously, and watched as his mother's eyes widened a fraction before settling into her ever present cool mask.

"Hello," Cooper said with a small smile and an awkward hand wave.

Jane didn't reply and her gaze didn't get any less cold.

"Okay," Cooper said moving into the office despite his less than stellar reception. "I know we started off on the wrong foot this morning-"

Jane snorted but didn't say anything.

"-and I suppose I just wanted to let you know that Kurt and Blaine will be back together by the end of tonight."

Jane nodded with a shrug. "Your point?"

"Blaine also knows everything, and so does Kurt, so if you try anything funny I have two other witnesses."

"Yes," Jane scoffed. "Two people who got all their information from you. That would definitely hold up in court." She rolled her eyes. "Next."

"And-"

"Honestly Coop," Jane interrupted clasping her hands in front of her. "If this isn't an apology for how rude you were to me, your _mother_, I don't want to hear it."

"How rude I was to you?" Cooper asked amused disbelief playing across his face. "Because I'm the one who played with my child's life in a sick attempt to manipulate me to come home."

"He wasn't hurt," Jane said shaking her head. "I don't know why everybody keeps saying that."

"Blaine was heart broken!" Cooper exclaimed running a hand through his hair. "It nearly killed him."

"But it didn't," Jane said with a shrug. "It was a true...test of his character, and I think he won don't you?"

"You don't honestly believe what your saying do you?" Cooper asked sitting down in the chair facing her desk. "He's your son!"

"And so are you," Jane countered. "My first, my baby boy. I loved you more than anything."

"So I was your favourite."

"You were the one I invested in," Jane corrected crossing her arms on her desk. "You were perfect, still are actually. Look at how you built your company from the ground up, you're a multi-billionaire, on of the worlds most wanted Bachelors, and you're still doing exactly what you wanted to do; 'help people.'" Jane shrugged leaning back in her chair, "Pardon me for wanting you back."

"You're the one who casted me out in the first place."

"If I recall you're the one who chose to leave, with that southern crack whore too." Jane's vocie rang with disgust and Cooper's hands inadvertantly balled into fists.

"You mean Stacey." Cooper all but growled, failing to keep his voice under control. Jane smirked and crossed her legs tapping her finger against her cheek in mock thought.

"Shame what happened to her though."

Cooper paused looking his mother up and down. No way did she have spies in L.A. She wasn't watching him all this time, she couldn't be. "How do you know about that?" Cooper asked with distrust.

Jane just shrugged and tapped her nose. "A girl's got to have some secrets."

"I am not playing," Cooper said leaning forward dangerously close. "How. Did. You. Know."

"Ooh forceful, you might want to tone that down for your meetings though," she raised her hand as if telling him a secret. "It might scare them off."

Cooper slammed his hand on the desk and Jane winced. This gave Cooper a satisfied smirk before Jane shooed his hand away and rubbed the wood. "Please compose yourself darling," she said her voice dripping like poisonous honey. "This is a pure mahogany table, I don't want your childlike fits of anger ruining it."

Cooper stood and turned around, not looking at the woman behind him. He needed to compose himself, she was playing with him. Payback for making her lose her cool in the hallway. It made him smile though, after all this time she still knew him so well. Being able to get under somebody's skin so quickly, it took knowledge, and in her own sick way, he supposed it meant that she still cared.

He turned back around again and sat, folding his hands in his lap. "Now that we're even," he said giving her a knowing look. "Can we have an adult conversation please."

Jane pouted and rolled eyes. "But being a child is so much fun," she whined putting her head on her desk with her arms stretched out in front of her. A second of silence passed before she tapped her desk idly and sat back up. "Oh all right," she sighed, moving stray hairs from her face. "What do you want?"

Cooper shrugged moving his fingers, "You know what I want."

Jane made a face, "Do I now?"

"Well I know you're not stupid, in fact you revel in your cunning and smarts. Therefore I'm sure you know what I want from you."

"Everything," Jane said leaning back in her chair.

"When has it ever profited a man to want everything?" Cooper asked raising an eyebrow.

Jane didn't respond, but she moved her head back till she was staring at the fan above her, watching it spin round and round and around. "Over and over again we spin," Jane said.

"And yet we never go anywhere," Cooper responded.

"So the key to life,"

"Is to get nowhere first."

Silence surrounded them and Jane's eyes didn't stop watching the wandering of the fan. Cooper didn't say anything, he just watched his mother lose herself in the mindless action.

"I really do forgive you, you know," he said after a moment.

Jane sighed and lolled her head forwards, "I know."

"Blaine would forgive you too, if you let him."

Jane laughed a low bitter laugh. "No he wouldn't. He's his mothers son, he'll probably die hating me."

"He doesn't have to," Cooper started.

"But he wants to," Jane finished. "And that is enough."

"You shouldn't have did what you did."

Jane sat upright in her chair, cocking her head. "I don't regret what I did," she said with a hint of amusement. "Why would I? Everything worked out perfectly."

"Oh yes," Cooper said sarcastically. "Two out of three children hate you, you have no heir to your company, and nothing you wanted worked out. That is definitely perfect."

Jane just smiled and shook her head. "I must seem so trivial to the avid observer," she sighed and leaned back in her chair again, watching the fan turn.

"Are you going to expand on that?" Cooper asked after a couple of seconds of silence.

"I accept your forgiveness." Jane said ignoring his question. "The forgiveness you needed to give? The one that you need me to take? It's done," she looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "I feel the warm sticky feeling setting into my bones already." Her ending sarcasm was for their both their benefits, as they slowly sank into unbreached territory. The terriotory of mother and son. That only took a lifetime.

Cooper rolled his eyes and stood, buttoning up his suit jacket that had come undone during their conversation. "I'm going to assume you're going to comply," Cooper said tucking in his chair.

"You have my word," Jane nodded.

"Should that mean anything to me?" Cooper asked raising his brow in pure and total curiosity.

"It's my oral signature," Jane replied with a shrug. "Think of all the things you could do with my written one."

Cooper thought over this before nodding for a second. "Okay," he said with a slight head nod. He moved towards the door but didn't exit just yet. He turned back to his mother confusion clear on his face. "So what was the point of all this?" Cooper asked cocking his head. "Really and truly, what was the sole purpose."

Jane rolled her eyes. "I already told you," she said shaking her head in exasperation at her boy's slowness. "I wanted you home. Happy Homecoming, son," she said with a smile, before leaning back in her chair and watching the fan.

"Over and over again we spin," she said softly.

Cooper turned away from her and opened the door.

"And yet we never go anywhere,"

He looked back at his mother one last time; neck stretched far back, long curly hair slowly coming out of the braid it was in, expensive clothes adorning her soft frame.

"So the key to life,"

She was beautiful, she didn't seem to change. She didn't seem to age. Cooper shook his head before exiting her office. It looked like he'd be staying in town a while.

"Is to get nowhere first."

* * *

><p><strong>Question, comments, concerns, good, bad? Review!<strong>

**TBC**


	17. Back to the Beginning

**I am so very sorry for the wait. I've been blocked again I guess, but I FINALLY did this and I'll stop talking and let you read. I realize every time I say the next chapter shouldn't take too long it's a lie but I don't think the next chapter should take too long so we'll...we'll see XD**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen<p>

Back to the Beginning

FLASHBACK

_Ding Dong! _

Kurt waited impatiently for the door to open. He could hear movement inside and his hands itched to knock again so that they would get here faster. He was late he knew, which meant that the party had already started so he'd be the odd one out in the swing of things.

Kurt sighed and his hands tapped restlessly against his leg. Should he ring the doorbell again? Was it too soon? Would he be rude?

Finally the door opened, bringing Kurt out of his thoughts. "Hey, there you are Kurt!" Rachel said grabbing his arm and pulling him inside, before slamming the door behind him. "We were getting worried." She seemed slightly out of breath but her smile was bright.

"Hey," he said apologetically as he pulled her into a loose hug. "I'm sorry, I completely lost track of time." Rachel's smile never faltered as she dragged him towards her kitchen.

"It's okay, the party hasn't started yet." She dragged Kurt through the kitchen and out to the backyard.

Kurt stood in shock.

It was crawling with boys.

Sexy boys.

Sexy shirtless boys.

Sexy _wet_ shirtless boys.

Kurt looked are Rachel his mouth agape.

Rachel gave him a knowing smile and nodded once. "These are Blaine's friends," she said walking over to where the girls were lounging by the pool. "He asked if he could bring them over and well, I couldn't say no." She winked at Kurt and laughed, lazing back into a long beach chair that sat next to the pool. A line of them followed the edge of the pool and they were all occupied by people or people's things stating claim to the chairs.

"Why didn't you tell me there would be boys?" Kurt yell whispered looking at himself frantically. "I would have worn something semi-decent!"

"Oh hush," Rachel cooed flipping her sunglasses on. "You look fabulous. You _always_ look fabulous. So sit back, relax, and soak up some sun."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Rachel who looked phenomenal in her white bikini with gold accents on the straps and on her hips. "Easy for you to say, you don't burn."

Rachel just rolled her eyes and patted the seat next to her. "If you're not seated with shirt off and your feet up in the next five seconds you're going into the pool," Rachel threatened. Kurt knew he could take Rachel but he was _not_ going to chance it, chlorine was terrible for his hair and skin. Plus he'd spent a solid fifty minutes making his hair look this effortless. No hobbit was going to ruin it for him.

"Fine," he huffed walking by her chair and placing his bag on the ground. He pulled his shirt over his head and folded it gently. "Oh god," Kurt groaned. "I'm blinding."

* * *

><p>CURRENT DAY<p>

Kurt opened his eyes slowly, leafy green light dancing across his face. He smiled as a feeling of deep peace moved like molasses through his veins.

Everything was alright.

It wasn't perfect but it was alright, and that was something Kurt could deal with. He wiped his eyes softly and yawned, stretching the sleep from his body. He felt well rested and then it hit him—for the first time in a year he had slept a full night. No nightmares or restlessness, tossing or turning. He had slept peacefully and properly in the arms of the man he loved.

Kurt shook his head trying to keep the euphoric laugh in his body as to not wake Blaine. He felt so good! Finally he managed to settle down and calm himself, the laughs sporadically shaking his body. He thought he felt light last night? If that was light then this was weightless; he was dancing on the surface of the moon and nothing would ever bring him down.

Kurt loosened his grip on the tree branch where they had somehow slept the night without falling off. It was lucky Kurt hadn't dreamt, or else who knows what would have happened. The porcelain boy shrugged and let go of the branch, tightening his grip with his thighs. He held his arms out over his head and stretched his fingers as far as they would go. He made a game of trying to catch that sunshine that was trickling in through the leaves in his hands, but the light always poured through like light does. Impossible to catch, impossible to hold onto; all you can do is watch as it passes you by because sure enough darkness is bound to follow. Kurt sighed and looked at the beauty all around him. All this was going to end.

One day this tree would age, its sap would dry and its leaves will shrivel. The roots will crack and the bark will peel. The sunshine will be gone and the tree will be done, with nothing left but a shadow of the magnificent being it used to be.

Kurt had no idea why this going through his head, but it was true nevertheless. No matter how much we wished it, nothing was forever.

He sighed and dropped his hands.

It was time to go.

Kurt looked at Blaine who slumbered peacefully with a soft smile on his face. Kurt rolled his eyes amused; he was waking him up again. It was insane how much Blaine slept, so the question of this morning; how to wake Blaine up this time?

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

"Hey porcelain," Santana said slinking out of the pool. She wore a bright red strapless bikini, her hair dripped down her back, and water droplets clung to her in ways that must be driving the boys mad, if Kurt were to take how most of them were staring at her as any consideration.

"If you were any hotter you'd be on fire," Kurt said shaking his head.

"If you were any gayer you'd be flaming," Santana replied with a smile.

"I…thanks?" Kurt said cocking his head at her. The Latina laughed sitting down in the empty chair next to him.

"So," she said giving Kurt a once over. "See anything you likey?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at her. "Nope, but I see something they likey." Santana shrugged.

"Weren't you banned from Sunny Side Senior Homes for causing like twenty heart attacks or something?" Rachel asked peeking at Santana over her sunglasses.

"It was fifteen," Santana corrected. "And it's not my fault they can't keep it in their pants."

Rachel scoffed and put her glasses back on. "I'm sure."

A beat passed before Santana turned back to Kurt again. "I'm serious though," she said flicking her hair off of her chest. "They go to an _all-boys school_. If that's not a pseudonym for gay as the fourth of July, I don't know what is."

"Yes," Kurt rebutted. "That's why they're staring at you."

"I make everyone question their sexuality," Santana said rolling her eyes. "I'm pretty sure I turned a tree on once. Be wary if they're not looking at me," she said with a smirk.

Kurt turned away from her and grazed the boys who were lounging in and out of the pool. It was crazy; everybody really was staring at her, except for one. "He's not staring at you," Kurt said nodding his in the boy's direction.

He had black curly hair that was plastered to his face, dripping drops along his chest and arms. His black swimming trunks hung low on his hips so that Kurt could see the splattering of hair that trailed down from his belly button and disappeared under the clothing. Kurt involuntarily licked his lips and readjusted in his seat; the boy was gorgeous.

He couldn't see his face, since he was looking down and talking to a blonde who laughed loudly at something Senior Sexy had said, but damn, Kurt was sure it matched the rest of him.

"Damn," Santana whistled looking the boy up and down. "He is capital F, fine. A bit short but hey."

Kurt blushed and finally pulled his eyes away. The guy was probably straight. They're always straight.

"Rachel," Santana called to the short girl. "Who is that gorgeous piece of man meat over there?"

Rachel scanned the crowd. "Who?"

"The short one with the curly hair, standing like a male model and just as fine?"

Rachel spluttered. "That's _Blaine_," she practically spat. Santana gave her a quizzical look, "My brother!"

* * *

><p>CURRENT DAY<p>

Blaine awoke to a gentle touch and a warm melody that was sweet and sincere. It wafted over his senses like honey and he leaned into the touch. The contact sent warmth through his skin and he opened his eyes to stared directly into Kurt's.

"Good morning," Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt giggled. "Morning sleepyhead."

"Mm…I love you," Blaine said sleep heavy in his voice. The words were slurred together and it was adorable. Kurt kissed his nose.

"I love you too," he whispered pressing a soft kiss to Blaine's mouth.

"What song were you singing?"

Kurt moved back and shrugged. "A song my mother used to sing to me. It's usually a lullaby but I'm versatile."

Blaine smiled. "It was beautiful," he said pressing his forehead against Kurt's. The stayed like that for a moment before Blaine sighed.

"We have to go, don't we?"

"You can feel it too?" Kurt asked softly. Blaine nodded, biting his lip.

"I dreamt it I think," he said shaking his head as if trying to make the words fall into his mouth. "A feeling, a knowledge…"  
>"that it's time to move on," Kurt finished.<p>

Blaine nodded and sighed, letting go of Kurt to stand on the branch. He kept his hand on the trunk and stood facing it; arm outstretched, head down, eyes closed.  
>"Goodbye," he whispered soundly. "And thank you," before he turned back to Kurt with a bittersweet smile on his face. "Come on," he said holding out his hand. "We better get you back before your dad has a right freak out."<p>

Kurt took Blaine's hand in his, and used it to help himself get to his feet. Balancing on the branch Kurt walked towards Blaine, trapping the shorter boy between himself and the tree trunk. "I'm going to miss this place," he said biting his lip.

Blaine swallowed thickly. "Me too."

Kurt nodded and leaned in for a kiss. It was sweet at first, tentative, unsure. No one knows who deepened it first, it might have been Blaine, and it could have been Kurt, maybe they did it at the same time. But suddenly the kiss was deeper, more needy, as Kurt pressed himself as close to Blaine as he could get. Blaine was his air, his light, his nutrition. Kurt was Blaine's world, his stars, his universe. They molded together, neither of them breaking for air. They just had to get closer and closer.

Finally Kurt put his hand on Blaine's chest, and he pulled up for air taking long ragged breaths. "Well," Blaine said with a smirk.

"Shut up," Kurt scolded licking his lips. "I've missed you."

Blaine chuckled, "I can tell."

Kurt took a reluctant step back, but Blaine's arms wrapped around his waist didn't allow him to go far. Now when did those get there? Blaine pouted and batted his eyes at him.

"No," Kurt said smiling. "Those demon eyes won't work on me."

Blaine whined. Literally keened, and I'll be damned if Kurt didn't get aroused by that sound. "You will be the death of me," Kurt laughed, though his voice shook a little. Blaine noticed and took a mental note for later. "I love you," Kurt said unwinding Blaine's arms from his waist, "But we are not having sex in this tree."  
>Blaine rolled his eyes.<p>

"But," Kurt continued. "The faster we get me home, and the faster we get everything dealt with, is the faster you and I have to…make up for lost time."  
>Blaine made a noise and Kurt smiled cheekily. He stroked his thumb down Blaine's cheek and gave him a quick peck, nibbling on Blaine's lower lip.<p>

"Let's go," Blaine breathed out his breath uneven. "Now. Now. Let's go…let's go now."

Kurt laughed and waved his hand in an 'after you,' motion.

Blaine scrambled down the tree faster than Kurt had ever seen before.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

"Damn Yentl," Santana crooned. "Your brother is hot."

"You should see the other one," Rachel mumbled under her breath. Kurt raised his eyebrow but didn't comment and Santana was too busy leering at Blaine to hear her.

"Oh God," Rachel begged watching Santana watch Blaine. "Please don't."

"He's hot," Santana said, Rachel's pleas rolling off of her. "Hot people should date each other, or at least hook up, it's the laws of physics."

Kurt scoffed at her. "Beyonce and Jay-Z are together, Jay-Z isn't hot."

"Yeah but he's got money," Santana corrected. "It doesn't count."

"So does Blaine I'm assuming," Kurt said cocking his head at the boy who was completely oblivious to the blatant swooning that was happening over him.

Santana stood flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Rich and hot? I'm not seeing a downside here."

Kurt scrambled for a reply, for some reason desperately trying to think of a reason for Santana not to go over there. "If you two get married," Kurt rushed out. "You and Rachel will be sister-in-laws!"

Rachel looked at him, offended. "Yeah," Kurt carried on. "You'll be stuck with her for the rest of time."

Santana paused and took her sunglasses off. "No amount of money is worth that," she agreed. "Looks like your brothers' off the hook," she said flashing Rachel a smile. "Too bad, we would have had great sex." Rachel gagged and Santana turned to pool, flashing the boys who were looking at her a flirtatious smile. She winked before running and diving into the pool as elegant as anything.

Rachel punched Kurt in the arm. "Rude!" She said looking at him, hurt.

"Sorry," Kurt said patting her arm lightly. "But would you want Santana with your brother? Really?"

Rachel shrugged, "I honestly don't care."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You don't care if The She-Devil Satan-a ,has her vile little way with your twin brother?"

Rachel shrugged again, "He'd deserve the heartbreak." Kurt gave her a look. "What?" she asked. "He may not look it, but he's an a-class asshole."

"Yeah," Kurt said reaching in his bad for some sunscreen. "That's what brothers do."

"No it was worse than that," she sighed. "Ever since Cooper left he got…_mean._"

"Cooper's your older brother right?" Kurt squirted the sunscreen into his hand and rubbed them together.

"Yeah," Rachel said in a tone that stated the end of a conversation. Kurt rolled his eyes and leaned forwards, straddling the seat. He patted his hands on neck and rubbed the lotion in slowly and methodically making sure not to miss a spot.

He would _not _burn.

* * *

><p>"That should not be legal," Blaine moaned watching the pale boy sensually rub the sunscreen into his skin. "Honestly, it's like he's doing it on purpose."<p>

Jeff laughed rubbing Blaine's wet hair affectionately. "Here's an idea," he said in the voice an adult uses when explaining something to a small child. "Go over there and _talk _to him."

"I can't," Blaine whined. "My sister doesn't know about me."

"Well that guy looks as gay as my cock," Jeff said. "If she's friends with him, I highly doubt she'll care about you."

"Even so," Blaine said running his hand through his drying hair. "She can't keep her mouth shut, and I can't afford for mother to find out yet."

Jeff rolled his eyes but didn't fight. Jane _was_ quite a character. "Look," Jeff said. "I'm going to get Trent or Wes to go distract Rachel. In that time you're going to go and you're going to _talk_ to him okay? Find out his name or his number or something."

"Kurt Hummel," a seductive voice said from behind them. "657-893-0114." They both whipped around to see Santana standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Shit."

* * *

><p>CURRENT DAY<p>

They drove back in their respectful cars, and by the time they reached Kurt's house their hormones had calmed down a little. It was slowly dawning on Kurt that he had left a group of rowdy teenagers alone at his house all night. He also realized that his dad had come home to this group of rowdy teenagers with Kurt nowhere in sight for the entire night.

"Shit!" he yelled into the hollow expanse of his car. "Shit, shit, shit! I am so fucking screwed!" He turned onto his street and saw that all his friend's cars were still there. "This cannot be good." He parked on the street and jumped out of the car, waiting impatiently for Blaine to join him.

Blaine jogged over to him a few seconds later noticing the distress on his face instantly. "What is it?" he asked scrunching his brow in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"I…" Kurt started, his breaths getting out of control "I...oh god." Blaine put his hands on Kurt's shoulders.

"Kurt breathe," he said making eye contact with the panicking boy. "Breathe."

Kurt breathed in roughly and the oxygen hitting his veins made him calm down almost instantaneously. "So-sorry," he stuttered shaking his head. "I just got astunning visual image of what state my house will be in."

Blaine grimaced, "Yeah," he said drawing out the word. "You left Jeff there didn't you?" Throughout the night the boys had been filling each other in on things they had missed in each other's year. Kurt had had more to tell, and he'd spared almost no detail on the events of the night that had led up to their smiled and shook his head. "Whatever they broke, I'll pay for the damages," he said taking Kurt's hand. "Be brave," he winked as he pulled the pale boy to the door.

Kurt frowned but allowed himself to be pulled along by his boyfriend. Kurt shuffled awkwardly by the door making no move to go in. Blaine rolled his eyes and stuck his hand in Kurt's tight pocket, scrounging around for a second before finding what he was looking for.

He flashed Kurt a smile who scowled at him, before sticking the key in the lock and opening the door.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

"Rachel's brother is a twink!" Santana guffawed laughing soundly at the two gaping boys. "Now that," she paused to catch her breath, "Is a _great_ plot twist!"

Blaine stared at her for a few seconds before his brain and body caught up to speed with each other and he gave her a dazzling smile. "Hey," he said giving her body a once over. "What's your name?"

Santana scoffed rolling her eyes. "Don't even _try_ that straight stuff with me sir. You're gay. Gay, gay, gay! And you have a thing for my boy Kurt over there."

Jeff gave Blaine a look that Santana couldn't interpret, but Blaine seemed to understand it perfectly because he grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her with him, past the pool, past the people, towards the shed. Blaine glanced over his shoulder before opening it and pulling her in, Jeff closing the door behind them.

Santana looked at her surroundings and whistled. "Swanky," she said with an approving nod. It was like a detached loft with wood floors, warm couches, and a big screen TV on the far wall.

"Yes," Blaine said letting go of her hand and twirling around to face her. "Yes I'm gay, but nobody knows. Do you hear me? _Nobody _ knows! I need you to keep this a secret."

"I don't know," Santana said looking at her nails all nonchalant like. "I'm not a big fan of closeted gays."

"I'm not closeted!" Blaine said looking offended.

"Then why are we standing in a closet right now?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

"To be correct," Jeff inputted. "This is a shed."

Santana rolled her eyes and cocked out her hip. "Like I care," she said dismissing his correction. "You're gay and you don't want people to know, that screams CLOSET to me."

Blaine sighed running his hand through his hair. "It's a bit more complicated than that."

Santana pursed her lips looking amused. "Really?" she asked raising her eyebrow. "How so?"

"I…" Blaine started. "Wait a minute," he said turning to Jeff. "Why should I explain my life story to her, I don't even know her. She doesn't even know me! Nobody would believe her even if she _did_ say anything."

Santana rolled her eyes and leaned against the back of one of the brown couches. "See," she said giving Blaine a once over. "That idea _might_ have worked if you hadn't just dragged me by the hand into a shed. Everyone was staring at me before I even noticed you," she said with a smirk. "I _know_ they were looking at me when I left with you."

Blaine paled and Jeff sighed. "She's got a point dude."

"People. Talk," she added enunciating each word.

"They already know I'm gay though," Blaine said offhandedly stuck in his thoughts of how he could possibly get out of this situation.

"Wait what?" Santana asked looking at him confused. "They already know? _All of them?" _ Jeff nodded his affirmation.

"Then what is the problem here?"

"Rachel doesn't know," Blaine said rolling his eyes. "And she can't know because she has a big mouth and if my parents find out I'm so screwed."

Santana nodded placing her hand on her chin. "Well sir," she said twirling a strand of her hair on her finger. "You are in luck. You see I have a pension for keeping things from Rachel. It's fun. Therefore, yes, I will keep this secret for you."

Blaine fist pumped and high fived Jeff.

"And to add to the awesomeness that is Santana Lopez, I will also help you get into Kurt Hummel's pants because God knows that boy needs a good fuck."

Blaine blushed and Jeff grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"I like you," Jeff said still smiling. He turned to Blaine; "I like her."

Blaine just rolled his eyes. "Okay, yeah sure. Umm…how?"

Santana pushed herself off of the couch and slinked towards the door. "Don't worry Frodo," she said with a wink. "Auntie 'Tana will take care of all."

* * *

><p>CURRENT DAY<p>

Kurt had to hold in a very loud Aw.

"Oh my god!" Blaine squealed grabbing onto Kurt's arm. "Oh my god look they're all so adorable!" Kurt smiled at Blaine's shameless freaking out, but he couldn't blame him. On the couch, Tina, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, and Artie, had somehow managed to squish together on the small couch, each in their separate sleeping bags. They slumbered with their heads all resting on each other's. Jeff and Nick were curled up on each other in Burt's recliner, hands clasped together as Nick spooned Jeff. On the floor in front of the couch Stacey and Cooper slept facing each other, foreheads touching, soft smiles on both of their faces. And the funniest and most adorable of all; in front of the TV, Wes, Rachel, and David made a very culturally diverse human sandwich with Rachel in the middle.

"Where's my phone?" Blaine whispered patting down his body. "I _need_ to take a picture."

Kurt shook his head smiling, "I don't whether to be amused of disturbed." Blaine froze and shook his head, shaking the image of two of his best friends and his twin sister having a threesome before continuing his search for his cell.

Kurt saw the brief look of horror on his boyfriends face and had to stifle rows of laughter.

"Aha," Blaine said in excitement. Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine prowled around the room taking photos of the sleeping kids. "Oh they're so cute!" he squealed.

"I never thought you'd be so…maternal," Kurt said with an amused grin. Blaine turned to him and shrugged. "You've never seen me around kids before."

Kurt raised an eyebrow in response. Mental note, bring Blaine around children; Kurt could just imagine it. He'd spoil them rotten; it's something Blaine would do. He'd love them, and play with them, and rustle their hair, and lift them up in the air telling them they were rocket ships who would reach the stars one day. Kurt paused as a massive feeling of want passed through him.

He wanted that. Oh god he wanted that for him and Blaine. They would be kick ass parents, Kurt could see it. And the vividness in which the pictures flashed through his mind startled him.

Blaine came back to stand at his side and the familiarity of it all was another shock to Kurt's system. Things were so simple again, so easy; as if they had never split. It was weird. Not unwanted but…weird. He'd thought this would have taken time but it seemed Blaine was like riding a bike. It was something his body, mind, and soul would never forget.

"Kurt!" a gruff voice exclaimed from behind them. Blaine and Kurt turned together to come face to face with Burt who was aiming a shotgun two feet from Blaine's head.

"Kurt," Burt repeated at a lower calibre. "Step away from Blaine."

* * *

><p><strong>I had way too much fun writing young Santana, she's just so fabulous! I finally managed to write papa Burt in too, what do you think? Will he shoot Blaine's head in? We'll see...<strong>

**Comments, questions, concerns? **

**REVIEW! :)**


	18. I Can ExplainReally!: Prologue

**I couldn't really find a proper place to put this because it was kind of awkward in the big chapter, so just think of this as a prologue to to Chapter Sixteen; I Can Explain...Really!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>CURRENT DAY<p>

"Whoa, dad!" Kurt said putting his hands out in front of him in a calming motion.

"H-hi, Mr. Hummel," Blaine stuttered out with a shaky smile. "How are you?"

"How dare you step into this house?" Burt said anger shaking his low voice. Burt shot Kurt an irate look. "How dare you _let_ him into this house? I heard laughing and giggling and I thought it was the kid's waking up but low and behold it's you with this…with this _scum_ who broke your heart."

Blaine winced at the insult but didn't say anything.

"He broke your heart Kurt! Worse than that even. Why—God, tell me why you are treating him like an old friend."

"It's complicated," Kurt said biting his lip nervously. "And if you put that gun down I'm sure we can explain everything."

"Why should I believe anything this child has to say?" Burt asked shaking the gun to emphasize his point of boiling anger and disgust.

"Because I love him," Kurt stated looking Burt dead in the eye. "And I will throw a right bitch fit if you dare harm a hair on his head."

Blaine watched Kurt and his father as they locked in an intense stare battle. His gaze flickered between them not quite sure who would win, though his attention never straying from the cold metal aimed at his face, for too long.

In the end Burt caved first. "Two minutes," he growled before retracting the gun from Blaine's personal space and storming into the kitchen.

"Holy shit," Blaine let out in a shaky breath.

Kurt gave an awkward chuckle and patted Blaine's back. "Yeah," he said nodding slightly. "Be forever thankful that you left for Italy as soon as you did."  
>Blaine gulped loudly and Kurt stifled a laugh. He sobered up almost immediately. "Come on," he said pulling on Blaine's sleeve. "We Hummel's hate being kept waiting."<p>

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

"Jeff," Blaine said after the Latina girl had left. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Because you don't trust anybody and have no sense of adventure." Blaine scoffed. Jeff just smiled and moved towards the door. "I personally have a _very_ good feeling about this."

Blaine followed Jeff, uncertainty flowing out of him.

"Relax B," Jeff said throwing his arm over Blaine's shoulder. "This is the start of something special. Trust me."

Blaine rolled his eyes and walked out of the shed with the boy who had just spoken the truest words in all of history. It really was the start of something special.

* * *

><p><strong>Short but...[insert comments, questions, or concerns here in the form of REVIEWS!] :)<strong>

**TBC...**


	19. I Can ExplainReally!

**Continuity and I have issues, you know why? Because I totally forgot about the every tenth reviewer getting a one shot! So to make it up to all of you, I'll go back and the 45th reviewer, the 50th, the 55th, and the 60th will all get their own oneshot! After that it goes back to every ten reviews. I am so sorry for being such a failure. 45th and 50th reviewers I will be PM'ing you shortly!**

**Anywhoo, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen<p>

I Can Explain…Really!

CURRENT DAY

Burt watched the boys walk in. Their hands were tightly clasped together and their steps did not fumble. Good…that was good. What they did in the next few moments counted. Their every move was important, their every word and gesture. Burt needed them to do well, for his sanity as well as theirs.

The boys sat down silently across from him, the shotgun on the table making the silence awkward and unbearable.

"Dad, put that thing away," Kurt finally said, his voice pushing its way through the haze of awkward.

Burt shrugged, placing his hands calmly on the gun. "It's protection."

"Protection from what?" Kurt asked confused and defensive. Burt didn't reply, but he gave Kurt a look that seemed to say, 'Oh you know what from.' The father son combo stared at each other before Kurt looked away, his gaze flickering to Blaine. Burt had won that one.

"So," Blaine decided to cut in to make the conversation actually move somewhere. Burt shot the boy a death glare but Blaine carried on barely fazed. Kurt and Burt's bitch faces were so similar and it was a face that Blaine had gotten so often that he barely even blinked.

"I know what you must be thinking," Blaine started.

"Are you sure about that, son?" Burt asked leaning forward. "Because if you did, I'm quite positive you wouldn't have come back here."

"Sir," Blaine countered trying to get leverage in the conversation so that he could push his point across. "In my defense, there was a lot going on that you don't know about."

Burt shrugged and looked Blaine dead in the eye. "I know what I need to know." He said menace pouring off of him like torrential rain. "You broke my son. You gave him hope after everything he's been through, and then you yanked it away. That's enough to make the average man irate, imagine what it does to me."

"I—"

"I don't believe there's an excuse in the world that can write off what you did."

"Dad!" Kurt exclaimed. "Just hear him out."

"No," Burt said sternly making a hand motion to make Kurt stop talking. "No. I don't see any reason why I should." He turned back to Blaine. "And you know what? Having you in my house is making me feel sick to my stomach. I would thank you kindly if you left now and never came back."

A beat passed where nobody moved. Blaine was frozen to his seat and Kurt was frozen in horror and distress. When Burt gave Blaine an expectant look, Blaine returned it with a steady gaze. His gaze was stoic as he took in every detail of Burt's face.

"Now," the man said raising the shotgun two inches from Blaine's face. Kurt visibly paled and his face made a perfect 'O' shape. Blaine's gaze went back to Burt, his hands were still but one drop of sweat rolled down his forehead.

Blaine made a choice.

"No," he said as firmly as he could.

Burt cocked the gun and pointed it back at Blaine. "What did you say?"

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped. "Dad," he said turning to his father. "Stop!"

"I said No," Blaine said raising his brow, his family's hereditary sassiness slipping through. "You told us two minutes, and I ask that you honour that. If you still wish me to leave after that then fine, but I have something to say and I demand that you let me say it."

Kurt watched wide eyed as he dad didn't move, his stillness was almost surreal as he watched Blaine, the shotgun not wavering once. Slowly, almost too slow to notice, Burt lowered the gun.

"You have exactly two minutes," he said his eyes flickering to the clock above the door. "Go."

"Mr. Hummel," Blaine started. "You were right. You were _so _right. There is absolutely no excuse for what I did to Kurt, but you have to understand, it wasn't out of the malice of my own heart."

"One minute," Burt said his expression a neutral and constant 'don't care.'

Kurt gave Blaine a frantic look but the dapper boy ignored him, refusing to let his panic set in. "I was forced to do it," he said careful not to rush his words. "My mother and brother have had a running feud and she figured the ultimate way to get to him was through me. So she threatened you and Kurt, and I couldn't let her do it so I gave in to her demands."

Burt was nonplussed. "And what did she threaten us with?" he asked. "And even so, most threats are empty Blaine."

The dapper boy resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I wouldn't have done what I did on an empty threat, sir." He said trying to keep his voice as respectful as possible, though irritation was starting to boil under his skin. "You don't know my family, and you don't know my mother. That's my fault yes, but it was of import. She's…psychotic is a bit strong, but ruthless, and will do whatever it takes to get what she wants."

"You haven't answered my question," Burt said leaning back.

Blaine sighed and Kurt squeezed his hand in reassurance. "She was going to have you sent to jail."

Burt chuckled sarcastically. "Wow," he said with a dramatic flourish he could have only learned from Kurt. "_Scary!"  
><em>

"For life." Blaine said flatly. "For murdering Elizabeth."

Burt froze, before disbelief set him into motion again. "You're joking," he said slowly narrowing his eyes at Blaine as if they could see through a lie.

Blaine shook his head. "No sir."

"Well that's still stupid," Burt defended. "Because it's a lie. I would _never_ do anything like that to Elizabeth. She was my everything." Burt's words were laced with an emotion that was hard to distinguish. All Blaine could tell was that it was old, it was deep, and it echoed the pain he had felt when he had told Kurt good-bye.

Poor Burt.

"I…I know," Blaine said slowly, a lump suddenly in his throat. "But she had the whole story figured out and with her fabricated evidence and bought jury…you would have gone straight to jail Mr. Hummel. And I couldn't let that happen, but there was no way I was going to let Kurt know. What would I have said?" he asked looking at Burt, his soulful eyes open and sad, begging him to believe him. Blaine was puppy eying Kurt's father and it might even be working. "Hey there, sorry for the inconvenience but you have to choose now; me, or your father and the only life you've ever known?" Blaine sighed suddenly and he slumped back in his chair looking at his hands.

"In all honesty Mr. Hummel," he said biting his lip. "You're right. I shouldn't be here right now, I don't' deserve to be in this safe house because I took the coward's way out. I couldn't bear to stand and watch Kurt leave me, so I left him. There were other reasons of course but that was the main one and…" he looked up, tears welling in his eyes. The room was silent as the relatives watched Blaine slowly break down. "I am _so_ sorry," he said blinking back the tears. "I'm a terrible person I know but, I made a mistake and Kurt is giving me the option of another chance. Isn't that what we all strive for, Mr. Hummel? The moments when we get to right our wrongs and fix all the mistakes we made? I'm covered in scars; they're deep and old and some are new, but they'll always be there because I don't have any do-overs. This is my _one_ chance, Mr. Hummel. This is my one chance to fix everything, to live the dream, to get my second chance. _All_ our second chances. I don't beg very often, sir. But I am begging you here. You don't have to forgive me, hell, I haven't even forgiven myself. But please leave room for possibility, for a smidgen of hope that I'm not a total screw up and that Kurt and I can work this out. Mr. Hummel, please give me a second chance. And if I mess up again, don't worry, I'll be too ashamed to ever show my face around here ever again."

Silence filled the room, but they wouldn't have been able to hear a pin drop. Kurt was tense, hyper aware to every single movement that hadn't been made. Blaine had more or less crumbled in his seat; his hands stock still as they clasped together, his head down unable to meet Burt's studying eyes.

In turn his dad was erect in his seat, his bald head slightly cocked as he studied Blaine. Then all of a sudden everything shifted. Burt's eyes warmed and a broad smile fell onto his face. The atmosphere lightened and Blaine looked up confusion all over his terse face.

Burt saw Blaine's expression and he couldn't help it, he started laughing; deep raucous laughs that rocked his whole body. Kurt and Blaine stared at Burt confused, scared, and Kurt bordering on angry.

"What?" he asked a challenge in his tone. "Was this all some kind of sick joke?"

Burt looked at Kurt and started laughing even harder, his body folded in on its self as he tried to catch a breath, but God it was so funny.

"Dad!" Kurt yelled smacking his hand on the table. Burt wiped his eyes and tried to take a deep breath.

"I—I'm sorry," he said over laboured breath. "But…oh you kids kill me."

Kurt cocked his head, his icy eyes staring daggers at Burt. "What part of this is funny to you?"

"T—the part wh—where you and your face and Blaine and his _eyes_ and oh my god!" Burt fell back into laughter, his arms winding around his stomach.

"Okay Blaine," Kurt said standing up. "We're leaving."

"No wait!" Burt called grabbing his son's hand. "Wait, I'm sorry, I'll explain. Just sit." Kurt rolled his eyes but sat, pulling his hand out of his dad's grip. The boy crossed his legs and arms and shrugged. "Go on then," he said as an invitation to begin.

"To keep things short," Burt said wiping his eyes, the laughter still in his voice. "I spoke to Cooper."

Kurt groaned and understanding flashed through Blaine's eyes. "Does that boy have no boundaries?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine.

The curly haired boy just shrugged. "It's Cooper," he said as if that was a suitable reply.

"It's not really his fault," Burt said to his irate son. "You'd be surprised what people confess when there's a shotgun held to their faces."

Kurt smiled devilishly at the thought of Cooper under his father's wrath, but Blaine was less amused. "Why the gun?" he asked carefully, still not sure where he stood with Kurt's father.

"I come home to find my son nowhere in sight and a twenty something year old getting frisky on the dance floor with a couple of teenagers? I know they're not my kids but I have some responsibility. Besides," he patted the shotgun fondly. "It's fun."

Kurt rolled his eyes and a smile crossed his features but he didn't relax his body. "What was the point of this?" He asked exasperated.

Burt shrugged again. "I had to make sure Cooper was telling the truth, and that I could trust you," he said looking to Blaine. "I'm really fond of you kiddo," he said truthfully. "But you hurt my son bad, and I've got a duty to keep everybody around me safe; mentally, physically, _and_ emotionally."

Blaine nodded relief trying to flow through his body. "So you don't want to kill me?" he asked slowly trying to clarify everything before he let relief take over his senses.

"Not today, son," Burt answered. "And may I say I am very sorry for what you had to go through. You're a good kid, and you're good with Kurt. Be good to him because if you ever hurt him like that again," Burt leaned forward, the menace suddenly back in his voice. "I _will_ use this." He patted the shotgun once and Blaine nodded.

It was a good thing he wasn't planning on doing anything to Kurt except give him all his love or else he'd be even more scared right now. But Blaine knew Burt just wanted what was best for his son, and somehow, Burt thought that Blaine was good for Kurt. It made Blaine smile that Burt wanted him in his son's life. It was a privilege and Blaine was determined not to have it taken away from him.

"Yes sir," Blaine said with a smile. "I can reassure you, I will never give you a reason to have to use that again. Scout's honour."

Burt smiled and stood leaving the gun on the table. "Good," he said ruffling Blaine's hair affectionately. "Because I like you." He paused and turned to Kurt as an afterthought. "You too," he said giving Kurt a knowing look. "Don't you dare mess this up, or do anything to hurt this boy."

Kurt looked offended. "As if I would ever!"

"I know," Burt shrugged. "But your mother was a heartbreaker in her prime, and I don't want you throwing away something special just because you can."

"She was?" Kurt asked surprised. "I never knew that."

"I suppose you don't know a lot of things," Burt said not unkindly. "And neither did she."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked cocking his head at the standing man.

"I mean," Burt said smiling a little bit at the memory. "That she almost ended everything."

Kurt looked at his dad in shock. "You're kidding." He deadpanned.

"No," Burt said shaking his head. "But it's a long story for another time. All you guys need to know is that I know what this," he said pointing to both of them, "Feels like. And it's also why I'm giving you a second chance," he said to Blaine.

Kurt moved to speak but Burt picked up the gun and walked to the door before Kurt could say anything. "You guys should start breakfast," he said looking at his watch. "I've got a feeling fifteen kids eat a lot."

Kurt nodded dumbly, struck silent by his dad's new found information.

"But seriously guys," Burt said stone faced as he stared the two boys down. "You two really do have something special. Take care of it. And Blaine," he said turning to the shorter boy. "You can call me Burt."

With that final statement Burt left the room, probably to put his shotgun away.

Blaine smiled widely. "If we ever break up, I get Burt."

Kurt smiled shaking his head. "That's not fair," he said pushing himself out of the chair. "Then I lose both of you."

Blaine shrugged following Kurt's movement and standing up as well. "I guess you better not let me go then."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and pulled him towards him. "I think I can manage that." They both smiled and leaned in for the kiss at the same time. It was short and sweet, and they both pulled away at the same time, matching shit-eating grins on their faces.

"I love you," Blaine said with an air of awe around it. As if he was still surprised he could say it.

"I love you more," Kurt replied resting his forehead against Blaine's.

"I love you most," Blaine finished.

They stood like that for a while breathing in each other's presence, when Kurt pulled away looking slightly put out. "My dad's right," he sighed. "Those assholes are going to be hungry."

Blaine snorted but nodded his agreement. "Yeah…how are we going to feed thirteen people, the majority of which are teenage boys who inhale food like its air?"  
>Kurt paused for a second before smiling widely. "Pancakes!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh my god," David said groggily, his eyes opening to the wonderful smell of sizzling bacon. "Who is cooking and why are not married?"<p>

"Because you're betrothed to me," Wes said from the other side of the blanket. He hadn't opened his eyes yet but David's loudness had awoken him and now he was slowly being pulled into the world of consciousness.

A tanned hand suddenly smacked David in the face and slowly dragged down it, pulling on his lip and cheeks. "Ssh," Rachel said groggily. "Too early. Must sleep."

David pushed her hand off of his face and rolled his eyes. "Sorry princess," he said rolling out of the blanket. "But there's bacon."

At the word bacon, Nick, Jeff, Artie, Wes, and Quinn's eyes popped open and happy smiles planted themselves on their features. All their heads popped up and David had to stifle a scream at how startlingly in sync they were.

"Did someone say bacon?" Quinn asked rubbing her eyes.

"I can smell it," Jeff nodded.

"What are waiting for?" Nick asked looking at the kids who were awake.

"To the kitchen!" Wes yelled. The Warbler boys all raced to the kitchen except David who stayed behind to help Quinn help Artie into his chair. They rolled him in together and melted at the sight that they saw.

Kurt and Blaine were cooking together. Blaine was wearing a dorky chef hat, and Kurt was wearing an apron that said 'Kiss the Chef.' They moved around each other like liquid. Kurt mixed the pancake batter and gave it to Blaine who spooned it into the pan. Kurt then twirled around Blaine to flip the bacon and pulled out a cutting board and knife. Blaine was already at the fridge and he pulled out tomatoes and mushrooms and passed them to Kurt who got to chopping. Blaine flipped the pancakes and Kurt handed him a serving tray to put them on.

They were like a well-oiled machine that worked without words and it was mesmerising to watch.

"Don't just stand there, sillies," Blaine said without turning around. "All this food isn't for us."

The teenagers all stared at each other and shrugged, as if they needed to be told twice. They sat down eagerly at the table that was slowly being packed with stuff.  
>There were plates piled with bacon, sausages, baked beans, raspberries, strawberries, blueberries, and oranges. There were three trays filled with regular pancakes, chocolate chip pancakes, and blueberry pancakes. There were two jugs filled with orange juice and apple juice, and there was maple syrup, chocolate syrup, blueberry syrup, jam, and butter. It was a feast.<p>

"I want one," Wes said.

"Just wait," Kurt reprimanded. "I'm getting your plates now."

"No," Wes corrected shaking his head. "I want one of you. You cook, you clean, you always look fabulous, and you're funny as hell. Blaine," Wes said turning to the short boy. "I want him."

Blaine chuckled encircling his arms around Kurt's waist. "Sorry, but he's spoken for. Also," he said cocking his head. "Are you even gay?"

Wes shrugged taking the pile of plates from Kurt's hands. "I like what I like. I really couldn't care what's under there as long as it's good in bed." Quinn smacked his arm lightly and he rolled his eyes. "And I care about what's," he tapped his head. "Up here. Brains are _trés sexy, non?"  
><em>

The group chuckled lightly at Wes and his 'words of wisdom.' They couldn't be argued with anyway.

"Well with those lovely words," Blaine said snuggling into Kurt further. "_Bon appetite!" _

* * *

><p>Cooper awoke to warmth that he hadn't felt in years. Skin on skin, breath on breath contact that sent shivers down his spine. He smiled softly and cracked his eyes open. Stacey slept next to him, her head resting on his arm facing him. He pressed a kissed to her forehead, and moved slightly, trying to pull his hand out from under her head. She groaned and moved closer to him, winding her arm around his waist. Never mind then, he'd just wait.<p>

He made himself comfortable again when a sharp finger pushed itself into his side making him gasp in pain.

"Hey asshole," Kurt's voice said. "We need to talk."

Cooper sighed turning to look at the boy but not able to get him in sights. "Do we have to?" his sleep gruff voice said.

"Yes," Blaine said matter of factly. "Because I am still _pissed_ at you."

The older Anderson heard footsteps walk away and he groaned to himself. There really was no rest for the wicked.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Kurt asked quietly to Blaine as they stood in the doorway.<p>

Blaine nodded his reassurance. "There's no better time. Everyone is either asleep or distracted by food, and I want to talk to my mother today too. I want this done so I can live in peace for once in my life."

Kurt nodded biting his lip. "Are you…are you planning on forgiving him?" he asked softly.

"I honestly don't know," Blaine replied truthfully. "He left me Kurt, all by myself with the fucked up shit that goes on in my family. And then he sat back and let my mother ruin my life. And _then_ he strolls back in and decides to fix the mess that he created because he _feels_ like it? He was the closest thing I've had to a proper loving family member and then he does this to me. I really don't know if I can forgive him…not yet."

Kurt nodded, processing Blaine's words. He debated with himself for a second deciding whether he should comment or not before just going for it. "What about Rachel?" he asked softly. "You had her, and as far as I've heard you're the one who pushed her away."

"What else was I supposed to do?" Blaine practically growled, careful to keep his voice low so as not to disturb the guests. "We were twins sure, but we were never _that_ close. I know I pushed her away but I had to, I wasn't ready for it. I wasn't ready for _her._ She tried to get closer to me after Cooper left but it felt like I was just trying to fill the void, and no matter how hard she tried she could never fill it. I love Rachel, I really do, and I am _so _sorry what I did to our relationship, but she just wasn't Cooper. She wasn't what I wanted."

Kurt nodded again still biting his lip. "Okay, love," he said offering a weak smile. "Well maybe after this you can work on things between you two."

Blaine looked down sheepishly. "Maybe," he said softly.

"And for what it's worth," Kurt said putting his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "I'm pretty sure she's already forgiven you."

Blaine looked back at Kurt and smiled a watery smile. "Okay," he sighed letting out a breath. "I…yeah okay, definitely."

Kurt smiled properly and pulled Blaine in for a kiss. "Don't worry, love, everything will work out for the better."

"I hope so _mio amore_," Blaine said seriously. "I hope so."

"Blaine," a voice called breaking the boys up. "Where are you?"

"Meet us in Kurt's room," Blaine called back pulling a disapproving face. He really wasn't looking forward to this.

"Okay," Cooper replied and they heard him head towards Kurt's basement abode.

"Do we have to do this?" Blaine asked frantically.

Kurt chuckled. "This was your idea."

"I know," Blaine pouted. "What a terrible one."

"Let's just get it over with," Kurt reasoned. "I'll be there with you and I'll calm everything down if it gets too crazy. Don't worry. Like you said, you just want peace right? Well this is your first step."

Blaine curled his lip but sighed in acceptance. "Fine." He said, put-out. "But don't let me do anything like this again."

"I promise." Kurt said with an amused smile. "Cross my heart."

* * *

><p><strong>I managed to slip the name of the fic into Blaine's speech and I've never felt more accomplished XD<strong>

**Comments, questions, concerns? Review!**


	20. Another Day

**Ugh I've been so bad at this I'm sorry. I've just been losing inspiration lately but here we go. **

**Enjoy.**

**Random disclaimer that I haven't put in for ages; none of these characters belong to me except for Stacey. So no law suits? no law suits...cool. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen<br>Another Day

Cooper stood awkwardly glancing at his watch. He'd been waiting for eight minutes and the boys still hadn't come down. Was he being stood up? He almost laughed at the thought.

Cooper Anderson didn't get stood up.

But still, they were taking an awfully long time. Maybe he should go up and see. But before he could move he heard the door open and footsteps pad down the stairs. Blaine followed closely by Kurt appeared out of the doorway and neither of them looked happy.

Oh come on! Kurt couldn't _still_ be mad at him! Blaine he understood but Kurt…

"Hey guys," Cooper said with a smile and a small hand wave. "What's cooking?"

"Pancakes." Blaine said stoically.

Cooper's face changed completely as excitement at the thought of food rushed through him. Now that he thought about it, he was starved. "Really?" he said practically bouncing. "Pancakes?"

"Yup," Kurt said nodding. "But considering how pissed Blaine is, I don't know if you're going to get any."

All happiness drained out of Cooper immediately and sadness flashed behind his eyes as he met Blaine's heavy gaze. "You're mad at me?" he asked softly.  
>Blaine rolled his eyes in typical Anderson fashion. "How could I not be?"<p>

"With understanding and compassion."

Blaine scoffed and plopped himself down on one of Kurt's couches. "If you know anything about our family," Blaine said giving Cooper a look. "You'd know those things aren't in our vocabulary."

"Don't say that," Cooper said sitting on the arm on the side of the couch. "Just because you came from mother doesn't mean you're anything like her."  
>Blaine gave a sarcastic laugh. "Now that's a lie if I ever heard one."<p>

Cooper rolled his eyes and pointed to Kurt. "Kurt," the older Anderson said to the pale boy who watched the brother's interaction with interest. He jumped a little at being dragged into the conversation. "Do you think this boy that you so love is anything like the blood sucking heathen that is out mother."

Kurt raised his hands next to his head. "Don't even _try_ to drag me into this," he said narrowing his eyes at Cooper. "Besides, Blaine already knows what I think."

"See!" Cooper said turning back to Blaine. "Kurt doesn't think you're like mother either. She's her own special breed of not human."

"I didn't say that," Kurt protested.

Cooper turned to look at him, mocking disbelief on his features. "Yes because you _totally_ walked up to Blaine and said 'you know what? You remind me of your crazy sociopathic mother.'"

"I—" Kurt started but he cut himself off not really sure what to say. "Okay fine."

Cooper just nodded and turned back to Blaine. "Okay B, we need to talk."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Because I brought you down here to glare daggers at you in heated brooding silence."

Cooper shrugged inching to sit on the sofa cushion. "That's kind of what's happening here." Blaine rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Cooper sighed to himself. Fine. If Blaine wants to act like a child then that's exactly how Cooper will treat him.

"Kurt," he said sweetly turning to the glasz-eyed boy. "Would you give Blaine and me a moment?"

Kurt's gaze flickered to Blaine and back to Cooper. "I'm not one hundred percent sure I can do that," he said honestly.

"You can't." Blaine answered.

"Okay," Cooper said turning to his younger brother. "Then I'll just act like you're not here. No offense of course," he said flashing Kurt a cheeky grin. "But this soul bearing stuff?…Yeah not easy for a guy like me."

Kurt nodded making a do whatever you have to do motion. "I'll just pretend to be a part of the scenery," Kurt replied. He lazed onto his bed. "This is me being scenery." He waved his hand. "Commence the soul bearing!"

Cooper smiled and turned back to Blaine who was completely not amused. "Bittybot," he said sitting down next to the pouting boy. "Tell me why you're angry."

"_Don't," _Blaine snarled snapping his head to look at Cooper. "Call me that."

"Okay," Cooper said with a placating voice, "I'm sorry I just…I miss you."

"I wonder who's fault that is," Blaine sneered. "Just in case you can't tell, it's not mine."

Cooper ran his hand through his hair slowly, kneading his lower lip in thought. "I didn't have a choice," he said looking up at Blaine, his blue eyes shining brightly. "You realize this right? I couldn't _stay_."

"But you could have taken me with you!" Blaine yelled jumping to his feet as he yelled at his brother. "You didn't have to leave me alone!" Tears started to well in his eyes but Blaine didn't care. "Don't you get it Coop?" he asked his voice breaking a little bit. "You were the only thing I had! You were the only one who loved me! Mother's a sociopath, dad's never around, and Rachel liked you over me anyway. But I was _your _favourite, 'The two brothers, in it until the end.' Isn't that what you told me Coop? 'It was you and me against the world?'"

Cooper broke Blaine's eye contact, guilt wrapping around his throat and constricting his air ways.

Blaine laughed a bitter laugh throwing his hands to his sides. "At first I didn't believe her when she told me you know, when you first left? I thought, 'that's impossible. Cooper would never leave me, after all I would never leave him!' So I dismissed it as another one of her mind games. And I waited on the doorstep every day. I woke up early, and I stayed up late because I didn't want to miss you when you finally returned. Day after day I waited. And day after day my hope waned. And then one day, when I sat by myself on the cold stone steps, the rain pouring down on my head, I finally realized that you were really gone." Blaine met Cooper's eyes again, his tear filled globes shimmering with fat drops ready to fall. "I realized that you had left me alone in this prison without so much as a _good-bye."  
><em>Cooper moved to speak but no sounds came out.

"That might be the worst thing that's ever happened to me," Blaine said nodding to no one in particular. "Because it was in that moment that I felt something inside of me break, my childhood maybe, my innocence. Whatever it was…I was done. That was it. I gave up." Blaine turned a heated glare to his brother. "I was officially unlovable, and in that moment I realized 'Hey, maybe I deserved the life I got. I wasn't worth anything anyway.'"

Cooper looked at Blaine, his face forlorn and old; like he had suddenly aged a thousand years from the weight of the guilt.

"Blaine," he said dragging our each letter and syllable. Letting it take shape in his mouth, flowing through him, and picking up every drop of emotion he felt. The boy in question met Cooper's gaze as a single tear fell from his warm hazel eye. "Brother," Cooper continued his voice hitching a little. "I promise you, that wasn't my intention."

"But it was the result." Blaine finished closing his eyes for a brief second.

"What was I supposed to do?" Cooper asked Blaine, cocking his head at the hurting boy.

"Not go." Blaine replied.

"And you don't think that's a selfish request?" Cooper asked pushing himself to the edge of his seat. "To make me stay."

"So I have to, but you don't? Yes _bro_," Blaine said emphasizing the last word sarcastically. "That's _definitely_ fair."

"You were too young!" Cooper countered pushing himself to stand facing his brother. "I was _seventeen_, what is a seventeen year old with no money, no job, and no high school diploma supposed to do with himself and his little brother?"

"You did just fine on your own," Blaine accused.

"Yeah," Cooper stated. "_Because_ I was on my own! I had no one else to look out for other than myself."

"So I would have slowed you down?"

"I would have slowed myself down making sure you were alright," Cooper corrected. "Life on the road is no place for a kid."

"Is that what you tell yourself to make you feel better at night?" Blaine taunted taking a step back from Cooper.

The elder Anderson shook his head in disbelief at his younger relative. "You really think this was easy for me don't you?"

Blaine shrugged dramatically, "You haven't made it sound very hard."

Cooper rolled his eyes at the curly haired boy. "Let me break this down for you. I had to choose between freedom to do what I wanted to do with my life, or never seeing my family ever again. That's a _very_ tough choice, brother. It's the same kind of reason you didn't tell mother you were gay. You didn't know what would happen, but if worse came to pass you knew that you'd be kicked out of the house with nowhere to go and no money to your name. In the end you didn't even tell her, she just already knew—"

"I don't see your point," Blaine cut Cooper off.

"My point is that nobody should have to make that choice," Cooper continued. "But I did, and I chose what was best for me because I would die if I had to live under mother's thumb for the rest of my life."

"So you condemned me to it instead."

"I—"

"You know what I just realized?" Blaine asked looking at Cooper accusingly. "You are the sole reason for every single one of my problems." Cooper stepped back offended. "How?"

"Everything was for you," Blaine replied steadily, anger slowly burning its way to the surface again. "For the first time since you left I was finally happy, I finally had somebody who truly loved me and then I had to throw it all away because of you." Blaine pointed at him angrily his face twisting into an angry scowl. "Because mother loved you so freaking much, and she needed you back so damn fucking badly that she was ready to throw away everything I needed to get to you. And you _knew_ all this! You _knew_ what she was doing and you just let her go right ahead because you're Cooper fucking Anderson and you do whatever the hell you fucking want!" Blaine took a menacing step forwards but Cooper held his ground, watching the shorter boy as he spouted rage.

"How could you do that?" he asked pushing Cooper's shoulder. "How could you sit there and watch my life," he pushed him again harder. "Fall to crap."  
>Cooper grabbed Blaine's hands and stopped his vehement pushing before it escalated. "I didn't have a choice," Cooper said keeping his voice level as Blaine fought his tight hold. "I was finally in a good place, my business was booming, my heart was healing, I didn't need her dragging me back down."<p>

"How could you not care!?" Blaine yelled tears stinging in his eyes again.

"Of course I cared!" Cooper replied just as vehemently, still not releasing Blaine. "I cared and I hurt every second for you, but there are some battles that you just can't win—"

"You sound like _mother_," Blaine spat finally ripping his hands out of Cooper's grip. "It's all a game, a great big game of Stratego to you people! But guess what? I'm not a chess piece! You can't just move me around as you feel fit. I'm a real human being. I'm your brother who you left behind years ago, and I am fucking done with all of this!"

Silence echoed throughout the basement as Blaine's words pushed at the walls.

"What do you mean you're done?" Cooper asked slowly, blue eyes taking in Blaine's irate figure.

"I'm filing for emancipation," Blaine heaved. "I'm done being controlled like a puppet! I'm my own person, I'll lead my own life, and I'll do it on my own."

"Mother will never let you."

Blaine scoffed. "She can try and stop me."

"What about the money—"

"Screw the money!" Blaine yelled cutting Cooper off. "I don't need. I'll get by."

"On what!?" Cooper asked judgement ringing through on each syllable.

"I've saved all my Christmas money since the year you left, and in Italy I had a job which I saved the money from. Plus my weekly allowance and the odd job around the Dalton campus, I have quite a bit saved up."

"Trust me, however much it is it's not enough."

"I'm not a baby," Blaine scolded. "And I'm not some poor little rich boy either. I'll be fine."

Cooper took a step towards him, "What about school?" he asked putting his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "That shit's expensive!"

"Look," Blaine said brushing Cooper's hands off of him and stepping back. "Why do you even care? This has nothing to do with you anymore."

"You're still my brother," Cooper said looking at Blaine sadly. "And I don't want you to throw away your whole future because of a few mistakes."

"Isn't this exactly what you did?" Blaine asked turning away from his older brother. "And it looks like you did fine for yourself."

"I'm just begging for you to reconsider," Cooper said touching Blaine's back. "Wait until you're eighteen, then take the money and run."

"I don't want any of my success to be tainted by this fucking family!" Blaine screamed whirling around sending Cooper's hand flying. "I won't take the easy way out," he said shaking his head. "I won't take your blood money."

"Blaine," Cooper crooned.

"No." Blaine said defiantly.

"No, no, and one more time no. This conversation has sailed way of track so I think it's time for you to leave."

"Blaine," Kurt said quietly from his bed where he watched the two interact tersely.

"What?" The shorter boy asked crossing his arms. "I'm done. All that's needed to be said has been said."

Cooper shot Kurt a pleading look and Kurt replied with a knowing one. "Blaine," Kurt said again pushing himself off of the bed. "You want this done today, right?"  
>The shorter boy just breathed heavily staring poisoned daggers at his older brother. "What's done is done, Kurt," he said darkly not turning to look at his boyfriend. "And some things can't change; I was an idiot to think otherwise." He turned away from Cooper deflated, his shoulders slightly hunched as they drooped towards the floor. Blaine was tired. The most tired he'd been for a while, the fatigue that comes only when one is almost at the end of the tunnel but they can't find the energy to speed up or keep going. Blaine could see the end to all of this, but he's losing his energy to fight. He just wants it all to stop. "Please," he said softly loosely throwing his hands towards the door. "Go."<p>

Cooper sighed heavily running an aggravated hand through his hair. "_Blaine_," he pleaded one last time.

"Go!" The younger Anderson managed to find the energy to yell, and it was piercing. The rawness of the shout reverberated through the room practically pushing Cooper out of door. He glanced back at Blaine one more time before wiping his eyes quickly and going up the stairs.

Kurt and Blaine stood in the silence; Blaine with his back to the pale boy, Kurt staring at Blaine debating whether the silence was too fragile to break or not.

"Don't," Blaine started softly his breath hitching slightly. "Don't say anything."

The sound of Blaine's wrecked voice spurred Kurt into action. He strode forward and enveloped the grieving boy into his arms, back first. He wrapped his arms around Blaine and held onto his hands as the boy cried silently, hands pressed to his lips. Kurt closed his eyes and molded himself to the curve of Blaine's back holding on tightly. Blaine softened lightly into his hold but his grip on their hands didn't lessen.

He and Cooper were unfixable. The gap was too big, his anger too strong. Time and stupid choices had rid him of the only brother he had ever known. So he wept for the relationship that had begun to die years before, and had finally reached its demise.  
>The two brothers that were in it until the end had finally reached the end.<p>

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

A dark shadow covered Rachel's sun causing her to open her eyes with distaste.

"Get up," Santana ordered without so much as a hello.

"What happened?" Rachel asked cocking her head sassily. "Got tired with my brother?" Santana raised a brow at Rachel and put her hand on her hip.

"As if," she scolded. "But he sure did try his darndest," she winked and Rachel pulled a face. The Latina smiled viciously at her before jabbing her finger to the right.

"Now get," she said wearing her serious face. "The boys need food."

Rachel rolled her eyes but didn't make to move. "Why don't you help them?" she asked closing her eyes and resting back into her lounge chair. "Since you're already so comfy."

Santana rolled her eyes and glanced at Kurt who just shrugged. She turned back to Rachel and growled under her breath. "Rachel," she said dangerously. "You have ten seconds before I cut off those balls you decided to grow."

Rachel huffed and opened her eyes again glaring at Santana. "I didn't _grow_ any balls," she said sounding offended. "I'm just a little bit peeved that you just went and did _stuff_ with my twin brother. I mean is nothing sacred to you?"

Santana cocked her head. "Sacred and I don't get on very well. It's too close to holy, and I hate that bitch."

Rachel rolled her eyes and stood up annoyance and irritation obvious on her features. "Whatever," she said throwing her hands in the air. "What. Frigging. Ever." And with that she stormed off into the kitchen probably to order some pizza.

Santana smiled her devilish smile and sunk into the now vacated seat.

"That wasn't very nice," Kurt said looking at the gorgeous girl.

Santana shrugged not looking apologetic in the least. "I needed her gone; I need to talk to you."

Kurt raised a brow at her. "What about?"

"Blaine Anderson."

"Oh my god," Kurt said rolling his eyes and turning away from her. "Did you really bully Rachel out of here just so you could tell me about your sexcapades?"

Santana scoffed, "As if. This is ten times more gripping and _far_ more entertaining."

Kurt sighed but waved his had in a carry on motion. "Go on then."

Santana smiled and leaned in close, her plump lips grazing Kurt's ear. "This is a secret," she said sending small shivers down Kurt's spine. "But just from Rachel and the rest of the people in her family." Kurt raised a brow intrigued already.

"Okay," he said when she paused for a moment.

"Promise me you won't tell Rachel."

Kurt rolled his eyes at her. "What is this, fourth grade?"

"Promise me." Santana repeated with authority.

Kurt rolled his eyes again. "Obviously."

He felt her smile as she said 'good,' before she stopped and an amused smirk took its place. "Blaine Anderson," she started. "Is gay." Kurt gasped turning to look at her.

"No!" he said clapping his hands to his mouth.

"Yes!" Santana said nodding. "But that's not even the best part. No, the best part is that Blaine Anderson is gay for you."

Kurt looked at her, his mouth in making a perfect 'o.' "You're lying." He said looking at her suspiciously.

She looked at him offended. "Now why would I lie?" she asked raising her slender black eyebrow.

"Because you're setting me up for some big prank or something."

"Oh come on," she said leaning back in her chair and shooting him a reproachful look. "I'm a bitch but I'm not _mean_. I wouldn't do that to you."

Kurt shook his head, the information refusing to be accepted. "But why would he like me?" he asked honest confusion in his voice.

"In case you hadn't noticed, you hot Hummel," she said with a smirk. "I mean if I were gay I'd totally want in those pants."

Kurt didn't take the bait. "How do you even know?" he asked his glaze flickering between her and the pool. He wasn't looking for Blaine, what are you talking about?

"I overheard him," she said her smirk growing even bigger. "He likes the way you put on your sunscreen. It's so…_sensual._"

"He did not say that!"

"No," agreed. "But he did say it shouldn't be legal."

Kurt thought it but he couldn't stop the blush rising to his face. Santana saw it and smiled. "Good," she said with an affirmative nod as if that said it all. "I'm going to send him over here, and you too are going to talk, maybe get a little hot and heavy, and I'm going to keep distracting Rachel because she can't find out."

Kurt gave her a knowing look. "Santana you know I don't want anything to do with closeted guys."

"He's not in the closet," she corrected. "All his friends know. He's just aware of what a big mouth Rachel has and since the family is rich and conservative he doesn't want to lose his fancy lifestyle because of a girl who can't shut up."

"Wow," Kurt said sarcastically. "I'm so glad he has his priorities straight."

"Oh hush," Santana scolded affectionately. "Don't fault the man for liking being rich. Kurt," she said emphasizing his name and drawing his gaze back to her. "He's rich, hot, and interested in you. Don't say no to this."

"I—"

"I'm sending him over," she said pushing herself out of the chair before Kurt could say anything. "So be kind and hear him out. He seems pretty cool, and you know me, I wouldn't send you out with just anybody."

"But—"

"Ssh," Santana said cutting him off. "Don't worry, Auntie 'Tana will take care of all."

* * *

><p>CURRENT DAY<p>

Cooper walked up the stairs, shock still making its way through his system. Blaine hadn't forgiven him, he hadn't wanted him back. He didn't think it would hurt as much as it did, but it did and it hurt. Where was a shock blanket when a guy needed one, he could barely process his thoughts right now. He sighed and ran a hopeless hand through his thick black hair. This wasn't the end; he wasn't a proper Anderson if he even entertained the idea of giving up. Blaine hadn't forgiven him _yet_. But if it was the last thing he did, Cooper would, at the very least, have Blaine be able to talk to him again. Forgiveness sounded like a high target and he wasn't even sure if he deserved it.

He made the left and walked into the kitchen where the eclectic group of teenagers sat eating and talking, unaware of what had happened downstairs.  
>Good, he thought to himself. For as helpful as they are, it's none of their business anyway. Stacey looked up when he walked into the room and she smiled. A smile slid onto his face automatically as he walked over to her, sliding in to the empty seat beside her.<br>"I never knew you to be a late riser," she said with her southern drawl, lacing the words with sugary sweetness.  
>Cooper just shrugged and took a piece of bacon from her plate, biting into it.<p>

"It's been an intense twenty-four hours."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine hadn't moved, but Blaine's tears had decreased substantially. Kurt held Blaine for another minute or so, doing whatever he could to help his broken boy stay together, before Blaine sighed and let go of Kurt's hands drying the wetness on his face.<p>

He stepped forward out of Kurt's embrace and turned around meeting Kurt's concerned gaze. Blaine just gave him a small smile and shrug which caused Kurt to roll his eyes and catapult himself at Blaine, winding his long arms around Blaine's neck.

He snuggled into the crook of Blaine's neck and sighed. "I'm so sorry," he said, uttering the first words since the argument.

Blaine just sighed heavily and hugged Kurt back, reveling in the comfort of being held. "I am too," he replied. "But it's not surprising; I just….I'm not ready yet."  
>Kurt nodded and kissed Blaine's neck softly. "That's okay sweetie. Believe me I know. Scars take time to heal, and his return just ripped the scabs off again. You're still bleeding, forgiveness isn't on the plate yet."<p>

"But I want it to be," Blaine crooned the heartbreak ringing loudly in his voice. Kurt held him even tighter refusing to let go.

"One day, love," Kurt said taking a deep breath. "One day."

* * *

><p><strong>Comments, questions, concerns, review? <strong>

**TBC...**


	21. Curtain Call

**Holy fucking shit it's been a very long time I profusely sorry! In my defense I've been distracted with crippling myself and school and Glee but mostly school. Anyway, I got sick (still am sick) so instead of doing any homework I wrote you guys this because it needed to be done. It's the last chapter before the epilogue! And I honestly want to say thank you to all of you lovely reviewers and followers who read this and actually enjoy it and review and stick with me even though I suck at regular updates and I promise I won't be this bad next time, if there is a next time. And stick around because I still have one shots to post. Also, this is the longest thing I have written in the history of ever and to anyone who knows me this is a big fricking deal so thank you for motivating me to write and this is long and rambly I'm sorry it's late and I'm sick and just ugh. **

**To paraphrase; this has been a great (almost) year and thank you all so much, I honestly love you all.**

**Enjoy (:**

**Oh also, emancipation isn't actually allowed in Ohio so I used California's laws and regulations.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<br>Curtain Call

An hour and twenty minutes later, the house was clean and everybody had evacuated, save for the short curly haired brunette and the people who lived there. The goodbye's had been rushed and Blaine hadn't come up from the basement. Thankfully though, nobody had asked about it since they weren't stupid, and Cooper's melancholy disposition was obvious to anybody who was near him. The brothers weren't brothers anymore, and everyone thought it was better to just leave it be.

Kurt saw everyone out with hugs and smiles and thank you's, and' we'll have a proper hanging out without all the teen angst really soon'. With a final kiss to Tina's cheek, a 'wanky' from Santana, and an awkward three way bro hug from Jeff, Nick, and David, he closed the door and rested his forehead against it with a sigh.  
>People took so much effort.<p>

He appreciated them though, he did. But the silence in the house was a calming wave compared to all the chatter from before. Kurt liked his space; it had been built into him from the years of bullying, and it was nice to have it back.

He kicked off of the door and turned around to head back downstairs when he saw his dad descending the stairs. "Everyone gone?" he asked raising a brow in a burlier way than Kurt does, but it was obvious where Kurt had inherited the skill.

The son nodded resisting the urge to run his hand through his hair. "Yeah they're gone. Well Blaine's still here."

Burt nodded, "I figured." He stepped off of the last stair and turned towards the kitchen. "I meant what I said, Kurt." He said when Kurt fell into step beside him. "Don't let him go."

Kurt smiled and leaned against the kitchen counter while Burt put the kettle on. "I really don't plan on it."

"Good."

"I'm surprised though," Kurt said watching his dad as he pulled a mug and a tea bag out of the cupboards. It was their little secret. Burt loved tea. Kurt had gotten him hooked on it three years ago, and Burt had never been the same since. It was amusing, and Kurt watched with amusement as his dad made himself tea of the Jasmine variety. "I didn't think you like Blaine _that_ much."

Burt shrugged and turned to look at Kurt, his baby boy who looked so much like his mother it hurt. "He's a good kid," Burt started. "And he's good for you. I guess you guys can't see what you look like when you're together but it's…there's something there that I can't explain but you…you shine brighter, and his eyes like bleed with love; it is insane how much his eyes say. I didn't doubt it once when he told you he loved you. But you guys are so young, and young love can die fast, and you're boys and boys are idiots and you're human and humans make mistakes. Human boys; we have the ability to screw up even the simplest of things, and I just don't want you to wind up hurt again. But even then that wasn't entirely his fault, and I'd rather you get hurt by somebody who loves you than by some dick who truly doesn't care about you."

Burt looked at Kurt who was looking at him in surprise. Burt rolled his eyes and the kettle whistled signaling that the water was done. He turned to it and poured the hot water into the mug. "But," he said putting the kettle back. "If he does hurt you again, I have a shotgun, an ak-47, and a garage full of men who would do anything for you since they practically helped raise you."

There was a brief silence and then Kurt lunged himself at his dad, giving the man a tight backwards hug as he buried his face into his dad's back.

"I love you daddy," Kurt said squeezing with all his might.

A lump formed in Burt's throat and tears stung at his eyes. He patted his son's hand that was wound around his shoulders softly. "I love you too, kiddo. And for what it's worth…I'm sure your mother would love Blaine, too."

A stifled sob came from Kurt, and Burt unwound the boy's fingers and turned around to hold his son properly. Burt didn't try to stop his son's tears or fill the silence with whispered nothings. He didn't see the point in those things; his son was crying so he would let him cry, and he would hold him because he knew, with the fleeting time and the knowledge that only a parent could have; this would be the last time Kurt would need Burt to hold him for a very long time.

* * *

><p>Blaine opened his eyes though they felt dry and itchy. He was warm, there was little light, and a soft hand was draped around his waist.<p>

Kurt.

_Right. _

After Blaine had calmed himself Kurt had gone upstairs and Blaine had had a moment to himself. As a kid he had never liked silence much. It was always so loud and heavy, and it made his thoughts crystal clear without anything to distract him from them. And truth seemed to like the silence since it allowed no room for deception, so his thoughts spiraled to places he didn't want to go very quickly.

It didn't more than a minute of silence to have Blaine in tears again, though he bit his lip so that he wouldn't make a sound, a violent sob threatened to rip itself out his throat. Blindly he fell onto the bed and curled up into a ball not even trying to stop the tears. He no longer had a family, as soon as the paperwork was done he's be on his own. He no longer had a brother, since his mangled heart refused to forgive him. And he barely had a sister because in his attempts to push her away he had pushed her too far. He's just gotten his boyfriend back, but that was about it. Blaine was on his own for the first time in his life, and that was scary.

He curled even more tightly into himself and let the feeling wash over him. His hot tears burned his face and his hands clasped together tightly. That was how he had fallen asleep. Kurt must have come down and lay down with him and Blaine had relaxed into his touch even when he was sleeping.

A small smile spread onto Blaine's face. His neck didn't hurt, his hands were no longer clasped—in fact one of them was intertwined with Kurt's. Besides his itchy face his body felt fine and his spirit a lot calmer. Everything was going to be okay. With Blaine waking up in Kurt's arms, things had to be.

Kurt stirred next to him, so Blaine rolled over to face the pale boy, a smile still on his face. Kurt opened his eyes slowly and blinked twice bringing everything into focus.

"Hello sleepyhead," Kurt said taking in Blaine bedraggled appearance. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," Blaine replied truthfully. "I feel good."

Kurt smiled and Blaine's heart skipped a beat. "I'm glad to hear that—"

"I love you," Blaine cut him off his smile growing even bigger.

Kurt laughed, "I love you too, silly."

"I know," Blaine said nodding quickly. "I just…I really love you and it feels good to say so I'm going to keep saying it because I need to break myself out of the habit of denying myself beautiful things."

Kurt leaned forward and pressed a gently kiss to Blaine's lips. "I love you," he said his lips grazing Blaine's. It sent a shudder down Blaine's spine but before he could lean in for a deeper kiss Kurt pulled back a bit and looked into Blaine's eyes.

"You are beautiful," Kurt stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire world. "And your family is going to miss having your beauty around." Blaine blinked and looked down, not expecting those words to leave Kurt's lips. Kurt cupped Blaine's face in his hand and pushed lightly so that Blaine would look at him again.

"I spoke to my dad and if you're serious about the emancipation, he'd be happy to have you." Blaine blinked at him, this time in disbelief.

"No," he said after a slight pause. "No, I can't do that."

"It's no bother," Kurt argued, his voice soft and pleading. "You basically spent every day here in the summer anyways, and you don't have anywhere else to stay."

"I'd stay in a hotel," Blaine tried to argue.

"And how expensive would that be for two years?" Kurt countered. "You need to save your money for university. And let's be honest, if you stayed in a hotel you'd still be spending all your time here anyways. This way, you can still spend all your time here and dad will be able to keep on eye you to make sure that you're alright. He cares about you, Blaine, and I want you close." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and pulled him closer so that they were flush against each other, their foreheads pressed together and both of them looking down.

Blaine exhaled slowly but didn't reply.

"Please?" Kurt asked pouting slightly. "I don't want you eaten by giant hotel cockroaches."

Blaine laughed and rolled his eyes. "I'll think about it," he said his tone sobering immediately. "I just need to talk to Jane first."

Kurt nodded and pulled away giving Blaine a half smile. "I propose we go do that now so that it can be out of the way forever."

Blaine made a face but nodded his agreement. "I suppose so."

"It's okay, I'll be with you every step of the way."

Blaine made another face and Kurt smiled kissing the top of his head. "Come on," Kurt said rolling out of the bed. "It's time to make ourselves presentable."

"We can't meet the Queen of Hell looking like ragamuffins can we?" Blaine said sarcastically.

"No we can't." Kurt agreed ignoring Blaine's sarcasm. "Now go wash your face."

Blaine sighed but rolled out of the other side of the bed and trudged towards the bathroom. He looked down at his crumpled clothes and looked back up for Kurt who was lost somewhere in his closet. "I think I'm going to need some other clothes," Blaine said reproachfully, put out by the fact that he's actually putting effort into this right now.

"Don't worry," Kurt called out. "I'm on it. Now go shower, you know where everything is."

"I thought I just had to wash my face?" Blaine whined.

"I changed my mind," Kurt said. "Now don't make me come out there." Blaine huffed and rolled his eyes, though a smile crept its way onto his face again.

This was the life he had chosen and damn did it feel good.

* * *

><p>They pulled up outside Blaine's house two hours later, silence wrapped around them. The mansion loomed dangerously overhead, the home appearing the least homey it's ever been. Kurt turned off the gas and turned to Blaine who stared at the house stoically.<p>

"Are you ready for this?" he asked softly.

Blaine's gaze snapped to him, and it warmed by a hundred degrees. He exhaled and gave a small reassuring smile. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Kurt nodded and squeezed Blaine's hand before slipping out of the car and walking over to the passenger's side. Blaine still hadn't moved.

Kurt opened the door with a hand on his hip. "Hey there Gel Boy," he said raising an eyebrow. "Plan on moving anytime soon?"

The edges of Blaine's mouth twitched but he didn't smile, the finality of everything weighing him down. Kurt held out his hand and Blaine took it, allowing Kurt to pull him out of the car. They stood on the sidewalk together hand in hand facing the house.

"This is the point of no return," Kurt said squeezing Blaine's hand reassuringly. "Are you ready to fly?"

"I might need you to push me, truth be told," Blaine replied.

"I thought you might say that," Kurt said with a nod. "It's show time."

Before Blaine could protest, Kurt ran towards the door dragging Blaine behind him, their hands locked together in Kurt's iron clad grip. Before he knew what was happening, Blaine was on the doorstep, the bell was ringing, and Kurt was fixing his Suit jacket with a smug look on his face.

"I hate you," Blaine scowled.

"No you don't," Kurt replied the least bit offended. He finished his primping and gave Blaine a reassuring smile and kissing his hand that was still in Kurt's. "Everything will be okay."

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

Santana slunk back into Rachel's still empty seat a while later, a smug smile on her face. "You rendezvous at feeding time in the place of change."

Kurt gave her a bemused look. "I'm sorry what?"

Santana rolled her eyes crossing her arms. "It's code, genius."  
>"Oh really?" Kurt replied. "I thought the herpes had finally reached your brain and you were talking in tongue."<p>

"You're seriously going to talk to the person who got you a date with that hot piece off ass like that?"

Kurt shrugged, "the date hasn't happened yet."

"Ungrateful people," she murmured under her breath. "They really are the worst."

Kurt rolled his eyes but guilt started to creep in. Santana had put in quite a bit of effort to set this up, not that he had asked her to, but still. Kurt sighed and turned to her raising his eyebrow in question.

"So are you going to repeat that in English or…?"

"Meet him in the pool shed/changing room when everyone goes to eat," she said under her breath, a smile creeping onto her face.

"We're going to do this while everyone's around?" Kurt asked surprised.

"Like I said before," Santana replied batting his concerns away with cool hand flick. "Only Rachel needs to be kept in the dark, and I'm _very_ good at distracting people."

"Every time Rachel's around you for more than five minutes she comes looking for me," Kurt warned. "Be nice."

"_Please_," Santana retorted sitting up in the lounge chair, he long legs placed on either side. "I can be civil, Kurt. There's a reason Rachel and I are friends after all."

"I wouldn't have called you to friends."

"But you don't know everything," Santana quipped with a smile. She stood up and stretched, looking at Kurt expectantly over her arm. "I'll cover for you when you're gone, so take your sweet time." She bent down and booped Kurt's nose, an affectionate smile on her face. "And don't do anything I wouldn't do."

* * *

><p>CURRENT DAY<p>

The doorbell reverberated through the house, each echo sending a shot of nervousness through Blaine. He was scared he wasn't strong enough to do this, but he knew he had to, he needed to, and he's feel all the better for it. He needed to cut his ties to the poison that was his family and start afresh. He almost felt like a drug addict that was checking into rehab, it was time for a new Blaine, and this was the final step.

Jane opened the door with a false smile on her face. "Blaine, darling," she said not opening the door more than her body size, "I've been worried sick."

"We can skip the false pleasantries mother," Blaine said, the anger swirling inside of him so suddenly and so violently it took everything in him not to kick the door open and destroy everything inside the cold house. Maybe then he'd get a reaction that wasn't a cool calculation from the woman who was supposed to be his mother. "I'm here strictly on business, and when it's sorted you'll never see me again."

"Bold words," Jane said her eyes taking in her son's put together appearance in a grey three piece suit with a purple bowtie. She had never seen it before so it had to be new but it wasn't designer. Homemade then, but by whom? It was then that she finally noticed that Blaine was holding someone's hand. She looked left and realized that it was Kurt. A small smile threatened to show but she stopped it, not allowing anything to break her cool passiveness.

"What business could you have here?" She asked cocking her head slightly, gauging her sons reaction. "This is a family after all."

"May we come inside?" Kurt asked before Blaine could reply with something he'd probably regret. "It's hardly comfortable talking on your front porch."

Jane gave Kurt a once over, who looked nothing short of stunning in a simple black suit that fit him perfectly, and his hair coiffed to perfection that even Jane had trouble telling if there was product in it or not. Blaine knew how to pick them.

"Of course," she said with her fake smile that made Blaine's stomach roll. "How rude of me." She stepped back and opened the large door wider allowing Kurt and Blaine slip through. "If this is business," she said to the young boys. "Why don't we go to my office?"

Kurt and Blaine nodded before following the small woman through the house into her large office. Kurt, never being in here before, took in the room slowly quickly noticing how there was nothing in here that personalized it. The room was bare save for a large mahogany desk and two uncomfortable looking suede chairs that faced it.

Jane elegantly walked over to the desk and sat in the big chair behind it. She gestured to the two suede chairs and Kurt and Blaine sat in them, crossing their legs and gearing themselves for this conversation.

A moment passed before Jane spoke, her hands clasped together resting on her crosses legs. "So," she said her eyes flickering between the two of them. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I'm filing for emancipation," Blaine said bluntly cutting straight to the chase. Blaine had the satisfaction of actually taking his mother by surprise. She couldn't hide the look of shock on her face, though it dissipated back into the cool mask almost instantly.

"Oh are you now?" She asked narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Yes I am," Blaine replied, gaining confidence from having shocked her. "I'm done with you and your lies and you trying to control my life. I am the master of my own fate and I don't need you trying to tell me otherwise. So I'm filing for emancipation so that I can be free."

"But…" Jane said a smile playing on the edge of her mouth.

"But I need your permission," Blaine said through gritted teeth, irritated that he's having to ask her for anything.

"I see," she said reclining back into her chair as if she didn't already know this.

"Will you give it?" Blaine pushed.

"I don't see why I should," Jane answered with a shrug. "I don't want you emancipated, and if it means anything, I'm done playing with you now that Cooper's home."

"If you're done with me, why not let me go?" Blaine asked his tone cold and matter-of-fact.

"Well that's obvious," Jane said leaning forwards and placing her elbows on the desk. "You're too valuable for me to let go."

"He is not some possession for you to own." Kurt snapped drawing everyone's attention to him. "He is your _son_—"

"And he doesn't want to be anymore," Jane interrupted coolly. "I _love_ him _so_ much," she said melodramatically, the sarcasm heavy. "Why would I ever want him to leave?"

"Because you care about him," Kurt said honestly. "Somewhere deep within your Queen Ice Bitch exterior, you love your son. I know you do."

"I never said I didn't," Jane responded calmly, barely batting an eye at Kurt's words. "I doubt you'd believe me if I said that everything I did was out of love."

"Yeah, love for your company," Blaine retorted bitterly. "None of this has ever been about me, from day one. I mean, I wasn't even supposed to be born! It was Cooper and the company, that's it."

Jane rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair. "What is it with my children and the melodrama?" she asked to nobody in particular. "Yes," she said to Blaine. "You were an accident. But I still birthed you, and cared for you, and gave you the best schooling—"

"But you didn't raise me," he growled cutting her off mid-sentence. "You didn't care for me or read me bedtime stories. You didn't give me hugs, or hold me when thunder shook the house. You were barely around, and when you were you gave all your time to Cooper. And you didn't even give me the best schooling, I was moved to Dalton _after_ Sadie Hawkins' because you had to keep up appearances and act like you cared about my safety even a little."

"I raised you to be strong," Jane said with no apology. "Suffering builds character, and love is a weakness the Anderson's can't afford to have."

"Cooper loved me," Blaine said softly, so quietly Jane almost didn't hear him.

"And yet he still left you."

"_He_ raised me in your absence," Blaine said with more assurance.

"Well he couldn't have been very good at it."

"Why?" Blaine challenged boldly, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Because I'm weak? Because I choose to be able to love? Because I hate you!?He raised me to be _human_," Blaine enunciated. "That's something you wouldn't know anything about."

There was a pause before Jane spoke. The silence was filled with Blaine's deep breaths and pain that was palpable. "You wouldn't believe me if I said I was sorry," Jane said, and it wasn't a question.

"I have no reason to," Blaine retorted crossing his arms.

"Of course not," Jane said as if talking to herself. "You haven't even forgiven Cooper yet."

"How do you know about that?" Blaine asked bodily.

"Dost thou forget?" Jane asked with a wry smile. "I know everything."

"I'm finding that harder and harder to believe these days," Blaine said smoothly no hint of a lie in his voice. "You messed with things you don't understand and this is the repercussion. All your children hate you—"

"Cooper doesn't hate me."

"But he left. And now I want to leave, and we all know Rachel is going straight to New York after graduation. You're a poison in our lives," Blaine said leaning forward and enunciating each word clearly. "And I'm done with you."

Jane hissed. "Ouch," she said mockingly. "That was harsh."

Blaine shrugged. "I figured I'd speak a language that you understand. So," he splayed his hands in question. "Will you allow me to get emancipated?"

"No."

"Stop being difficult," Blaine ordered, not amused. "I'm not joking."

"And neither am I. _No._"

"Mrs. Anderson," Kurt said when he heard Blaine swear under his breath. "You're being unreasonable."

"How so?" she asked with annoyance. "My son wants to leave, I say no."

"You realize Blaine has two parents," a voice said from behind them. Kurt turned to see Paul standing in the doorway looking as irate as Blaine has ever seen him. "And technically, Blaine doesn't even need your signature," he added as he strode into the room like on hell on two feet. "He's just being polite."

"Sweetie," Jane said with a tight smile. "I thought you were in Paris for the week."

"Now I'm not," was all he said in response. "So someone tell me, what's going on here?"

Jane rolled her eyes in annoyance at her husband's interruption. "Blaine's filing for emancipation and was wondering if we would sign our consent," she said blandly as if it was no big deal.

"And you're saying…?"

"No of course!" she declared as if anything else would offend her very being. "Why would I want my son to leave?"

"Well you did spend the last two years pushing him away."

"I did nothing of the sort," Jane said offended. "Honestly, if one more person tells me that—"

"You should probably start to believe it," Kurt deadpanned.

Jane shot him a cold glare, but he matched it one of his own. The ice queen versus the ice princess, who will win?

Paul ignored his wife and addressed Blaine who looked like he was ready to leave. "Do you really want to be emancipated?" Paul asked softly, something akin to hurt creeping into his voice.

"I'm not happy that it's come to this, father," Blaine replied, his father's hot presence melting his coldness. "But I don't have any other choice. I can't be around _her_," he pointed to his mother who still locked eyes with Kurt, "Any longer. She's like a cancer and she's already done so much damage. It's time for me to cut her out."

"Bittybot," Paul cooed but was cut off when Blaine raised his hand.

"_Don't_…don't call me that."

"But—"

"No. I'm not just cutting off ties with her. I'm cutting off from this whole sick twisted family."

"But Blaine—"

"The day Cooper left it's like I stopped existing!" Blaine yelled cutting his father off, the echo reverberating around the room. Nobody spoke. "You just stopped trying, and I understand, it's hard, he's your son, but I'm your son too! …I'm your son too and you didn't want me." Blaine let out a harsh bitter laugh, "Well that's fine," he said getting to his feet. "Because now, I don't want you."

Kurt rose behind him not sure what to say to diffuse the situation, or if there was anything he could say.

"I don't need your signatures," Blaine said stalking towards the door. "This was just an act of good will, but since you're refusing to accept it, I guess I'll see you never."

"Blaine!" Paul called out reaching out for his boy but only able to grasp air. "Please, don't go."

"Let's be honest," Blaine said without turning around. "I've been gone for a while now. This is just me saying goodbye."

Paul lowered his hand and looked down, guilt eating through him. He glanced at his wife who seemed unmoved by the events. He supressed a sigh. Blaine put his hand on the doorknob and twisted, pushing the door open with ease.

"One last thing," Paul called out looking at his youngest son with sadness. "Don't begrudge your brother what he did, he had no other choice. And I know it probably doesn't mean anything, but he came to visit you when you were in the hospital."

Blaine froze, disbelief shocking his system. He turned around eyes narrowed as he looked at his father. "You're lying," he said steadily, his voice low and even.

Paul shook his head putting his hand in his pockets. "No I'm not. He flew out and saw you, but he left before you woke up. It's where he was when Stacey…well when he and Stacey were torn apart."

Blaine stared at him mouth agape. "You're lying."

"Why would I lie?" Paul asked, and he sounded very tired indeed. "You've already made your choice, like I made mine. I was a bad father and for that I am deeply sorry. But Cooper, he isn't a bad brother, and I hope one day you'll find it in your heart to forgive him. He loves you."

Blaine nodded dumbly, unsure what to do with this new information. Kurt took Blaine's hand in his and faced his boyfriend's parents with a solemn expression. "Thank you for telling us," Kurt said to Paul with a head nod. "And thank you for seeing us out of the blue like this. We understand your hesitation, but it's for the best if we avoid each other for a while. Blaine will be staying with me if you decide to pull you heads out of your asses, but since that seems unlikely, we'd appreciate it if you wait for us to get into contact with you. We'll be by this time next week to pick up Blaine's stuff. See you soon, get fucked, and have a great day."

Kurt gave them a sarcastic smile before walking out his boyfriend in tow. They didn't stop walking until they were out the door and the fresh air snapped Blaine back into his senses.

"Holy shit," the shorter boy said with a surprised giggle.

Kurt looked at his boyfriend like he was deranged. "You okay there big boy?"

"You just told my parents to get fucked," Blaine said a giant grin on his face.

"I've also told your mother that I fucked her husband, this isn't really a new thing for me."

Blaine turned to face Kurt and pulled him into a tight embrace. "I fucking love you, did you know that?"

"I've heard it through the grapevine somewhere," Kurt said with a coy smile, hugging his boyfriend back.

"Well," Blaine said pulling back and grinning at Kurt like he'd never seen the boy's face before. "I love you."

Kurt smiled biting his lip tentatively. "I don't deny it," he replied. "But we better get out of here before your mother decides she doesn't love the way I speak to her."

Blaine scoffed and started down the steps. "I'm pretty sure you're the only person in existence who can talk to her like that."

Kurt shrugged and smiled doing a small pirouette. "It's the charm of being me I suppose." Blaine laughed and shook his head, getting into the car as Kurt unlocked it. It was done. He couldn't say he felt better, but he felt lighter. They wouldn't get in the way of his emancipation, though they wouldn't help him with it. It wasn't much but it was all he could ask for. Kurt slid into the car, but his easy smile fell when he saw Blaine deep in thought.

"You okay?" he asked gently, placing his hand on top of Blaine's.

The boy in question nodded looking out his window for one last glance at his house. "Surprisingly, yes." He said with sad eyes but a small smile. "I've always dreamed of leaving, I just never thought it would be so easy."

Kurt bit his lip, choosing his words carefully. "Well I mean, that place was never truly a home to you right? As far as I know you're much more likely to call Dalton home than 55 Conely Street. And now that you've accepted it, letting go is easy."

Blaine nodded and took a deep breath, his eyes watering a little bit. "It just feels weird, I can't believe they'd let me go."  
>Kurt squeezed his boyfriend's hands comfortingly. "They had to hon, or else you'd never come back."<p>

Blaine nodded, understanding what Kurt was saying though his parent's action still stung. He didn't know what he was complaining about. It's not like he wanted them to pick him and throw him in his room and never let him out, but it just felt weird being let go with just an apology for being a shitty parent. Blaine sighed and shook his head, shaking everything out of his head; his parents, Cooper, his past, and he slowly let his reason coming back.

"I should be celebrating," he said, finally meeting Kurt's concerned gaze. "It's you and me now, us against the world." Blaine grinned and pulled his seatbelt on, his smile lighting up his face. "So Kurt, I've been to ask you something."

Kurt raised his eyebrow in suspicion. "Oh really?" he asked putting the key in the ignition.

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine said the excitement obvious in his voice. "Will you go on a date with me?"

Kurt laughed and drove away from the curb, living the giant house behind them.

"Blaine Warbler, it would be my pleasure."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Questions, thoughts, concerns? Review!**

**I'm so close to 100,00 words...I will hit it if it's the last thing I do. **


	22. Epilogue

**OMG GUYS GUESS WHO'S BACK! So since it was needed I finally, _finally_, managed to write you guys the long awaited Epilogue. I am so sorry it took so long but life's been stressful and full of writer's block and personal issues but its okay because here it is!**

**I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who'll actually read this after me being gone for so long and I hope you enjoy it. It's very long, so hopefully that'll make up for the extended time but yes, so, this is goodbye for now. And maybe if I write another story I'll y'all there.**

**Also, I'm going to delete the muse because I don't like the way it's going so that may be reposted later, I'll see.**

**Either way, thank you so much you lovely people and I hope this is satisfactory. Review :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Epilogue<br>The Next Chapter

CURRENT DAY

"You're nervous," Kurt said amusedly, eyeing Blaine who was looking at himself in the mirror with utter terror in his eyes.

This was it. They were _graduating_. The thought of how vast the future was, was both a blessing and a curse. There was just so much that could happen, so much that was _going_ to happen and it was really getting to Blaine. The uncertainty, the excitement, the sadness, the nervousness, the _everything_. He was graduating. This was it.

He tried to adjust the cap on his head, but only managed to make the tassel fall into his eyes. He huffed and sighed, looking up to meet Kurt's gaze in the mirror.

"Need a little help?" The taller boy asked with a laugh.

Blaine shrugged sheepishly. "Maybe a little," he answered with a small shrug. "Care to assist me?"

Kurt walked behind his boyfriend resting his arms on Blaine's waist. "Calm down," Kurt said softly, rubbing circles into Blaine's hip. "We're finally graduating! You sir, are supposed to be happy."

Blaine sighed relaxing into Kurt's soothing touch. "I know."

"…But," Kurt lead.

"But _they're_ going to be there," Blaine replied with a mixture of sadness, longing, and disgust. Kurt nodded not saying a word as he stopped rubbing the circles and instead wound his arms completely around the shorter boy's waist; wrapping Blaine in a comforting backwards hug.

Kurt nestled his head onto Blaine's shoulder and looked at them through the mirror.

"I know it's going to be terrible having to see them again—"

"That's an understatement—" Blaine scoffed.

"—but you were bound to see them again sooner or later."

"Yeah," Blaine said rolling his eyes. "I was just hoping for later rather than sooner."

Kurt slid his left hand back to Blaine's hip rubbing slow circles into it again. Blaine relaxed instantly into the touch. "Look at this way," Kurt said soothingly. "They're coming to a celebration. I doubt they want to start a fight. Besides, they _love _keeping up their appearances."

"I just don't want them ruining our day."

"I know," Kurt said kissing his shoulder. "So don't let them." He stepped back suddenly, grabbing Blaine's hand with a twinkle in his eye. "It's your graduation Blaine, finally no more high school! Doesn't that sound appealing?" Kurt asked with a smile, shaking Blaine's hand as he bounded with growing excitement. "No more slushies, or slurs, or locker shoves! No more Karofsky! You got into Julliard, Blaine._ Julliard!_ One of the most prestigious music schools out there. I got into NYADA because I'm fabulous _and_ we have an apartment waiting for us! Just you and me." Kurt smiled as his ecstatic excitement relaxed itself. He intertwined his fingers with Blaine's and gave him a soft look filled with hope, love, and possibility. "Life is finally going upwards for us. There is an entire world waiting for us after today, so don't let them bring you down because you are so much more than them. Loosen up," he said making a silly dance made that caused a laugh to erupt out of Blaine. Kurt smiled at his progress and took a step towards his boyfriend. "And enjoy yourself. We're graduating Blaine," he pulled on their intertwined hands and Blaine came lurching towards him, stopping an inch away. "Celebrate."

Blaine's gaze flickered from Kurt's lips to his eyes and back again. He licked his own lips before meeting Kurt's heavy gaze with a smirk.

"Celebrate you say?"

"Mhmm," Kurt nodded slowly pushing Blaine backwards towards the bed.

"I know quite a few ways we could do that," Blaine said stopping right before he hit the bed.

Kurt captured Blaine's lips into a soft kiss. "I bet I know more." They kissed again before Kurt pushed Blaine onto the bed, Kurt falling gracefully on top of him.

"I love you," Blaine said with a giddy smile.

Kurt gave Blaine a chaste kiss before parting, his lips grazing Blaine's. "I love you more."

Blaine smiled and Kurt felt it; sending shivers down his spine. "I love you most."

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

This was it. It was show time. Kurt shouldn't be this nervous. Why was he nervous? So he was meeting Rachel's closeted gay brother in a shed to talk, or do god knows what else all because Santana said he should.

_Fuck_ he was so screwed.

But he couldn't back out now, everyone was distracted by food and besides, Blaine had slipped away two minutes ago. Keeping him waiting would just be plain rude. When Santana saw him leave she winked at Kurt and mimed a blowjob before smirking, mouthing 'wanky,' and turning back to the hungry boys. Kurt sighed as he quickly walked the path to the pool house trying not to let his rambling thoughts psych him out. He could do this.

The door came up sooner than he had hoped, but before he could psych himself out he held his breath and knocked on the door. There was scuffling inside before the door opened and Kurt was met with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

* * *

><p>CURRENT DAY<p>

"Boys!" Carole called down the stairs. "Hurry up; we can't be late for your own graduation!"

Kurt grabbed his graduation cap from off his lamp, blushing even though Carole couldn't see him. "Sorry," he replied. "We're almost ready."

Blaine fixed his hat on his head finally managing to put it in a place where the tassel didn't make him want to rip it off. He was noticeably calmer, though nerves still hummed under his surface like bees.

"You ready?" Kurt asked with a smile squeezing Blaine's arm gently.

Blaine put on his hundred watt smile and tested it on Kurt. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Kurt gave him a strange look cocking his head slightly.

"What?" Blaine asked suddenly anxious.

"Nothing," Kurt replied taking Blaine's hand in his. "I just haven't seen you use that smile in a really long time. It's amazing how fake it looks now."

Blaine shrugged squeezing Kurt's hand. "It's amazing how easy it is to slip back on after all this time," Blaine answered. "Besides, knowledge is power. And other than you, nobody else will know any better so I think it'll be okay."

Kurt nodded sadly before shaking his head and dragging Blaine up the stairs. Carole and Burt stood impatiently by the door talking softly to each other. Blaine's heart softened immediately upon seeing them. He was still surprised by their kindness. They took him in when he had nowhere else to go, and they had loved him and treated him like their own son. Of course some of his rules had been different when it came to Kurt, but eventually he ended up moving into Kurt's room due to lack of space, but it wasn't as big of an issue as he'd thought it'd be. It was where he fit in; where he belonged and they made each other happy. Not even an overprotective dad could argue with that.

Carole looked up first when she heard the boys ascend the stairs. A massive smile adorned her face as she took in their cap and gowns and intertwined hands. This was really it; Kurt, Blaine and Finn were graduating. They'd be going into the big world to defend themselves on their own. Tears started to spring into her eyes but she couldn't help it, she was just so proud.

"Finn!" she called up the stairs, "Hurry up so I can take a picture! Burt," she said turning to her husband who stared at the two boys with sad eyes. "Where's the camera?"

"Umm," he said clearing his throat as he turned away from them. "It's in your purse."

"I'm coming!" Finn said as he came out of his room at a surprisingly fast gait. He shoved his head into the cap as he ran down the stairs and came to a halt dangerously close to Kurt.

"Careful Finn," Kurt said with a smile. "I don't want to have any bruises on my final day."

"Sorry bro," Finn said with a smile slinging his arm around Kurt's shoulders. "I'm just really excited and don't want to be late. I know Rachel will kill me if I'm late."

"Then let's take the pictures and go," Burt said gruffly handing his wife the digital camera. "You guys need to be onstage."

Carole held the camera up to her face beaming as she did so. "Okay boys," she said directing their poses. "Move in closer….closer….closer. I want to feel the love, my boys are graduating!" Tears pricked in Blaine's eyes at her words but tried to mask them, wiping at his face quickly. Surprisingly, Finn was the one to notice.

"What's up Blaine?" Finn asked cocking his head as he stopped posing for his mum who huffed in frustration.

"N-nothing," he said with a smile, tears falling from his eyes. "Nothing's wrong, I just…I'm one of the boys," he said gesturing to Kurt and Finn.

"Of course you are," Finn said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're family," Burt added, giving Blaine a warm look.

"So get close to your family and smile," Carole ordered holding the camera back to her face again. The boys complied, wrapping their arms easily around each other and grinning really wide.

"I love you," Kurt whispered, and Blaine's wide hundred watt smile fell into a natural easy smile, the one that had been especially reserved for Kurt and really nice surprises.

And in case you were wondering, the picture turned out perfect.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

"H-hi," Kurt stuttered out with an awkward half wave. He mentally berated himself immediately and tried not to grimace at his awkwardness. Kurt wasn't much good at flirting. Not necessarily because he wasn't skilled enough for it, but because he'd never had any practice. He mentally cursed Santana once again for putting him in this situation. There was no possible way it could end well.

"Hey," Blaine said smiling even wider and standing back to open the door. Kurt walked through with a blush, avoiding the brunette's eyes. He looked around the room eyebrow rising in interest. For a pool room it was pretty massive. More like a loft than the shed it was supposed to be. The walls were painted in soft beige with massive windows on the side that were surrounded by trees and yet were still able to let in a surprising amount of natural light. There were two cream couches, a love seat, and a small table with two wooden chairs.  
>Kurt glanced at Blaine who ran a hand through his dark wet curls his as he looked at the ground.<p>

"So…" Kurt started.

"Ha, yes," Blaine laughed. "Umm…why don't you sit?" he gestured to one of the couches. Kurt blushed again and moved to take a seat, feeling the heat of the boy following behind him. They sat an awkward distance apart. Kurt glanced up to see the brunette staring at him intently. He coloured again before cocking his head and matching the boy's gaze.

"See something interesting?" he asked with a coy grin. Whoa…where did that come from?

"Maybe," Blaine replied with a smirk. "Maybe not."

Kurt rose to stand a smirk playing on his lips. "Well if it's the latter I guess I should go."

"No wait," Blaine said reaching for Kurt's arm. Electricity sparked up Kurt's arm at the touch, and then he was suddenly aware of the fact that they were both shirtless. Blaine was _wet_ and _shirtless_ and begging him to stay.

Well shit.

He turned back raising an eyebrow, wondering yet again where this sudden sexual prowess had come from. He'd been hanging around Santana way too much.

He locked eyes with Blaine and the shorter boy pouted in a way that was way too adorable. Kurt bubbled into laughter and Blaine reciprocated tugging slightly on Kurt's arm. The pale boy rolled his eyes but consented to the request, sitting back down a bit closer than before.

"So," Blaine started this time.

"So…?" Kurt asked with a smile.

Blaine stuck out his hand a smile on the corner of his lips. "Hi," he said slipping his hand into Kurt's. "My name is Blaine."

"Wow," Kurt said sarcasm dripping from his voice. "You know, I totally didn't know that."

"Oh hush," Blaine said swatting him playfully. "I figured this awkwardness deserved a proper introduction because I don't have a polar bear."  
>Kurt scrunched his brow in confusion. "A polar bear?"<p>

"To break the ice!" he said with a cheesy eyebrow movement.

"Oh my god," Kurt replied shaking his head.

"Hey, don't blame me," Blaine answered with a shrug. "You walked right into it. Besides," he continued cocking his head slightly. "I think it worked."

Kurt blushed, giving a small smile. "I think it did too."

* * *

><p>CURRENT DAY<p>

"Are you guys ready?" Rachel asked back stage as the New Directions milled among themselves, warming up and stretching, preparing for their last number.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready," Brittany said sadly shaking her head. Rachel paused and looked at the blonde, sadness washing through her.

"I think we need a group hug," she said holding her arms out to the group. "One last time."

"They don't work like that Streisand," Puck said crossing his arms as he replied to the short girl. "Group hugs are naturally made, usually instigated for a purpose. Not started because someone says so."

"But—"

"Unfortunately he's right," Quinn said with a shrug. "But don't worry Rachel, it'll happen when the time is right."

"Okay guys!" Mr. Shue said walking into the area. "Gather round, I have a few words to say." The teens gathered around their teacher, anticipation cracking through their bones. For some it was just hitting them now that this was the last time Mr. Shue would speak to them as their choir teacher. He would no longer be the teacher who helped them through their years of high school, who brought them together and made them a family through music, acceptance, and a few illegal black mail tricks. He would now be a fellow adult, a friend. _Will_.

"I know you guys are nervous," he started a proud smile on his face. "But you shouldn't be. It's okay, you made it!" He made a little cheering noise and the rest of the choir picked it up quickly. "Think of where you were when you first entered the halls of McKinley; sad, desperate, friendless, fearful, alone—"

"Gee, thanks," Artie deadpanned.

Mr. Shue waved his hand dismissing Artie's interruption. "And look at where you are now, four years later with smiles on your faces and more joy in your hearts than I've ever seen. You guys made each other better, and when you leave here, I know you'll make the world a better place too. I guess I just wanted to say congratulations guys! And don't be a stranger. So break a leg with your performance, and honestly, from the bottom of my heart, thank you all so much. Because you didn't just change each other, you changed me as well, and I'll miss you guys. My champions."

No one knows who started it, but suddenly Mr. Shue was in the middle of a very big, very warm group hug. Nobody said a word as each and every one of them just put their emotions into the embrace, though the sound of a few sniffles filled the air. This was the end of everything, and this was the man who brought them here.

The hug was a thank you and it was an, 'I love you. You made us a family, and we'll never forget it.'

"See," Puckerman said from somewhere in the mesh of bodies. "_This_ is a group hug." Everybody burst into laughter and the solemn mood dissipated. The blob slowly became single identities as the girls ran to fix their make-up and the boys drank water and fixed their tassels.

They were on in five minutes.

Oh god. This was it.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

"Can if I ask you a question?" Kurt asked after a brief silence.

Blaine nodded his head, "Of course, I mean could you imagine how awkward it would be if I said no?"

Kurt smiled nodding his affirmation. "Well logistically, I should ask you the question and then ask you if you want to answer it."

"But human's aren't known for being logical," Blaine started. "Not that I'm saying you're not logical or anything—"

"It's okay," Kurt laughed shushing Blaine before he started rambling. "We're not."

"So," the dark haired boy said with a dorky eyebrow raise. "What is your question?"

Kurt blushed opening his mouth but no sound coming out. He ducked his head and looked at his sandaled feet before looking back at Blaine and meeting his curious gaze. The brunette just nodded his head slightly, urging Kurt to speak.

The taller boy took a deep breath before meeting Blaine's soft gaze full on. The sheer intensity of it made Blaine blink.

"Have you had any boyfriends before?" he finally asked on the exhale.

Blaine scrunched his brow, apparently in deep thought. "It's surprising that that was so hard to ask," he replied honestly.

"I've never been in a relationship before," Kurt said quickly. "In fact, I've never had a boy who was remotely interested in me in ways other than torturing me slowly."

"Torturing you—what?"

Kurt's serious expression broke into a grin. "Don't worry yourself, it's just high school; nothing like a little bullying to make you a better person."

"Kurt," Blaine said with so much emotion that Kurt couldn't not snap his face back to Blaine's: a decision that was quite obviously a massive mistake. The boy's eyes were deep, warm, and so very very sad. Kurt didn't believe it was all for him, he wasn't that vain and there was no physical way all that hurt could have showed up just because of Kurt's non-graphic sob story. It wasn't even a sob story, it was a simple truth.

"You look like you've had some trouble yourself," Kurt deflected, bringing the conversation off of himself.

Blaine gave him a knowing look, "Kurt."

"What?" Kurt snapped quickly falling back into ice queen mode.

"I'm sorry."

Kurt bit his lip, meeting Blaine's apologetic gaze with confusion. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Because people are stupid," Blaine started enigmatically. "They're bigots and assholes who think they have the right to do whatever they want. They try to stomp out anything that is different because they don't understand, and in the end, they destroy everything that is beautiful."

Kurt sighed. "I know," he started. "But it's not your fault."

"Maybe not, but I know how it feels to be hated for something you can't change." Blaine's breathing hitched and he looked away before taking a deep breath and returning his gaze to Kurt again. "I…I took the easy way out. I ran, Kurt and there are days when I regret it, and there are days when I'm so thankful for it that I don't even know what to do with myself. Those boys out there, my friends, they don't _care_ and it's so…refreshing."

"Yeah well, my friends don't care either," Kurt retaliated, arguing with Blaine though he didn't know why.

"And either do your parents," Blaine replied solemnly. "You are lucky for that."

Kurt went silent, looking at Blaine's forlorn expression. He was right, Kurt was lucky, his friends didn't care and more importantly, neither did Burt or Carol. They loved him for who he was and made his home a home. Kurt knew Mrs. Anderson, and he couldn't imagine what it must be like having her for a mother. The secret Blaine carried must be such a weight on his chest, the fear of being caught—the fear of being _abandoned_. All of a sudden a white hot rage flooded Kurt's being.

This wasn't fair. None of it. Kurt didn't know Blaine, not really, but he didn't deserve this. Nobody deserved this. Why couldn't the world just accept them, it's not like the ancient roman warriors didn't fuck each other senseless as a way to be closer to their army bros. Homophobia is the new phenomenon, _not_ homosexuality, and it's homophobia that's wrong not the latter.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said with such anger that his words shook.

Blaine offered a small smile. "Ironic," he said. "Now you're the one apologizing for something that isn't your fault."

Kurt exhaled trying to get the anger out of his system. He shook his head at Blaine's words, a small smile donning his irate face.

"People are still stupid," he shrugged. "So I'm a keep apologizing."

Blaine laughed running a hand through his hair. "Nothing like stupidity to bring people together."

"It's kind of scary how accurate that is," Kurt answered amusedly.

Blaine shrugged with a fake cocky smile. "I'm a genius, you didn't know?"

"And modest, too," Kurt laughed nudging Blaine's shoulder. Blaine pushed back softly and stayed there, leaning against Kurt's shoulder; bare skin on bare skin, Blaine radiating the heat that he'd soaked up from the sun.

They lapsed into comfortable silence, reveling in the feeling of the other person. Comfort of such proximity was a new experience for Kurt, and then he realized; "You never answered my question."

"Hmm?" Blaine asked, rolling his head to look at Kurt, not breaking their contact.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend before?" Kurt asked, his blissful smile never leaving his face.

Blaine nodded. "Once," he replied. "A long time ago."

"Okay," Kurt nodded, resisting the urge to kiss the top of Blaine's head.

Blaine hummed and went silent again, letting its calming waves lap over them. They sat for a while, both lost in their thoughts, both tethered to each other by their limited skin contact.

"I think I like you," Blaine said shattering the silence around them.

Kurt looked at Blaine in mild shock, not sure how to respond. "Thanks?" he tried, wanting to hit himself as soon as the words left his mouth.

Blaine laughed not at all offended. "Sorry," he said his bright smile shining. "I just thought I should clarify that, before we go on."

Kurt nodded, "So what does that mean?" he asked looking at Blaine.

The curly haired boy smiled. "Will you go on a date with me?"

Kurt reciprocated the smile, warmth creeping slowly through his system. "Yes," he affirmed. "Most definitely."

* * *

><p>CURRENT DAY<p>

To Blaine it was over as soon as it began. The Glee Club sang as the graduating students walked in. The Valedictorian spoke, the principle spoke, teachers faked looking sad and parents sniffled in the background.

He sat next to his sister, and she gripped his hand tightly before he could say a word. He squeezed back and focused on his breathing.

This was it.

The names were called and diplomas were given, hats were thrown and applauses were awarded. Relief and fear overwhelmed the students…_ex-_students as they left the auditorium for the last time.

Blaine followed the crowd as the dispersed to go find their parents and relatives. Blaine was trying to find Kurt and the Hummel's, but had lost them in the fray. He was just about to phone Kurt when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around with a smile, "There you are," he started, but stopped as soon as he saw who it was.

"You were looking for me?" Cooper asked with excitement in his tone.

Blaine scoffed, the smile flying from his face. "I thought you were someone else."

"Oh," Cooper sighed dejectedly. "Well I was looking for you."

Blaine pushed past him, walking into the throng of people. "I don't want to talk to you."

"It's important," Cooper said following Blaine through the people.

"I don't care." Blaine hissed.

"I care."

"I'm sure you do."

"When will you forgive me?" Cooper asked sounding very small. Blaine whirled around, burning with the cold anger that he'd inherited from his mother.

"Why are you here?" Blaine snapped stepping towards Cooper; an action that was surprisingly threatening despite their height difference.

"Your sister is over there," he pointed across the room where he could see his father adorning his sister with a bouquet of flowers. "With the rest of your family."

"I'm here for you, Blaine," Cooper replied, standing his ground.

"I don't want you to be."

"I don't care," Cooper snapped, his hands tapping the side of his leg restlessly. "_You're_ my family, whether you like it or not."

"There's my boy!" Blaine heard Carol say before he saw her. She appeared next to him and wrapped him in a massive hug, distracting Blaine from Cooper as he let himself relax into the love of the embrace. She stepped back with a massive smile on her face, lifting the camera.

"Come on then," she said shaking the camera. "Let's get a picture of you in your cap and gown with your diploma."

"Okay," Blaine said with a slight nod. He moved back and accidentally knocked into Cooper, who quickly stepped out of his way.

"Oh," Carol said, eyeing Cooper with scrutiny. "Do I know you?"

Before Blaine could step in Cooper smiled and held out his hand. "Hi," he said shaking Carol's hand gently. "I'm Cooper, Blaine's older brother."

The mother's pleasant disposition fell as soon as he finished speaking. She grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him behind her, crossing her arms and giving Cooper her most piercing stare.

"Is he bothering you?" She asked Blaine without taking her eyes off of the older Anderson.

"I…" Blaine paused, smirking slightly at Cooper's surprise, though he was surprised himself at Carol's protectiveness. She had been filled in about his life, but not in detail. The most she knew about Cooper was that he had left Blaine all alone, and was the reason Jane had pitted against Blaine's and Kurt's relationship in the first place. Obviously she wasn't very impressed by the guy.

"No," he finally answered, suppressing a sigh. "He's not bothering me."

"There you are Blaine!" Kurt called with a smile, coming from the same direction as Carol. He was trailed by Burt, and Finn who was playing with the tassel on his cap. His smile faultered as he saw Cooper standing awkwardly under Carol's disapproving glare.

"Hi, Cooper," he said slowly.

"Hey, Kurt," the older Anderson replied somewhat sheepishly.

"What's going on here?" Burt asked standing next to his son.

"Nothing," Blaine responded. "He just wanted to talk to me."

"Good timing, bro," Finn said not taking his focus off of the tassle. "Way to ruin a guy's big day."

"You're right," Cooper said raising his hands. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come." He turned to leave, his eyes sad as he looked over his shoulder. "Happy graduation, Bittybot."

Blaine blinked and then Cooper was gone, blending into the crowd as if he'd never even been there.

"Shit," he swore running a hand through his hair.

He looked back and saw Carol, Burt, and Kurt looking at him worriedly. Blaine forced a smile on his face and turned to Carol as he readjusted his cap.

"So how about that picture?"

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

"We should probably get back," Kurt said sadly. Blaine was lying down with his head in Kurt's lap, his eyes closed as Kurt played with Blaine's soft curls.

The brunette opened his eyes slowly, "but'm comfy," he whined pouting his adorable pout.

"Yes but if we don't go, Santana's going to think we're having mind blowing kinky sex in here."

Blaine laughed, not moving. "Let her think what she likes." He nuzzled his head further into Kurt's hand. "Your fingers are magic."

Kurt smiled, a light blush smattering his cheeks. "She won't let me hear the end of it," he pushed, his fingers still making their way through Blaine's hair.

"But hair," he groaned.

"Please?" Kurt asked offering a pout of his own. Blaine smiled not moving.

"Your pout may be better than mine," he mused.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's because I'm cuter."

Blaine nodded, "yeah you are." He sighed and finally pushed himself up, groaning at the lack of contact. "I officially hate Santana," he said narrowing his eyes.

Kurt laughed. "She has that effect on people."

Blaine grumbled some more and got to his feet, holding out his hand to Kurt. The porcelain skinned boy took it, adoring the feel of Blaine's hand in his. He was pulled to his feet, but he didn't let go of Blaine's hand. The brunette raised a triangular brow and Kurt just winked, grinning.

Blaine reciprocated the smile and started towards the door, letting their hands swing between them. He paused before he opened the door.

"You okay?" Kurt questioned, giving Blaine a strange look.

The brunette looked at him before quirking an eyebrow, "Do you want to give Santana something to talk about?"

Kurt didn't hesitate. "Dear God, yes."

* * *

><p>CURRENT DAY<p>

Kurt had agreed to hold the after party. Rachel was going to offer her house but everyone knew that that wasn't a good idea.

They'd arrived home a while ago, everyone slowly getting down from the high of graduating. Now Kurt was setting up for the arrival of the rest of glee members and Blaine was attempting to help, but the arrival of Cooper had thrown him off.

Currently, he stood with a pile of paper plates in his hand staring at the wall as he got lost in thought about what Cooper could have wanted. In Blaine's heart of hearts he knew he wanted to talk to him—Blaine _had_ to talk to him. It had been a year and if anything Blaine deserved some closure from the last member of the Anderson family.

He sighed and blinked, quickly snapping back to reality and putting the plates where they were supposed to be.

There was a time and place for these thoughts and this wasn't it.

This was his graduation, the end of this chapter in his life. He should be happy.

Happy.

_Happy_.

But try as he might, he couldn't quite conjure the emotion.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

Blaine smiled coyly and let Kurt lead him back to the couch.

Kurt's heart was beating a thousand beats a second, but his face was calm and cool; a trick hardwired into him from years of bullying.

They sunk into the plush cushion, eyes locked on each other.

Neither one of them moved.

Silence ensued as their tensions slowly rose; sending out a sexual spark so massive it threatened to consume them whole.

Simultaneously they moved in closer, inclining their heads. Kurt closed his eyes first, his heart beating even faster though he didn't know how it was possible.

He felt Blaine's breath on his lips, hot and heavy and oh so delicious. Kurt wanted him so badly, and from Blaine's laboured breathing Kurt assumed he felt the same.

Now ain't that something.

Kurt was wanted.

A small smile spread on his face and he moved in, closing the distance between them.

* * *

><p>CURRENT DAY<p>

It was official, Blaine hated parties.

Okay fine that wasn't true, he thoroughly enjoyed parties, but at this moment in time he didn't have the mood nor the proper state of mind to enjoy this one. He floated through it as if on a cloud, looking at the people through its wispy tendrils. He wasn't grounded and Blaine just wanted to leave.

_What you really want is to talk to Cooper_.

Blaine wasn't sure how he felt about that. Maybe the voice was right. Maybe he just needed to buck up and talk to his brother. Everyone had told him to forgive the man, perhaps it was time to do it before the anger and guilt tore him apart.

Fucking Cooper Anderson. Blaine groaned.

He infiltrated Blaine's life whenever he fucking felt like it, and obviously his timing was worse than Rachel's.

_Siblings_, Blaine rolled his eyes and closed them, trying to rub the tension out of his brow. A soft hand touched his shoulder, and Blaine jumped at the contact, his eyes wide as he met Kurt's worried stare.

"You okay?" Kurt asked slowly, knowing the answer but wanting to see what Blaine would say. The boy in question just shrugged sighing.

"Not really," he replied. "But this isn't really the time to talk about it, look," he gestured to the group of people milling around and dancing to the music. "Everyone's happy."

"Yes but you're not."

Blaine smiled, stealing a kiss from Kurt's unhappy pout. "I will be."

"But—" Kurt started.

"Hush," Blaine placed his finger on Kurt's mouth quieting his boyfriend's protests. "I _will _be."

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

The distance felt like a thousand light years. Kurt felt the heat radiating off of Blaine, the boy's smell; Old Spice, cinnamon, and something a little bit spicy engulfed his senses.

He took a breath.

He got closer.

_Click.  
><em>

The sound of the door unlocking.

Kurt jumped away from Blaine, leaping to his feet and straightening out his hair. Blaine opened his eyes and looked at Kurt with hurt and confusion. The pale boy pointed to the door and Blaine's eyes darkened. He got to his feet and hurried over to the back of the shed. There was a cupboard there Kurt hadn't noticed before.

Blaine pulled it open, and a bunch of pool toys fell out, littering the floor with their water fun joy.

"Stupid door," Kurt heard Rachel cuss from the other side of the door. "It always sticks—Aha!" With a final shove Rachel managed to shove the door open and stumble through looking incredibly unenthusiastic.

"Blaine," she whined giving Kurt a small wave. "We need to change that door."

Blaine looked over his shoulder at his sister as he pretended to sieve through the toys. "You're the only one it ever gives trouble to," he replied choosing a few random noodles a couple more water guns and a floater. "You replace it."

She rolled her eyes shoving past him, grabbing the volleyball net. "We're going to play volleyball," she explained backing out of his space. "So you may want to put those back."

Blaine huffed. "You're going to use the entire pool?"

"Everyone's playing," Rachel cocked her head and offered him an award winning smile that was laced with so much poison Kurt was glad that looks couldn't kill. "So yes, we're using the entire pool."

Blaine rolled his eye and studiously put the toys back.

"Relax," Rachel said, flipping her hair and walking towards the exit. "It'll be fun. It starts as soon as the net is up so hurry up and put those away so you don't miss out on the fun."

She left soon after speaking, her exit leaving a massive elephant in the room.

_Curse Rachel and her incessant timing,_ Kurt thought to himself. _It was positively reproachful.  
><em>

"Well," Kurt said cocking his head at Blaine.

"That was…interesting," the Anderson twin laughed closing the closet door.

"Looks like we're going to have to be very careful," Kurt stated simply.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, my sister always has the worst timing."

Kurt laughed. "Boy do I know it! Here," he said grabbing Blaine's arm and dragging him towards the door. "Let's go play some v-ball."

* * *

><p>CURRENT DAY<p>

Summer blurred by in a frenzy of working, packing, nerves, and tearful goodbyes. The summer had gone by quickly and Kurt and Blaine had two days before they left for New York and moved into their apartment. They then had two weeks before school started to get settled in and buy whatever other odds and ends they needed.

Blaine was as excited as he was nervous. Kurt was as sad as he was excited. It surprised him too, he didn't think he'd be so attached to a place he despised. But in all the pain of Lima, Ohio there was a lot of happiness too, and he was going to miss that. All his friends were being scattered around the country, and it hurt more than Kurt could even believe. His family was leaving and while he knew it wasn't forever, Kurt wasn't stupid. They'd be living, loving, growing far away without him in their lives. They'd move on from who they are now and they won't be the people Kurt will remember. Sure they'll be the same, but in the end, the past was the past, and it would never be the same as the present.

Kurt was becoming nostalgic and he hadn't even left yet.

He was going to miss his room too, in ways he couldn't even imagine. This place had been his sanctuary, with its grey walls and killer sound system; he'd wasted away many a painful school night here. And when Blaine moved in, he saw his room change and become _their_ room. Little pieces of Blaine inserted their way into the room, adding splashes of colour, life, and a crippling sensation of home. Kurt walked around the now very empty room slowly, trying to keep the tears at bay. This was it, the stark truth around him. He was growing up, becoming a man, his own adult. This room was the final remnants of his childhood, the final remnants of his youth that was fading into the grey on the walls.

He shook his head taking a deep breath. He may be getting older, but he was still young, he wasn't a bitter old man and he wasn't allowed to think like that, not yet. Kurt put a smile on his face and continued circling, breathing in the scent of his mother that was trapped in the draws. It used to be kept in his dad's room but when Carol moved in Burt gave it to Kurt.

The moving trucks hadn't been able to fit everything so the last few things would be packed into a smaller van with the drawer. Kurt had let the movers know with his crystal clear authority, that if anything happened to it, they would not make it out alive.

He made it back to the door and stopped, looking at his room properly one last time. Kurt smiled and nodded, a silent thank you that the air sucked up, making the air heavy and bringing tears to Kurt's eyes. He smiled a watery smile and shut off the light, closing the door and walking up the stairs.

* * *

><p>The house was silent as Kurt ascended, and Kurt vaguely remembered Burt, Finn, and Blaine, saying something about a football game or something so he assumed Carol was hanging out with Mrs. Puckerman. With a shrug, Kurt went to the living room thankful for the time to himself.<p>

He loved his family he did, but they were boisterous at the best of times and sometimes all a boy needed was to relax.

_Ding!_

Kurt rolled his eyes. It was always the damn doorbell. Getting to his feet Kurt went to the door, opening it and sighing at the person on the other side.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

"So, teams!" Santana said throwing the volleyball and catching it as she eyed the teenagers. "How are we going to go about doing this?"

"We could just split in half," Wes offered.

"That's no fun," Santana pouted. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kurt and Blaine return with a few pool toys. She smirked and looked back at the crowd. "I say we have captains."

All the boys raised their hands almost instantly. Santana laughed rolling her eyes. "No, no, I say let's let the hobbits be captains. It is their pool party after all."

She was met with a murmer of agreement. She smiled and met Blaine and Rachel's eyes. "Go on then," she called beckoning them towards the front of the crowd. "Choose your teams."

"Careful," Kurt whispered to Blaine as he walked by him. "Don't choose me, it's a trap."

Blaine smirked throwing him a quick wink. "Don't worry, with you on the opposite team, it gives me a good reason to watch you without it seeming to suspicious." Kurt blushed and Blaine laughed pushing past his sister to stand next to Santana first.

The Latina dipped her head and slunk back into the crowd. "Blaine chooses first," she stated. Rachel rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

Blaine looked into the crowd and was faced with smiling faces, he rolled his eyes. "Wes."

"Santana."

"Damn," Santana groaned. "I wanted to be on Senor sexy's team."

"David."

"Brittany."

"Jeff."

The team picking continued on until everyone was gone, Kurt was in fact on Rachel's team along with Santana, Brittany, Nick, and Tina. Blaine had Wes, David, Jeff, Quinn, and Thad, with Mercedes doing the score keeping and refereeing.

As Kurt took his place in front of Rachel who was the first to serve the ball he couldn't help but shake his head and whisper, "I have got a bad feeling about this."

* * *

><p>CURRENT DAY<p>

"He's not here," Kurt said leaning against the door. "And I honestly have no idea when he'll be back."

Cooper smiled. "It's okay, I just wanted to drop something off for him—a graduation gift if you will."

"You can come back tomorrow," Kurt offered.

Cooper shook his head shushing Kurt. "It's okay," Cooper said reaching into his suit jacket pocket. "He doesn't want to see me, I understand. Just give this to him for me, alright?" He pulled out a white envelope with Blaine's name on it, written in Cooper's fine scrawl.  
>"…Okay," Kurt said slowly taking the envelope in his hands. He examined it, noticing its stark whiteness and unblemished skin. Cooper's penmanship looked harsh on the pale paper, marring it in all its deceptive beauty.<p>

Kurt looked back up at Cooper cocking his head. "What is it?"

Cooper shrugged. "A gift."

"A _gift_ gift or an Anderson gift?" Kurt asked raising his eyebrow.

Cooper smiled. "A gift is a gift is a gift is a gift," he replied. "It doesn't matter who it's from."

"How much is it?"

Cooper rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me," Kurt growled. "He won't accept it and you know it."

"Then make him see reason," Cooper responded, not reacting to Kurt's anger. "It's the money that is rightfully his. He needs it for school because no matter what he says, he doesn't have enough. As long as he saves some of it for that, he can do with it what he pleases; give it to charity, build a house for the homeless, splurge it on cheap booze, I don't care, as long as I know that he's alright. That _you_ guys will be alright."

Kurt sighed, any vehemence leaving his body. "Why not just shove it into his bank account?"

"Because I want to give him a choice."

Kurt scoffed crossing his arms. "Telling me to make him see reason is not giving him a choice."

"Kurt," Cooper started.

The pale boy laughed angrily shaking his head. "You know what? No." He shoved the envelope back at the older Anderson. "It's your gift; you give it to him yourself."

"But—"

"No but's about it," Kurt interrupted with authority. "I'm done playing mediator between you two. You need to work your issues out. We're leaving tomorrow, so," Kurt started closing the door. "Come back later tonight or I'll see you in the morning. Otherwise, we'll be long gone."  
>Before Cooper could reply, Kurt shut the door on the man's stricken face.<p>

* * *

><p>The house was dark when Burt, Blaine, and Finn entered laughing about something or another. They all paused at the entrance cocking their heads for a moment before Burt shrugged and said, "Kurt's probably in his room."<p>

The others nodded and took of their shoes, laughter still in their tone as they continued talking. Blaine stepped into the house first, turning into the living room to see if Kurt had fallen asleep while watching TV. The room was empty so he turned back to Finn and Burt who were both walking up the stairs.

"I'll be up in a minute," Blaine said. "I'm just getting some water."

Burt shrugged, "Take your time kiddo, I'll probably go to bed now anyway."

"Oh," Blaine stuttered, "Okay…night. We'll watch the reruns in the morning then." Burt smiled and nodded, ascending the stairs and turning to his room. Finn gave Blaine a heavy look before climbing again and disappearing into his bedroom.

Blaine frowned but didn't think anything of it, deciding to blame it on Finn's general weirdness and the fact that it was late. Walking into the kitchen Blaine didn't bother to turn a light on, moving around in the familiar darkness to get his glass and run the water through the filter. Turning towards the dining room he saw the outline of a figure and stifled a scream grabbing for a knife. The person didn't move so Blaine ducked to the floor, gently laying the glass down before ninja rolling to the wall and flicking the light on. Blaine quickly got to his feet and glanced towards the person all senses heightened before he saw who it was.

Cooper was asleep in a dining room chair, and it had given Blaine a heart attack.

The curly haired Anderson rolled his eyes at himself, before picking his glass up off of the floor and moving towards his brother, head cocked as he watched Cooper breathe evenly; deep into the realm of dreams. Blaine sat next to him, staring at him for a while not sure what to do. He didn't want to talk to him; he _really_ didn't want to talk to him. But having him here now, his face so calm and young as he slept reminded Blaine of when they were younger. Back to the days when Cooper would put Blaine on his shoulders and say "Bittybot, one day you'll reach further than these trees. One day you'll hold the stars in your hands, you'll be the best that you can, and the whole world will smile at your name."

Tears pricked at Blaine's eyes, his throat seizing. This wasn't fair. Blaine was going to be the one to call him. _He_ was going to call Cooper when he was ready, and he almost was, but this…no he couldn't do this.

Blaine rose to stand, and picked up his glass before a white envelope right behind it caught his eye. Adjusting his head he saw it addressed to him in Cooper's loopy script. Blaine frowned narrowing his eyebrows. He hesitated for a split second before grabbing it and sitting back down again, staring at it with avid distrust.

His hands shaking slightly, Blaine opened the envelop narrowing his eyes as soon as he pulled out the cheque. His eyes opened incredibly wide as he saw the number that was on it, and they narrowed again, anger consuming him.

How dare he!?

Before he could think about what he was doing, Blaine picked up his glass and chucked the water at Cooper's face, watching with amusement as the older Anderson woke up spluttering.

"What the hell is going on!?' Cooper asked confused, flailing as he tried to get a grip on his surroundings.

Blaine didn't give him any time to recuperate. "What is this?" he growled shoving the cheque in his brother's face.

Cooper wiped his face, flicking his hands over top the table before turning to Blaine.

"That was rude," he stated.

"What the hell is this?" Blaine repeated, shaking the cheque slightly.

Cooper rolled his eyes. "What does it look like?"

"You trying to buy my goddamn affection." Blaine stood up throwing the cheque on Cooper's lap. "I already told you, I don't want anything to do with you, so why the hell do you think I'd accept your money?"

"I don't care how you feel about me, just take it."

"No," Blaine denied.

Cooper rolled his eyes again, wiping some of the water off of his face using his sleeve. "I'm not trying to buy you," he replied honestly, looking up at Blaine over his now wet suit jacket. "I've just been in your position and I understand how expensive it is to be a student. And you want to be a student in New York? No, just take the money."

"Fuck you," Blaine hissed. "Fuck you and your sudden interest in my life. Fuck you and your money and your car and your mother fucking you-ness. I don't want this," Blaine gestured frantically between them. "I thought I did but now I can see that I don't. You're the last thread to my old life and I need to cut it. So thank you for coming Cooper, but I don't what you or your money so kindly leave."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"GET OUT!" Blaine yelled his chest heaving. "J-just…just go."

Cooper shook his head, regarding his younger brother with much sadness. "I can't." he said. "I have things that I need to say."

Blaine didn't reply his jaw working as he looked everywhere but at Cooper's face.

"Blaine," Cooper started. "I…I'm so sorry. I honestly…there's nothing else for me to say but that. I am sorry for everything. For all the shit I put you through, and for leaving, and for letting you push me away again. I am sorry for all of it, and I completely understand why you're mad at me and I don't know how I can change that, so I'm _not trying_ to change that I just—"

"You what Coop?" Blaine asked aggressively meeting Cooper's eyes again. "You just want to give me an obscene amount of money and then run, never to be in my life again? You think you can just do that?"

"So you do want me around?" Cooper asked a smidgen of hope.

"That's not what I said," Blaine retorted.

"But it's what you meant," Cooper pushed. "You want your brother back."

Blaine ran his hand through his hair shaking his head. "Of course I want you back! You're my brother and you meant the world to me, but you also betrayed me Coop. In every stage of my life you betrayed me. You left, and screwed with my life, and watched my heart break into a million pieces without lifting a finger."

"I already told you I—"

"You left me on my own with nothing but a few memories and a lingering hope that somehow, you still cared about me."

"Blaine you know I—"

"And then you came back with your same cocky grin, and similar personality, but now you were older, and independent, and a completely different person than I'd known."

"B…"

"But you fixed things, and you shone light on the truth and you fixed my broken heart, and you dealt with our family, and you and Stacey are happy again."

Blaine paused staring into nothing.

When he didn't continue to speak Cooper prompted him; "But…"

Blaine blinked quickly, drying the tears from his eyes. "But that doesn't make things okay. Fixing the mess you created doesn't make you the hero."

"I never wanted to be the hero," Cooper replied cocking his head. "I just wanted to rectify my wrongs. And I did that."

"Yet here I am," Blaine replied with a weak smile.

"Yet there you are," Cooper reaffirmed.

A slight pause.

"There's nothing I can do about you," Cooper said finally.

"Excuse you?"

"This," Cooper continued, gesturing to all of Blaine. "This anger that you feel towards me and all of my actions, nothing I do can change that." Blaine rolled his eyes but Cooper continued on undeterred. "I've been forgiven by everybody else."

"Everybody else isn't me," Blaine growled.

"You're right," Cooper nodded. "You are you, and only you have the power to allocate me your forgiveness. I've done all I can—"

"It's not enough."

"You might think so," Cooper agreed. "But just remember that there's nothing I can do to change the past. The old me, he's gone just like you're not who you used to be. That may be my fault, yes, but it happened and now we need to move past it."

Blaine looked at Cooper with anger, "That's so easy for you to say."

"But it's not," Cooper shook his head, looking at Blaine with sad eyes. "You honestly think abandoning you was easy? Or not being able to find Stacey after she was raped? Or the reason that she got raped in the first place was because I wasn't there, because I was looking after you in the damn hospital? My life is one sorry mistake after another, but after a while I…" Cooper trailed off, feeling awkward as Blaine stared at him through narrowed eyes. "…What?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're really going to make me re say that whole speech?" Cooper asked.

"No," Blaine huffed, waving away the stupid question. "I mean you looking after me in the hospital, what do you mean?"

Cooper cocked his head as he read Blaine's face, looking to see if this was a test but not able to read anything from Blaine's face. "Dad didn't tell you?"

"Our parents don't tell me a lot of things," Blaine said roughly. "Tell me."

"After the Sadie Hawkin's dance," Cooper started slowly. "Dad was with me when the hospital called him and he made the choice to bring me with him. I stayed with you for most of the time until you woke up and then I left because I didn't want to give you any more stress."

"…So dad wasn't lying," Blaine mused looking startled. "I remember seeing you but I thought I was dreaming."

Cooper shrugged, "You weren't dreaming. And when I got back to L.A Stacey was gone."

Blaine paled. "You were with me when she got attacked?"

Cooper nodded non-committedly.

"So it's my fault you weren't there," Blaine said slowly, looking as if he was going to puke as he spoke.

"No that's not fair to put on yourself," Cooper argued as he saw the rising panic in his younger brother. "You didn't ask me to come."

"But you did anyway because I'm an idiot and got myself hurt!"

"Hey!" Cooper yelled, pulling Blaine out of his spiraling hysterics. "Sadie Hawkin's wasn't your fault. You're not an idiot for wanting to bring a date you actually like and it's not your fault those boys attacked you. Just like it's not your fault that I left, or that I wasn't there for Stacey. Nothing was your fault."

"But it was my life," Blaine answered giving Cooper a blank look. "And I ruined it. Not you."

"Blaine no," Cooper started.

"Look," Blaine cut Cooper off blinking, trying to bring Cooper into focus, but the shock of reality was making it hard for him to do so. "I need you to go."

"Blaine!"

"I'm leaving tomorrow, but I'll call you when I'm settled in okay?"

"_Blaine._"

"Okay?" Blaine pushed.

"No." Cooper said shaking his head fervently. "No, no not again I can't. You've pushed me out every single time and no. No more."

"_Cooper_," Blaine begged.

"No," Cooper crossed his arms. "I'm not leaving until we find peace with each other. I need it as much as you do."

"Well I don't know what you want me to do," Blaine said.

"I want you to forgive me," Cooper replied.

Blaine didn't say anything so Cooper sighed before continuing. "And then I want you to forgive yourself, because no matter what you think, this isn't your fault…you were always enough."

Silence wrapped around them as Blaine stewed in Cooper's words, his hand running through his hair as a myriad of emotions flashed across his face. His jaw worked and tears perked in his eyes but he barely made a sound. Cooper watched him with resignation. He felt the urge to wrap Blaine in a big hug but didn't think it would be well received so he ignored it.

"Fine," Blaine said finally, his voice low so that Cooper almost couldn't hear him.

"What?" Cooper asked furrowing his brows.

"Fine!" Blaine yelled throwing his hands in the air. "You're forgiven. I forgive you and all the shitty things you did to me!"

"No you don't," Cooper said disappointedly.

"You're right," Blaine nodded. "I don't. Because forgiveness isn't something that comes over night, but know that I'm trying, I really am. And one day soon I'll be able to forgive you, but that day is not today."

Cooper nodded slowly, his hands clenching in his pockets.

"And as a taken of my good will," Blaine continued. "I'll take your stupid money." A massive smile adorned Cooper's face and it took all of Blaine's will-power not to rip the cheque in half just to watch it fall from his face. Yes, he was definitely not forgiven.

"But I'm not going to use it," Blaine added.

Cooper smiled sadly, "Of course," he said.

Blaine nodded. "But I promise," he said with assurance looking Cooper dead in the eye. "I _will_ call you."

Cooper nodded, mimicking Blaine and running a hand through his hair. "I'm trusting you Bittybot."

"Don't worry Toopha, I will."

Cooper smiled properly then, looking at Blaine with fondness. "I haven't heard you call me that in forever."

Blaine shrugged tapping his fingers on the table. "You keep calling me Bittybot, how can I not?"

"But Toopha is so embarrassing," Cooper groaned.

"Yes," Blaine deadpanned. "Because Bittybot is so much more emasculating."

"I think Rachel got the best deal with Starshine," Cooper said with a pout.

"Mm, she deserves it," Blaine replied with a nod. "But I'm pretty sure she started calling you Toopha first."

"You both did," Cooper grumbled. "You'd think two year olds would be able to say Cooper."

Blaine laughed shaking his mass of curls. "You'd think a guy would get used to his nickname."

Cooper shrugged and they lapsed into a comfortable silence, the kind they hadn't felt in many a year.

"I really am sorry," Cooper decided to say.

"I know," Blaine replied. "And I really am going to call."

"I know," Cooper replied.

And they supposed, that was good enough for now.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

Volleyball went fine despite Kurt's feeling. Rachel's team one because Santana and Rachel were nothing but ruthless when it came to winning, and if Blaine was slightly distracted by a certain someone, nobody was the wiser.

Gingerly, everyone left the pool as Santana and Blaine shook hands after three tough rounds. Kurt shook his head at the two and went back to his lawn chair, lounging in it as he stretched out his slightly sore muscles.

That had been quite a workout.

He had to admit though; today had been a good day. He had a date scheduled, got a good workout, and made some new friends in the Dalton Warblers. Kurt was happy, things were beginning to look up for him and he knew from smile on his face and the tingle in his heart: this was going to be a summer he'd never forget.

* * *

><p>CURRENT DAY<p>

Kurt awoke to soft kisses being peppered all over his body. A smile graced his face and he tiredly put his hand on Blaine's face, pulling the curly haired boy up so he could see him. Hazel eyes met blue and they both paused there for a moment, drinking each other in.

"Good morning," Kurt said with a smile.

"Morning," Blaine replied.

"I have to admit, this is a lovely way to wake up."

"Well," Blaine shrugged, or at least attempted one since it was hard to shrug properly when both hands were holding up his weight. "I wanted your last morning here to be a special one, you deserve it."

"As do you," Kurt said placing a gentle kiss on Blaine's lips.

Blaine made a non-committal sound of agreement before diving in for a deeper kiss. "I love you," he stated when they broke apart for air.

Kurt giggled shaking his head. "You really are happy to be getting out of here aren't you?"

Blaine pursed his lips, "I'll appreciate the freedom," he replied honestly.

Kurt nodded, "I get that."

"But I'm going to miss your family," Blaine said. Kurt gave him a stern loon and Blaine smiled kissing away the crease between his furrowed brows. "My apologies, _our_ family, I'm going to miss _our _family."

Kurt smiled before answering. "Don't worry; I'm going to miss them too."

Blaine sighed before rolling off of Kurt, lying down next to him, entangling their legs so that they were still touching. "This is it," he said nervously. "The last day before it's you and me versus the world."

"What's the matter?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow with a small smirk. "Don't think we can do it?"

Blaine laughed moving in closer to Kurt. "Please," he harrumphed. "With you, I can do anything. And with Cooper's money anything is possible."

Blaine felt Kurt tense up next to him and Blaine sighed, bracing himself for Kurt's anger. But surprisingly it didn't come.

"You took it?" Kurt asked stoically, eerily calm compared to the anger that would have usually come.

"I had to," Blaine said with a shrug.

"Are you happy you took it?"

"It doesn't really affect my happiness," Blaine retorted. "It was for his benefit not for mine."

Kurt nodded but didn't say anything.

"Are you mad?" Blaine asked quietly.

"No," Kurt replied. "Just…surprised, I guess."

"You didn't think I'd take it?"

"I don't know," Kurt started. "I thought you'd be more…offended."

Blaine couldn't deny that. "I was at first," he admitted. "But we talked it out."

Kurt bit his lip, glancing at Blaine out of the corner of his eye, "So you and Cooper are brothers again?"

Blaine smiled, "We were always brothers. But to answer your question, no…not yet."

Kurt nodded again, searching for Blaine's hand to take in his. "And that's good enough for now?"

Blaine giggled slipping his hand into Kurt's searching one. "Yes, that's good enough for now."

* * *

><p>The drive to the airport was silent, nobody saying a word as the reality of everything sank into them. Two of their three boys were leaving. Kurt and Blaine were going to New York and they wouldn't see each other again until Christmas.<p>

Carol stifled a sob, hardly able to believe how fast the time had gone. It was just last week that Finn was an infant, and she'd met Burt two days ago, and adopted Blaine only yesterday. But now everyone was leaving and growing up and she had no idea being a mother would be this hard.

She had watched her boys blossom into wonderful young men, and she was happy to push them into the world, but it still hurt. A lot. And she'd miss them so much, but for now she'd have to deal.

They pulled into the airport and unloaded all their bags. Kurt and Blaine checked themselves in before going back to Burt and Carol who looked at them with mixed emotions in their eyes.

"So," Burt said gruffly, his voice thick with tears. "I suppose this is goodbye."

Kurt shook his head, "No," he said vehemently. "This is an 'I'll see you at Christmas.'"

Burt nodded, "Christmas it is."

"Oh come here," Carol crooned pulling Kurt down into a hug. "You be good now, okay?"

Kurt laughed "Of course Carol."

"That goes for you too Blaine," she said, pointing to Blaine with her empty hand.

Blaine mock saluted. "Yes ma'am."

Carol laughed and let Kurt go, kissing his forehead before looking him in the eyes and saying: "You take good care of Blaine, now. And take care of yourself too."

"I promise I will," Kurt said smiling through watery eyes. "He and I both."

Carol looked at his face one last time before letting him go with an affectionate pat. "I love you, darling," she said earnestly.

"And I you," Kurt replied tears welling in his eyes again before he turned to his father. "Daddy," he said after a small silence.  
>Before Kurt knew what was happening, he was being enveloped in a giant hug that Kurt realized was Burt a few seconds after. Finally hugging him back Kurt hugged him tightly, reveling in it for the future.<p>

"I'm going to miss you, kiddo," Burt said gruffly before pulling away and patting Kurt's shoulder. "Knock 'em dead."

Kurt nodded striking a random pose, "you know I always do."

Burt nodded, not trusting himself to say anything as his throat clenched. He wiped his eyes quickly and looked at his son's face for the last time. He looked so much like his mother and he had so much of her in him, some days Burt had to stop himself before he called Kurt Elizabeth. He could remember the day Kurt was born like it was yesterday, how happy Elizabeth was, and the overwhelming pride that shot through Burt as he saw his tiny baby boy. He was so small, so fragile, but now Kurt was all grown up; ready to go into the world on his own with a good man by his side.

Burt turned his attention to Blaine who stood a few feet away shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.

"Well come on," Burt said holding his hand out to Blaine. "Come over here."

Blaine let out a breath but lost it again as Burt pulled him into a tight hug. "You're family now, you hear? I want to hear from you every week, and if you and Kurt ever have problems don't hesitate to call me, okay? We're your family too and no matter what happens, we'll be here for you."

Blaine let out a shaky breath as he blinked back tears.

"Okay," he said shakily. "I'll miss you and t-thank you, for everything."

Burt pulled away first, ruffling Blaine's hair as he let him go. "Be good."

Blaine turned to Carol who was smiling through her tears. Blaine let out a rough laugh and pulled out a hankie, gently dabbing Carol's face.

"I'll see you at Christmas?"

"And every Thursday for our Skype dates m'kay?" Blaine nodded, placing the hankie in her hand. "You keep it, for good luck." Carol rolled her eyes and pulled Blaine in for a tight hug. He clasped her back, and this time, he pulled back first, stepping back so he was standing next to Kurt.

"I think we should go," Blaine said looking at Kurt. "We don't want to miss our flight."

Kurt nodded, swallowing tears. "You're right." The pale boy looked back at his parents, at his new family with sadness and excitement bubbling through his system. "It's time to move on."

Burt and Carol nodded together, before Carol made a shooing motion with her hands. "Well what are you waiting for? Go."

Kurt and Blaine smiled and took each other's hands, blowing Burt and Carol a kiss before walking towards the gates and getting lost in the throng of people.

Kurt let out a shuddered breath and squeezed Blaine's hand. "You know," he said with an amused smile. "I think Carol likes you more than she likes me."

Blaine laughed shaking his head. "Well my charm is undeniable."

Kurt rolled his eyes resisting the urge to look back. "I can't deny it."

"I know," Blaine said with a smile. "That's why you're still here."

Both boys stopped when they found their gate, taking a seat next to each other as they waited for boarding to start. "I'm still here because you're a thief and you stole my heart," Kurt replied bumping his shoulder into Blaine's.

"No," Blaine responded. "I'm pretty sure you gave it to me."

"Potato, po-tah-to," Kurt scoffed. "Either way, I belong to you now."

"And I belong to you," Blaine said smiling.

"Now shut up and kiss me," Kurt demanded with a coy smile.

So he did.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments, questions, concerns? Review!<strong>


End file.
